


舌尖上的阿尔达（全文已完结，HE）

by Pollito_Rojo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo
Summary: 已完结出本，首发LOFTER美食向正剧，中间很虐，最后HE费诺里安Tauriel设定。愤怒之战末尾，梅格洛尔离开妻子，和大哥一起前去完成自己的誓言。他不知道老婆怀孕了，并且留了一个儿子。这个儿子在大陆沉没之后一路往东逃到洛瓦尼安地区，和大绿林的一个西尔凡姑娘结婚了。直到这对夫妻死于南方半兽人突袭之时，梅格洛尔才知道他并不是最后一个活着的费诺里安。蛰伏了六千年的诅咒又出来害人了，但这回只害了一个。Let's start brain storming. If we try to place Tauriel back to the novel series, the larger background, we can find so much terrific detail on this character. Her unsual hair color, her ability to use Athelas, her self mockery tone in front of Thranduil.All this information and my analysis points toward another elven royal bloodline which carries red hair gene.The whole story is based on this guessing, about the stories happened to Tauriel before and after the Hobbit movie,covers her whole life span. Which is NOT a happy story.And with a lot of food.Food reflects geographic characteristics, and by which a culture is shaped. By depicting the difference between the food, I intend to express my understanding of this world created by Tolkien.





	1. 宝宝，歌手，炖烤鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 从第三章末尾开始虐，中间真的很虐，我写得整个人都不好了。  
> 但是是HE。  
> 文中所有的吃的都可以做出来，并且我写了大概做法，至于调料用量、食材切成什么形状、火开多大，请凭手感。

林地王国的莱戈拉斯殿下今年已满一千五百岁，而他在生日之后接到的第一个任务就如此令人不安——身为护卫队驻边队长的他，要领兵巡视大绿林的南部、林地王国的边境线以外的区域。

三百年前的2063年，东渡而来的灰袍巫师米斯兰迪尔，联合大绿林之王瑟兰迪尔、瑞文戴尔的金花领主格洛芬德尔，驱逐了藏身于多尔哥多的索伦，但并没能完全驱散盘踞在大绿林西南角的黑暗和邪恶——而两位精灵领主、一位迈雅都能预知到，他们离和平还有好一段距离。自那以后，尽管在各方的紧密监控下，多尔哥多一直没有异动，但瑟兰迪尔要求全体林地王国居民北迁至离多尔哥多一百五十里格的位置，这便是阴影下的新边境线。国王的命令并没有被顺顺当当地执行，想一想西尔凡精灵是如何眷恋自己生长的土地、而上一次战争给他们留下的巨大创伤已差不多被两千余年的时间抚平，不难理解这个无奈的现实。这些不愿搬迁的精灵，不知是对黑暗将至毫无感觉，是让自己对土地和家园的爱压过了不安，还是想着时间充裕所以拖拖延延一直不动身，总之，他们留了下来。

2360年前后的瑟兰迪尔，还没有开始半军事化统治，政策颁布后依然充分尊重国民的自主意愿。也不用把时间跨度拉得那么大，只要短短的一百年，他就再也不会让这样的悲剧发生了——

现在，可能已经没有时间给那些精灵拖延了。

瑟兰迪尔自南风里闻到了“血”味，也从南方来的鸟口中听到了同样的信息，尽管动物从来都不能把事情描述清楚，但他确信阴影已经扑进了大绿林——也许还未造成实质性恶果，可是注定成为事实——当即去信驻守边境的莱戈拉斯。送信的灰林鸮一出发，就有另一只扑棱扑棱地落在窗前，果真是莱戈拉斯的来信，通报国王他怀疑南部有情况，已带兵行动。瑟兰迪尔看了三遍这封只有短短两句话的信，紧皱的眉头松开了，旋即又拧起。他召唤猫头鹰的手势打到一半停了下来，转而按响桌上的铃铛叫来随侍秘书兼传令官费伦。

“传令，让军队整兵，随时支援南方。”他说，“给我确定未北迁人群的名单和住址，一份送莱戈拉斯。”

“王，这份记录是不全的，您知道有很多……”

瑟兰迪尔抬眼：“有多少算多少，通知他们的亲族，做好安置准备，但控制任何敢擅自出境的人。”他终于唤来猫头鹰，给它绑上信，不过内容并不是刚才想写的那样。他给莱戈拉斯送去第二封信，强制所有境外精灵北上。送信用的猫头鹰飞行速度极快，从东部皇宫飞抵莱戈拉斯驻地只要不到一天的时间。他知道莱戈拉斯也不一定能坚决贯彻指令，但总好过命令从未下达。

此时的大绿林尚未被邪恶侵蚀，还没长出盘根错节得令人恶心的诡异植物，但地面情况绝对称得上复杂，对只能陆面战斗的半兽人士兵来说，环境极其恶劣——尤其，他们的对手是训练有素高手云集的大绿林护卫队。大绿林的军队在最后联盟中受到重创，吃足了装备的亏，瑟兰迪尔便在那之后的两千多年里拼命发展经贸、培养工匠，还硬是把装备给提上去了——如果忽略上面的山毛榉纹章，拉出去骗人说是诺多军队都有人信。而护卫队是大绿林部队中单兵战斗力最高的一群精灵，在无大规模战役的年代里负责国土防卫。即使是以木精灵的标准而言，这群精灵都极其擅长潜行，在对半兽人的森林伏击战里能以一敌十——只要战场在林间，就永远都是伏击战，因为地面上的半兽人是基本发现不了从不走陆路的木精灵的。

大绿林还没有出兵多尔哥多的计划，护卫队的战线只拉到了从皇宫寄来的名单上的最南端，再没有向前推进。莱戈拉斯的队伍顺利地清扫了数目并不多的入侵半兽人，从它们手里救下了好几家精灵。然后，他按着名录，派人去一户一户地督查，帮他们搬家。瑟兰迪尔对儿子的认知是正确的，莱戈拉斯没有严格执行命令，遇到那些宁死也不走的，他并没有强迫对方。

名单的确不全，这些年里世界上是没有大战役，但小规模冲突从未中断，有好些从别处逃来密林定居的精灵是没有被记录到的。如果他们的居住地远离护卫队、商队、猎人的行进路线，自己不是什么高手，又没有亲密好友时刻监控动向，很可能悄无声息地死在一次半兽人突袭中，直到有人无意间经过才发觉。对于这样的惨剧，大家除了为这些不知名的精灵哀悼，也无可奈何。

夏天很快就要结束了，当秋天来临、王宫门前的树上出现第一片红叶时，便是大绿林庆祝即将到来的丰收季的秋节。西尔凡精灵的节日特别多，西边的精灵都说他们随便寻个由头就开起派对了，连“我家养的鹿有老婆了”都能给变成一场全镇的篝火晚会。而秋节，是西尔凡精灵数不清的节日中，庆祝活动的隆重程度数一数二的，可想而知它有多重要。莱戈拉斯是王子，不可能缺席这样的场合，他和另一个队长交了班，带着轮休的队员启程返回皇宫。从林地王国建国以来，王城的位置始终位于森林的东北边缘——临近人类要城，水路发达，方便贸易。从南方驻地返程的路上横着绵延一百三十里格的大绿林山脉，不过是翻座并不算高的山，于护卫队而言跟走大平地似的，他们向来翻山走直线。大绿林山脉的北坡有一条被人类称为魔法溪流的河道，但它的流量和河面宽度远远大于“溪流”的程度，完全能走船。山下有精灵的渡口，乘上船一路顺水而下，直接通到林地王国王城的岗哨。

魔法溪流和森林河在王城以西三十里格的地方交汇，水流突然变得湍急，尽管船上的精灵已经尽力对抗错综复杂的暗流和旋涡了，船还是狠狠地甩了个摆尾，坐在后面的王子殿下一个没抓稳，竟然掉进了水里。木精灵的体重本来就轻，不那么容易沉，况且护卫队成员各个都是把游泳好手，这程度的水流还不足以对莱戈拉斯造成任何威胁。他一头扎进水里猛地一蹬，立马重新扒住了船缘。上面的精灵哈哈大笑着伸手将他拉上去，“呼啦”盖过来一条吸水的大毯子。

“队长，你最近是不是没吃好饭又瘦了？怎么轻了这么多？”拉人的精灵说。

“没有吧？兄弟，我们可是精灵，已经够轻了呀。”他回答道。然而，他的确感觉到了，刚才有一股力量从水下推了他两把，否则以他的游泳速度是不能这么快就追上船的，出水也不会如此轻松。他只是下意识地不想说出来。

他在这条河边长到了一千三百岁，对它了如指掌，知道每一米的水流在不同的季节和天气条件下会有怎样的特性。和流经瑞文戴尔的布鲁南河相比，森林河很温柔，像个偶尔发发脾气的小姑娘。然而那一瞬间，这条河给了他身处大海深处的错觉，他从未到过海边，却知道了海洋是什么样。

他清楚自己是遇到水神了。传说欧西和乌妮两位迈雅以大海为家，会顺着水道深入内陆的，只有维拉中的众水主宰乌欧牟。而且，既然乌欧牟没有和莱戈拉斯交流，那大致可以判断，最近不会有什么坏事发生，可以好好过个秋节。

皇宫门口的守卫看着莱戈拉斯浑身湿透还笑嘻嘻的样子，凑上来悄悄跟他说：“刚才有个抱着小孩的访客进来了。”——瑟兰迪尔规定过，捡到了走失的孩子就近送去当地护卫队的驻地，或是指定的贵族住所。如果是在密林河附近，当然直接送来王宫。

莱戈拉斯喜出望外地长“哦”一声，心想遇到不传话的乌欧牟果真是有好事，道：“是男孩还是女孩？谁家走丢的？”

“我不能掀人家宝宝衣服看。”守卫皱眉，“不应该是走失的，他真的太小了。”

王子心里咯噔一下——可能有人死了。如果条件允许，大绿林的孤儿统一先交给王宫，再对有意收养孩子的人进行一系列考察，最终才决定孩子去向、登记户籍。莱戈拉斯大步跑回自己的卧室，扒拉一件干净的衣服上身，随便梳了两把头发，拔腿冲向瑟兰迪尔的会客厅。然而那里并没有人，他抓住一个侍从，得到的回复是陛下今天还没来过。

那估计就是有什么要事了！肯定在瑟兰迪尔的私人书房。莱戈拉斯不确定自己究竟能不能光明正大地进去，决定绕路从书房的上方偷听——那里有他小时候花了快两年偷偷凿出来的孔，里面安了窥镜，视野是有严重的畸变，但可以看到书房的整个中心区域。他拿出作战时的潜行技巧，找了条需要攀岩爬树、但人最少的路，悄无声息地溜向书房，拉着绳子从上方的岩洞滑下。书房位于整个石窟皇宫最隐蔽的下方，洞壁的岩石非常厚，天知道莱戈拉斯当年花了多大功夫才挖出那个只有他知道的孔。

瑟兰迪尔带来了一个比他还要高大的黑发灰衣精灵，后者怀里果真抱着个襁褓似的东西，还背着一个黑乎乎的大方块，莱戈拉斯无法判断那到底是什么。精灵王来来回回地踱步，而灰袍以一种温和谦卑的姿态安静地站在原地，微低着头。

瑟兰迪尔看上去很生气，听上去非常生气：“你告诉我，我的子民里……”然后他的声音低了下去，似乎是控制了情绪。之后，尽管他们一直在对话，声音却根本没法清楚地传到莱戈拉斯所在之处，哪怕王子有着异常敏锐的听觉。王子对那个灰袍精灵到底是谁完全没有头绪，自然也不知道他用了法术屏蔽声音。

瑟兰迪尔的后半句话是：“有流着你们家受诅咒之血的后代？你们毁了多瑞亚斯，还阴魂不散地要来祸害我的领土吗？！”

“陛下，您将长治久安，直至阿尔达的终结，无人能毁灭您的国度，无人能摘下您的木冠。”灰袍说，“那的确是我的亲生儿子，他已在您的国土上娶妻生子，住在大绿林的南部。诅咒并没有降临在他身上，他的孩子也同样。我可以以生命发誓……”

“闭嘴。”精灵王冷声道。

梅格洛尔顺从地停下，一会后，道：“陛下，这个女孩，真的是您的子民，她的母亲是南多精灵，于一个月前在大绿林里生下了她。”

“我的国度，从不欢迎诺多的皇族，何况，”瑟兰迪尔一顿，怒极反笑，“费诺里安。”

梅格洛尔平静地低头说：“我们犯下太多罪恶，我不敢对您说谎……费诺里安的诅咒已经断绝了，只要，这个孩子在次生子的时代来临之前，不知其先祖姓甚名谁。她会以一个西尔凡精灵的身份长大，永远只尊您为王。”

瑟兰迪尔踱到了他的身侧，他用余光看见精灵王脸上的笑意愈来愈嘲讽，便在瑟兰迪尔开口前说：“陛下，我的骄傲一文不值。”

“我早已是一无所有之人，余生里只有痛苦和悔恨，我……手上已经沾了太多血，不能再害了我的……孙女。她才三个月大，什么都没做啊！”

舒服地躺在梅格洛尔怀里的宝宝睡醒了，打了个哈欠。小宝宝的声音软糯可爱，平息了瑟兰迪尔身上的暴怒之气。

梅格洛尔继续道：“愤怒之战结束前夕，我和……失散了——我再没有资格那么称呼她。我不知道我还有儿子在世，直至他死的时候，才在幻象中看见。而他，从未听过父亲的名谓。”

他的脖子被一把长刀抵住了。怒火重新在瑟兰迪尔眼睛里燃起：“你，就是，这么，当父亲的吗？！”

“我犯了太多错，现在，我愿意用一切来换她的未来。”梅格洛尔泉水似的声音还是那么平和——油盐不进，让瑟兰迪尔重拳打在棉花上，一腔怒气无处发泄。他一刀劈向了放在地上的琴盒——他不可能砸自己的东西，而琴盒是整个洞穴里唯一的外物——然后用尽他的毕生所练的武技，硬生生收住了刀势。

因为梅格洛尔背对着他，用身体挡在了琴盒之前，顺手把宝宝平稳地推了出去，让她滑进一块温暖的毛皮毯子里。

发现刀没有真的落下来，这个费诺里安转身单膝跪在瑟兰迪尔面前，声音终于有了一丝颤抖：“陛下，我愿意自我了断回归灵魂神殿，求您放过我的琴，还有孩子。”

“去你妈的！”瑟兰迪尔再也维持不了一国之王的涵养，大骂出声，狠狠把刀砸在地上，“带着你的琴给我滚出去，孩子留下！”

毯子里的宝宝完全没有被国王的吼声吓到，她咯咯笑着爬了出来，对着瑟兰迪尔伸出两条肉呼呼的胳膊。她的手腕上还套着一个可爱的小银镯子，上面正刻着大绿林的山毛榉树叶纹章。

“妈的还是红头发！”瑟兰迪尔绝望地捂住了脸。

“可她的眼睛是绿色的，”梅格洛尔认真地说，“诺多族里没有绿眼睛。”

瑟兰迪尔突然重归平静，说：“她是西尔凡精灵。”

“是的陛下，她是您的子民所生，和我没有任何关系。”梅格洛尔抬头看着精灵王的眼睛，用低但极其庄重的声音说，“我，Maglor Kanafinwë Macalaurë在此发誓，直至所有的战争和冲突终结，这片大陆再不属于精灵，我绝不会进入她的视线、干扰她的生活。”

书房的门就在这时被人一把推开，头发还没干的莱戈拉斯嘿嘿笑着疯跑进来，自动忽略了地上的刀，一把抄起宝宝，惊喜道：“Ada我有妹妹啦？！她好可爱！！伊露维塔啊她的眼睛好漂亮！！”

红头发宝宝也嘿嘿地笑，拽着王子的头发在他脸上吧唧亲了一口，而后咬着手指笑个不停。

莱戈拉斯在顶上早就看清了宝宝长什么样，一发现什么都听不见、再偷窥下去也完全没有意义，就连忙溜去书房正门。他演技全开地说：“Ada！我一下船就听说您抱了个小宝宝回来！刚到处找呢！”

瑟兰迪尔掩在袖子里的手背上青筋暴起，却笑得特别温暖特别开心：“是的莱戈拉斯，你有妹妹了，要——好好——保护她。”

“Ada遵命！！”莱戈拉斯立正行军礼，对正在起身的梅格洛尔说，“这位先生！请问是您带来了我的妹妹吗？”

“您是大绿林的王子，莱戈拉斯殿下？是的，我是从西边来的辛达精灵，追随传奇歌手戴龙的足迹一路向东。路过大绿林西南边陲的时候发现了这个孩子。承蒙海神乌欧牟大人的神迹，他将我从水路送到这里。”这段话真假参半，莱戈拉斯并不能听出前半部分是谎言，因为梅格洛尔的竖琴就放在一边，他的身材比起诺多，也的确更像辛达精灵——肩膀和胸膛没有那么宽，整个身体更为修长。而瑟兰迪尔一下就判断出后半部分是真的，他不禁开始想，留下这个孩子也许是对的。

“众水主宰？我刚才好像遇到他了！”莱戈拉斯惊喜道。

“殿下，那您大概正和我擦肩而过，我是从密林河底而来的。”梅格洛尔点头。

“先生您给我带来了妹妹，又让我亲见乌欧牟大人，我想邀请您参加今晚的秋节派对，有美酒、烤肉和歌舞，很棒的！”他左手抱着宝宝，身子微躬，右手行了一个正式的邀请礼。

梅格洛尔回头看精灵王，只见他做了个口型：“Eca。”——这是昆雅语，意为“滚”，还表示“你他妈给老子滚不然砍死你”，然而他的神情并没有那么咬牙切齿，所以大概是第一种意思。梅格洛尔明白了，对莱戈拉斯回礼，表示接受，随后就麻溜地跟着蹦蹦跳跳的小王子滚出去了。

两大一小三个精灵出了书房，梅格洛尔说：“殿下，这个孩子的父母死于半兽人袭击，但他们藏好了孩子。我就地埋葬了那对夫妻，然后带着她直奔王宫。听说大绿林的律法规定，所有亲人全失的孤儿一律先由王宫接收，我也实在无法判断她还有没有亲人了。”

莱戈拉斯的神情蒙上了一层悲伤，说：“我们护卫队，并没有在户籍名录上看到这一家人，所以……没能救下他们。”

“总有无法完成的遗憾，殿下。”梅格洛尔说。他突然间脸色惨白——本来就相当白皙的皮肤骤然发青，然后他一巴掌捂住嘴，似乎是因为疼痛而弯下了腰。

“我带您去洗手间！跟我来。”莱戈拉斯单手扶着梅格洛尔，突然想起把宝宝带进去不太好，喊来一个侍女让她抱着，“在这里等我，这是我妹妹！”侍女一脸状况外，直到瑟兰迪尔站出书房大声道：“这小姑娘我收养了。”

梅格洛尔一脚踹开洗手间的门，扑进去吐得昏天黑地，还不忘把琴盒轻轻地放好。侍从给他递了杯柠檬蜂蜜水，他连道谢都说不出来。缓了好久才说：“殿下，抱歉……我……晕船。”他刚才全身投入和瑟兰迪尔正面对峙，彻底忘了身上的不适，一放松就铺天盖地全来了。

“需要给您找个医官吗？”莱戈拉斯问。

“谢谢，但是应该没什么事，我觉得好多了。”梅格洛尔一脸虚脱地站起来，又灌了一杯蜂蜜水。

莱戈拉斯凑过来咧嘴笑：“船多坐坐就不晕了，吐干净了正好吃饭！！我们的秋节超棒的！”

“我是一个竖琴手，可以在派对上伴奏，作为您的邀请的回礼。”梅格洛尔又背起了琴盒。

莱戈拉斯从侍女手里接回宝宝，惊喜道：“怪不得您背了这么大一个盒子！是西边精灵的乐器吗？很沉吧。”

“是带踏板的38弦竖琴，木头做的其实也不沉，而且共鸣箱都是空心的。”他说，“我学过西尔凡精灵的曲子，应该是能和贵国的乐手合奏的。”

“那真是谢谢啦！我还没见过这种琴呢！我得去找礼官，给宝宝，”他戳了戳小姑娘的鼻子，“起个名字。”

侍女引着梅格洛尔前往访客的休息厅，莱戈拉斯蹦蹦跳跳地追着瑟兰迪尔走了，红头发小宝宝抱着他的手指边啃边笑。

“Ada ada！！她在吃我的手诶，是不是饿了？这么大的孩子是不是要吃奶啊？我们谁有奶啊？”

梅格洛尔闻之，终于露出一个释然的笑容，引路的侍女正好回头，竟然看呆了。他连忙说：“小姐，孩子是我送来的，我想给她做一件小礼物，请问，我能借用一下珠宝雕刻工具吗？”

“啊……哦！好的！没问题！请问您要雕什么呢？”

“银和白宝石，不需要焊接，就是切出形状之后稍微打磨一下而已。”他摸了摸贴着心口的那条项链，上面有一颗镶嵌在火焰形银底上的八芒星。

天完全黑下来之后，秋节的庆典就开始了。瑟兰迪尔的王宫占了大绿林东北角上的一整座延绵的石山和其下的岩洞，其中有一个非常巨大的洞穴开口向天，而且地面平整、四周垂满青藤和小股的瀑布，派对就开在这里。大绿林的贵族和住得比较近的平民齐聚一堂——其实西尔凡精灵压根没什么等级观念，喝不喝醉都一样地勾肩搭背，反正他们只认一个大王。不过就连这个大王都经常被玩疯了的精灵们拖走去跳舞。

瑟兰迪尔下午刚给欠揍的费诺里安结结实实地气了一下，连例行的祝词都懒得念完，随便讲了两句就让大家放开了玩，然后往铺了毛皮垫的高背椅上一坐，开始一杯接一杯地灌酒。精灵们本来就不在意国王说了啥，不知道谁嗷了一嗓子，大家就疯开了。

王宫的、平民间的厨师全都在这里了，三两成组分散在场地的各个角落，有的占着篝火架起大锅炖汤；有的抗来一头头处理干净的猪、鹿、牛和羊，现场切肉烧烤；有的在长桌后捣鼓着各种瓶瓶罐罐调酒；有的蹲在流水边洗菜准备送上烧烤架。所有的食物饮品都是现场制作的，几十个小摊点看得人眼花缭乱，也闻得人饿得心发慌。

莱戈拉斯带着梅格洛尔进场，后者从没见过如此奔放的精灵，脚步一顿——哪怕是在第一纪的辛姆林和梅格洛尔豁口，全是战士的地方，他们男精灵也没有光膀子吃烧烤啊！

“那个正在烤串的是加里安，皇宫的管家，他的手艺特别好你一定要去试一试。”梅格洛尔顺着王子的手看过去，只见一个脱了上衣扎在腰间的棕发精灵蹲在地上，手持十几串肉和蔬菜架上烧烤网，行云流水地翻动。梅格洛尔看到了切成块的茄子、番茄、南瓜、土豆、牛肉、小鱼仔，还有几串草似的东西。

“我们这里气候湿冷，所以喜欢把什么都烤了再吃，还要放好多辣味儿的调料，驱寒！蔬菜当然也可以咯。哦那叫韭菜，烤完了刷点辣椒粉和孜然粉比肉还好吃！”莱戈拉斯兴奋得两眼放光，但还是尽职尽责地给“西边的辛达精灵”介绍。

另外一边的厨师从篝火上拿下一条巨大的鱼，鱼皮已经烤得焦脆爆裂，里面的肉鼓了出来，闪着冷水鱼肉润泽筋道的光，袅袅地冒着白烟。他麻溜地把鱼扔进一个宽而扁的大平底锅，里面早已咕嘟咕嘟地炖了一锅色泽红亮的汤汁。

“这是咱最近的流行吃法！鱼先烤再炖，会特别入味特别香！来来来，那锅好了！哦对，汤底是用腌过的红辣椒和南瓜炖的！又酸又甜特别开胃！”莱戈拉斯拉着他凑过去。

炖好的一锅里五颜六色煞是好看，红的是泡椒汤底，黄的是南瓜和甜椒，绿的是各种香料末，白的是鱼肉和豆芽菜。鱼皮先烤出了所有水分变得干脆，再吸饱了汤汁，光看就能想象那入口的滋味，焦香味和炭火气撞上酸辣的汤底，筋道刺激回味无穷！厨师笑得咧出两排大白牙，给王子殿下切了一大块鱼，又满满地舀了两大勺汤汁，转头扯着嗓子去招呼下一个精灵。

莱戈拉斯拽着梅格洛尔满地乱窜，路过一个摊子就捞点吃的。他单手端满是汤碗的大托盘在人群里穿行，稳得要命，一滴都没洒出来。梅格洛尔已经被西尔凡精灵的奔放和热辣吓到了，随处可见的烧烤摊喷射呛人的红色黄色烟雾，甚至让他想起了第一纪的桑格洛坠姆和铁山。

莱戈拉斯终于想起了一个关键问题，回头道：“你能吃辣吗？”

梅格洛尔感动得想拉着他的手哭，说：“殿下，不能啊！！”

“好的！”王子打了个响指，冲不远处的新上了一批烤串的加里安吼，“韭菜茄子羊肘子肉末青椒牛肉丁各来两串，一个加辣一个不加！”

“好嘞！”光膀子的王室总管拎起辣椒罐子猛地一扣，鲜红的烟雾顿时铺天盖地。

梅格洛尔看着就知道自己在一段时间内大概是唱不了歌了。

果不其然，他吃了第一口茄子就给呛得咳出了半条命，连灌了两大杯加冰块的酒才好，开口说话声音都有点哑了：“殿下，我能……去把这些洗一下再吃吗？”

莱戈拉斯这才意识到，他们的“辣”和“不辣”对梅格洛尔来说真的没区别，连忙道歉，端起托盘搬到了流水边，把烤串、羊腿、鹿肉块挨个伸进去冲。

洗过之后终于勉强能吃了，然而梅格洛尔还是被辣出了满头大汗，但好在嗓子没真冒火。

“殿下……我觉得我的手已经不听使唤了，应该没办法弹琴了……但如果有机会，我还是愿意再有一次这样的经历。”后面那句是憋出来的。

“没事没事哪有让客人出力的道理！”莱戈拉斯埋头吃烤鱼，根本没看见梅格洛尔的表情。

费诺里安觉得自己该告辞了，在瑟兰迪尔真的发飙之前。他下午刚把精灵王气成那样，现在又这么“糟蹋”招牌菜，再不走就要完了。他等王子吃完这盘，用洗得很干净的手递上他下午雕好的银项链——火焰型的镶盘被改成了一个荆棘绕出的水滴，白宝石八芒星给去掉了四个角，改用爪镶固定。

“这是送给孩子的礼物。”梅格洛尔看着王子微笑，“祝她，哪怕前方有再多艰险，都能像星星一样耀眼。”

他背起琴盒就起身，莱戈拉斯慌忙放下盘子拉住梅格洛尔，说：“哎呀先生忘记告诉你了，我们给宝宝起好名字啦！你看我叫绿叶，ada叫春天，爷爷叫高高的树，全都是林子啊植物啊，我就想了个‘森林之女’，你觉得怎么样？”

梅格洛尔笑道：“这真是非常好，发音又可爱又轻盈，还和您一家人特别相配。”

小王子得到了认同，兴奋得下意识用力一拍地面。他随即意识到自己到现在还不知道这个竖琴手到底叫什么，便发问了，却得到了这样的答复——

“很抱歉没有向殿下通报姓名，但现在，我真的不能这么做。将来如果有缘再见，我一定毫不隐瞒。”

他不等莱戈拉斯回过神来，匆匆地欠身权当告别，转身就走了。

坐在高处的瑟兰迪尔终于露出了一个真心的笑。


	2. 晚宴，泡椒，小鱼干

瑟兰迪尔王发外交函至瑞文戴尔，表示要和埃尔隆德领主当面商讨有关黑暗力量卷土重来的一系列重要事宜，得到表示欢迎的答复后，他带着王子、仪仗队和亲兵启程了。随行人员名单一早就送至林迪尔手里，又拓印多份交给各位管事。精灵的脚程很快，不出几日就于大下午时分到了，那天林谷的领主夫人凯勒布理安在罗林，金花殿下带着弓骑兵例行巡逻，双子在外狩猎，出面迎接的主人家只有埃尔隆德、暮星和林迪尔，他们身边站着来接引坐骑的瑞文戴尔马厩总管。

马厩总管叫布拉斯，是诺多工匠父亲和辛达族厨师母亲的女儿，给起了个意为“白热”的名字，但从小对金属石头锅铲烤箱什么的完全没有兴趣，倒是当驯马师去了，一路变成全体瑞文戴尔骑兵心中的大女神。她带着手下牵走大绿林的坐骑，莱戈拉斯王子也尽职尽责地一道跟了过来，还帮他们卸货，引得布拉斯和一众林谷精灵对大绿林皇室的教育夸赞连连。结果等大部队一走，只剩她和王子，她立马就快被吓死了，目瞪口呆地看着莱戈拉斯从马鞍后的大筐子里抱出一个精灵，还是小小的一只红头发小萝莉！！她的头发颜色像晚秋的枫叶，翘翘的小鼻尖上有几颗可爱飞了的雀斑，脸肉嘟嘟的，睡得口水横流。

“帮个忙，先别通报埃尔隆德领主和我父亲，我自己去说。”大绿林的王子殿下露出一个明晃晃金灿灿的笑容，没抱小孩的手给驯马师塞了块绿宝石，然后拿自己的衣服给小姑娘擦口水。

这这这……驯马师低头看看手上切工完美的森林似的石头，又抬头看看抱着小孩哼着歌的王子，开始怀疑她是不是卷入了一场跨国贩卖精口案。

莱戈拉斯比起辛达精灵，的确更像西尔凡——不过“西尔凡”本来指的就是混居在东边森林里的各族精灵——身上有瑞文戴尔里不怎么常见的欢脱和爽朗：“放心放心，这是我妹妹，不是拐卖。父亲不带她来，我就悄悄把她偷出来了。”

那边刚打完猎回来的双胞胎也卸了马，高举着两大串兔子、狍子和河鲜，冲好久不见的莱戈拉斯炫耀式地晃荡，金发王子抱着孩子就往他们那里跑。只见双胞胎立马把猎物全扔回筐里，疯跑到小溪边洗手，完了轻手轻脚地围观起小孩——林谷里已经好些年没有宝宝出生了，外面来的全都是珍宝似的稀罕物。

“和阿尔温小时候一样可爱！”埃拉丹说。

“感觉风格不太一样吧，妹妹那么高贵优雅，简直是教科书般的公主殿下，她真有所谓‘童年’吗？”

“喂你不能如此贬低妹妹的爱好和追求，她爱学习，你不爱学习，这又怎么了？哎莱戈拉斯，这是你家小妹妹？”

“嘘！”金发王子说，“是，她叫陶瑞尔，我偷偷把她顺出来的！Ada不想带她过来的。”

“是是是，你搞出的事你自己去说，我们才不揽麻烦。对了，这么远的路你怎么做到的？”“陶瑞尔喜欢射箭吗？”“金花殿下明天就回来了，可以找他教箭术啊！”“好啊！我去把咱小时候用的弓翻出来！”“你放哪里了？”“不知道，找找呗。”

莱戈拉斯耐心地等双胞胎吵完，道：“我穿了件大披风，盖着马上的篮子，她就躲在里面咯，或者爬出来藏我斗篷里。她可喜欢射箭，整天往靶场跑，还跟一群熊孩子打架斗殴拦都拦不住。”

“你也不想拦吧？”“哈哈哈哈怎么可能？！你绿叶小王子小时候打得比谁都欢！肯定是打完了开小灶培训！哎呀，小丫头有堂堂大绿林护卫队队长做老师，前途无量啊！”“那可不！你今天打赢没有？对面出了哪招？你怎么挡的？我教你，下次这么打！明天去揍回来！”

当莱戈拉斯发现双胞胎越来越控制不住嗓门的时候已经晚了，他还来不及远离噪音源，陶瑞尔就揉了揉脸，被吵醒了。她噘着嘴，拿宝石一样的绿眼睛盯着面前一模一样的两张脸看。

双子猛觉大事不好，依照带自家妹妹的经验，小丫头多半要哭。然而大绿林的精岂能和瑞文戴尔的画风相同？陶瑞尔咧嘴一笑，伸手去扒对面的黑头发大哥哥，说：“来抱抱！”

埃罗赫笑得心花怒放，一把将陶瑞尔揽进怀里，触手果真是久违的果冻似的软嫩，哪怕她猛扯自己的头发往胳膊上绕都还是笑嘻嘻的。陶瑞尔体温很高，在这个微寒的春天里抱着特别舒服，像个裹了皮草的小暖炉。“带你去看小彩虹好不好？”他也不等陶瑞尔回答，蹦蹦跳跳地走向于高处横跨崩腾激流的石桥。

兄弟抱着萝莉先走了，埃拉丹只好一个人把猎物扛去厨房，还好有莱戈拉斯帮忙。

“陶瑞尔这名字起得真好，你叫绿叶，你ada叫茂盛的春天，先王叫高树，再来个小丫头叫森林之女，一看就是你们林子家的精灵。”两个精灵不远不近地跟着兄弟和妹妹，“也有西尔凡精灵是红头发吗？我以前一直以为，只有诺多皇室第一家族里有。”

这名字正是莱戈拉斯起的，但他来不及露出骄傲的神色，就被后半段话震出了宛如看神经病的夸张表情，说：“兄弟你是不是傻了？我们那边有各种各样的棕色头发，她的也就是比一般的红了一点，再说她的亲生父母全都是大绿林的精灵。谁都知道我家和那群弑亲者有血海深仇，他们一进来肯定要死翘翘，哪等得到祸害我们的姑娘。”

埃拉丹也意识到自己脑洞飞得太离谱了，忙说：“你偷了个小丫头过来，瑟兰迪尔王早晚得发现，要不还是早点摊牌吧？”

“不急不急，”莱戈拉斯罕见地皱紧了眉，“也不知道我父亲出了什么问题，多带个小孩子又能怎么了？又不是还要吃奶的宝宝。她发现自己要被扔下来之后都吓哭了。”

埃拉丹附和道：“我们十几岁就跟着ada去海边玩了，说那里看到的爷爷最大最亮，还半夜站在礁石上冲他喊话呢……但是，如果你父亲真的生气了怎么办？”

“我一人做事一人当，人是我趁睡觉的时候抱走的，他要发火就冲着我来，又不能把我如何。”一说起这事，莱戈拉斯明显很气，当场憋不住了，“你知道吗，ada从来不抱陶瑞尔，气死我了。她以前一遇到ada就伸手要抱抱，从来没得到回应。现在……现在就不怎么找他了。”

“不会吧！！谁能拒绝这么可爱的小丫头！”埃拉丹差点扔了手里的兔子。莱戈拉斯只能耸肩，转话头去说点轻松开心的事：“你们打算做什么吃的？烧烤还是干焙兔肉？兔子切小块加辣椒炒到发干简直太好吃了！！”

“小王子这里是伊姆拉催。”埃拉丹猛拍他肩膀，还好他们特别熟，小王子又以豪放爽朗的西尔凡精灵自居，不怎么抗拒身体接触。

“你什么意思？！”莱戈拉斯佯怒，挑眉说，“觉得我大绿林的美食比不上伊姆拉催？”

“不不不不不，”埃拉丹嬉皮笑脸地说，“我哪里敢啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“我告诉你，咱的泡椒炖烤鱼干锅烧兔肉烤牛板筋烤茄子烤大蒜烤韭菜就是好！”

“那我还说盐烤石蟹烟熏鳟鱼配蛋黄、百里香罗勒叶橄榄油煎小羊排配树莓酱就是好呢！”

“等等这不会是今天的菜单吧？”

“对啊！”

“唉……快告诉我别的都是什么？”

“不行，说了就没有神秘感了！”埃拉丹仰起脸，“我们两就打算露个脸，不在晚宴上吃饭，但菜谱都是一样的，要不把陶瑞尔交给我们？”

“这样不好吧？阿尔温呢？”

“她更适合这种场面，也说得上话。”前方的露台下站了一个厨师，埃拉丹拉着莱戈拉斯跑过去递交猎物，回头看到埃罗赫在较为隐蔽的河岸上带着陶瑞尔采小花，“别这么怀疑我俩藏人的能力哦！”

“不……”莱戈拉斯说，“不用藏了。我一路上蛛丝马迹都不露，没想到在伊姆拉催才坚持了不到两小时。”

瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德不知从何处而来。精灵王站在桥上，居高临下地一眼便瞧见了双胞胎其一和陶瑞尔。

莱戈拉斯挑衅地狠狠瞪向父亲，神色和天真无辜闹成一团的一大一小两个孩子形成了鲜明的对比——任谁一看都知道这是王子干的好事。

瑟兰迪尔的表情并无波动，转头继续和埃尔隆德谈话，一边向瀑布走去。

埃拉丹戳戳莱戈拉斯，说：“你这一路……怕是早就被发现了吧？金花殿下用鼻子都能闻出骑兵队今天配的是哪些马来的是哪些人，你ada也差不了多少吧。”

莱戈拉斯自我安慰道：“也好……正好不用藏了……”就是浪费了一块宝石……希望驯马师姑娘别把大绿林王子公然行贿这种事宣扬出去。

布拉斯是个好精灵，很快就发觉瑟兰迪尔王早就看穿了孩子的小把戏，但她既然已经收了莱戈拉斯的钱，便尽职尽责地从埃罗赫处接手了陶瑞尔，带着她到处跟小动物大动物玩。跟大多数木精灵一样，陶瑞尔也有和动物植物交流的天赋，去转了一圈就把伊姆拉催的马都认清了。它们多半是战马，有从第一纪传下的西方血统，比大绿林里养的马匹高大威武不少，它们放低了头陶瑞尔都摸不到那些粉鼻子，得给大姐姐抱起来才行。

有一半诺多血统的布拉斯个子很高，稍稍侧弯下腰才能拉住小姑娘的手。陶瑞尔怕她累着，便主动要求牵着她的长袍，狠狠地把驯马师可爱了一下，好像多了个毛绒绒的小尾巴。她一高兴，行着自己厨师老妈的便利带小客人去厨房转了一圈。一大群好久没见过精灵小孩的老帅哥老美女母性泛滥，见面就给陶瑞尔塞了几筐零食水果点心。

所以晚宴开始前，莱戈拉斯已经吃了个爽。埃罗赫对大绿林王子抢小孩零食的丧心病狂之行表示抗议，说自己从来不跟暮星抢东西，中土模范好哥哥，却收到了陶瑞尔的辩护：“不喜欢吃太多甜的。”还伴随着莱戈拉斯沾了糖芝麻的笑脸。

“这是个好孩子啊！”莱戈拉斯拖长了音大声炫耀妹妹，“一日三餐按时回家——不挑食不吃撑！主食蔬菜肉类搭配均衡！根——本不操心！”

“当然，我大绿林的蔬菜做得好吃！比你们淋点酱的生菜叶子高到不知道哪里去！”

眼看双胞胎又作势要和莱戈拉斯吵，陶瑞尔翻出一个夹满了甜奶酪、糖红豆和葡萄干的甜甜圈，掰成两半分给黑头发双子，成功转移火力。

“嘿嘿嘿，明天找个贼厉害的老师教你射箭！”

“除了射箭你还想玩什么？你们要在这里呆挺久的吧我记得？”

陶瑞尔看了莱戈拉斯一眼，说：“双刀！”

双胞胎中的一个哈哈大笑，说：“那得找瑟兰迪尔王和你哥哥教啦！那个老师用的是剑盾和长枪。”

“精灵里用双刀的总共也不多吧，基本都在你们大绿林了。不太好练，上战场带不了盾牌又危险。哦对，倒是还有一个。”

另一个精灵打断兄弟的话：“要不学长枪吧？女孩子配枪超帅的！”

“哪里！！刀弓组合才帅！密林里的精灵你让她用平原战场的长兵？别坑啦弟！”

“我们有个可大的图书馆，里面什么都有！要不要去逛逛？找阿尔温姐姐带你去。”

陶瑞尔噘嘴细思，在组织拒绝的语言，埃拉丹突然抄起她抛上天又稳稳地接住。在笑声中，他举着小丫头跑向开晚宴的大露台，莱戈拉斯抱着零食篮追上去，大喊：“那是我家的！！你给我站住！！！”

他们在离露台足有五百米的位置停下来，埃拉丹从肩上放下小丫头，把她护在自己和莱戈拉斯中间，以足够得体的动作和速度走上前去。西尔凡精灵没什么贵族礼仪的概念，入乡随俗的辛达族老国王自然不在皇宫里搞那套。但瑟兰迪尔和他父亲不同，他也不要求别人学他，只是骄傲地拒绝放弃从多瑞亚斯带出的“繁文缛节”。陶瑞尔在他身边耳濡目染，这时候把以前看过的拿出来，装得林谷双子一愣一愣的，都怀疑难道这个热爱打架斗殴的小红毛被暮星给附体了？再看看莱戈拉斯，那步态那表情完全是一个模子里刻出来的，谁都知道是瑟兰迪尔家的小崽子。

天赋异禀啊天赋异禀啊。

埃尔隆德父女和瑟兰迪尔已经入席了。埃尔隆德继承了美得古往今来无人能超越的露西安公主的容貌，又有近六千年的岁月沉淀下的智慧，阿尔温仿佛是露西安再现，而大绿林之王坐在他们两个身边，光彩完全没有被掩盖，反倒是离开了林子，自己身上开始显现出原始森林一样神秘的美来。

阿尔温果真如她的双胞胎哥哥所言，一举一动一个眼神一个微笑都无比的高贵典雅，配上星星般耀眼的美丽，好像是飞在遥远天穹之上的女神。陶瑞尔觉得自己和她的距离好远好远，问候完毕就缩到了莱戈拉斯身边坐好。

双胞胎交换眼神——小丫头果真不是暮星那款的！

这场晚宴是两个领主的家庭聚会，桌上只坐了七个精灵，却站了四个侍从——两位领主身后各一个，孩子们处长桌两边各一个。客人一入座，他们就静悄悄地递上毛巾、添泡过清爽香料的水和开胃饮料，陶瑞尔面前的高脚酒杯被撤下，换上一只画了兔子吃草莓的大瓷杯，里面是苹果、橙子和草莓的混合果汁，还过滤掉了所有果肉渣，不会让小客人一杯下去就饱。

果汁又香又甜，照顾她的黑发男精灵长得也温柔可爱，然而她很不自在。大绿林里的晚宴都是围着篝火烤肉喝酒唱歌跳舞，不算厨师和乐队也除开瑟兰迪尔，就根本没有“服务者”和“被服务者”。精灵们去厨师那里拿吃的，吃完了自己把签子、碗碟送去指定地点，厨师和乐手乃至大王还会被人群拖走跳舞……那多舒服啊！陶瑞尔一想到自己身后时刻有一双眼睛盯着，就如坐针毡，又得用尽全力去对抗扭来扭去的冲动，果汁才喝了一半就没什么胃口了。

幸好开胃菜是酸口的，颜色也很刺激食欲，一定程度上缓解了她的不适。那是用一个宽沿的大白碟子盛的小小的、精致的一座小山包，新鲜的生菜和圆白菜叶切成细丝为底，上面撒着玉米粒、豌豆粒和红椒丁，上桌后再现浇上紫红色的沙拉汁——这才是开胃菜的主角，洗干净的桑果放进成熟的果醋里，待到颜色被完全泡出后，连醋带果子一起倒上。盘沿上摆着一根嫩绿色的、某种蔬菜的茎，宽而像从中对半劈开的竹子，中间放了拿鱼肉丝、某种绿色的香料叶、也许是奶酪糊的白色酱料捏出的一小块。

她加了好多好多胡椒，醋酸味和黑胡椒的辣味混在一起，倒勉强能替代大绿林里的泡椒。但还是没味道，调味料只挂在蔬菜的表面，完全没有入味，一口能吃出泾渭分明的酱汁和菜来，全靠咀嚼来让味道融合。那根绿色的茎大致是大绿林的芹菜的变种，味道更淡更甜，水分也更多，不得不说，它的确更适合生吃。而白色酱料……居然是冰牛奶打成的绵密泡沫，看着满满的一大口，吃进嘴里空落落的。

她悄悄观察身边的莱戈拉斯，很明显他也对这种菜式不感兴趣——平日里看到美食的小王子，眼睛远比这要亮得多，哪会如此安静。

第二道菜是淡水龙虾汤。虾头和虾壳先拆出来，虾头对半切开，包裹粗盐粒烤出焦香味，加香料包入锅炖出浓稠的黄色汤汁。虾肉和虾钳连蔬菜一起粗略地用大火煎香，入汤炖熟，连菜肉带汤一起入盘上桌。鲜黄的汤里有红白相间的虾肉和翠绿的芦笋、豌豆、菜花，雪白的盘沿上再用深红色果酱点缀了大大小小的豆豆，视觉效果很棒，色彩搭配上……像极了大绿林的炖烤鱼和大盆虾。

可是味道差得就太远了。陶瑞尔期待着热辣香浓的口感，入口却是似甜非甜似咸非咸的古怪味道，鲜美倒是真的，但也只有鲜了。这巨大的落差又一次让她对后面的三道菜没了兴趣。

第三道是主菜，依然是很大的一个盘子，只不过这一次是原木大平盘，其上一左一右摆着两个黑色小石盘，左边的是烤完又砸好的石蟹钳，围着切成小丁的烟熏鳟鱼，中间点缀几颗用盐腌到半凝固的蛋黄；右边的是煎到粉红色的小羊排，配炸过的小香葱、烤芦笋和一小段蒸山药，羊排上出现了这顿饭的第二次水果酱——干树莓为主料熬的酱汁。还好汁是分盛在小斗里，没有直接浇到肉上，不然陶瑞尔真的不知道如何面对这块自己爱的羊肉。多加点盐和胡椒是很好吃，可是要是淋了甜酱……

陶瑞尔拒绝去想象那个味道。莱戈拉斯倒很喜欢蟹钳配鳟鱼，趁别人都没注意，闪电式把他的空盘子和陶瑞尔的换了。

第四道菜是真正的沙拉。微酸的腌黄瓜片和红白萝卜片绕成筒，中间插花似地摆上各色蔬菜叶，有绿有紫有红有黄，外面以炸脆的薄栗子片和某种须须状的苔藓做装饰。

感谢厨师，这道菜上终于没有奇奇怪怪的酱了！！

最后的甜品又是一个噩梦——星空镜面蛋糕，闻着就知道它到底有多甜。陶瑞尔硬着头皮一丁点一丁点地吞了一小勺，一逮到机会就和莱戈拉斯换盘子。然而这一次他们的小动作被坐在斜对面的埃尔隆德发现了，他很和善地冲两个精灵眨眨眼睛，什么都没说。

这一顿饭吃得陶瑞尔筋疲力尽，比跟人上蹿下跳打了一天架还累，蔫哒哒地趴在莱戈拉斯身上给抱回了房间。小王子看她没吃好——其实自己也没吃好，肚子全靠点心填的——翻出一大包牛肉干跟她分着啃了。

莱戈拉斯有点后悔自己干了这么熊的事儿，把小姑娘塞进筐子里藏了这么些天，好不容易到了，饭吃不惯，还得跟在路上似的啃肉干。

不过第二天一早他就不后悔了，因为金灿灿的格洛芬德尔殿下骑着银灿灿的大白马阿斯法洛夫回来了。金花殿下一进马厩大门就看到一个松鼠似的红毛小丫头挂在木头柱子上，探手去摸高头大马的粉鼻子，当即喜欢得不行，抱过来揉了两把。埃拉丹和埃罗赫跟他讲了教射箭一事，一千八百多年没带过孩子的格洛芬德尔一口答应，和领主们谈完事情就带陶瑞尔去了靶场。

她用的小弓不知是埃拉丹还是埃罗赫的，反正格洛芬德尔也分不清这对兄弟。金花殿下发现陶瑞尔的站姿和持弓手势都像模像样，一问才知道全是盯着莱戈拉斯看来的，还没正经地开始练，当即对小丫头另眼相看，完全收了陪小孩子玩的心态，想好好地教她。陶瑞尔也相当争气，整天打架斗殴打出了远超同龄小精灵的身体协调性和力量，弓弦拉得很稳，学得很快，第一天还架不稳箭，等到第三次上课时已经基本不脱靶了。

双胞胎形容她认真得像图书馆里的暮星。他们严肃地问莱戈拉斯，难道真打算把陶瑞尔培养成战士吗。种种不详的征兆预示着黑暗力量的回归，也许陶瑞尔一成年就要战斗在第一线。他们并不是质疑小丫头的天赋和喜好，只是他们也有妹妹，当年也兴致勃勃地教妹妹打架，后来谢天谢地这位妹妹稳妥地走了学者路线，没像他们一样整天挽弓提枪跟着骑兵上场杀敌。哪怕将来真有大祸临头，她也会有比兄弟们更安稳的未来。

莱戈拉斯只是说：“你看她像学习的料吗？”

格洛芬德尔的听力好得像巨鹰，敏锐地捕捉到这句话，笑了，而这出现得相当突兀又相当有深的笑意恰好给陶瑞尔看在眼里。她有些不解，还觉得是不是自己刚才的动作错得很好玩？

又过了两天，陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯在即将弹尽粮绝的时候，收到了一大包新鲜的辣鱼干、泡椒和菜干。王宫总管加里安料到他们两个吃不惯瑞文戴尔的饭，派了一队信使送吃的——密林的送货信使是一种羽毛丰满的巨型灰林鸮，翼展可达三米，擅长长途飞行，身强力壮寿命长战斗力也奇高，可以不吃不喝不睡地连飞三四天也不觉得累。这批鱼是先和着各种辛辣调味料发酵出鲜美的酸辣味，再过大火热油炸脆表皮，最后上苹果木小火烤干，是陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯最喜欢吃的肉类干粮。

她装了满满一个瓷盒子的鱼干、打上缎带和鲜花送给金花老师作为谢礼。格洛芬德尔依然恪守第一纪诺多贵族的礼仪，当面吃了一大块鱼，紧接着本应赞美一下学生的心意和大绿林厨师的手艺，结果一句话都没能说出来，给呛得满脸通红，飞奔去靶场旁边的小河里灌水。陶瑞尔当时就吓得抱着盒子站原地不动了。格洛芬德尔殿下的名字，整个中土大陆，从精灵乃至半兽人无人不晓，他从死亡中复苏，在光芒里渡海而来，永远无比强大而淡定——然后被她的一块鱼给搞成了这样……她好像做了很不对的事情？金花殿下还硬是哑着嗓子把该说的赞美说完，这让陶瑞尔更内疚了。

带大过埃尔隆德的两代先祖和一代后辈的格洛芬德尔一眼就看出小丫头的心思，再三真诚地解释他完全没有讨厌大绿林的鱼干，就是好久没吃辣一下子不注意给呛了，下一次上课还给陶瑞尔带了一盒不怎么甜的软糖，如此总算是把她安抚好了。他也看出了红毛小丫头的心思有多敏感，登时理解了瑟兰迪尔为何狠心不带她出来——

除开生死不知的梅格洛尔，这是整个世界里最后一个活着的费诺里安。瑞文戴尔保留了大量关于这个家族的资料，多数以谁都能看懂的辛达林写就。除开文字和书籍，这里还有许多行走的历史书。如此敏锐的一个小姑娘，就算她根本不是学习的料从没想过进图书馆，谁能保证她不会从旁人的谈话里听出点什么。瑟兰迪尔绝对不会允许诅咒的阴影降临本已危机重重的大绿林，他也不想伤儿子的心。莱戈拉斯有多喜欢小妹妹，瞎子都看得见。

格洛芬德尔透过陶瑞尔的绿眼睛，看到了一团还很细微的火焰，在她每一次拉弓放弦的时候，它骤然长大，迸出一片转瞬即逝的火星。她注定成为了不起的战士，但她的命运究竟落在何方，会不会一把火也烧了自己，金花殿下完全看不透，只希望她能当一个林子里的快乐小西尔凡，吃喝玩乐有仗就打，然后安稳地西渡。

可是，他们担心的事情在无人知晓的时候悄悄地发生了。小孩子精力特别旺盛，半夜无意中溜到了埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔会面的露台。借着瀑布声的掩护，她愣是没给这两个精灵领主发现。他们在用一种她从没听过的语言交谈，但反复提及了她的名字。还有一个出现率极其高的词，应该也是个名字，“Macalaurë”，而出自埃尔隆德之口的时候，他会在这之后再加一个词，变成“Macalaurë atar”。

她当时并没有放在心上，而且很快就趴在水边的石头上睡着了，但那个名字已经深深地刻进了她的脑海。


	3. 小队长，王之剑，椒盐蜘蛛腿

2460年，一股空前可怕的黑暗力量于一个平日的夜晚自南向北席卷了整个大绿林，乃至森林以东的孤山矮人王国和河谷镇都感受到了威胁。多尔戈多的半兽人在那股力量的驱动下变得无比疯狂，倾巢而出向北推进。森林极大地分散了他们的人员密度和行军速度，加上瑟兰迪尔早已撤空了一百五十里格之内的所有国民，规模不算太大的半兽人军队并没能在和木精灵战士正面遭遇之前造成什么伤害，林地王国也算有勉强够用的缓冲时间。所有能调动的、赶得及的大绿林战士紧急在当前边境附近集结，反被动为主动，利用地形优势以少胜多打了一场惊险但漂亮的歼灭战。陶瑞尔当时刚刚成年，还未完全通过护卫队的考核，以预备成员的身份驻扎东南线。她在这场战斗里展现出了令人惊叹的素质，冷静、行动间不因恐惧和激动而发出太大的动静、不拘泥于训练的形式擅用各种奇招，完全不像一个第一次真刀真枪上战场的小丫头，杀敌数量是不多，但她出色地守好了身边队友兼顾不到的盲区，多次截住要命的偷袭者和冷箭。一战过后，她毫无悬念地赢得了所有护卫队成员的认同。她的战士生涯自此开始，也和瑟兰迪尔有了清晰的上下级关系，不再在公开场合里叫他Ada。

再后来，不知具体是为何，瑟兰迪尔似乎不怎么想听到“父亲”一词出自她口——那大概是战役过后的第三年开始的，那一年里，西边的精灵领主和巫师们结成一个叫圣白议会的组织，然后便没什么下文了。瑟兰迪尔收到这个消息后也许心情不太好吧。但随着时间的推进，瑟兰迪尔的“不怎么想”变成了“不想”。她依然和小时候一样敏锐，可以确定这不是错觉。她没有去向包括莱戈拉斯在内的任何人求证，彻底改口了。自从心智成长到可以察觉瑟兰迪尔对她的那种来源不明的戒备和敌意、并且在图书馆里尝试寻找那个忘不掉的“Macalaurë”究竟是谁而一直一无所获，她学会了不让各种令人疲惫的猜测掌控生活。再者，她真的也没那么多时间和精力想来想去，因为大绿林所面对的情况非常棘手。

多尔哥多在那一战之后，力量不减反增。丑陋的矮小的半兽人、更为强壮高大的白兽人、食人妖、巨魔隐蔽地聚集起来。那些半腐烂的、骨头似的塔楼，辐射出能让普通精灵无比恐惧以至于完全丧失反抗能力的邪恶气息，那之中还有冰冷阴毒的火焰，和一道好似刮骨的锯齿刀的阴冷目光——大绿林茂密得遮天蔽日的树倒是将其阻挡了，但它随时随地就悬在所有人的头上。

同样的阴影也在威胁中土大陆的别处。刚铎和邪恶势力的军队展开了多次正面交锋，这期间，重城奥斯吉力亚斯沦陷。朝着西北方推进，邪恶力量唤起躲藏在阴影中的黑暗生物，开始威胁另外两个精灵国度瑞文戴尔和罗斯洛立安。迷雾山脉两侧处在精灵骑兵的守护下、原本相当安全的主路上都出现了规模不算小的半兽人队伍，甚至重伤了瑞文戴尔的领主夫人凯勒布理安。伊奥尔带领洛汗骑士在多尔哥多西南方的凯勒布兰特平原上和半兽人军队背水一战，骠骑国建国，和他们完全不熟悉的林地王国一样，开始为守护家园而战。

林地王国的实际控制范围在两百年里大幅度缩小，多尔哥多的邪恶逐步侵蚀曾经美丽又充满快乐的大绿林，将往北两百五十里格的大片区域变成了毒物怪兽遍布的魔域。瑟兰迪尔和大臣一致认为现在还不是发动战争夺回领土的好时机，尽管在瑟兰迪尔治下，经济水平和军队装备比起两千年前有了大幅度提高，甚至已经扭转了最终联盟之战造成的惨重损失，恢复全盛时期的面貌。

瑟兰迪尔总有种预感，真正的战争还在后面。

为了提高人口密度集中资源，也好让所有国民互相有照应，王国将新的南方边境线划在大绿林山脉以北。这条命令强制执行，所有不愿搬家的精灵将自此被放弃。乐天的西尔凡们一开始是有些怨声载道，但很快就接受并且喜欢上了新的居住环境。大绿林山脉以北的阳光更为充足，也因为河道发达的缘故气候更温和，本来就是主要的农业畜牧业生产地，国土面积收缩后，国民生活质量并没有怎么下降。大家的生活又过得有声有色，该开的派对一个都没少。

因为暂时不会有正面战争，越来越多单兵战力高的士兵被编入护卫队，极其擅长弓箭和潜行伏击的猎人也加入了。护卫队的规模比起警戒和平期间扩大了接近两倍，密不透风地把守着国境线以及精灵小道往南五十里格的缓冲区域。他们遵循瑟兰迪尔的命令，也结合自己的判断，并不奢望能保证缓冲区的绝对安全——森林中出现了越来越多的巨型毒蜘蛛，移动速度极高又灵活，甚至不比未受过战斗训练的精灵差多少。它们会腐化周围的森林，让树木被一种黑色的有毒荆棘藤绞杀，导致动物向北方逃离。而为了新鲜的食物，它们自然也要随之迁徙。这一块缓冲区域的南半就是猎杀蜘蛛和别的怪物的战场。好在死蜘蛛的毒素失去活性，能被土地自然降解，如果有时间的话，林地王国的护卫队会把尸体堆成一座一座小丘，多余的全开膛破肚挂在树上。“尸山血海”的恐怖景象对敌方而言勉强具有一点威慑力，能稍稍干扰它们追逐食物的脚步——围困之下饿到极点的蜘蛛会吃同类，可以帮精灵们一个小忙。但有部分蜘蛛能绕开精灵的刀弓，从防御圈的东西两侧北上，所以整支护卫队就没有真正清闲安全的岗位，区别只不过是敌人的数量和战斗的激烈程度。这片巨大的森林失去了其原有的名字，成了恐怖的代名词——幽暗密林，甚至瑟兰迪尔都认可了这个自王国以外传来的叫法。但是，在防御圈和国境线之内，幽暗密林还是以前那个快乐的大绿林。

西尔凡精灵爱玩是爱玩，也的确不怎么聪明，但他们在大事面前从不含糊，最不靠谱的精灵都知道有一把刀时刻悬在他们脖子上。有护卫队成员拼命保卫家园的英姿在前，大家参军的意愿高涨，报名正规军的信件哗啦哗啦地往王宫涌，护卫队的入队考核也场场爆满。护卫队的招兵要求很高，每一个成员都必须是高手，因为他们不像军队可以打阵型箭雨骑兵冲锋，大部分报名者根本过不了，落选的就每天去训练场报道。

护卫队的规模扩大之后，莱戈拉斯成了实际意义上的总队长，只不过大家都直接叫他殿下，以示和各位分队长的区分。他安排各支队伍轮流负责新人训练，并由几位固定的教官管理。他本来想让陶瑞尔做一段时间的教官好帮她熟悉各个岗位的工作内容，也因为她真的很会打架，跟她对练过的精灵战斗力都突飞猛进。但这个决定被瑟兰迪尔驳回了，不过他同时否决了另一个精灵担任小队长的申请，也给出了详细的理由，所以莱戈拉斯并没有往“针对”上想。瑟兰迪尔说陶瑞尔还太年轻，战斗方式也略为激进，个人风格太强烈，不利于新手学习，固定教官还是由经验更丰富的老人担任比较好，但她顾全大局懂得配合队友，可以开始试着照看预备队员了——

这就等同于，瑟兰迪尔已经将年仅三百岁的红毛小丫头划进了队长候选人的行列。而且看他的意思，还想把她编进南部战线的前锋队，再累积一下战功，回来就是新的队长。只有作战能力最优秀的精灵才会被调至缓冲区最前沿，否则同送死无异，但这对战士来说是很高的荣耀，莱戈拉斯就是该队伍的固定成员。他的武艺是瑟兰迪尔亲自教的，惯用较为罕见的双刀，而且用得出神入化。和陶瑞尔一样，他也是小小年纪就特别能打，但快九百岁了才入队，四百几十年后升职队长。毕竟他那时世道还太平，护卫队很清闲，打不出什么战功。算下来，陶瑞尔这也不算快得夸张。

调编来得比预期时间早太多，甚至有些突兀，陶瑞尔在守卫西部的队伍里没带几天的新人就去了前锋队。林地王国周围是威胁重重，但还没到连一个三百岁的小姑娘都不能缺的程度。她敢发誓自己绝对没在这几天里做出任何不妥当的事情，瑟兰迪尔没有理由赶人似地给她换岗。不知他到底作何考虑。不过介于她要正式和莱戈拉斯成为队友，还是蛮高兴的。

报道那天莱戈拉斯正好不在，她和两个归队前辈一起走的。前锋队的宿舍在很高的树上，是一间间屋顶爬满厚苔藓的毛茸茸的可爱小屋子，和阵线之外死蜘蛛密密麻麻挂满林子的景象形成鲜明对比。小屋子之间用结实的粗绳连接，想去串门就得踩着溜过去。大家都知道这个国王家的小姑娘很靠谱，给她开了个欢迎派对，有新鲜的麦酒、芝麻脆饼和烤茄子。

之前有几个精灵小伙子嫌长头发太麻烦，干脆一刀给割了，拿剪掉的头发捻了好多根弓弦，见人就送，陶瑞尔正好赶上最后一根。她立马拆了原来的丝弦换上新的，几个小伙子开心得嘿嘿直笑。精灵相当看重头发，这种愿望和他们与生俱来的魔力赋予了头发种种神奇的力量，头发弓弦这种珍贵的礼物是可遇不可求的。以用发丝做弦闻名的洛丝萝林精灵只会一人拔几根凑起来，好久才能做出一条。如此豪放地剪了头发批量生产的，估计只有林子里的这群木精灵了——当然，还有瑞文戴尔的因为人尽皆知的原因时不时就换个短发的金花殿下。

派对一开完，斥候的猫头鹰扑棱棱落下，他们就提刀上阵杀蜘蛛去了。这一回的场面相当壮观——一群在西南方阵线外筑巢的蜘蛛，撵着五六只体型是它们两倍大的、还配着缰绳的座狼往这边跑。大部队的背后是三五成群地吐丝裹半兽人的蜘蛛。座狼的视力远比蜘蛛要好，老远就看见了好像要连到天上去的死蜘蛛，给逼回了被追兵吓没的狠劲，掉头扑向蜘蛛群，两方撕咬起来。

陶瑞尔是第一次见这样的奇景，她一直以为这些黑暗力量的造物都是一伙的。和她蹲在同一棵树上的队友让她别动，等下面的打完了再去清扫——

结果座狼全灭，蜘蛛也死了一大半。

精灵们霎时间箭矢齐发，把剩下的蜘蛛又射死了一大半，然后从对蜘蛛而言的各种匪夷所思的地方窜出来，借着蛛丝、藤蔓、甚至一根细得风大一点就得断的树枝速降到它们头顶，两刀一只。

捡箭的时候，前辈告诉陶瑞尔，这些蜘蛛饿起来能吃掉身边一切活物，哪管到底是精灵、森林动物，还是半兽人、座狼和同类。当然同为黑暗属性的东西不是它们的首选食物，因为口感差到吃活的吃死了好久的压根没区别。所以，蜘蛛会直接毒死抓到的半兽人和座狼，而对于精灵，它们更愿意用另一种不那么致命、但能麻痹躯体的毒素。所以落进蜘蛛巢穴的精灵还有一定营救的可能。但是由于精灵的特殊体质，并不是所有救回来的都能从“不那么致命”的毒下生还。有的会丧失生存希望，灵魂直接离开了身体；有的精灵死于解毒剂因为不明原因无法生效——这在除了瑞文戴尔以外的任何地方都可能发生，但医疗水平不高、又直面剧毒生物的林地王国尤为严重。

“要是我们中有人能用阿夕拉斯就好了。”前辈说，“森林里到处都长着。”

陶瑞尔第一次去瑞文戴尔的时候就听过它。它的生命力极强，落种之后只要周围有水、温度不要太低，它甚至能长在被黑暗侵蚀的泥沼里。阿夕拉斯最初长在大海西边的维林诺，第二纪由那边的精灵通过海路带去了努曼诺尔，最终在岛屿沉没后随幸存者进入中土。它闻起来甜甜的，开着白色或者嫩蓝色的小花，叶片形状有点像吃的羽衣甘蓝叶。在恰当的人手中，它是最好的解毒剂，还能极大程度地加快伤口的愈合过程。但这“人”只有埃尔隆德一位了，中土大陆最后一个既是国王直系血裔又有西方光明精灵血统的人。

很久以前，埃尔隆德到访林地王国时开玩笑般地撒了一把种子，现在，幽暗密林全境长了大量阿夕拉斯，然而并没有什么用——在除埃尔隆德以外的人手里，它最多是个有安神和镇痛效果的芳香剂，另外可以烤脆了撒上盐和胡椒当零食吃，可以给牛吃，还可以给猪吃。在东北边的河谷镇和长湖镇，它就是优质猪草。

前锋队的工作惊险重重，不过还好一直没有人受伤严重到要送王宫医院的程度，在驻地就能解决，然而治疗过程都是一样的……可怕，只是程度要比回去的稍轻一些。第一纪从多瑞亚斯来的辛达精灵大多是战士，战场紧急救护还可以，正儿八经地做个手术配个药是要害死人的。而大绿林远离贝尔兰，里面的黑暗精灵最惨也就是打猎的时候给咬了一口或者从树上掉下来擦破皮，医疗水平一直处在非常原始的状态。林地王国经过这么多年的发展，请过好些别地的医生来培训医官——尤其是瑞文戴尔的，医疗水平比起建国初期要好太多，但是仍然无法与其余三个精灵领地相比。精灵不生病不感染，差距就体现在精密急救手术、镇痛技术和解毒上。落后的镇痛技术极大地降低手术效果和恢复期体验，那些倒霉到这个程度的精灵本来就没了半条命，又给医生折腾掉剩下半条的四分之三，惨绝精寰。

听大家说，莱戈拉斯殿下保持了一千八百多年的无伤，连小块皮都没擦破过，再坚持个两百年他就要破护卫队记录了。陶瑞尔的运气没那么好——莱戈拉斯可是回趟家就能撞乌欧牟的幸运小精灵，而她加入前锋队没多久就中了这辈子的第一次招。有一种蜘蛛在生命受到威胁之时会爆炸和对方同归于尽，炸出去的外骨骼碎片像一根根能破甲的箭。她不巧一个分神没及时躲到安全距离之外，好些碎壳子穿透护甲扎到肉里，然后她就刻骨铭心地体验了一把随队医官“用不用麻醉都没区别”的“亲切关怀”。

莱戈拉斯还站在旁边绘声绘色地描述她一把鼻涕一把泪的样子，说她小宝宝时代都没哭成那样过，整张脸涨红得像大桃子。她鼻涕一甩冲莱戈拉斯吼：“你了不起啊你来试试啊！！！”不过莱戈拉斯给她带来了一套新的、工艺更为精湛的护甲，还和她一起找到了一个特别好吃的东西，所以陶瑞尔立马忘掉了小王子嘲笑她一事。

蜘蛛腿肉完全没有毒，超级好吃！！

事情是这样的。前锋队的斥候由大家两人一组轮流担任，莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔是固定搭档。他们在一次任务中观察到，森林中的食肉动物在向昨天的战场聚集，尾随上去，赫然发现它们在啃蜘蛛尸体。两人顿时都吓懵了，难道说黑暗力量已经把动物也腐化了？

仔细一看，他们立刻发觉动物只吃腿，其余部位一概不碰。猎豹和森林狼拆掉蜘蛛腿，拖得远远的，而后黑熊拍碎外骨骼，暴露出里面颜色雪白嫩滑的腿肉，剩下的小型动物们再有序上前各自拖一小块走，不争不抢，场面极度和谐。

两个精灵跳下去和动物们交流起来，果真得知蜘蛛腿肉无毒可食用，这些小动物从它们不知多少代之前的祖宗开始就这么做了。它们表示虽然林子南部不能呆了地盘缩水，但多亏了你们护卫队，现在全年上下都有肉吃从不饿肚子，熊还热情地拖了一条已经砸开的蜘蛛大腿给莱戈拉斯。

莱戈拉斯一个没接稳，一巴掌按到了肉上，本能地差点扔出去。那肉触手又凉又软，但没有恶心的粘液和臭味，甚至还有点蟹钳肉似的甜味儿。两个精灵面面相觑，果断就地生了团火，两刀割下一大块肉，拿酒洗干净之后穿上细树枝烤熟了。

“谁先吃？”陶瑞尔问，“要不我来吧……你是大队长不能出事。”

莱戈拉斯瘪着嘴，目光不停地在肉和陶瑞尔之间游走，陶瑞尔一把抢走肉串说：“都要烤老了！”

她小心翼翼地撕了一根肉丝，细细闻了好久，确认它完全没有任何异味，然后舔了一下，依然貌似安全，最后才送进嘴里。

卧槽，肉真的是甜的！又甜又筋道又好嚼，像密林河里的大扇贝和螃蟹肉！！她这什么调料都没有加，酒还是用来消毒镇痛的高度麦酒，一上火烤就基本没味道了，这肉还这么好吃！！想象一下，如果是没盐巴干烤老猪肉，那真的除了紧急状态下没有人能吃得下去！可想而知，蜘蛛腿肉是多么高质量的蛋白质来源！

这一定是世界的错误！大蜘蛛身上怎么会有这样的美味！简直出淤泥而不染！简直是开在死亡沼泽里的鲜花！！

莱戈拉斯对陶瑞尔的细微神色变化和小动作了如指掌，当即下手撕了半块肉，一大口咬下去，登时也露出了升天的表情。他翻身爬起来冲向那只黑熊，吓得熊以为这个全副武装一看就能一拳打死自己的精灵想吃了它，谁知莱戈拉斯拍着他皮毛丰美的肩膀大声说：“小熊兄弟，谢谢你！超好吃！”

两个精灵先回了驻地，花了很长时间观察身体上有无不良反应，又悄摸摸地对所有种类的蜘蛛腿做了一切条件允许的毒理测试，还写了详细的报告。最终确定，所有巨型蜘蛛的腿肉可以放心吃！！！味道如出一辙，也就是王宫河道的扇贝和往西二十里格的扇贝的区别。

他们两个拿着厚厚一沓笔记向所有队员疯狂推荐，不出意料，这群整天玩命杀蜘蛛啃干粮的精灵接受得奇快无比，一个月后就开始全队一起烤蜘蛛。在驻地里光明正大地烹饪跟以前在外面胆战心惊地烤有着质的区别，他们做了岩烤蜘蛛腿，椒盐蜘蛛腿，香辣蜘蛛腿，红烧蜘蛛腿，葱丝清蒸蜘蛛腿，蜘蛛腿肉蔬菜煎饼，蜘蛛腿肉炖鱼汤。各式各样的蜘蛛腿肉香吸引着动物们整天来宿舍树下打转。大家最常做的是椒盐蜘蛛腿。这种肉有些神奇的特性，下锅炸不怎么吸油，口感清爽不燥，炸或者烤干了之后也依然是甜甜的，还不容易受潮能放很久，可以随身带着当干粮吃。

想到幽暗密林一到深冬就容易出现新鲜肉类短缺，连着好几个月都只能啃咸巴巴的熏肉腊鱼，前锋队的人都觉得应该向大家推广蜘蛛腿——口味好产量大，全年不断供，是非常优质的蛋白质来源。况且，如何对敌人表示藐视呢？当然是把它们烹饪得美美的然后吃掉再消化完了拉出来啊！大家聚在一起商讨一番，最终决定，这个艰巨的任务还是交由莱戈拉斯完成吧。他再怎么触瑟兰迪尔的霉头也不会有特别严重的后果。莱戈拉斯本来想带着陶瑞尔一起回去见父亲，但她找了个自己没接到调令不能贸然离岗的理由，冠冕堂皇地拒绝了。她很清楚，吃蜘蛛这种大逆不道的话只能由莱戈拉斯说，她没那个分量。

莱戈拉斯拿着两人亲笔写的报告去了趟王宫，再回来的时候，队友们一窝蜂地涌上去问他情况如何。他摇摇头，转述道：“父亲说我们自己吃吃就行了，别传播出去，也别给他和他身边的人看到。他绝对不允许任何和黑暗生物有关的东西出现在王国境内。”这件事就暂时告一段落了，前锋队也不再对推广蜘蛛肉这事多做考虑。瑟兰迪尔是一个言出必行的国王，在这种不是生死攸关的大事上，几乎没有更改决定的可能。

莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔照惯例都要回王宫过秋节。然而今年，她总觉得心里毛毛的，离回程的日子越近越不安。她绞尽脑汁地想留队不回家的理由，没有一条能用，最终还是走了。

她的预感灵验在瑟兰迪尔对她那愈发奇怪的态度上。以前只是隐隐的戒备，如果想自我安慰的话，还可以将其解释为瑟兰迪尔就是这样一个高傲冰冷的国王。而这一次，瑟兰迪尔眼神里的不满已经无法忽略了。这一整年她都在驻地，工作敬业，和队友关系相当好，一次违规都没有过。她真的想不通自己到底做错了什么。

瑟兰迪尔找了个空把她叫到书房，那个里面有温泉池、卧室、藏宝室的巨型藏书库。她四十岁之前就住在里面，后来就搬出去了，长大以后除了定期例行汇报个人情况外基本不会进去，瑟兰迪尔不喜欢。

“蜘蛛那件事，”他冷冰冰地开口，一眼都没看她，“我都不知道，莱戈拉斯和你什么时候有这样的默契了。”

陶瑞尔一懵，完全没反应过来，愣是一句话也接不上——蜘蛛？默契？到底怎么回事？

“瞒天过海带着蜘蛛回驻地，浪费药剂测试毒性，你真厉害啊，连着好几个月都没给人发现。”他慢慢转身，带上了一点嘲讽的、居高临下的笑意，“我命令你们消灭一切黑暗生物，你就这样执行的？是对我的话置若罔闻吗？”

她依然无法回应。她倒是明白瑟兰迪尔究竟在指什么气什么了，但她不能说“我就是莱戈拉斯带大的我们怎么可能不默契”啊！她觉得自己没有必要再讲一次事情的经过，以及他们两人最初的动机，莱戈拉斯肯定已经很详细地向父亲解释过了，瑟兰迪尔这样……大概有别的原因吧……然而她真的想不通。

“我容忍你小时候胡闹，但是现在，别忘了自己的身份。”

“莱戈拉斯他是王子，无论如何，这都是不会改变的事实。我希望你能认清这一点，好好做你的护卫队战士。莱戈拉斯可以把你当做下属，当做亲妹妹，当做玩伴，甚至，看作林地王国的小公主，我不管他怎么想，而你，和他保持距离。”瑟兰迪尔终于挑明了他对这个养女的态度。

陶瑞尔像掉进了冰河，冷得都哭不出来了，行礼之后匆匆出门，一路狂奔出王宫大门，爬上她小时候曾挂着下不来的一棵高树。她在上面坐了好久，直到呼吸频率太高头晕眼花，突然一下子清醒过来，意识到好像有哪里不对劲……

很明显，瑟兰迪尔将她看作一个威胁。他说出口的，是伤害王子、尊卑不分、身份不明的威胁，而他心里，也许是另一种远远比这要严重的“威胁”。他从未卸下对陶瑞尔的戒备状态，不管她是一个只会跟别的小孩打架的小丫头，还是现在这个前锋队的战士。

陶瑞尔入队第八十四年，他们在一次出缓冲带清理蜘蛛巢穴的行动中遭到了埋伏。不知到底是谁、用了什么手段，将好几个蜘蛛部落联合在一起，又把安都因东岸的半兽人无声无息地引进了林子——在精灵斥候和猫头鹰的眼皮子底下，配合起来重创了队伍。陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯都坚持打到了胜利，到最后，只有不到的一半的精灵还有战斗力，而除了少数经历过大战役、经验极其丰富的老兵，他们各个都进入了疯狂状态，发泄式地虐杀面前的所有敌人。守到最后的也都浑身是血，幸运如莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔的是溅了一身敌人的血，不幸运的可能被划断了大血管，或者小伤口实在太多。

这场战斗中，陶瑞尔心里好像有一根弦突然被拨动了，她能闻到每一个阵亡的队友、杀掉的敌人身上的独特的死亡气息，它们哀嚎着盘结成一团厉火，唱着亡者的歌，愈烧愈烈，最后将她的视野全烧成了金红色。她察觉到自己的精神状态极端异常，实在承受不了再一次面对那样的痛苦，便没有参与清理战场的工作，而向莱戈拉斯要求前去追踪溃逃敌人的行径。莱戈拉斯知道她是潜行追踪的好手，简单问了几句她的身体情况，凑出了满满一筒箭交给她。

因为厮杀，莱戈拉斯的眼睛锐利得像瑟兰迪尔那把反射火光的寒冷刀锋。他盯着陶瑞尔，说：“情况不对就赶紧回来。”

陶瑞尔无法确定莱戈拉斯是否看出了什么，只能尽量自然地匆匆点头，转身两步跳上高处的树枝。她有点晕，腿发软，眼前骤然又跳出了那团诡异的火，但很快就没事了，循着地面上的黑血一路追过去，巧妙地将本就极轻的脚步声掩藏进风过森林发出声响里。

她没有严格践行自己的承诺，但并不是有意的，而是，她跑出去了好远才发现自己的侧腰上有一个蜘蛛的刺伤。刚才那一战中她玩了命地打，精神死死地绷着，到后来战斗本能以外的所有感官都麻木了。现在随着精神放松，痛觉在逐步地恢复，她才发觉身体上的异常。它并不深，大致是蜘蛛下针的时候她正好闪了一下，从护甲缝隙里穿过的毒针只稍微刺穿了皮肤，但毒液仍然渗进去了。她开始头晕心慌，然而她无法确定这到底是血战之后的正常反应，还是中毒导致的。她也完全想不起来那到底是个什么种的蜘蛛。但既然用在了死战里，肯定不仅仅能麻痹神经。

她立刻停住脚步原地坐下，尽管她知道这大概没什么用，毒素肯定早就扩散得差不多了——她浑身发冷，肢体末端逐渐有了冰冻感，而后伴随着能把人逼疯的针刺痛一点一点向上蔓延。这种感觉很不妙。

她随身带着的解毒药在战斗中不见了。此刻她只有两个选择——一，憋一口气，在毒素麻痹身体前跑回去；二，就地在附近寻找草药配解毒剂。

第一个行不通，她觉得自己哪怕在最平坦舒适的地上也走不了多远。而第二……这里已经被黑暗侵蚀得挺严重了，没有草药能在这里生存。

除了阿夕拉斯。

在她手里那是大角鹿的小零食。

可是鬼使神差地，她发觉自己爬下了树回到地面，开始寻找阿夕拉斯，并很快就找到了，这种草真的到处都是。她的身体好像不是自己的，也许是毒液已经侵入全身，也许是求生本能驱使着她，反正她就这么做了。她扒拉干净那棵草上的泥，把较嫩还扯得动的茎叶撕下来，一半直接吃了，另一半嚼碎之后按压在刺伤处。

陶瑞尔彻底明白，这种甜甜的草为何会有“王之剑”这个霸气的别名。因为它真的是一把剑，极端锋利、但是包容而温和，对一切黑暗之毒无坚不摧，对人的身体和灵魂无比温柔。她恍惚间觉得，自己正被一个有着温软有力的胸膛的人抱在怀里，什么都不用怕，因为那人会为她击退一切敌人。

而那是她自己。

她意识到救了她的人正是自己。而后，她看到自己按在腰上的手发出了一层奇异的银光，和精灵反射星光月光而成的朦胧光圈完全不同，更亮更有穿透力，不是摸不着碰不到的光，而更像水，或者说，银色的清凉的水雾。发光的不止是手，她整个人都完全被光芒包裹，如果从远处看，就像一颗温柔的星星。

她幡然醒悟，脑袋里有一根弦一下子崩断了。从小到大的点点滴滴都被一根线串了起来——瑟兰迪尔不理她的“要抱抱”、不带她去瑞文戴尔、限制学会文字的她进藏书库、不让她当教官也不让她带新人而是直接调去最危险离人群最远的前锋队、警告她和莱戈拉斯保持距离。她的父母生前在大绿林里无亲无故，是两个可怜的外来者，她的头发远比其余所有西尔凡精灵的红，还有——

她居然，能用王之剑。

答案已经昭然欲揭了。

瑟兰迪尔怕她发现什么秘密，也怕她和人群过多接触，因为她身上流着诺多皇室第一家族弑亲者的血，随之而来的，应该就是传说中的灵魂之神的诅咒。

她失魂落魄地站起来，疯狂地拔出了刀，然后一下顿住，呆立在阿夕拉斯的草丛中。王之剑的甜香很快将她安抚下来，她把短刀收入鞘里，转身继续追踪敌人。

她生在林地王国也长在林地王国，快要有四百年了。并没有精灵因诅咒而死，不是吗？

她返回驻地，向莱戈拉斯报告了敌人溃逃方向，然后迅速帮起医官的忙，只字不提中毒和解药，那些事情都没有发生过。她在那一个下午里学会了如何完美地表演——她还是王宫里的、护卫队里的红头发小姑娘，一个快乐的西尔凡小精灵，没有什么王之剑什么弑亲者什么费诺里安，更全然不知诅咒为何物。

她在前锋队呆满两百年后调回王城，成了王宫卫队的队长。

陶瑞尔瞒过了国王陛下——580岁的她，在听到瑟兰迪尔怀疑她和莱戈拉斯暗生情愫的时候，因震惊和愤怒脱口而出了极为突兀的话，自嘲是“身份卑微的西尔凡精灵”，而西尔凡精灵不在意等级，根本没有卑微一说。瑟兰迪尔完全没往那方面去想，只以为她是激动之下口不择言，又说了两句就让她走了。

那天是2941年的秋天，王宫卫队囚禁了一行要去往伊鲁博的矮人。她知道自己绝对不可能爱上莱戈拉斯，哪怕他不是把自己带大的哥哥，而是某个一样好看的路人男精灵。因为她认识了奇力。那个长得有点像精灵的矮人说，诅咒这种东西，信则有不信则无。

承他吉言，也许果真如此呢？


	4. 火焰和灰烬

陶瑞尔没想到瑟兰迪尔会横跨整个战场找上渡鸦岭，她也没料到，他竟然会用那种前所未有的、温柔而悲伤的眼神看着她。战场上的冲动已经全然退去，她的心和头脑一片冰冷，好像穿透了身体、视野和时间的限制，开始从一个很诡异的角度，也许是从高处俯视这一切。

是因为莱戈拉斯的离开？还是因为她？两者皆有？还是因为他们唤起了瑟兰迪尔的某些不为人知的记忆？这让她产生了自己从未真真正正在这个世界上生活过的错觉——之前的五百多年，他的态度到底是真是假？她曾箭指国王，难道还能被原谅？难道瑟兰迪尔完全爆发的杀意都是错觉？他……是看到了什么吗？这反正不重要，都到这一步了。

她看着奇力苍白如天色一样的脸，左手垫在他的后背上，正按着那一处从前到后一刀破甲的致命伤。能流的血都流出来了，满地的鲜红色在风雪中冰冻、干涸成发黑的结晶，未接触空气的背部倒没那么快，她的手按上去，摸到了锁子甲上湿黏黏的一片。风吹了进来，迅速带走最后的湿度，液体很快就结成脆弱的碎块，手指一捻碎为细粉，然后又撞上她自己的血，成了更粘稠更厚重的东西，缓慢地、蠕动似地流过她的护臂，渗进衣服里——

瑟兰迪尔一刀劈弓的时候，绷到极限又骤然失去支撑的弦像把钝刀一样，在她拉弦的左手上撕出一道横过整个掌心的伤口，最深的地方能隐约看见白色的掌骨。她很年轻，愈合的速度非常快，从河谷镇跑向渡鸦岭的那段时间里已经长起了好些，然而在后来的战斗中给一点一点重新撕开，到最后血流得太多，刀已经很难握住了，只能死命地往骨头上顶。那时候她感觉不到疼，现在依然……感觉不到，即使满地的碎石子和盔甲上的金属碎片都刺了进去也没有一点感觉。这大概是神经受伤了，不知道已经被破坏过一次的伤口还能不能再长回以前的样子。

不过这依然不重要，以后还能不能像莱戈拉斯一样用双刀，能不能继续当弓箭手，都无所谓。她迫切地想知道——需要一个足够有权威的人来告诉她，这一切到底是不是真实的过去。她盼着瑟兰迪尔来向她下达今天的命令，五军之战没有爆发，她也从来没遇到过那一队矮人。

不……最后那一点一定是真的。一切关于奇力的记忆都无比清晰——他要她扔刀，不怕死地在精灵面前开黄腔，中箭。而后是她毫不犹豫地抛开对身份的顾虑公然使用阿夕拉斯，还在一瞬间彻底忘了自己身为林地王国子民的责任。换个别的精灵再怎么愤怒也做不出威胁国王这种事，但她……果真是费诺的后人，也许心里真的有一团火吧，不见天日了接近六百年，被奇力引燃了。费诺里安呢，只要疯起来，要么清掉面前挡着的所有东西，要么烧了自己。史书上的、歌谣里的淋漓鲜血和碾成灰混入泥土的断骨都完美地证明了这一点。

奇力会不会……就死于他亲手点燃的火呢？要是两百年前她干脆利落地捅下那一刀弄死自己，会不会连五军之战都不会发生了？

不可能。心里有个声音在吼着告诉她你别自作多情了你没那个分量，而她觉得很对。她这辈子总是唐突地插进早已成规矩的东西之间，比如瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯父子，比如矮人王子兄弟以及他们最后的战场，而且闯进去了还翻不起浪来。她在或不在现场，矮人国王都会带着三个战士杀上渡鸦岭，菲力总会死，奇力总会冲上去报仇，而他打不过博格。她的存在不过是多拖延了十几分钟。而密林……护卫队会有一个也许爱喝酒会翘班但不爱矮人还打心眼里愿意服从国王的队长，瑟兰迪尔想养女儿了也会有大把可爱的小姑娘，身上没流着受诅咒的燃烧的血。

莱戈拉斯可能不会因她跟父亲起冲突，而瑟兰迪尔……也不会有现在这般伤心的神情。

可是等等……国王和王子之间本来就有严重的政见冲突，瑟兰迪尔坚持明哲保身不参与正邪之战，莱戈拉斯则一身拯救这个世界的热血。她……是又想多了吧。

她觉得那把火大概是要烧完了，鹅毛大雪般的灰烬在火边飞舞，慢慢将它掩埋成一抹暗淡之极的光，她开始拼命去抓最后一点光和热。

她竟然祈求地看着自己的国王，等着他给自己答复，告诉自己至少还有东西是真的。

“因为那是真的。”瑟兰迪尔说。

她像接到了命令，终于俯下身子亲了奇力一下，轻轻地，还真像是两个青涩的少年少女第一次尝试接吻。这个姿势正好可以弥补掉身高差，一趴下去刚好对上他的脸，就是如果她没哭出鼻涕沾他脸上就好了，如果背景是草丛鲜花就好了，如果奇力还会眨巴着那双小鹿眼乱抛媚眼就更好了。

她拿右手擦干净奇力的脸，一下趴在他胸口上哭得泪如雨下。瑟兰迪尔走近了，她却不敢抬头。她从小一哭就流鼻涕，哭得越狠鼻涕越多，现在鼻涕眼泪血和灰混在一起，肯定特别特别丑。

瑟兰迪尔扔过来什么东西，她伸手去摸，是一个开了口的小包，里面有干净的手帕。她抓过来把脸擦干净，抬头看他。他的眼睛很红，明显还有蓄在里面的泪，而他俯视下来，眼里倒映着一身血的活着的养女和死去的同样一身血的矮人，可陶瑞尔却觉得，他在看另一个人——也许是她只在昨天黄昏时分从莱戈拉斯口中听过的，林地王国从前的王后吧。那是她永远没资格触碰的过往了。

她的判断也许是对的。瑟兰迪尔的眼泪慢慢地收了回去，重见锐利的目光焦距在她身上，冷了下去。

有一群精灵正喊着“国王”跑上渡鸦岭，脚步声和盔甲碰撞声凌乱地迅速接近。瑟兰迪尔转身走向连通阶梯的洞穴，回应属下的呼喊。国王的亲兵涌上来，喘着气七嘴八舌地问瑟兰迪尔有没有伤着，他摇头，然后示意一个士兵把身上的弓和箭袋摘下来。

他拿着那把蚕丝做弦、背上黏了鹿筋的桑木弓掂量两下，抬手就将其连着箭袋扔到陶瑞尔面前。这个动作让亲卫队的目光齐刷刷地射过去。

瑟兰迪尔微微回头斜睨着，说：“我不收回命令。我的王国依然禁止你踏入一步，直到——死亡。”亲兵分开一条路，他头也不回地走了进去。

“您问我有没有准备好为他死，”她突然说，声音很轻，但瑟兰迪尔肯定听得见，“我现在能给出答案了。从遇到他的第二天开始，就准备好了。”她说完就闭上眼睛，但依然能清清楚楚地看见那边在以什么样的眼神瞧她。亲卫队里有好些她从前的队友和下属，送她头发弓弦的小哥也在。她真的没有勇气切实地用双眼去证实心中所想。

亲卫队未作停留，不多时就全走了。战争已经结束，矮人们肯定第一时间找上渡鸦岭，他们的孤山之王和王子都死了在这里。她很想看到那场盛大体面的葬礼，但她以什么身份去呢？凭什么呢？完全没有正当的、以她的骄傲能接受的理由。

她找回了自己的刀收入鞘中，又捡到奇力的剑，擦干净摆在他胸前。她缠到博格身上的时候，他插在肉里的刀片刺了她满身，后来又跳崖，不知道摔伤了哪，也根本记不得自己是怎么重新爬回来的，陶瑞尔刚走了这一小圈就觉得整个胸腔疼得要命，呼吸里的血味重得压过了其余的所有气味。她坐在奇力身边，等疼痛平息下去，顺手一翻瑟兰迪尔的小包裹，里面居然有常用的一些药品。她开始清理手掌的伤，一小块药膏敷上，她差点一口气没喘上来——密林出品，熟悉的有没有麻醉都差不多的配方。陶瑞尔愣了好一阵子才意识到掌面的正中神经没有断，盯着奇力控制不住地一会哭一会笑，但十几秒就不笑只剩哭了。鼻涕又在流，抹掉一看里面带着密密麻麻的血丝。

倏然间，她看到自己的命运之日，就在不远的前方。那就去吧。她给手上打好绷带，背好弓箭起身，等视野里的黑色散掉，最后看了奇力一眼，朝着西边沿山脉离开。

她一路上根本没去掩藏自己的行踪，绷带挡不住滴滴答答往地上掉的血，干脆直接放弃。第二天早晨她在咳嗽中醒来，睁眼一看面前的石块上全都是喷溅状血迹，层层叠叠的，昨天还让她眼前发黑的疼痛全都消失不见，反正这不是好兆头。这一天夜里下了场小雪，温度比起前两天肯定有所升高，她却觉得更冷，随便找了个山洞钻进去。在山上看雪后放晴的夜空，星河会比森林和平原上的更美，她有点想出去看看，但是迷迷糊糊地睡着了。连意识清醒都控制不了，大概只能走到这里吧。

可是她又醒了，呼吸有点困难憋得很不舒服，但她发觉自己站着，单手拎着刀，淋漓的腥臭的黑血正滴落地面。山洞里一地的半兽人尸体，有九个，刚死不久，缺口的宽刃砍刀、重锤、斧头这样的兵器扔得到处都是。她的头脑一片空白，不知过了多长时间才意识到，这群半兽人都是她在本能的驱使之下杀的。

战斗的本能不允许她对任何敌人投降，无论何时何地在何种绝境之下。她突然认清了自己的不甘心，这还是她第一次完全踏出幽暗密林，居然就是以这么狼狈的方式。她想去看看迷雾山脉西边的大陆，如果她足够幸运走得到的话。

================================

索林、菲力和奇力的葬礼很快就要开始，告别会在以黄金铸成地面的国王陈列室举行，然后伊鲁博的城门会打开，送国王和两位王子入土为安。战争不久之前才结束，战场清理工作刚刚完成，集体的葬礼举行了一场又一场，最后终于到了陨落的国王。忙得焦头烂额的矮人们接到了通报，说瑟兰迪尔居然带着亲卫队站在了山门前。丹恩和孤山远征队的几位开门，赫然看到精灵王手里捧着一个打开的紫衫木雕花长匣子，里面垫着华美的紫色丝绸，其上正是雪亮如镜的兽咬剑，它先前被打扫战场的精灵从冰面上拿走，没有一个矮人料到，他们能再次见到这把精灵的传奇神兵。

“我来此，向孤山之王表达我的敬意和哀悼。”他神色凝重地微微低头，矮人惊讶得差点失态，因为瑟兰迪尔的脸上不见任何轻蔑和嘲讽——他是认真的。

“兽咬剑由第一纪贡多林的涌泉领主艾克希里昂亲手打造，他曾用这把剑斩杀了三只炎魔和无数的半兽人。”他说，“孤山之王索林，是能和这把剑相配的英雄。”

他把盒子递给丹恩，后者沉默地接过。巴林抱着另一个盒子上前，终于归还了那条星光白宝石项链，瑟兰迪尔歪歪头表示感谢。两个王很有默契地不提战场上的摩擦，毕竟也是并肩作战过的了，都维持了明面上的敬重。

巴佛一直是一副欲言又止的样子，他站在队伍最后，给前面几个身形还有胡子的体积都比他大出太多的矮人挡着，谁也没发现。瑟兰迪尔转身要走时，他跳了两下，从侧面绕过去两步来到瑟兰迪尔面前。精灵王挑挑眉，停住脚步，回身低头看着他。

他左顾右盼，最后一抿嘴，说：“瑟兰迪尔王，我无意冒犯，请问……那位红头发的精灵姑娘在哪里？我觉得，我们欠她一个正式的道谢。”

瑟兰迪尔和他身后的亲卫队都听得云里雾里的。见过矮人的红头发姑娘无疑就是陶瑞尔了，道谢是怎么回事？

巴佛观察着精灵们的神色，判断不出他们到底是压根没懂，还是出于某些未知的原因在表示轻蔑——若是如此，不可能是对矮人，否则精灵王也不会亲自来送兽咬剑，只能是对那个姑娘了。

他的语调有点低了下去，解释道：“奇力中了毒箭，走到长湖镇时生命垂危，她解了毒，奇力才能死于战场而不是病榻。屠龙者巴德的孩子们、多力还有我都亲眼看见了。”

幽暗密林是有针对魔古尔毒箭的解药，但不可能跨越种族差异适用于矮人，而陶瑞尔的医术也就是密林战士的平均水平，她怎么可能做得到？

“你还记得她用的是是什么吗？”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，语气中的急切所有矮人和精灵都听出来了。

“阿夕拉斯，”巴佛说，“她从我手里抢过去的。我记得阿夕拉斯有镇痛效果，所以去猪圈里找，回头正好遇上她。”

“那不是猪草吗？怎么可能救人？”矮人们七嘴八舌地嘀咕道。

多力的大嗓门一下压过众人：“真的能！她拿着猪草在手的时候整个人都在发光！不然谁让一个精灵碰他！”

“多力所说是真的，我们现在就可以去河谷镇找屠龙者家的孩子作证！”巴佛的情绪也激动起来。

瑟兰迪尔愣神片刻，等矮人们吵得差不多了微笑道：“你们的谢意我会代为传达。”

“……谢谢！”巴佛道。

瑟兰迪尔看着丹恩，表示他要走了，丹恩正好巴不得精灵王别来矮人的葬礼，一言不发地看着他从卫队中间走过，又用精灵语说了点什么，和两个卫兵骑上马先行离开。他回到河谷镇后立马去找巴德，屠龙弓手正带着三个毫发无伤的孩子运送物资、给伤员煮饭。瑟兰迪尔问起了史矛革降临长湖镇那晚发生的事情，收获了跟孤山矮人一模一样的说辞，还有三个孩子崇拜的、亮晶晶的眼神。

瑟兰迪尔不等巴德的一句话说完，上马疾驰而去找到信使站，用了最高级别紧急信件的尖尾雨燕，发了一封信给埃尔隆德，又告诉传令官费伦自己现在就要回密林。等亲卫队集结完毕，他们催马一路狂奔，从冰封河道西路南下直入密林王宫的秘密通道。密林皇宫的地下有一条直通平原的宽阔地道，以干草屑和沙子铺地，能让马以最高速奔驰。

战后的系列工作都有加里安这个经验非常丰富的总管照看，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己也没什么好盯着的，例行交代了几句就钻进了藏书库的密室，找出了所有和费诺、其余诺多皇族相关的书，有的非常古老，甚至是用早已在这片大陆上被禁的诺多式昆雅语写成。精灵的语言都出自同源，而瑟兰迪尔小时候，辛达林语和昆雅语的差异还远远没有今天的这么大。诺多第三家族的芬罗德和盖拉德丽尔给多瑞亚斯带来了好些维林诺的书，瑟兰迪尔翻着翻着就把昆雅语学会了。幸好精灵从不遗忘，几千年过去他依然能毫无障碍地使用这门语言。

他一听到阿夕拉斯就明白，陶瑞尔早已知道了自己的身世。瑟兰迪尔自认为他的防范措施做得已经够到位了，何况还是在自古以来就不关心西边的事情、讨厌诺多精灵的洛瓦尼安森林里，唯一活着的当事人梅格洛尔发誓不会打扰她，她还能通过什么得知？

只能是阿夕拉斯。瑟兰迪尔可以烧了书可以禁止民众讨论某些事情，但他没可能去铲光森林里的阿夕拉斯，身为木精灵之王，他也不允许任何人做这件事。

她是因什么机缘巧合发现了自己的能力？

阿夕拉斯的使用条件在精灵间根本不是秘密。长湖镇里的目击人都说，她拿着草药一接触到奇力就开始发光，动静如此之大，那她的第一次使用大概是在独处的时候，或者，她的一个或多个治疗对象完全不省人事，周围全无旁人。这对一个王宫护卫队长来说是基本不可能达成的条件。那就应该是在前锋队里的事情了。至少也是一百多年前了，甚至更早。毕竟前锋队的工作太危险，各自遇上了什么事情，只要后来完好地回来了，一般都不用上报。

瑟兰迪尔闷头喝了一大杯酒，放下杯子，倒进铺满白色毛皮的沙发椅里，闭上眼睛。

梅格洛尔说，如果一个费诺里安不知道自己的身份，诅咒不会降临。听上去知情与否是最优先的判定条件。而这些年里，说真的，密林看上去并没有任何诅咒的影子——

试问天下还有哪个国度的人能在黑暗和邪恶之王索伦、巨型蜘蛛、有毒植物、半兽人和座狼的包围下过得这么好？钱连年赚，大家都过上了衣服上可以随便挂宝石的日子。圣白会议在多尔戈多一举驱散索伦。五军之战的敌我数量差距如此悬殊，依然打赢了。

仔细想想，反而特别幸运？

他开始怀疑梅格洛尔所说的到底是不是真的，因为事情并没有按照他的话发展。不过也许是时间不长，诅咒效果还未体现出来？他觉得自己快要摸到真相了，就差那么一点点。

他去跟大臣们开了个会，又吃了顿晚饭，紧接着就收到了埃尔隆德从罗林发来的回信。瑟兰迪尔问埃尔隆德，他有没有深入研究过诺多族的诅咒。而答复是，根据记载和埃尔隆德小时候的所见所闻，诅咒一般会在战乱和冲突中降临，在和平年间蛰伏。埃尔隆德大概一看信就猜出，这可能和陶瑞尔有关，他表示自己带着已经带着几本笔记启程前往密林，很快就能到。

瑟兰迪尔把信看了很多遍，目光最后锁定在“冲突”上。

“冲突”……他揉着眉头反复回想这几天发生过的事情，觉得有一段的记忆有点模糊，大致就是人在暴怒之下会丧失理智，事后记不清事件细节。他最终锁定在他和陶瑞尔对峙、又被莱戈拉斯打断的那一刻。

他知道陶瑞尔是费诺里安，但他也看着她从宝宝一路长大，相当清楚她是一个怎样的人——好吧也许并不，至少她完美地瞒下了阿夕拉斯一事。她身上根本没有杀意，只是选了一种非常极端的方式，此刻的瑟兰迪尔也确定，当时的他头脑还很冷静，是看出了她根本不会放开弓弦的。然后他莫名其妙地瞬间起了杀心，拔剑刺向姑娘的胸口，但是又鬼使神差地硬生生收住了。瑟兰迪尔的刀，应该从来不会在想杀的人面前停下。

为什么呢？他以为自己也是在威胁，以为陶瑞尔身上有贴身的护甲，一刀没那么容易刺穿？不可能，这都能看错他也别叫瑟兰迪尔了。

要是他手一抖，或者莱戈拉斯晚来几秒，会怎么样？

他突然出了一身冷汗，因为他记起来，自己在那时看到了一片诡异的阴影缠绕在刀刃上——不能用“看”，因为它也许并不能被“看见”，但他确信那东西就在那里。他花了几秒钟去辨别那到底是什么，所以收了手，随后兽咬剑就压了下来将他的刀隔开，阴影也随之消失了。

那片阴影……可能就是诅咒的实体化表现了，它通过象征冲突和战争的刀，将一个费诺里安，和想杀她的自己连成一体。

要是他没收住手，一直沉寂的诅咒就会转移到他身上，然后真正降临林地王国。知情与否并不是判定条件！杀死亲族才是！

他到底干了什么？！他让她滚，不正是把她逼上死路吗？渡鸦岭地上的血不知道有多少是她的，甚至悬崖外的石块上都干着好些。她还能撑多久？

瑟兰迪尔冲出门，外厅办公的秘书和临时的王宫卫队长被国王的脸色吓了一跳，站起来小心翼翼地问他有什么吩咐。

“整个护卫队里，谁的追踪技术能追查陶瑞尔？谁和她共事时间最长最了解她的行事风格？”

“是莱戈拉斯殿下。”队长不假思索。

“除他之外呢。”瑟兰迪尔的脸色更差了。

秘书和队长讨论一番，报出几个名字，然而卫队长补充道：“陛下，如果陶瑞尔进入野外，有意匿踪，谁也不保证能找到她。”

“没关系，开地道让他们去追人，带一个医官，配两倍人数的快马和传信雨燕立刻出发，还在孤山的我通知。”瑟兰迪尔说，“她最后一次出现在是渡鸦岭山顶。活要见人死要见尸。”而那已经是两个夜晚前的事情了。

队长听到他的措辞，扭头就跑，秘书紧随其后去通知驯马师准备良马。队伍很快就跑出森林，他的雨燕也出发了。

他有一种要来不及了的预感，坐在桌前等着信鸟的到来。雨燕一只都没有飞回，只有从河谷镇来的猫头鹰向他报告了清扫战场的工作完成，人员损失也都统计完毕，很快启程。实际伤亡人数居然比瑟兰迪尔猜想的要好太多太多，好像进一步证实他犯了一个致命的错误。

追踪陶瑞尔的小队进展不明，埃尔隆德跑了个通宵，在信鸟之前于第二天下午到了。

他看着瑟兰迪尔的惨白脸色，递上已经翻开到对应页数的书和笔记，开门见山地问：“陶瑞尔怎么了？”

瑟兰迪尔边读边细细把整件事情的经过和他自己关于诅咒的推测讲了一遍，埃尔隆德立在书桌后，沉默地听着。

“我不能确定。”埃尔隆德想了很久，说，“什么都不能确定。曼督斯的诅咒是一张大网，把费诺、他的儿子们、所有的中土诺多精灵，还有整片大陆上的一切都连在一起。除了亲族残杀必将导致诅咒降临以外，事情之间都没有那么清晰的直接因果关系。现在已经不剩几个背负诅咒的人了，但它的复杂性和神秘性我仍然看不透。甚至，你这样到底算不算伤害亲族，也没办法判断。按照密林的律法，这并没有什么问题。是她抗令在先，又当众威胁你，你这么做无可厚非。可是……综合起来看，好像确实又算得上。”

“但是，”他在瑟兰迪尔身边坐下，“我觉得她的命运不会在此终结。”

“为什么？”

“预感，一种可能性吧，至少前方不是死路一条。”埃尔隆德笑了笑，“如果我的岳母殿下不是刚和索伦打了一架，也许我们应该给她发封信请求使用水镜，这样好像更可信一点。”

瑟兰迪尔一直不太相信诺多族神叨叨的预言，所以埃尔隆德又说：“她是费诺里安，灵魂之火只要点起来，至死不灭。”

“她的那条项链是我养父的，把八芒星改成了普通的四角星，但它仍然是由费诺亲手雕刻而成，里面的光芒和火焰永远不会因为外形的改变而消退。”

“此话当真？已经是第四天了，什么消息都还没有传回来。要是莱戈拉斯还在……”

“瑟兰迪尔，如果你的猜测灵验了，这是关乎整个林地王国的安危的大事。”埃尔隆德直视他的眼睛，“我自然不在这上面骗你，哪怕是善意的谎言。我们都不需要。”

多尔戈多的事情告一段落，瑞文戴尔那边有万能的金花殿下撑场子，埃尔隆德不需要急忙赶回去，他暂时在密林王宫里住下了。

半夜时分，第一只雨燕传回了消息。情况不乐观，但不是完全没有回转的余地。毕竟“活要见人死要见尸”，现在还是什么都没有。精灵在紧急状态下可以不吃不喝还保持长时间高强度体力活动，沿着水源走只能用以追踪人类和矮人。他们用上了可以搜寻气味的猫头鹰，确定陶瑞尔是往西走的，而后猫头鹰就因为大气情况太过恶劣什么都找不出来。战后山上又下了一场小雪，掩埋了一部分痕迹，但雪量并不大，有的地方积雪很浅，能看到新雪之下的暗红色血迹，这大概是唯一的线索了。他们每定位下一处血迹都要花很久，最终在渡鸦岭西偏北几十里格的位置找到了一个山洞，里面有几具死了两天有余、尸僵都消退了的半兽人尸体，致命伤干净利落，全在盔甲外的脖颈和眼睛上，的确是陶瑞尔的风格，刀口形态也和密林精灵的短刀基本吻合。洞穴底部有人坐过的痕迹，石壁上有精灵的血，右下方的地上也有一些。这是最新的痕迹，再往后，她就像蒸发了一样，彻底消失了。发信的时候，小队正尝试做最后的努力，如果还什么都找不到就要回来了，再往西走太过危险。

瑟兰迪尔从儿子和别的护卫队成员的口中，听说过陶瑞尔非常擅长潜行匿踪，像个幽灵一样静悄悄地冒出来又静悄悄地消失，连点气味都不留。莱戈拉斯能追踪还是占了熟悉她的优势。而这一群精灵能在本就难以留下痕迹的、冬天的岩石山脉上追到这一步，完全是因为她的情况相当不好。瑟兰迪尔没办法把失踪往乐观处想。

深夜，侍从通报有一位精灵客人来访。埃尔隆德一下站起来，赶在王宫的主人之前到达书房会客厅。椅子旁站着一个个子很高的黑发精灵，脚边立着一个皮质的大琴盒。他的眼睛里有不属于这片大陆的金银交织的光，还有两团熊熊燃烧的火焰。

“Maglor Atar！”埃尔隆德叫道，他在客人面前几步之遥站定，动作有些拘谨，似是不知道下一步该做什么。梅格洛尔给了埃尔隆德一个笃定的微笑，好像在无声地说你没看错，就是我。

而后瑟兰迪尔来了，梅格洛尔的微笑骤然冷下去，他的皮肤、衣袍和周身的空气里跃动着一层若隐若现的红色，像是要烧掉面前的一切。

瑟兰迪尔猜得到梅格洛尔为何出现在这里、为何会暴怒。上一次是为了孩子，这一次肯定也是为了孩子。梅格洛尔是发誓不会出现在她的生活中，她会是一个西尔凡精灵，和别的全无关系，但现在陶瑞尔不知所踪，也不算违背誓言。瑟兰迪尔本想由自己先开口，然而梅格洛尔一步上前，单手抓着他的衣领将他提起，一把扔了出去。

埃尔隆德只听到自己的脑海里“嗡”一声，呆若木鸡。

“瑟兰迪尔，你到底，干了什么？！”诺多游吟诗人单手按在琴盒上，咬牙切齿。他的竖琴就是他的杀招，可以弹得山崩地裂。

“陶瑞尔在哪？”

“我看到她的未来，她会死在荒凉绝望的山中！她现在在哪？！”

“我不知道……”瑟兰迪尔也懵在当场，喃喃自语道。

“我还看到她死于亲人的背叛！”梅格洛尔冷笑，切金断玉的好嗓子犹如一把锋利到极致的剑。

埃尔隆德拉住养父的手，说：“这是不是有误会？瑟兰迪尔，并没有背叛任何人。”预言能力只能给人一些模棱两可的关键提示和画面，半真半假的，也许梅格洛尔所预知到的并不真正指向背叛，而是别的程度类似但性质完全不同的事情？

“瑟兰迪尔，如果她真的给你的国度带来诅咒和厄运，你想做什么想把她怎么样我看都不会看。但是，林地王国干净得连个诅咒的影子都没有！你就连一个无辜的小姑娘都不能留吗？”

瑟兰迪尔也从地上站起，梅格洛尔的愤怒他能理解，但他不可能继续这么容忍下去：“你说背叛？违抗命令的是她，公然威胁我的是她，我按律法办事难道还有错？你觉得诺多就高贵得不行了么。”

埃尔隆德见势头不对，闪身拦在养父和好友之间，说：“冷静一点，听我一言，这之间一定有误会。养父和你所指的可能并不是同一件事。我们不如坐下来好好说？瑟兰迪尔，这是你的书房，打坏了损失的可都是你的钱啊。”

听到动静的加里安早已悄悄来到书房之外，他进来看到国王和不明来客的诡异脸色什么都没说，转身去端了酒、水果茶和小点心来，表示自己会确保无人接近。

瑟兰迪尔和梅格洛尔坐在了办公书桌长边的两侧，之间隔着三米的距离，还有大沓的文件。埃尔隆德把养父的竖琴、瑟兰迪尔的长刀都收到了房间的另一头，挡在沙发的后面，然后自己坐上瑟兰迪尔平时的位置。在埃尔隆德主持下，梅格洛尔用尽可能中性的词语描述了他在预言中看到的所有画面，之后，瑟兰迪尔详细地讲了从孤山矮人入境到五军之战结束期间，所有他知道的和陶瑞尔相关的事情。他犹豫片刻，又回忆起陶瑞尔的小时候。

埃尔隆德的直觉是对的，梅格洛尔口中的“背叛”，对应的其实是瑟兰迪尔的“戒备”。小时候的陶瑞尔真的把瑟兰迪尔当她的父亲，追在他后面ada、ada地叫求抱抱。瑟兰迪尔则以冷漠疏离的态度回应，随着她长大，这慢慢地变成了摆上明面的敌意，最后陶瑞尔都察觉了。

如果陶瑞尔真的死了，某种程度上，这还真可能是导火索中的一根。

而当梅格洛尔听完精灵王对诅咒的推论、埃尔隆德表示赞同时，他拿手撑住了额头，过了很久才自嘲地笑：“原来是我的错。这整个诅咒就因我的家族而起，我背着它这么多年，居然连它到底是怎么一回事都不清楚。”

他抿一口高度的葡萄酒，热辣的感觉从喉咙传遍全身，问了一个自己早已猜得到答案的问题：“瑟兰迪尔，如果，你让她走的时候她完全没有受伤，或者说，假如你知道这样不算伤害亲族，只是常规的惩罚，你现在是不是什么都不会做，就当密林从来没有这个人。”

“是。”瑟兰迪尔说。

梅格洛尔点点头，目光移到埃尔隆德身上，又看回瑟兰迪尔，说：“我去找她。”。

“您……瑟兰迪尔已经派了最优秀的人去，如今他们都要返回了，您打算……怎么做？”

“如果乌欧牟大人愿意让我借用他的力量，我能听懂水的声音，不止河流湖泊，还有天上的、冰川里的水，谁也不能完全避开水而行。他刚刚给了我肯定的答复。”梅格洛尔说，“在海边晃荡了这么多年还是有点用的。”

三个精灵一起走出王宫大门，站在河道旁边。梅格洛尔拥抱了埃尔隆德，对瑟兰迪尔行了抚胸礼，说：“如果我没有再出现，就是最好的答复。否则，我总能把人带回来。”他在两位领主和全副武装的卫兵的注视下，眼都不眨地跳进了水里，像溶化了一样，斗篷都没有再翻卷出水面。他果真跟乌欧牟关系很好。

两天后，军队抵达密林王城边的军营，又过了两天，搜寻队伍回来了。一个月过去，冬天走向尾声，莱戈拉斯发觉从孤山往北越走越没有个人影，干脆掉头转向西南方，一路到了瑞文戴尔。他在那里得知，亚拉松之子叫阿拉贡，精灵语名埃斯泰尔，正是埃尔隆德领主的养子。他是瑞文戴尔以北的荒原上的游侠，而不是凋谢荒地、灰山一带的游侠。他在信中表示，他终于找到了正确的方位，现在心情很好，不日就启程，另外问了问陶瑞尔现在怎么样。瑟兰迪尔拖了挺久才决定回复，想到梅格洛尔至今没有回来，便说她挺好的，让儿子不用担心。

瑟兰迪尔又耐心等了几个月，夏天即将到来之时，他确定，梅格洛尔又一次消失了，而这非常好。


	5. 刺客

陶瑞尔把濒死的精灵所有的诡异感受都体验了一遍——体温降低、触觉麻木、记忆的顺序混乱、幻觉、分不清现实和梦境。后来，她的视野里蒙上了一层灰雾，看什么都像传说中的曼督斯神殿似的。那时候她的确跨过了心理上那道坎，她确信自己想多看看这个世界，走到哪算哪。导致这些的，完全是从未真正愈合的伤。她一直感觉不到疼，再怎么用密林的要命药剂都没感觉，恍恍惚惚地也不知道具体伤了哪里，到底是有了内伤还是断了哪根肋骨。精灵的确有强大的灵魂，在非常强烈的愿望驱动之下往往能达成别族人眼里的“奇迹”，但是陶瑞尔不是埃尔隆德和金花殿下——全中土现在也只有这二位和盖拉德丽尔，能直接把精神力量作用于身体，造成肉眼可见的治疗效果。

所以当某一天——不知道离五军之战过去多久，她发现自己居然好得差不多了，傻在了当场，好不容易恢复了的脑子磕磕巴巴地转着，回想这段时间她到底干了什么逆天改命的大事。当然是完全没有。她循着风中的水声找到了一条冰雪融水汇成的河，顺着它的流向往山下看去，见到了晴天下显露无余的广袤森林，她正离密林河的源头不远。冬天已经过去，针叶森林下方的落叶林开始抽芽，一片嫩嫩的灰灰的毛绒绒的绿。灰色山脉上的雪正加快速度融化着，这条源头溪流的水量不算小，都能没及她的膝盖了。无论是精灵人类矮人还是半兽人，这里连个影子都没有。她当即捡了干燥的枯树枝生了团火，衣服一脱跑进河里洗了个澡——头发当然也洗了，然后蹲在篝火边上，一面绑辫子一面等洗过的衣服烤干。她都有点忘了衣服原本的颜色，洗出绿色的时候还愣了下。按理说源头上的雪水应该很冷，即使是对精灵而言，她下水的时候好像完全没有意识到这一点。而她离火堆这么近也不觉热得难受——这无所谓，比起看不清东西，一切都好。

她继续往西走了一段，沿着另一条发源自灰色山脉的灰林河南下，以左手边的河道和右手边的迷雾山脉来判断方向，一路走到了罗瑞安森林西边的镜湖。她在山上眺望了夜晚的黄金森林，走山路跨越了宁若戴尔河的源头，贴着法贡森林的北部边缘渡过林莱河，来到了位于洛汗北部边缘的沃德。她想在这里转西，从洛汗国过境前往西边的伊利亚德。

她遇到过很多次迷雾山脉的半兽人，规模都不大，一般十个左右成队，撞上就全杀掉，再搜刮干净他们的箭矢。这一路上地形多变，陶瑞尔慢慢地摸清了在各种地理和天气条件下的潜行技巧，学会利用周围的环境产物掩盖自身的气味，再配上精灵踏雪无痕行动不出声的天赋，她甚至好几次达成了一对十五、六的战绩。几个月前的她还完全做不到，能有这个数据的一半已经相当好了，想达到三分之二，就得有队友配合、还得占尽环境优势。

沃德的北方是凯勒布兰特平原，洛汗的开国皇帝伊奥尔一战成名的地方，如今处于黄金森林的庇护之下，植被茂盛水草丰美物种丰富，盖拉德丽尔和水之戒的力量将邪恶阻挡在安都因河以及林莱河以外，也很大程度上地削弱了季节变化。而沃德，从其离河道仅有二十里格的中北部开始，完完全全是洛汗的荒漠草原地貌。但是这里有人类村庄，所以也许可以买到马！陶瑞尔离开密林王宫的时候灵机一动装了钱包，有金币银币和好些宝石，这几个月完全没有花过，她根本不了解人类世界的物价，不大确定这笔钱能买到什么质量的马，但至少不会太差。她趴在地面上听到东南方有动静，定位追了过去，果真看到远处的地平线上有木制房屋的斜顶，真是一个小村庄，建在一座小土坡上。逐渐接近目的地，黑色的房屋却开始变得模糊，她一时间不确定到底是自己的问题还是起了沙尘暴，便停下脚步再一次贴地探听——

半兽人。

从它们的方位看，应该是一支从东方来的半兽人，不知是洛汗边境还是密林以南的褐地，或者是未参加五军之战的多尔戈多半兽人。数量依然不多，三十来个，她和莱戈拉斯应该就能把它们全歼。但现在要面对他们的是一个人类村庄，还不知道里面有多少人是训练有素的战士，装备如何，是不是都能像密林的精灵一样一刀破甲。

她取下背上的弓，拔腿就跑，常年在错综复杂的森林里立体式追击蜘蛛，现在来到了一马平川完全没有障碍物的草原，她一冲出去就被自己的速度给吓到了。村庄在视野中越来越大，她听到了刀剑相交的声音和人类的尖叫，然而敌人还没有进入弓箭的射程。

密林护卫队为了保证机动性都配短弓，在这样的开阔平原上真的有很大的劣势。听说精灵弓手能用罗瑞安的长弓射中半里格以外的敌人，要是有一把就好了。

她在愈渐凄厉、连成一片的哭喊中，终于跑到了七、八十米外的位置，横握短弓抽出两根箭同时上弦，转眼间就射死了三只正在一地尸体中提刀砍向倒地的人类的半兽人。捡回一条命的人类爬起来冲进村庄深处，里面无疑有更多敌人。这个村庄的窗户全都是一个个用木板挡起来的洞，他们似乎并没有制作玻璃的技术，这让陶瑞尔无法从关闭的窗叶外命中屋内的敌人。她即使拉满了弓直线射击，箭矢的动能也并不足以穿透厚木板、再保持稳定的运动轨迹破掉半兽人的盔甲。她又通过打开的窗洞和门射死了四只半兽人，然后便拔刀进入了近身战场。

她已经来晚了，一路杀进去，建筑物内的尖叫声开始逐渐平息，而且没有遇到几个还在战斗状态的人。人类的男性和女性之间有天生的力量差异，有战斗能力的人类大多数是男性，这一点和精灵完全不一样，她在河谷镇的战场上发现了这一点。这个村庄，还在战斗的四五个，算上死在村口的那些，可能就是全体青壮年男性了。半兽人在同类的血腥味里察觉了加入战场的精灵，全神戒备起来，在建筑物内虐杀人类抢夺物资的半兽人都出来了，弓手爬上屋顶占据制高点，其余的全守在街口。

这些半兽人的力量和战斗技巧不如冈达巴山的白兽人，何况他们的队伍规模已经损失了一半多，再结合建筑物遍布的作战环境，陶瑞尔并没有感到太大的压力，几百年练出来的刀弓无缝切换能力让她能兼顾近身和远程。她留了离战场最远的领导模样的半兽人没有杀，拉满了弓顶着他的脑袋问他从何而来、到这里做什么。密林这群战士多多少少都会敌人的语言——半兽人的和蜘蛛的，所以她顺其自然地用了黑语发问。而这半兽人居然听不懂，回了一大堆完全不知所云的东西，她一愣，放弦杀了他。

看着半兽人流了一地的血和脑髓，她隐约觉得，这半兽人刚才好像在说人类通用语，如果硬是往这方面想的话，好些发音能在长湖镇那边说西方语的人类口中听到近似的，然而不管怎么想怎么连，都搞不懂。

这个村子现在静悄悄的，插在地上还在震动的箭矢好像是唯一的声源了。她放开嗓子拿通用语喊还有没有生还者，一边一间一间屋子地查看。

整个村庄再没有一个有救治希望的活人，只有重伤得极其惨烈还一时半会死不了的——肠子流一地黏满了泥；胸腔有严重的刺穿伤，气胸和血胸导致他只能窒息而死；断骨刺破重要内脏和大动脉；还有被砍了四肢、甚至是半边身子的。几个人用洛汗语对她说话，她听不懂，但知道他们想让她做什么，一刀直刺心脏终结他们的痛苦。

几遍之后，终于得到了唯一的回应。那是个中年女声，瓮声瓮气地从一栋房子里飘出来，也幸亏陶瑞尔是个精灵，不然绝对听不到。她跑进去，蹲身给地上还没死透的半兽人补了一刀，一脚踢开堵在柜子门上的另一具半兽人尸体，露出他身下死去的人类男性。声音就是从柜子的方位传出来的，这个男人大概就为了保护里面的人而死。

她拉开柜门，果见一个老年女人缩在里面，伸开手把一个脏兮兮的小女孩护在身后。老人因为惊吓过度，已经不可能活多久了，小女孩同样给吓破了胆，但只是在无声地哭，身体状况应该还好。

老人盯着面前的绿衣服姑娘很久，反复地看着陶瑞尔那头罕见的、金属光泽的红头发，还有两把漂亮得一看就知道绝非出自人手的短刀，意识到这是个精灵。老人哭着从柜子里爬出来，拉着陶瑞尔的斗篷下摆开始说话。

陶瑞尔依然听不懂。慌乱中的老人一直没注意到她迷茫的表情，只顾着一遍又一遍地重复那句话。陶瑞尔收刀入鞘，蹲下来撑住老人，问她会不会说通用语——其实，陶瑞尔压根没有能听懂洛汗口音的西方语的自信。她的通用语烂得要命，语速超慢，内容稍微一复杂就开始磕磕巴巴地往外蹦词儿，还满口树林子味，之前都不知道是怎么和奇力交流得那么顺畅的……

她胸腔里一下子疼得撕心裂肺，完全无法呼吸，只好赶紧把这个念头压下去，强迫自己盯着老人的面孔，心无旁骛，这还真的有用。

老人的嘴唇喃喃地动了几下，目光一下子清明起来，转而说起了通用语，而陶瑞尔在两遍之后听懂了。她要陶瑞尔送这个小孩去伊多拉斯，洛汗的王城。

陶瑞尔连声答应——看着老人背后的孩子，那双清澈见底的泪眼，没办法说不。她绞尽脑汁翻找通用语词汇，说她会先往东走进法贡森林，纵穿森林之后沿着河道南下，这样可以避开一望无余没有遮挡物的沃德和东洛汗。这两个地方人口密度小，大型聚居地之间的旷野里常有敌人出没。她连自己还能活多久都不知道，绝对不敢带着一个小孩走这条路。而法贡森林是邪恶力量不敢侵入的地方，因为那里有树人，更有干净水源和充足的猎物，对于一个木精灵来说是最优路线。

她没想到，老人一听到“法贡森林”，瞳孔竟骤然放大，一巴掌拍在她胳膊上，不知到底是想做什么，然后眼睛一闭，没气了。柜子里的小女孩“哇”地一声哭出来，陶瑞尔一把捂住她的嘴，不由分说地抱起她出门，继续进行最后的搜救努力，任凭小姑娘怎么挣扎也没用。别说小女孩了，就是一个成年的男人给她这么一揽也挣不开。

村子里倒还有两匹活着但受惊的马，她对它们说话，安抚下他们的情绪，将小女孩抱上其中一匹，自己骑上另一匹。小孩在没有马鞍没有脚蹬没有缰绳的高头大马背上瑟瑟发抖，哭也不敢哭，憋得脸庞发紫。陶瑞尔连忙把她接过来放在身前，拉过自己的斗篷搭在她身上，挡住荒漠草原上的炎炎烈日，一手揽过她的肚子，另一只手向前探去抓住马鬃，以保护的姿态圈着小姑娘。她很快就平静下来。这片大陆上，很多人类对精灵有着不切实际的美好幻想，以为他们能带来丰收、胜利和好运气。可能小丫头也是这么想的吧。被绿斗篷舒舒服服地遮着的洛汗女孩不自觉地开始微笑，只不过她们两个语言不通，女孩有一肚子的话但说不出来。

两匹马同时出发，朝着落日的反方向奔驰，于天黑之前抵达了法贡森林的东方边缘。陶瑞尔目光往森林里一扫，确定这样的路面环境根本无法走马，便让它们贴着森林边缘朝南去，在那边汇合。

于人类来说，落日后的森林环境极其险恶，长满青苔凝满露珠的树根和巨石又湿又滑，寸步难行，夜行的食肉动物和有毒昆虫开始出没，随便一个都能造成致命的麻烦。陶瑞尔干脆不走地面了，抱起小孩两步蹬上树冠，朝水声处跳去。怀里的人类极大地削弱了她的行动力，人类的额外体重致使她不能再以细幼的树枝和叶片为落脚点，只能选取粗壮的主枝。还好法贡森林里的树木古老粗壮，跑起来也不算太难受。

她甫一进森林，就向这里的树人领主通报了自己的来访目的，并于最近的水源处见到了那个名叫树胡子的老树人。小女孩一点都没被能说话的树吓到，她以为这是童话里和精灵差不多的、象征好运的生物。树胡子已经有一段时间没看到这么年轻的小精灵了，心情极好地念起了新写的诗，几句话催眠了累得不轻的洛汗小女孩。

不知树胡子上来就念诗是有意无意，等小女孩睡熟了，他对陶瑞尔说：“你的——身上——有死亡的阴影，还有古老的——邪恶气息。”大喘气后，又接道：“但——你是无辜的。”

“是一个在日月升起前就有了的诅咒。”她选择回应第二点。

“嗯……诅咒……很久很久很久——很久以前的，弑亲者。”树胡子回忆起了久远的怒火，声音一下拔高。

“费诺里安。”陶瑞尔毫不犹豫地说，她知道自己为何交代得这么快，她在期待老树人的愤怒。

树胡子伸手把她抓起来，她全程非常放松动也不动。树人的手掌一直没有应她的期待用力捏紧，而是把她从地面托到了一根高处的树枝上，和树胡子的目光齐平。

树胡子长长地长长地“嗯”完了一声，说：“但我觉得你是一个很好的小精灵。是什么让你孤身离家这么远？”

陶瑞尔低头不语，等她想好了该说什么，一张口却发不出声音。她死死地抓着旁边的树干，抠出五道带着血的白痕来。每一次想到奇力都会出现的那种疼痛来得比以往都要剧烈，闪电般将她整个人撕开，无意识的生理性眼泪涌出来，很快打湿围在脖子上的布料。老树人在那一刻看到死亡的阴影已经遮蔽了她的半个身子，像个手忙脚乱的爷爷一样想哄哄小精灵，但他的语速跟不上思维，给憋得同样说不出话来。

还好阴影又慢慢地消退了，满月的银光重新照亮她的头发。

树胡子只好说：“你真的是一个很好很可爱的小精灵，我喜欢你。”

陶瑞尔边擦鼻涕边说谢谢，想起小女孩一整天除了一块干面包什么都没吃，而她也彻底忘了自己上一次吃饭是什么时候，便问树胡子她能不能在森林里打猎，得到许可后，返回的她手里提了一只放干净血的黑松鸡，还有一点梅子、胡椒粒，跟一种可以提供咸味的树皮。木精灵狩猎都是一刀直捅脑髓，瞬间让猎物脑死亡失去知觉，不造成任何痛苦。这样的处死手法还不会让血液立刻凝固，不影响放血。

树胡子坐在洛汗小丫头身边，抱着膝盖。小姑娘在梦中咂咂嘴，滚了两下，抱住了老树人的一根手指。

陶瑞尔点起篝火，一边烤干胡椒粒和树皮，一边迅速处理干净松鸡的羽毛和内脏，穿上树枝架上火烤，另找了一根更细的树枝串起了抹上碎胡椒和少量树皮灰的鸡心和鸡肝。渐渐地，烤鸡的香味叫醒了小姑娘，她“蹭”一下爬起来，蹦跳到火堆旁边，满目期待地看着精灵。

树胡子开始用洛汗语和小姑娘说话，老树人语速慢，小姑娘语速也很慢，他们一来一去居然聊得挺开心的。后来陶瑞尔也加入了聊天行列。树胡子把小姑娘的话翻成西尔凡式辛达林语，再将陶瑞尔的翻回成洛汗语。陶瑞尔终于知道了小姑娘叫伊薇，才五岁，有个不算近的亲戚在伊多拉斯，死在村子里的是她的叔叔和奶奶。伊薇已经历过一次亲人死亡，还是她的父母跟兄弟，加之年龄实在太小，还对死亡没太清晰的概念，也难怪这一次能恢复得如此之快。

伊薇开始叽叽喳喳地问树胡子关于精灵的问题，语速一下快了，老树人有点招架不住，便挑着翻译给陶瑞尔。其中一个问题是，精灵怕不怕冷怕不怕热，是不是都像她这样抱起来凉凉的，大太阳下靠在她怀里可舒服。陶瑞尔无奈地看着树人，说：“您知道不是这样的……别破坏她的想象了。”递给伊薇烤好的鸡肝，堵住她的嘴，然后低头给松鸡上刷碾烂的梅子。拿树莓做酱料还是她在瑞文戴尔里才见识到的吃法，听说人类的小孩子都喜欢这种酸酸甜甜的口味，便在这里做了第一次。

伊薇果真喜欢梅子烤鸡，根本停不下来，陶瑞尔怕她一下撑着，拎着剩下的半只鸡一溜烟窜到树胡子都要踮起脚才能摸到的高处，伊薇才噘着嘴去洗手。

吃饱喝足的小丫头又抱着树胡子的手指头睡着了，陶瑞尔从树上下来，躺在树胡子脑袋边的枝头上。陶瑞尔还是习惯性地用左手，刚才切鸡肉的时候手突然一僵，居然划破了指头，只能咬着手指止血。

“唔——大绿林现在什么样？”树胡子问。

她等到小伤口不流血了，说：“因为邪恶的侵蚀，已经改名叫幽暗密林了。南部的情况不太好，但是树木的生机并没有完全断绝。林子里有好多巨蜘蛛，全被护卫队挡在国境之外。哦对了，不知道您能不能理解，蜘蛛的腿肉挺好吃的。”

“西尔凡精灵——”树胡子以对树人而言都很夸张的长音说道，“你们啊，总能让人感到惊喜。”

“唉，是真的好吃啊，不说假话，味道不比新鲜的扇贝肉差。”

“哦！！不——别再说这个了！”树胡子道。

陶瑞尔笑了：“好的好的。”她用脚勾着树枝倒挂下来，轻柔地将伊薇从潮湿多虫的地面抱上去，拿叠了两叠的斗篷裹好她，放在自己身边，防止她滚下去。

“我想睡觉啦。”她说，“很高兴认识您。明天天一亮我们就出森林，希望能在日落之前赶到伊多拉斯。然后……我就回家。”

“那好那好。”树胡子呵呵地笑，又念了一串长长的道别词，一步一顿地朝他居住的北边走去。

两人斜下方就是篝火，升腾的热气恰到好处地驱散了夜晚的湿寒，洛汗的小姑娘伴着燃烧的松木香和精灵身上的清甜气味，一夜好梦。她第二天醒来的时候已经在马背上了，高悬的日头给斗篷挡出了一片舒服的绿荫，抱着她的精灵香香的凉凉的。陶瑞尔发现小姑娘睡醒了，递给她一个水壶和一条烤鱼，用昨晚跟树胡子学的洛汗语说：“扔远点，别扎到马了。”

带小姑娘出村子的时候，她完全忘了人类赶路需要带足干粮，一顿不吃饿得慌。所以今天一大早，她爬起来烤了鱼干给伊薇当早饭和午饭。密林的精灵各个都是烧烤高手，何况是在前锋队待过的，完全不用尝也有质量保证。除了几束香料之外就什么调料也没有的烤鱼都让伊薇吃得舔手指。

正午时分，她们撞上了一队从东洛汗方向回城的骑兵，陶瑞尔远远地下马向他们表示友好。小姑娘大概是认识某一位骑兵，蹬蹬蹬地跑了过去。她边哭边说话，几句话一完，骑兵们看陶瑞尔的眼神齐刷刷地从戒备转为尊敬。陶瑞尔对他们行了一个精灵的告别礼，留下一匹马给洛汗骑士，翻上另一匹一路走来还没驼过人的。一个骑兵叫住她，递过地图，上面标着沃德地区所有的人类聚居地。她没有接，道谢后掉头原路返回法贡森林，打算再穿越一次森林，擦着边境过凯勒布兰特平原，游过那一段河面宽广但水流和缓的安都因河，返回密林南部。她很爱洛瓦尼安的这片森林，不管它叫大绿林还是幽暗密林，也很爱森林里的精灵王国。沿着山脉游荡了几个月后，她已经不能容忍自己这种不负责任的行为了。

也不能叫不负责任吧，她都和林地王国再也没关系了。就是觉得……自己永远都属于那片土地，没有任何人任何事能改变这一点，哪怕全世界只有她一个这么认为，正好，她现在也不再需要别人的认同。

她独自离开王宫追击兽人还真不是因为被感情削弱理智，就是发自内心地无法容忍自己守卫的土地有敌人闯入。她一路玩命打上渡鸦岭刺杀刚达巴半兽人的指挥，一开始的确是为了帮自己喜欢的人，然而这件事情总得有人做不是么。精灵、矮人、人类的联军和半兽人军队规模不成正比，如果不能杀掉指挥，让敌军就这么配合紧密地打下去，密林的军队可能连安全撤退都做不到。反正她去了，而不容置疑的是，只要她身在那个战场，不管有没有奇力，不管她有没有爱上过任何人，这就是她唯一的决定。

这时候，她还能为自己爱的土地和土地上的精灵做什么？

她知道林地王国只能掌握密林南部敌人的大致动向，比如大军开拔这样的动作，而缺乏对内部细节的了解。瑟兰迪尔不允许自己的子民顶着那样大的危险收集情报，他践行的明哲保身策略也不是十万火急地需要那些信息——其实还是需要的，只不过暂时还不值得拿精灵的命换。这片大陆上的邪恶力量正在飞快地、以大家都无法看清的方式发展壮大，南部森林和多尔哥多里的动静，早在五军之战前很久，就开始无法以常理预测了。这个冬天，迷雾山脉和莫瑞亚的半兽人能顺着密林河直逼王宫城墙，再过一会，说不定多尔哥多的也能这么做。索伦已经被盖拉德丽尔殿下赶走，但多尔哥多作为一个军事要塞的地位却不会被撼动。半兽人在几千年的无主岁月里都没有灭亡，实力未受到重创的多尔哥多驻军又怎么可能因为索伦被驱逐而放弃这里。也许林地王国正好需要一个情报来源，陶瑞尔相信自己可以胜任。她战斗经验丰富，懂黑语，极其擅长潜行，以前的冲动脾气也基本没了——反正她现在无所畏惧。

她跟树胡子说她马上回家，的确要回去了。

=======================================

2942年的七月，王宫中的瑟兰迪尔收到了第一份有关南方的情报，信使是一只褐地的野生金雕。情报的详细程度令精灵王瞠目结舌——从驻军的等级分工到近期动向全部都有，甚至还一一列出了每一个半兽人兵长的名字。信件中的半兽人动向和瑟兰迪尔这边探听到的基本吻合，可信度还是有的。而他完全猜不出这到底是谁的笔记，到底是哪个不要命的精灵能深入敌军的要塞——还得是个能驱使野生鸟类的。那字丑得要死，无比自然统一的丑，不像是一个人有意地遮掩笔记。要是他的哪个队长敢把报告写成这样绝对要罚工资，但这行文措辞真真切切是一个土生土长的密林精灵才写得出来的，里面有大量的西尔凡式语法和俚语，让隔了条安都因河的罗瑞安南多精灵来都看不懂。瑟兰迪尔开始有些怀疑，这个情报源可能是陶瑞尔，因为以她巅峰状态下的能力大概是能做到潜进多尔哥多的。但陶瑞尔的笔记他太熟悉了，完全不是这样。

这下半年里情报不断，每月一份准时送到，部分信息依然跟传统渠道获取的信息有很高的符合度，还有大量的重要细节。而那人的字也写得越来越好了，至少不像是把笔绑在了蜘蛛爪子上。八月的情报里，除了有关多尔哥多的部分，还多了一张东口之下一百里格区域的蜘蛛巢穴、半兽人聚居地分部图。南部蜘蛛在诞生初期疯狂繁殖扩张，一度导致无动物可捕食，数量锐减，如今已经形成了稳定的种群数量，甚至有了社会阶级。九月，这张地图的范围扩大不少，蜘蛛酋长们的居住地也标了出来。而到了十月和十一月，那位不知名的西尔凡精灵，已经摸清了多尔哥多的半兽人总指挥的脾性。那个半兽人的名字发音类似安图巴，盔甲外一直镶着血淋淋的连着皮肉和毛发的兽骨。他对自己的力量极度自负，疯狂热爱一切决斗挑战，并虐杀挑战者。他还提醒瑟兰迪尔，多尔哥多在近期会有同时针对林地王国和罗瑞安的战争计划。半兽人还军心稳定，进攻多半会付诸于行动。

瑟兰迪尔并不怕和多尔哥多军队开战——尽管一定会有大量精灵伤亡，无可避免地。参加五军之战的军队并不是林地王国的全部，人员损失也在可承受范围内。林地王国和他们隔了这么远，半兽人长途跋涉会损失战力，不管是在朗格弗拉德河-卡洛克渡口的东岸平原上，还是在森林里，瑟兰迪尔都有信心战胜这支造不成数量碾压的半兽人部队。而这样的进攻计划，哪怕对于没脑子的半兽人来说也相当奇怪。这群生性残忍的乌合之众为什么要打这样一场没什么胜算的仗？这让他想起了近五百年前，邪恶大敌回归多尔哥多的那个夜晚，那边的半兽人就是疯了一样地——讽刺点说，像光荣赴死的骑士——自森林进攻林地王国。他去信罗瑞安和瑞文戴尔商讨这里的异常，盖拉德丽尔和金花殿下都回复道，他们预感到有事情要发生，邪恶的阴影在悄悄地移动，但他们无法得知详细。

进入十一月下旬，不明来源的情报一下子密集起来，什么样的信鸟都用上了——金雕、秃鹫、猫头鹰，无缝式报告。十二月十号，敌军出发，沿着他们在这几百年里在森林中开出的道路北上。那个送情报的精灵就一直跟着敌军行动，传信鸟已经换成了能三个多小时从南到北纵穿幽暗密林的雨燕。

另一批半兽人于二十一日凌晨进入罗瑞安边境，毫无疑问地，这群敌人被同样强悍的罗林护卫队歼灭。同一天入夜，已经站在位于密林山脉的指挥帐里的瑟兰迪尔收到了最后一封信，只有一句话——

“他们会在午夜时分到达。”

情报精准得吓人，半兽人大部队真的在那时抵达阵线。它们热爱正面决斗，那正好，战场就在幽暗密林山脉南麓下，位于前锋队守卫的缓冲区内。开战的号角吹响，林地王国的军队正面迎击，行动力极强的护卫队从侧面和后方包抄。精灵们打得轻松得不可思议，在孤山战场上吃过军阵的大亏的士兵尤为惊讶——

这群半兽人群龙无首，他们没有指挥，两月前的情报中提及的那个爱在盔甲外套新鲜骨头、残忍暴戾而聪明的首领一直没有出现，直到精灵已经获取了压倒性的胜利，那个安图巴也不知所踪。

瑟兰迪尔突然猜到——不是猜到，是恍然大悟，他最初的对情报源身份的猜测应该就是正确答案。除了陶瑞尔，还有哪个西尔凡精灵干得出这样的事？

也许还有一样疯的莱戈拉斯，但他几天前还在迷雾山脉西边的鲁道尔地区，如若他一接到信即刻和亚拉松之子启程的话，现在应该才进森林不久。

真的只有陶瑞尔了。

她尾随半兽人北行的这十天里，暗杀了那份名单上近半的兵长、小队长、军需官，给敌军造成了巨大的恐慌。在午夜之前，她藏在树上，一箭射死了指挥安图巴身边的副将，声明她就是那个刺客，并向他提出了决斗挑战。意料之中，安图巴当场暴怒，抛下部队接受了挑战，被陶瑞尔一路吊着，避开了护卫队精灵以及斥候的藏身处，拉到了远离战场的幽暗密林山脉西端。几个死死跟着他的近卫队兽人被陶瑞尔一箭一箭地在路上射死，抵达目的地的就只有他们两个。

这是一只比博格还要强的半兽人，但陶瑞尔知道自己必定能杀了他。博格面前的她又想救奇力又不想死，而现在，她既没有奇力，也对生死完全无所谓了，她更不会像半兽人一样轻易地被疼痛激怒，因为她感觉不到。最开始的时候她还觉得这样很麻烦，因为少了一个可以监控身体状态的办法，但习惯之后才明白感觉不到疼有多好，可以把大量用来应付疼痛的精力放在更必要的事情上。

她给自己挑的战场是一小块空地，南边是较为稀疏的树林，北边是一座二十来米高的悬崖，贴近这边的地面上分布着大块的岩石。这里离主战场真的很远，那边打完之后大概不会清扫过来，即使真的有人到来，她这边也早完了。至于为什么不选一片对木精灵来说更有优势的森林，她在路上用完了所有的箭，在哪里都是一样得贴身缠上去打，山脉南端的森林并没有密到会限制半兽人行动的程度，而在森林的底层还看不到星星。

她远远地扔开了弓和空箭袋，拔刀出来以身子微躬的准备姿态面对半兽人，迅速分析战斗策略。她离安图巴有十米的距离，在这片没有障碍物的地上，她终于把他全身上下的装备都看清了。安图巴比她高三分之一个身子，躯干处贴身的盔甲全都直接镶在皮肉上，还不知道具体有多厚，护甲的空隙被牛、熊和野猪的骨头填补上了，没处下刀，她只有贴身用的短刀，绝对没办法直接破甲。除此之外，他的头顶和后脑勺上套了一个用黑铁的笼子权当头盔，外面是一个包了层钢条的牛头，只有面部是完全暴露在外的。半兽人肌肉虬结的肩膀和上背部倒是没有贴甲片，她可以试试爬上悬崖反身跳下来，用坠落带动刀刃。他手里那把刀非常危险，手掌宽的刀刃，刀尖闪着锋利的寒光方便刺和砍，其下的刃面不知是有意铸造成而成还是破损出的锯齿状，能造成大片难以缝合的撕裂伤。

半兽人大吼着向她冲过来，她等到了砍刀落下、刀势无法改变的时候才闪身躲避。安图巴一刀劈上地面，居然直接打裂了一块足有一米厚的岩石——这力道已经远远超出了她的格挡能力。也许换把长兵来还是可以的，但这是不可能的事情。她闪避的同时躬身在半兽人裸露在外的小腿上划了一刀，只感觉他的肌肉硬得也像盔甲，精灵的利刃居然只能擦出一道一厘米多深的小伤口，连神经层都接触不到。陶瑞尔决定尝试攻击他的肩背，控制着一个不会甩开敌人又有足够的空余时间的速度拔腿跑向悬崖，蹬着小石块两步跳上离地四米高的一块小平台，蹲身藏好。

安图巴失去了精灵的踪迹，站在悬崖下方四下张望。就在他低头查看地处的阴影时，陶瑞尔反身荡下一蹬石头，高速从他头顶坠落。他听到了空气摩擦的声音，然而还未来得及抬头，陶瑞尔的刀就到了。左刀不巧撞在了后颈的护甲上，她一个没抓稳，手掌向下蹭过了双边开刃的刀身，顿时血流如注，但另一把成功刺进半兽人的背。她在刀刃被半兽人强劲的肌肉完全卡住之前，在空中翻身改姿态为脚向下准备落地，借势拧转刀刃，搅裂出一个冒血的小洞——还是太浅了，只接触到了肌肉层的浅表，根本别说伤到半兽人的内部器官。

她没料到拔刀出来竟然花了如此之长的时间，没能在半兽人反应过来前及时脱身。安图巴甩刀向后，锯齿堪堪擦过了她的大腿外侧。她听到了布料撕裂的声音，然后是迟来的异物没入血肉的感觉。她贴着悬崖往外逃，留出时间检查伤口情况。感觉不到疼就是方便，不然她绝对没法不受影响地跑得这么快。她刚才闪得还算及时，伤口长但不深，就在皮肤之下一厘米多，没划开肌腱神经也没碰到大血管，失血速度还在可接受范围，在她弄死安图巴之前绝对不到让人头晕、失去行动力的程度。

她还剩最后一个办法——攻击半兽人的眼睛，或者是遍布软骨较为容易下刀的耳朵。但她不敢再冒险了，万一安图巴的耳朵也硬得根本捅不穿呢？她需要一个和半兽人的视线齐平的高位，利用自己速度上的优势迅速结束战斗。她边跑边迅速观察悬崖，但这里根本没有位于三米上下的高处可供她落脚的平台。她还闻到了自己身上的血腥味，开始发觉左半边的衣服下摆越来越重，现在的她已经没有任何隐蔽性可言，以半兽人的嗅觉，她的行踪暴露无余。她顿时做出决定，她已经知道自己该怎么办了，如何一击结束战斗。

她转身冲向半兽人，抬起左手对着他的脑袋扔出一把刀。果不其然，他用小臂上的盔甲单手就将刀挥开了。陶瑞尔在离他有三米的位置借着奔跑的惯性翻上悬崖，这一块的石壁很光滑，没有落脚点，她在抵达最贴近半兽人处时高度恰好开始下降，然后身子贴着石壁一个用力，又向右上方稍微移动了一点。

安图巴一刀刺上悬崖，锋利的刀尖毫不费力地穿透精灵身上鹿皮做的外衣和里面的贴身马甲，然后擦着肋骨的最下端刺进她腹部的肌肉层、内脏，最后从背后穿出插进石头。

陶瑞尔被刀顶着撞上石壁，靠着紧贴刀背的肋骨挂在半空中。她满嘴的血气，但她的手位略微高于安图巴的面部，是一个绝佳的攻击位置。她听到了半兽人的刀尖穿进石头的声音，知道他想把刀再拔出来没那么容易，而他的另一只手是空着的，没有太大的威胁，她有足够的时间完成自己的进攻。

她吸了口气冲散撞击带来的眩晕感，一脚踢上身后的石头，高速朝着半兽人滑了下去，然后手起刀落，一刀刺进安图巴的眼睛。半兽人的脸上满是濒死的惊愕，任谁也无法理解怎么可能会有精灵做得到这样的事情，那一刀捅进去光是痛感也能让人立刻失去意识。陶瑞尔刀刃上的镂空搅烂了他的脑髓，半兽人的表情就停滞在了这里。但他的大脑向身体发出了最后的指令，让他转身拔刀，狠狠地甩开了上面的精灵。

陶瑞尔撞在一块巨石上，然后滚落在低处的地面，她身边除了血味再闻不到任何别的味道。她觉得自己全身都是湿的，还听得到血液流过岩石发出的沙沙声，但并不难受。后背上的开口可以引出内脏出血，没涌上去阻碍呼吸，大量失血反而给了她一种做梦般的漂浮感，像乘风飞了起来。

身边就是她最喜欢的森林，眼前是第二喜欢的星星，这种感觉真的挺棒的。她终于回来啦，堂堂正正地。

=====================================

莱戈拉斯和埃斯泰尔都不需要所谓的“道路”，他们从战场的正西方直穿森林而来，尖尾雨燕已经向他们报告了战场的准确方位。但他们在离目的地还有十几里格的地方就察觉到了异常，莱戈拉斯最先迎风闻到了血腥味，有精灵有半兽人的，气味很淡也很单一，战斗的规模应该非常小。但是谁会在正面战争打响的时候跑到这里来？

他们二人沿山上行，莱戈拉斯是弓箭手，这么做可以占据对他有利的制高点，随时向下射击。莱戈拉斯定位了血气的来源，低头向前一望……

他看到了陶瑞尔，她仰面躺在地上，脸干干净净的，身下是辨不出到底是头发还是血液的一片狼藉，眼前是未被火光沾染的星空。

“埃斯泰尔！埃斯泰尔！救人啊！”他头也不回地大喊，纵身跳下这块断崖似的巨石，飞扑到陶瑞尔身边，一刀划开看不出颜色的长衫和里面的贴身的皮甲，按住还在往外渗血的刀伤。半兽人的锯齿刃刺出的伤口，下缘连衣服带皮肉被扯得像一团烂棉花，按压止血已经派不上什么用场了。而她明明应当比寻常精灵温度高得多的皮肤和血液，现在冷得吓人，就像……莱戈拉斯很不想用这个比喻——就像孤山战场上那些被雪埋起来的尸体。

他迅速环顾四周，在石壁上看到了喷溅状血迹和一道清晰的半兽人的刀痕，其余的血迹都落在地面，和那具足有两米六七的半兽人尸体上。陶瑞尔的刀从它的左眼刺入头颅，整个刀刃大概是完全贯穿了它的大脑，造成致命伤。她的第二把刀掉在尸体的未持刀手旁。它刚死不久，尸体还散发着热气。莱戈拉斯抽刀扔出去，狠狠钉穿了它的右眼。

“胸部有伤口吗？”埃斯泰尔的声音从上面飘了过来，他不敢直接跳，抓了根藤蔓朝下爬。他一直听莱戈拉斯讲他的红头发妹妹，却没想到他们会以这样的方式见面。

陶瑞尔突然说话了，声音很轻但很清晰，可以判断肺部没有受伤:“在肚子和腿上。”

莱戈拉斯仰头喊:“没有！在上腹部！贯穿伤无法止血！”

“我来了！你快在地上点一圈火把！这个光线我看不清。”埃斯泰尔边跑边掏他的医疗急救包。

莱戈拉斯一把接住游侠抛来的小包，扔了瓶塞就把高浓度的酒往陶瑞尔的上腹部倒，垫在她后背的右手感觉到一股微温的液体冲过手掌——混了血的酒液。他抓了一大把白色的粉剂抹在两处伤口上，这是不会干扰医者视线的止血药，溶化后是透明无色的。见出血情况有所好转，他抽出八根火把，在自己周围插成一个圈，一一点燃，他又开始发光，那种柔和的夜灯似的银光进一步减少了阴影。游侠嘴里叼着一把医用小刀，手上穿针引线，跑到莱戈拉斯身边时，他已经准备好缝合工具了。

“野外条件有限，我没法彻底消毒，你们又不会感染。按住肩膀，把她的衣服……”埃斯泰尔看到莱戈拉斯几刀便割下整个腰腹部的布料，一点不剩。伤口在正中偏左的肋下，十厘米长，把她穿透了。综合痕迹判断，那把刀是顶着后面的石壁将她挂在半空，她不知用了什么办法挣脱这样的绝境，反杀敌人。

陶瑞尔动了动，伸手抱住着莱戈拉斯的胳膊，还笑了。王子的眼泪一下涌出来，扭头看埃斯泰尔的眼神竟然有了几分狂乱和凶狠。

埃斯泰尔太清楚精灵的力气有多大，但他还是用体重压住陶瑞尔的下肢以防她乱动——然而他发现姑娘整个人非常放松，但不像是受伤后的脱力。他洗干净手低头检查，声音颤抖着骂了一句，说：“帮我从后面割断她的头发。按紧一点，和她说话分散注意力，我只有镇定剂没有麻醉。”

莱戈拉斯闻言，仔细摸了摸后背处的伤口附近，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，竟然有头发卡进了腹腔！他忍着恶心反手拔刀，贴着皮肤割断头发，又干脆把她身下血淋淋的长发拨到一边。

埃斯泰尔开始一根一根地清理，极其小心地不让沾了血锋利如刀的发丝割出新的伤口来。陶瑞尔开始感到难以忍受的不适——但并不是疼，她也不乱动，就安安静静地哭。埃斯泰尔终于满头大汗地清出了最后一根头发，屏着的一口气放开了，说:“太幸运了，只是擦到但没有划开大动脉，内脏有破损，但是最要命的胰腺完全没事，绝对救得了。”

莱戈拉斯咬着嘴唇，拼命憋下哭声，浓重的鼻音和声音里的颤抖还是藏不住。

他用西尔凡精灵方言说:“听到没有，医生说……你特别特别幸运。”

“哥哥，没事的呀，我真不怕疼。”她揪着王子的一缕金发晃荡晃荡，像个钟摆那样，她的绿眼睛还看着天，里面星星的倒影，“你别哭嘛，你看我都不哭。Ada说屁大点事都哭鼻子算什么大绿林的好精。”

埃斯泰尔点燃酒烧灼医用匕首，开始清除被半兽人的毒刃污染的组织。尽管陶瑞尔好像真的完全没有痛感，莱戈拉斯还是别开脸:“别说粗口！我给你唱个歌吧？……”

“不能这样！让她回归现实，问她刚才的战斗过程！”埃斯泰尔察觉到姑娘精神上的异常，大声喝止王子，旋即又放柔了声音，“Hir Nin Legolas，恳请您这么做。”

“陶瑞尔打得真漂亮，”莱戈拉斯哽咽一下，“和我……讲一讲好不好？”

陶瑞尔愣愣地抓他头发，好像没有明白。

“你是怎么逆转局面的？我……我觉得我，大概……”他仰头向天，似是要用重力把眼泪收回去，“我想不到你是怎么做的，能和我讲一讲吗？”

——其实我知道。他想。

精通痕迹追踪的莱戈拉斯，扫了一遍战场的血迹分布就推断出了大概。她在石壁上一刀插进半兽人的眼睛，而对方抡着刀把她甩了出去，不平滑的刀刃在脱出身体的时候勾上了头发。如果自己和埃斯泰尔没有及时赶到，她一定会死。

而这估计是当时的她想要的。陶瑞尔是疯，但能来单兵刺杀这样的一个兽人，她得绝望到什么程度。

莱戈拉斯真的不想失去她。她可是他一手带大、教着打架斗殴、一起烤蜘蛛腿的妹妹啊。

“让我理一理……”

“没关系，快说吧，我太想知道了。”

“嗯……我的箭用完了。短板在力量上，连跳杀都用上了还没刺穿它的肌肉层。

“我只有两个突破口，眼睛，耳朵。

“可是我根本没有机会接触到它的眼睛啊。”

“所以你主动制造机会去送死，正面地，手位高于它的眼睛。”

——用自己的肋骨顶着刀背滑向兽人，一刀刺它眼睛。锯齿型刀刃撕烂了皮肉和内脏。

“这是战略性退让。我们密林的精灵，怎么能随便送死呢。”

“你做得对！当然不能！”他扭头用陶瑞尔并不擅长的人类通用语说得飞快——还是洛汗地区的方言，“埃斯泰尔，你说的是真的吗，别骗我。”

“我曾发过誓，再不骗你。我们再来晚半小时——不，不用半个小时，十五分钟，真的会很麻烦，哪怕是我养父也不敢下保证，但现在问题不大。”埃斯泰尔用酒和埃尔隆德的药水又一次洗手，开始缝合内脏，“只是我没有蛋白线了，后续得再打开一次外层伤口取内部缝线。只要她……”

“只要她不想死就没事，对吧？”

“是的，殿下。”

“陶瑞尔，看着我！”王子胡乱地在裤子上蹭干净满手的血，捧住她的脸，“大部队就在前面，ada就在前面，我们马上就回密林！我们一起烤椒盐蜘蛛腿，就在王宫里光明正大地烤！”

“你为什么要扔下我。”陶瑞尔撅起嘴，像个小精灵似的，“我什么都没有了，你为什么还要扔了我。”

“啊？”莱戈拉斯一懵，花了一会才想明白她指的是什么，“我，我……”

他一咬牙，喊道：“对不起！”

“我以为……我……ada会带你回家，他爱你啊，我以为他不是认真的，……”——可是瑟兰迪尔从来都是认真的。他是个好国王，言出必行从不把王令当儿戏，也从不在冲动之下胡乱下令。

“陛下说，终生不得再踏入林地王国一步，直到死亡。”

陶瑞尔突然笑了，“我真的想回家啊，我应该，能回去了吧？”

“回！我们一起走！”莱戈拉斯脱口而出，随即意识到不对，忙说，“不不不，不，哪里也不去，我陪你待在这儿。”

“My prince,”是埃斯泰尔的人类通用语，“适当地说点谎，没关系的。”

“……”莱戈拉斯还不知道人类的骗术到底是怎么回事，酝酿了半天，出口之后还是磕磕巴巴的，“嗯，父亲他以前是认真的，现在也很认真地撤回了命令。”

他尽力让自己的神色看上去非常的严肃正经，很快就发觉根本做不到，于是开始把面前的姑娘想象成一头座狼，拼命挤出凶狠的眼神——至少看上去要可信得多。

“我就是从他那里出发的，他说，如果我在路上遇到你了，一棒子敲晕也得把你带回去。”他尴尬地一咧嘴，换人类语言，“埃斯泰尔，之后怎么办？”

“大不了可以去林谷，无意冒犯，您的父亲麾下也没有太好的医生，和我养父相比的话。”埃斯泰尔开始穿另一根线，“外伤不能完全缝合，需要留一个开口放引流带。”

他看到莱戈拉斯脸上惊悚的表情，忙说：“放心这真的没有捅一刀疼。不引流，内部渗血无法排出会更危险。你从来没有受过伤可能不懂，也希望你永远不要有这样的经历。等等，她体温升高了！！”

莱戈拉斯慌忙去摸，果不其然！虽然不多，远低于她的正常体温，但仍是个很好的兆头！他又哭又笑，把头埋在陶瑞尔的颈窝里，语无伦次地跟埃斯泰尔说谢谢。游侠很想用眼神提醒他后面有人，然而莱戈拉斯压根不看他一眼，他只好装作什么都没有发生，从药水里拎出绷带。

瑟兰迪尔穿着戎装礼服站在不远处，一言不发地盯着这边。

游侠的手顿了顿。他发觉自己无法确定，精灵王到底是何时出现的，又为什么会找到这里。他知道瑟兰迪尔的医术不差，不禁有些犯怂——自己这才学了十几年的水平，在瑟兰迪尔眼里是不是漏洞百出。

不过瑟兰迪尔什么都没做，安静地等他打完绷带，走过来蹲在莱戈拉斯身边。

“Ada……”莱戈拉斯瞪大眼睛。

精灵王示意他别说话，然后脱了自己的斗篷盖在陶瑞尔身上。

“Ada抱抱！”陶瑞尔对瑟兰迪尔说。他一把将她抱起来，手法非常温柔。血滴滴答答地掉了他一身，他眉头都没有皱，歪头示意莱戈拉斯和埃斯泰尔跟上。

陶瑞尔蹭了蹭养父的胸甲，好像那是毛绒绒大兔子腹部的毛。

“再叫一下ada。”瑟兰迪尔低头对姑娘说。

直接接触血液的镇定剂开始生效，她快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地应道：“好的陛下。”

埃斯泰尔说最好先观察个半天一天，确定情况稳定再移动，而林谷的镇定剂完全能保证精灵连梦都不做，陶瑞尔绝对不会死在这时候，瑟兰迪尔便直接把她抱到了自己位于后方的指挥帐里。莱戈拉斯加入了战斗。日月同现东西两侧地平线时，前面的战斗完全停止了，精灵开始清理战场。瑟兰迪尔也脱了盔甲，坐在外面亲自洗上面的血迹——当然都不是他的。莱戈拉斯知道父亲的这个习惯到底从何而来，他无意间听到几个年长的精灵说起。最终联盟战役时，欧洛费尔就死在他面前，从大动脉里喷出的血溅了他一身。那之后，瑟兰迪尔就再也不能忍受衣服上有一丁点血迹，后来延伸成了任何深色的污渍，从墨水到葡萄酒，他在这两千年里，最终慢慢地有了洁癖。

瑟兰迪尔说：“你从瑞文戴尔寄来的信，我回复的时候骗了你。那时候我根本不知道陶瑞尔在哪。”

“到底发生了什么？”莱戈拉斯擦掉白刀上的半兽人血。

“我……”瑟兰迪尔低声道，眼睛里有泪，“不行，我觉得……我得征得一下她的同意。”

莱戈拉斯一怔，撩开帘子进去。一会后瑟兰迪尔也进来了，一眼就看到姑娘左手掌心上的血痕。一个像是被反复扯开过的伤口，边缘处有新的旧的缝线开裂留下的痕迹，还叠着一条新鲜的而整齐的刀伤——这应该就是信件上的字丑得他不敢认人的原因吧。她一直是左撇子，那些信大概是拿右手写的。

瑟兰迪尔在启程之前，向全军通报了陶瑞尔的功绩。这个叛逃出境、失踪了一年多的前卫队长登时又成了英雄。有她从前的队友冲过来想见她一面，到离指挥帐还有好几米的位置就闻到了浓重的血味，不等门口的护卫上来拦人便自己先转身回去了。直到抵达王宫，瑟兰迪尔没有让除了医生以外的任何人见到陶瑞尔。她那么骄傲的一个人，肯定不想让自己这么狼狈的样子暴露在众人面前。陶瑞尔住回了瑟兰迪尔书房里的那间卧室——五间卧室中位于离会客厅最远的深处的那个，这是她小时候的住处，成年后就基本没回去过了，但那会的各种东西都留着，大狐狸、兔子的毛绒抱枕、毯子和地上的毛绒枕头堆还是原样。这里很是私密安静，不远处就有活水，房间里的湿度适宜，清洁卫生也很有保障。

回去之后的第一件事，瑟兰迪尔找人来好好地把她洗干净，战场上并没有这样的条件，他就是给她随便换了件衣服，至少不能再让那件整个被血浸透的继续贴在身上。结果王宫的护士和侍从一剪开衣服都有点被吓到了。她一身深深浅浅愈合程度各异的伤口，有的位置不太方便一个人操作，也许她自己根本没发现，就一直放着，因为长期得不到妥善的血液供应、新鲜健康的组织没法长出来，或是因为现在失血接近致死量，创面变成了无生机的灰白色。不少早期经过处理的是愈合了，但留下了非常明显的深红色甚至发黑的痕迹。其实一个正常的精灵，就她现在这个岁数，应该是不会留下什么疤痕的，她这是身体状况差到了一定程度，医生们都想不通她到底为什么还能杀了那样一个敌人。他们花了很长时间洗掉干在头发和身上的血块和沙土，换了十几次水终于不带血腥味，之后着手清理所有未愈合的伤口，坏死的组织全部清除、暴露出一部分新鲜血肉之后，创面一下扩大，无法缝合，只能放上刺激生长的药包扎。她勉强又变回一个干净漂亮的红头发小精灵。埃斯泰尔跟着精灵们去了王宫，他说目前情况还不太明朗，首要任务是保证她的体温不降，但是他还从未见过因精灵的自主意识导致的体温变化，并不知道如何处理，便抱来了好多皮草毯子铺在床上，长长的毛绒简直要把她埋起来，只露一张脸。壁炉里烧的是苹果木和松木的混合，不见烟味，只有木头的香气。为了最快观察到出血情况，她的睡衣、毯子全都换成了白色，在火光下呈现一种温柔的金色，整个房间从触觉、视觉上都是暖烘烘的。

埃斯泰尔在王宫医院里当起了短期驻馆医师，一过去就先改进了镇痛药的配方，得到了精灵们的一致赞美。这场战役没什么人重伤，把自己搞得最惨的也就是陶瑞尔了，埃斯泰尔便成了她的主治大夫。不过他的改进版麻醉并没有用在陶瑞尔身上，因为她一直没醒。他尽可能尝试修复她受损的手部神经，但他无法判断手术效果，只好先这么放着。最开始的好几天她一直是深度昏迷状态，对一切刺激毫无反应，也明显没有意识活动。后来慢慢地开始有了动静，但她并没有和外界建立联系，而是完全陷在梦里的世界。这样非常危险，因为很明显，如果她真的在做梦，也都不是什么美好的梦。镇定剂可以缓解这种问题，但它不能常用，否则会造成神经功能损伤。她的体温波动非常剧烈，好像随时可能掉到致死的程度，外伤的愈合情况也很差，已经快十天了，换个人类都能长得差不多，而她的伤口缝线之间还是新鲜创面的一线血红色，放在背后的引流带一直在换，不断有新鲜的内部出血被引出来，所以所有医生都迟迟不敢取出内部缝线，怕里面根本没长好，还全靠缝线连接。

埃斯泰尔再三告诉莱戈拉斯，他们能那么及时地出现，还成功让她活到现在已经堪称是个奇迹，所有能做的都已在做，现在只能看她自己。而莱戈拉斯做好了一切心理准备。即使瑟兰迪尔对他严防死守，拒绝透露任何有关陶瑞尔的事情，但莱戈拉斯仍然猜得到大概。他现在很后悔，当时自己为什么说走就走，他才不是那个回不去的人，不管他走到哪里，幽暗密林都在他身后。但那会的陶瑞尔是，她真的绝望了。一个绝望的精灵是没什么生还的可能的。

瑟兰迪尔每天都在她身边呆一会，也不说话，默默地看书或者批文件，偶尔会神色诡异地想些事情。她对外界环境完全没有感知力，并不知道瑟兰迪尔就在身边。但突然有一天，她猛地一伸手，抓住了瑟兰迪尔的长袍，开始用力将自己扯过去，立刻有一个小红点印在了睡裙上，迅速洇开扩大。瑟兰迪尔坐在她身边按住她，喊外面的医官随时准备进来。

她在做噩梦，哭湿了头发和枕头，死死抓着瑟兰迪尔的衣服不松手。她像个濒死的人那么低声地含糊不清地说着什么——不过这也差不多就是她的真实状态了，瑟兰迪尔听不懂她的梦话，只好半靠在床头堆起的毯子上搂住她。她一遍一遍地重复着那句话，倒是越来越清楚，最后瑟兰迪尔听懂了。她在对梦里的什么人说，她想死在密林里，就两步路了，求他把自己抱过去。

“我在你身边，你在家里。”瑟兰迪尔跟着她反复说着这同一句话。她好像真的听到了，逐渐安静下来，抓过一大团毛绒毯子抱在怀里，脑袋蹭着瑟兰迪尔的袖子又安稳地继续睡下去。

这天之后，她的一个心结解开了，体温的波动再也没有出现，而是稳步升高，身体也开始自我修复。虽然直到打开外部伤口给里面拆线的时候她依然没醒，但情况很稳定，埃斯泰尔也说这样没什么，如果意识清醒反倒得上麻醉，剂量还不能太大，不然会醒不来，绝对得疼得死去活来。

密林王宫里的精灵却开始有了一些诡异的感觉。几个比欧洛费尔年龄还要大的内侍总觉得王宫里多了幽灵，不时从暗处飞过。但那个鬼魂什么都没做，王宫里没有丢东西，摆件的位置没有改变，也没有人因它受伤，它大概是个无害的另一世界来的朋友吧。

来年二月，金花殿下以给瑟兰迪尔送宝剑为由跑到密林串门，一住好些天，跟着西尔凡精灵一起喝酒撸串吃烤鱼都玩疯了。瑟兰迪尔问他怎么吃得惯这边的饭，他说陶瑞尔小时候送过他一盒小鱼干，他开始给辣哭了，结果越吃越停不下来。他很想去看看以前教过的学生怎么样了，但是瑟兰迪尔一直犹犹豫豫地不让他见陶瑞尔，金花殿下越来越气，最后直接冲瑟兰迪尔吼“那小子的医术还有一部分是我教的呢！”，终于成功进去了。他摸了摸姑娘的脉搏，隔着衣服轻轻按压伤口边缘，表示她的愈合程度不错，很快就要好了。

瑟兰迪尔总觉得，格洛芬德尔在对着空气打眼神，仿佛那边有一个看不到的人。他的侍从还偶尔听到，金花殿下低声自言自语，从依稀可辨的几个词里，能听出他好似真的在和什么东西对话，像模像样的。瑟兰迪尔知道格洛芬德尔能进入亡灵的世界，这王宫也有几千年的历史了，里面大概有不少幽灵，说不定就有一个和金花殿下聊得投机的。

三月初的一天，书房里突然传来一阵小精灵式的嚎啕大哭。莱戈拉斯正在温泉池边准备洗澡，一听到哭声套回衣服冲进陶瑞尔的房间，看到她顶着一头乱蓬蓬的红毛，抱着毛毛毯子哭得满脸鼻涕，说她要把头发剪了。她又哭开了几处缝线，肚子上一片红，吓得莱戈拉斯扑过去哭天抢地，一半是太过惊喜，一半是……视他那一头闪着星星的光芒的白金长发如生命的莱戈拉斯，完全不能接受剪头发。

医生过来给她重新缝针，她拿消毒纱布按着出血点继续哭，还甩出一根鼻涕：“给你塞一肚子头发再一根一根扯出来你要不要啊！！！！”莱戈拉斯心一横，从隔壁拿来一把剪刀，让陶瑞尔坐到床边上。他捋了头发半天，比划了半天，手越来越抖，根本剪不下去，大吼一声把剪刀远远地扔了出去。

谁知，短发的金花殿下乐颠颠冲了进来，手里拎着他不离身的诺多秘银匕首，跨步上前，手起刀落，干脆果决地把陶瑞尔的长发割到了齐肩，还大笑着说：“不愧是我格洛芬德尔教过的姑娘！思想觉悟就是高！头发这真不是什么好东西！你们这些精灵怎么都不听呢！”

头发一剪完，陶瑞尔开始以惊人的速度恢复。半个月后，至少在外表上已经和以前一样了。她手上的旧伤太严重，埃斯泰尔尽了最大的努力，但仍然留下了一些不可逆的功能损伤，以后会做不了珠宝镶嵌、书法绘画这种精密工作，不过不会影响大动作，比如射箭和拔刀砍人——这对她来说就是个微不足道的小问题，她反正从小就不好好学习光打架，压根没靠过精工手艺吃饭。埃斯泰尔见她已经脱离生命危险，便和金花殿下一起走了。莱戈拉斯本来说好要和他一起游遍这个世界，现在说什么也一定要留在幽暗密林。

有一天，她对瑟兰迪尔说：“我想组一支队伍，专门负责收集情报和刺杀。”

瑟兰迪尔说：“你想好了就去做吧。这样一支队伍的确能发挥很大的用途，你正好最擅长这些。”

“等恢复训练完了吧，我觉得我现在连弓都拉不开。”

瑟兰迪尔听到这话心里一疼，没敢告诉她真实情况远比这个要坏得多，沉默着慢慢移动手臂，最后搂住她，说：“好。”

“我不想把这些事情告诉莱戈拉斯。”

“好。”

“以后也不提了，好不好？”

“好。”

“想吃椒盐蜘蛛腿。”

“不……”瑟兰迪尔收口，“这几天不行！”

陶瑞尔笑着靠在他身上说：“蜘蛛腿可好吃，您也试试吧？”

“……”

“不要给我看到任何奇怪的东西，眼睛牙齿丝囊都不行！蜘蛛壳子也不行。”

话虽这么说，瑟兰迪尔还真的尝了前锋队天天吃的椒盐蜘蛛腿，然后就停不下来了，他的办公桌上开始全天候地摆着一小碟蜘蛛腿，换着花样地当零食吃。味道重的，比如椒盐味、泡椒味和炭烧蜘蛛腿肉丝就配红酒，口味清淡些的配甜味的白葡萄酒。

陶瑞尔很快开始恢复训练，而实际花费的时间比她预期的要长太多，她对自己身体状况的估计还是太乐观了。她在过去一年多的时间里一直处在灵魂随时和肉体分离的状态，全靠一口气憋着撑到杀死半兽人指挥，现在好像失去了对身体的控制力。她知道自己该做什么，但肢体完全不配合。最初的时候甚至连杯子都会打翻，碎瓷片整块扎进小腿都毫无知觉。她的房间原本是打了蜡的木地板，现在全铺上厚地毯，至少保证她不会再打碎什么伤到自己。她和莱戈拉斯一样都收着从小到大用过的各种武器，那些东西在她被碎片弄伤后的一夜之间不见了，她一把锐器也找不出，不过这其实没有多大的不方便，送过来的饭菜都经过厨师的悉心处理，也不需要水果刀和餐刀。她完全没有食欲——甚至比去年更糟，因为她闻不到气味也尝不出食物的味道，心里的那些生动的记忆和面前的现实之间有着巨大的反差。她知道医生们把她救回来花了多大的功夫，现在要是不吃东西会让他们的努力付诸东流，逼着自己把吃的咽下去。她的痛觉和别的各种感官都一样没有恢复，没什么特别不舒服，但她吃完饭喝过水之后经常会吐，偶尔还全是血。医生说这是正常现象让她别想太多，毕竟伤得太重，内脏全是勉强拼起来的，总要多点时间才能长回去，这段时间吃饭要注意，多补充好消化的蔬菜水果。她是不信的，但也没有去打听真话，却无意间听到了，才知道这样的问题很有可能会跟她一辈子，也许到西边的维林诺了才有可能解决。她装作什么都不知道的样子，继续该干什么干什么，就说自己不太喜欢被人盯着，让王宫的侍从若非听到了什么绝对异常的大动静就别过来。她把自己关在房间里，一个人重复医生交代她做的事情，倒是慢慢地找回了消失已久的触觉，开始对环境温度的变化有所察觉，反应在身上的就是针刺般的大范围痛感。但别的依然进展非常非常缓慢，令人根本看不到希望。

瑟兰迪尔是沉得住气，真不去随便打扰她，来看她之前都敲敲门再问一句，得到许可了才进门。他从陶瑞尔这里看不到什么太过负面的情绪，她一直一副乐观的样子，也没有向瑟兰迪尔虚报她的进度，他是真的没看出姑娘有什么异常。出任务回来的莱戈拉斯去厨房问了一句，得知陶瑞尔这么长的时间里一次都没来过，更没有像她从前那样背着医生偷点无伤大雅的东西吃，瞬间发觉大事不好。他趁瑟兰迪尔不在，直接撞开了妹妹的房门，看到她缩在地上的毯子堆里，抱着她小时候的大兔子，一脸的万念俱灰。他把她从毛毛堆里翻出来，给她套上一条出门用的裙子和斗篷，半抱半拖地拉出皇宫大门。

外面已经是秋初了，密林河两岸一片深到了极致开始由盛转衰的绿色，混着斑驳的红和黄，空气里满是成熟的水果的香气——蓝莓、黑莓、樱桃、李子、桃子。陶瑞尔错过了今年的秋节。莱戈拉斯在清净处草地上铺了一张毯子，上面摆了一大盘切好的水果，还有十几个小碟子，全是符合医生的要求、她也喜欢吃的东西。一群松鼠、花栗鼠和兔子围了过来，直接跳到两个精灵的身上，暖暖的毛绒绒到处蹭来蹭去。陶瑞尔下意识地顺着躺她怀里的大肥白狐狸的毛，发觉自己居然摸出了那毛的软滑和温热，顿时愣了，愣完后抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

“我跟你说，饭一定要好好吃。”莱戈拉斯一口咬掉半个汁水丰富的大桃子，以极其刺激人食欲的神态和动作嚼了起来，“最厉害的精灵是不管伤心成什么样都能开开心心地吃饭，别和吃的过不去啊。”

陶瑞尔哭得更厉害，吓跑了她满身的小动物。她抱着莱戈拉斯，在他耳边喊：“如果我好不了了，把我的刀随便找个人送了吧，不想留着了。”

莱戈拉斯给她塞了一小块抹满蜂蜜的软面包，笑眯眯地看着她吃掉，说：“别这么想，你要知道，我们的时间可长着呢，直到世界的尽头。你今年多大了？”

“我……五百八十多吧。”

“你开始恢复训练多久了？”

“半年？好像没这么长。”

“你小时候花了多久才能次次射上靶心？”

“这个想不起来了，二十年？”

“是啊，你急什么呢？”莱戈拉斯拍着她的背，“我们有足够长的时间做任何事情呢。”

他立刻意识到自己说错话了——时间并不总是够的。

但是陶瑞尔没再有什么激烈的反应，拿了一块饼开始吃，什么料都没加。莱戈拉斯把那块饼抢下来，抹上绿色的蔬果酱再给她递回去，果酱里面有葡萄、水芹菜和苹果，她隐约尝出了那酸酸甜甜的味道，这么久以来第一次不是完成任务式地进食。

和他人的时间不一定永远足够，但和自己相处的时间，是真的长到了世界的末日。陶瑞尔花了几天想明白了这一事实，她仍然基本不让任何人进她房间，但心态着实平缓了不少，也懒得去看日历了。她就当自己是回到了年龄个位数的时候，当个大宝宝重新成长一次，把弄丢的东西慢慢地找回来。

她找到了一个很好的训练思维和肢体配合度的办法。她找了两本制弓技艺大全，照着里面记录的头发弓弦制作步骤，拿自己剪下来的那堆头发开始做。最终能用于实战的成品居然有好几十条，对着火光看那颜色可漂亮，又像燃烧的枫叶又像红铜矿石。莱戈拉斯彻底把他的卫队职务交给了之前表现出色的临时大队长，有了挺多空余时间陪陶瑞尔，带着她在周边安全的地方到处玩、撸毛绒绒的动物，也不忘带上各种好吃的。她的各种感官缓慢地恢复，吐血的频率降低了不少，最后三四个月都不出现一次。

她没再错过2945年的秋节，和几年没碰面的朋友们高高兴兴地吃了顿饭。来年开春，她去长湖镇参加了巴德大女儿的婚礼，回来之后重新站上了靶场，手里的弓不停地换，磅数逐渐提高，最后已经能完美地驾驭护卫队的制式弓。她发觉自己还远未达到新的极限，这个身体好像重获新生，有了更强的力量和不输从前的敏捷度。她照着那两次血淋淋的战斗经验摸索着一套更适合现今的打法，练起了瑟兰迪尔那样的长刀。她也真的开始着手组建一支刺客部队，和瑟兰迪尔开过好多次会，逐条商讨这支队伍的定位、人员配置、考核标准、任务分配，最终在2950年敲定，公布了这一决定。


	6. No Man

“阿拉贡大人，你错了，我们不像你有那么多朋友。我们孤立无援。”希优顿王说，他握紧了腰间的剑，转身走向瞭望塔，差点和扭着一张惊恐脸的、拎着望远镜的士兵撞了脑袋。

“陛陛陛陛下！！有……有……”他指着城墙北方的平原，不知是被什么东西给吓得语无伦次。

护戒队的三人快步冲上去向着士兵所指的方向眺望，隐约看见漫天的乌鸦下，有一个小黑点正从艾辛格的方向朝圣盔谷而来，是一个全身被黑斗篷裹得密不透风的骑士，骑着一匹同样漆黑的马。那马四蹄翻飞速度奇快，看上去像一个浮空的幽灵。最可怕的是，随着骑士的上下运动，竟然有淡淡的黑雾从他周身飘散。

城墙上的士兵喊了起来：“戒灵！”

“弓箭手准备！！！”

“先别动！”莱戈拉斯大声喝止他们，“这应该不是敌人！”他在几十道惊惶和质疑的眼神下跳上城墙边缘迎风而立，眯起眼睛盯着骑士。

对方跑到了离城墙仅有六七百米的位置，突然伸手拉下了斗篷，顿时露出一头在斜阳下闪着金红色光芒的短发。他又从怀里掏出了一个同样亮晶晶的徽章，高高举起——

“那是我们的军徽！！”莱戈拉斯喜出望外，转身面对大家，居高临下地、带着满脸的骄傲地宣布，“她是幽暗密林的公主！绝对不是敌人！”

“陶瑞尔？”阿拉贡投去询问的眼神。洛汗的士兵们都面面相觑，他们知道东方的精灵王国，但从未听过这个陌生的名字。

“对呀！”莱戈拉斯笑开了花，“除了她还有哪个精灵头发红成这样！”他直接翻身跳下塔楼，落在城墙的第一层，站在已经打开的大门后迎接。然后……他的眉头紧紧地皱了起来，因为来者连人带马全身上下都散发着一股难以言喻的烟灰味儿，让莱戈拉斯闻了就想撞墙。而她一路跑过来给风吹了这么久，还有黑灰在扑簌簌往下掉，整张脸不知道拿什么东西抹得乱七八糟，一道黑一道灰一道黄一片狼藉，就一双绿眼睛还是以前的样子——还有头发，估计跳进灰里打滚的时候裹着斗篷，头发幸免于难了。

陶瑞尔跳下马，又有阵呛人的烟灰被斗篷扇出来。洛汗的卫兵都已经见过惨绝人寰的阿拉贡，看到这个红头发精灵，仍然忍不住心里一紧，开始怀疑她到底是不是被烧伤了。毕竟，精灵的美貌和爱干净举世闻名，谁能心甘情愿搞成这样。而莱戈拉斯惊恐地发现，自己一年多没见她，她居然长高了？！长高了？！！都是六百岁的精灵了，居然还能再长？现在都快和他身高齐平了！

她的第一句话是：“我带了刺客部队的弓箭手，他们埋伏在圣盔谷东西方，看看能不能狙击强兽人的指挥，但是可能没什么大用，据我观察，强兽人可能不那么依靠指挥。”

莱戈拉斯一听到“刺杀指挥”就怕，陶瑞尔不等他开口，又道：“我快一个月没洗衣服疯了疯了疯了脏死了！”两句话都是拿精灵语说的，门卫们不懂，但他们听得出精灵的咬牙切齿。

“你……到底去干什么了？怎么搞成这样？”莱戈拉斯帮她牵着马往堡垒里走，介于陶瑞尔有疯起来不要命的前科，并且还差点吓死莱戈拉斯，他的眉头皱得跟号角堡背后的嶙峋山崖似的。

“我去给强兽人部队的饭锅里下了点药，脸都来不及洗就往这边赶。哦你问这些灰啊，是艾辛格的炉灰和土，掩盖气味。”

阿拉贡正好听到了这句话，僵在了最后一级台阶，又被后面的金雳撞趴在地上。他爬起来，盯着陶瑞尔黑乎乎的脸，目瞪口呆：“等等，你说你干了什么？”

“我带人潜入了艾辛格，给他们下药了。超高浓度密林蜘蛛毒混上毒藤和魔鬼辣椒，杀不了它们，但应该能削弱不少战斗力。”她说得理所当然。

莱戈拉斯抓着她的手往旁边拖，说：“你怎么又去干这种事？有受伤吗！？”

“没有！绝对没有！我们花了两个月调查内外地形。强兽人的厨房正好在最外层，只要避开萨鲁曼的监控，潜入难度非常小，几个小时就下完了，现在这个点估计开始起效，等真的开战，我们面对的压力会轻松不少，上万的强兽人不是开玩笑的。”她看着莱戈拉斯鼻子眼睛嘴巴都皱一道去的脸，又说，“我在多尔戈多附近呆了快半年都没事，这次又不是去捅萨鲁曼，不会怎么样啦。”

“还敢提多尔戈多？！！”莱戈拉斯的眼睛里要冒火，“你知道我一想到这个名字就怕啊！你是真玩命上瘾了吗？！”

陶瑞尔本来就不是软和脾气，当场顶回去：“所以你真想死守公平道义正面对抗一万强兽人？米斯兰迪尔去带救兵那你也得活到他来的时候！莱戈拉斯，这是谁要作死玩命？明明就是你们不是我！”

两个精灵语速越来越快，最后直接拿出方言，洛汗人全体一脸迷茫——但他们有点兴奋，毕竟是第一次看到传说中的精灵吵架。而阿拉贡已经完全听不懂了，伸了一只脏兮兮的手出来拦住吵得好像要动手的精灵。

“殿下……”阿拉贡摇着头，“我……真的，谢谢您！”他转身跑向希优顿王的厅堂报告这个天大的好消息。

莱戈拉斯沉默一会，递来一块浸了酒的布：“清水不够，凑合擦把脸吧。”陶瑞尔接过抹了两把，弄干净了不少，至少看得出这是个漂漂亮亮的红头发精灵了，就是看着像跟人玩命打了一场，还是有点惨兮兮的。

金雳不耐烦地要求尖耳朵小王子翻译他家尖耳朵小公主说的话，莱戈拉斯转头面对大家，刚在陶瑞尔面前流露出的担忧、气愤、焦急瞬间退得干净，边拍陶瑞尔的肩膀边放开了嗓子用通用语和洛汗语转述了刚才的对话。人群有了一瞬间的静默，然后爆发出欢呼。

陶瑞尔悄声对金雳说：“矮人大人，你是葛罗音之子金雳对吗？”她的通用语水平比起六十年前没什么变化，还是一口浓浓的树林子味，金雳适应了一会才听懂，答道：“是的，”

“我在六十年前见过你的父亲。你的胡子有令尊的风范。”她眨眨眼，跟着洛汗的卫兵前往马厩。金雳通红着额头和颧骨——没被胡子遮住的地方，抓紧了莱戈拉斯的胳膊说：“小王子！这真是幽暗密林的公主殿下？” 

“是！我妹妹！”莱戈拉斯放低声音对金雳说，“她是幽暗密林最好的战士之一，一手组起了我们的刺客部队。”

“噢！！！”金雳的眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“你知道五军之战后我们和多尔戈多打了一仗吧？”

金雳满脸期待：“听说过！”

“她在正面开战前刺杀了指挥。”

“我能问公主殿下她要一根头发吗？你觉得她会答应吗？”

莱戈拉斯爆发出一阵大笑，说：“你怎么这么喜欢头发！去问问啊！她手里还有十几条自己头发做的弓弦，说不定就送你了。可惜你不会射箭。”

“不不不！我可以练！”金雳一拍胸脯拔腿去追陶瑞尔。

金雳在希优顿的殿堂里找到了红头发精灵。她因为还没洗干净一身的炉灰，不想弄脏屋里的人——虽然大家都不太干净——站在离众人有一定距离的地方。为了省力气，她直接拿尽量贴近林谷口音的精灵语详说她收集到的情报，阿拉贡同声翻译。洛汗王就在最初的时候有了一点笑意，随着谈话的继续，又面色凝重起来。

“敌方战斗力最多能削减三成……”

“陛下，三成已经很多了！”阿拉贡笑，“总归还有希望！您看，洛汗并不是孤立无援，精灵真的来了。”

他继续翻译陶瑞尔的话，把“刺客”换掉了，因为希优顿可能不觉得这是个好词：“幽暗密林的弓箭手会从暗处协助，但不参加正面战斗，因为这一支队伍不是为了这样的战场而生的，殿下要对他们的生命负责。”

希优顿点头道：“您能来到这里我已经万分感谢了。”

“殿下还有一个任务。幽暗密林和瑞文戴尔的几位殿下预知到，有一位对未来至关重要的——”他回头和陶瑞尔再次确认了几个词的意思，“No-man，可能会在这里遇到生命危险，公主需要保护这个人安全活过这场战役。”

“不是人类？还是指女人？”希优顿说。

“这里非人类只有莱戈拉斯、陶瑞尔和金雳三位，所以，应该是女人吧？”

“女人和孩子不参加战斗，全都会被安置在岩洞里，入口就在我身后，除非大殿门被攻破，他们会很安全。”希优顿对精灵颔首。

“那在这之前，我会以我的方式尽我所能。”陶瑞尔说。

希优顿王突然心里一紧——幽暗密林的王子和公主居然全都在他这里了。他很想问难道精灵族会允许小公主上战场吗，但看到她背后那把漆黑弓面金红色弦的雕花长弓，还有一对流线型长刀，果断把话咽下去了。那把弓估计没几个人类战士能拉满，刀虽然造型轻盈，但肯定也死沉。一生戎马的希优顿王看得出，这个精灵经历过很多事情，所以现在才能以如此平和的态度站在这里——精灵各个都是活的历史书，但她和莱戈拉斯真的不太一样。她好像时刻游走在生和死的边界线上，身上有种类似神性的奇特气质。她的目光非常平静，甚至还有点发自内心的快乐，好像她知道这场战争一定能取得胜利——但往坏处想，也可能预示着大家必死无疑。

“我带了阿夕拉斯，”陶瑞尔悄声对阿拉贡说，“我可以帮忙救护伤员。”林谷长大的挨斯泰尔早就听闻她的血统，也知道她和瑟兰迪尔王决定将一切对小王子保密，直接将她带去了通向岩洞的路，帮忙安置所有不参战的人。莱戈拉斯和金雳则被派去别处。

最先进岩洞的是伤员，稍微还能走的都自己撑着、或由亲人扶着进去，实在不能动的才有资格使用数量稀缺的担架。陶瑞尔打横抱起一个身材高大健壮的受伤骑兵，在其妻女的注目礼之下将他安放在伤员区里，轻松得像拎了只刚出生的小羊羔。阿拉贡接过陶瑞尔装阿夕拉斯的小包。里面的草药是从法贡森林里挖的，现在已经有一点脱水，但药效不会比新鲜的差太多。他们将一小部分草药投入沸水中，经过西方国王血裔之手的王之剑散发出令人振奋的甜香，很快平息了岩洞里的恐惧和绝望。下午袭击众人的狼骑兵里仅有一两个配了淬毒的兵器，伤员中的中毒情况不算严重，剩余的阿夕拉斯没用几束就不再派得上用场了，阿拉贡直接吃了一棵恢复体力。

陶瑞尔离开岩洞去寻找那个迟迟不现身的“No man”，见到莱戈拉斯站在塔楼顶上冲她招手，她蹬着石墙上的凸起，两下翻到他身边。莱戈拉斯说：“往下走一点有条地下河，你要不先去把衣服洗了？”

“等打完了再洗吧，这些灰可以掩盖气味，说不定还有用。”陶瑞尔说，收获了莱戈拉斯密集的眼刀。她无奈地笑道：“我有自己的任务，不可能乱来的。还有……”

“一回生二回熟，何况我这都不是三回了。这种活真要干，也还是让我们这种专业的来比较好。”她咧出雪白的牙齿和脸颊上两道深深的笑纹，“莱戈拉斯，论作死等级，你可不比我低多少。但现在正是生死存亡的时候呀，作死就作吧，不坑害自己人又不会怎样。”

金发精灵呶嘴，不得不承认她说得没错。陶瑞尔就是他一手带大的，两个精灵的行为模式半斤八两，区别只是莱戈拉斯没像她那样真的去找过死。说来，瑟兰迪尔当年说他要去征求了陶瑞尔的同意，才能把事情经过告诉莱戈拉斯，结果他们就这么守口如瓶了。一想到这里莱戈拉斯就有点火，闪电般伸手抽出了陶瑞尔背后的黑弓。

“磅数很高啊，和我的罗瑞安长弓差不多了。紫衫木，鹿筋弓背。弓面上附的不是角片？”他皱眉，反复摸着，试图判断出黑漆之下的到底是什么，“是某种金属，把木头包了一圈儿。这不是密林的技术吧。”

“我也不知道那到底是什么，刮开过漆面，里面是银色的。”

莱戈拉斯拉了拉弓弦，越来越兴奋：“这把弓太棒了！换不换？你不是一直想要罗瑞安的白弓吗？”

“我现在更喜欢黑的。”陶瑞尔抢回去，“这是去年收到的生日礼物，陛下没告诉我它具体出自谁手。”

“你的刀也是那时候拿到的？”他又朝着陶瑞尔的武器带伸出魔爪，姑娘在他之前拔刀出鞘，横着递过去。那是一对约有一米长的纯白色全金属长刀，重量和瑟兰迪尔的差不多，配重很稳，重心就在护手之前，用起来很轻松。它造型极其简单，刀刃上没有镂空没有雕花，唯一的装饰还是手柄上的防滑纹。

“好多年前就有了，不过在森林里挥不开，我很少用。”

莱戈拉斯把刀递还回去，一脸感慨：“现在轮到我嫉妒你的武器了，它们真美。对了，你是真的长高了吧？怎么做到的？！”

“是啊，长了好多呢，”看着王子的怨念脸，陶瑞尔得意地笑，“以前的衣服全换掉了。”

“小心钻不进树洞。”王子斜瞪她，几秒就板不下去脸了，和她笑成一团。

陶瑞尔突然听见了一个坚毅、音色清亮的女声从下方传来，她探头看下去，见一个身材细长高挑的金发姑娘在和阿拉贡说话，语气越来越激烈。金发姑娘的通用语有洛汗的口音，但用词造句很是讲究——也就是说，陶瑞尔听不大懂。她拉过莱戈拉斯让他翻译，得知这个姑娘在对分配给她的工作表示不满——她是一个优秀的战士，然而在王令之下，却只能去照看安置岩洞里的妇孺伤员。她很尊敬埃斯泰尔，语气很快平和下去，行礼之后眼含泪光地走了。

“她是谁？”陶瑞尔喜上眉梢。

“希优顿王的侄女伊欧玟，洛汗国的王女。”

“她就是那个no man！我能肯定，我看得到她身上的荣光和金色的火焰，比这里所有的……no man都要亮。”陶瑞尔说。

“等等陶瑞尔，你说起话来怎么跟金花一样了……”陶瑞尔没理他，一撑屋顶外缘的石块翻了下去，莱戈拉斯紧随其后。

她没有去和伊欧玟接触，倒去了武器库房，帮洛汗士兵给参战的西谷和伊多拉斯平民分发武器，眼看着缺口、生锈的钝剑随便磨了磨就交到了那些老人和孩子手中。她进堡垒时给大家带来的短暂的振奋，在这间屋子里已经完全消失了。希优顿王说着只要有人坚守，圣盔谷就不会陷落，然而大家都看得出他的迟疑。艾辛格的军队过万，这边只有一百六十来个疲惫的士兵和数目约等的平民——这不是一场丛林伏击战，也没有三百个幽暗密林前锋队的战士。哪怕她下药的剂量再翻两倍，于这场战役而言可能仍然是杯水车薪。

莱戈拉斯和挨斯泰尔吵了起来，以人类游侠一句“那我就和他们一起死”的怒吼结束。陶瑞尔本来想告诉他们，她能看到这场战役绝对不是终结，但她发现自己无法向莱戈拉斯解释而不暴露五军之战后发生的事情——预感生死即使对活了很多年头精灵而言也是非常罕见的能力，何况是她这个六百五十来岁的小姑娘，便一言不发地看着阿拉贡气冲冲地离开。

她拿从幽暗密林带出来的磨刀石打磨干净一把宽刃砍刀上的锈斑，递给面前的白发老人。他接过兵器用通用语说：“谢谢你，精灵先生。”陶瑞尔一下笑出声来，这还是她第一次遇到人当面叫错她的性别，难道把头发剪了以后这么像男精灵吗。

金雳迈着短腿横过来，怒道：“胡说什么呢！这是明明一位高贵的女士！这都能认错吗？”

“种族区别种族区别，我们光看脸是没那么容易区分男女。”陶瑞尔伸手拍他肩膀，“矮人们不也一样吗哈哈哈，大家都是毛绒绒的。”

屋子里的人脸上终于有了笑意。金雳乐呵呵地看着这一转变，凑到陶瑞尔身边问：“殿下，您好像对矮人很熟悉？”

“我能一眼区分男女矮人。”陶瑞尔歪头笑。

金雳惊讶万分，用大得夸张的音量重复了一遍她的话，甚至引回了已经出门去的莱戈拉斯。精灵王子将他拉走，说要去给他找一件能穿的盔甲。

入夜时分，罗瑞安森林的护卫队长哈尔迪尔带来一百五十个瑞文戴尔和罗林的精灵——清一色的藏蓝色斗篷、锃亮的头盔、人高的长弓、雪白的箭羽和金色长刀。阿拉贡冲出去给了哈尔迪尔一个熊抱，飞起来的头发啪地打在哈尔迪尔脸上，把精灵熏得不轻，死绷着脸才维持住笑容。陶瑞尔遥遥对哈尔迪尔行礼，很有自知之明地没跟着莱戈拉斯凑上去。

因为大量和人类有着迥然不同的战斗方式的精灵加入，几方的领军人物又一次聚在号角堡最高处的大殿里商讨布防战略，伊欧玟作为洛汗的领袖之一也在场。精灵的强弓能于城墙之下射出箭雨，最外层城垛上的弓箭手多安排装备较差的人类，另有一部分单兵战斗力极高的优秀战士负责剿灭第一波登墙的敌人。陶瑞尔始终坚持不透露她带来的木精灵的方位以及他们之间传递消息的手法，但她信誓旦旦地保证，敌人的攻城云梯和巨怪将不会是太过棘手的问题。

伊欧玟直到这时才有空认认真真地观察陶瑞尔，看着她尽管通用语都说不顺溜，仍然能气定神闲地通过阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的翻译发表意见、回应质疑，显然是做惯了这样的事，而那些质疑，无一从她的性别发出。红发精灵看向伊欧玟抿嘴一笑，伊欧玟从精灵的脸上看到了理解和认同，那是一个把双方摆在完全平等的位置、不带居高临下和长辈式“关怀”的笑容，伊欧玟不禁放松了一直紧紧绷着的脸，也以微笑回应她。

下午还是艳阳斜照的晴空，入夜后黑压压的云却彻彻底底地遮挡了星光和月光，只能看到号角堡上的火把和云层间隐约的闪电。等军队布防完毕、亲眼看着伊欧玟进了岩洞，陶瑞尔趁人群一个不注意，贴着大殿门口的石柱窜上屋顶，转眼就消失在一片黑暗的石壁上。希优顿王只是转开目光下了个令，回头就不见了身边的精灵姑娘，惊得他四下寻找。莱戈拉斯向他再三保证，这绝对是她的自主正常行为，她是直接攀岩走了，只不过动作快了点，不是突然遭遇了什么不明力量凭空不见，

号角堡建在陡峭的悬崖下，大殿打通了山体连接内里的岩洞，西翼的山也是对人类来说不具有什么战略价值的峭壁，虽然它俯瞰下方的冲击平原，但没有人类士兵能在那上面设伏。而这对于垂直爬树速度不比平地上的跑速慢多少的木精灵而言，难度真的不高，凸起的小石块可比风中的叶子稳多了，踩着它们找个高处的岩缝往里面一躲、斗篷一盖，下面的半兽人根本发现不了。

强兽人大军已经在冲积平原上集结完毕，几千根长枪密密麻麻地指着乌云，让人全身发麻。大雨倾盆而下，密集的闪电把圣盔谷和号角堡照得一片惨白，哪怕两方都不点火把也能看得清清楚楚。艾辛格的部队在拿枪杆子有节奏地敲击地面，整齐划一，每一下都连带着整个山谷一起震。它们的指挥站在军阵的正中央，处于弓箭的火力死角。那是个胸前印着白手掌的强兽人，身材异常高大，快赶上六十年前的白兽人阿佐格父子。莱戈拉斯一看到它的站位就放心了，因为傻子都能看出来这军阵穿不了，陶瑞尔是疯但是绝对不傻。

希优顿王让眼力好的斥候紧盯敌人的异常举动，但它们该吼的吼，该敲地的敲地，该对着这边污言秽语地骂的就骂，陶瑞尔下的毒好像完全没有起效。他和加姆林的心一下沉了半截，但看到站在城墙最外缘的护戒队成员和精灵弓兵都是一脸的笃定，只能安慰自己，陶瑞尔那是精灵的手段，人类可能不大理解。

战争在一个年迈弓箭手的走火后打响，强兽人的箭矢能射上号角堡城墙的寥寥无几，多半无力地撞在坚不可摧的石墙上折断了，连个痕都划不出来，稳定性更高的十字弓则准头奇差无比。而精灵弓兵各个神射手，机械化的连发之下还能每每瞄准强兽人的盔甲缝隙、一发毙命，洛汗的弓箭手也有自己独特的射击风格，几波箭雨之后，战场的最前沿已经堆了厚厚的几层尸体，而城垛上还无一人阵亡，伤者都只有个位数。守军终于看出红头发疯精灵到底帮了大家多大的忙，已起落过几次的信心重新燃起。可是强兽人的数目实在太多，哪怕它们中了毒、已经损失了好几百兵力，仍潮水一般没过前面的尸体攻到城墙下开始架设云梯，残酷的近身战开始了。

藏在左翼悬崖上的木精灵此刻开始行动。陶瑞尔带来了刺客部队里最好的二十多个弓箭手，约摸是全队人数的十分之一。他们统一装配射程极远的复合材料强弓，配合高度优势、再顺着从山顶往下吹来的风，火力范围甚至达到了东侧城墙的中段。几次试验性射击后，木精灵们都对天气条件有了清晰的认知，加上他们箭矢储备充足、不参加近身战斗、位置又绝对安全——根本没有敌人会往悬崖高处瞄，可以心无旁骛地射击，命中率逐渐提高到令人心惊的程度。强兽人眼睁睁地看着刚刚挂好的绳索一根接一根地断裂，拉到一半的攻城梯狠狠砸回军阵，带起一大片满地乱飞的残肢断臂，只有不到三分之一的梯子能架设成功。射完了攻城索还剩下大量箭矢，他们便开始贴着战场外沿射击，尽可能拖慢强兽人冲入城墙缺口的步伐，期间阴差阳错地救下了不少友军，有精灵有人类，其中就有哈尔迪尔。一个弓箭手本来要射给缺口处添炸药的强兽人，结果手一抖准头偏得厉害，箭飞上了城墙，正好在那个半兽人的斧头劈下前从天而降打爆了它的脑袋。左臂受伤的哈尔迪尔单手拎刀劈死身边最后两个敌人，成功从外墙撤退。

正如莱戈拉斯所料，整个刺客部队没有一个精灵尝试杀死强兽人指挥，远程浪费箭矢，近战纯属智障。待所有守军都退进堡垒、强兽人开始全力破门，木精灵也齐齐停止射击——这时再进攻绝对会暴露方位，和去刺杀指挥一样纯属找死。

天边沉郁的黑色开始变浅，莹莹的蓝色慢慢从地平线上升起。陶瑞尔看着最后一道金属城门已经不再坚固，绝望逐渐包围堡垒最高一层的守军，她知道自己该行动了，趁着悬崖上最后的完全黑暗时光，连爬带跳来到了号角堡大殿的正上方。趴在屋顶拿斗篷把全身盖起来。城门被攻破，守军退进大殿，所有来不及进门的人都在眨眼间被强兽人淹没、踩得连形都看不出。陶瑞尔之前一直藏在岩缝里没怎么被雨淋到，现在还是一身艾辛格的气味，满平台的半兽人无一发现大殿之上还有个精灵。

她把耳朵贴在石头上，先听到妇孺的哀哭和战马躁动不安的嘶鸣，而后是希优顿王、阿拉贡和哈尔迪尔激烈地讨论下一步的计划。他们决定决一死战，甚至放弃下令让岩洞里的人撤进山里。仍有战斗力的士兵，领到马的就跟着希优顿王杀出去，未能配马的留下死守堡垒东侧的台阶和正门。还能上阵的马只有五十来匹了，留守的“士兵”也不过四十几人，多半是因为太过年迈已经驾驭不了战马才被留下。骑兵一冲下堤桥，强兽人就会蜂拥而上。说过要在今天的破晓之时带来希望的米斯兰迪尔，无论如何也不可能在几分钟内穿越整个阵线抵达堡垒。不会再有人关闭城门，大殿和其后的岩洞将被强兽人长驱直入，几十人的守军不知道能在孤注一掷下撑多久。她要在骑兵冲锋和半兽人攻入的间隙进入岩洞，保护好那位“no man”，直至胜利的到来。

只听得一阵撼动山体的怒吼，正殿的两扇大门齐齐飞出、压死了一大片敌人，也给骑兵架起了一道平坦的路。洛汗人和精灵的斗篷翻飞，在晨曦下显现出墨绿和藏蓝的颜色，一瞬间给腥臭、一片黑暗的战场带来了仿佛草原和天空的生命力。与此呼应，东北方的山口传来了一声嘹亮的号角声，是甘道夫带着之前被驱逐的洛汗骑士来了。

陶瑞尔纵身从屋顶跳下，同时反手抽刀，落地的瞬间朝两边猛地挥开，一下子给大殿门口清出了一块弧形的安全区域。木精灵在陶瑞尔之后，扛着剩余的箭矢全部转移到大殿上方的山崖，拼命地射箭，强兽人的尸体堵起了半扇大门，后方的敌人不得不顶着箭雨把尸墙推开了才能继续进攻。

“陶瑞尔！”留守大殿的哈尔迪尔喊，“我们守住入口！让里面的人撤！”

她埋头躲过己方的箭，转身越过尸墙射中两只半兽人的脑袋，一边放箭一边退至大殿后方，说：“米斯兰迪尔已经带来了援军!我们要赢了！”她看到哈尔迪尔流血的手和苍白的颜色，又说：“这里视野太开阔了，外面还有很多弓兵，我们不如全部进岩洞。”

瑞文戴尔和罗瑞安森林的精灵本能地抗拒埋在万吨岩石下的洞穴，但他们不得不承认，岩洞里有大量掩体供他们躲避敌方的箭矢。大殿正门传来阵阵强兽人的惨叫，七八个木精灵接连从尸墙顶上翻进来，他们脸上都像昨天的陶瑞尔一样抹得乱七八糟，又给雨水冲得沟壑纵横，哪里还看得出一张一张精致的小脸。

“我们几个的箭快射完了所以来支援这边！”一个小个子精灵拿通用语说。

哈尔迪尔指挥大家前往岩洞，手中还有多余箭矢的精灵断后，尽可能射死所有冒头的强兽人。尸墙即将被冲开，断后的陶瑞尔拔腿追上前面的人。她听到哈尔迪尔扯着嗓子安抚里面的伤员妇孺，说战争即将结束，只要抗过这最后一波敌人就是胜利。这些平民放开了嗓子抱头痛哭，一下将通宵的恐惧全部发泄出来。

陶瑞尔一冲进来就对着后面的女人和孩子喊：“会射箭的全部站出来！我们挡不住的敌人交给你们了！”她当过护卫队长又一手组起了密林的刺客部队，发号施令的时候有种逼人的魄力。哭成一片的平民尽管并不全能听懂，仍被这声音中的力量震得抬起了头。

伊欧玟眼睛一亮，将她的话拿洛汗语重复一次，一阵面面相觑后，果真有十几个人站了起来。陶瑞尔隔空把自己的长弓和箭袋抛了过去，别的精灵也一一照做——他们都不是莱戈拉斯那样逆天的近战弓手，在这种环境下拿着长弓也是浪费，还不如交给别人，岩洞里正好还有一些箭矢储备，再者又不是让她们去狙击几百米之外的移动目标，只要能把弓拉开瞄准了就行。

烧了一个晚上的火把已经熄灭了好些，但地下湖和裸露在外的五彩水晶矿脉反射着火光，岩洞里的视野条件并不差，甚至还有种炫目的美感。金发黄裙的伊欧玟在光芒之下提着她的双手长剑冲进最前方的队伍，洛汗人目露惊恐地看着她的到来，语气恭敬地阻拦。精灵们一时间不能理解这些人类的情绪，对伊欧玟点头表示欢迎，伊欧玟便自然而然地站在了精灵身边。

强兽人冲了进来，提起十字弓就射，然而绝大多数被岩洞里密布的石柱和物资箱挡住。守军一下分散开来，大家借着地形三五成组各守一条路，尤其每两个木精灵间都保持着足够的距离。在这样障碍物遍地的环境下，密林精灵的优势一下子体现出来。他们行动极其灵活，近身武器都是轻便的短刀短剑，身上还藏了好些隐蔽的武器，在石柱和箱笼间闪转腾挪好似真的身处森林。强兽人已经给陶瑞尔下的药折磨了快一天一夜，和守军同样疲惫，却缺失了置死地而后生的魄力。尽管两边兵力悬殊，战况还并不算艰难。

陶瑞尔在五军之战的时候吃够了武器威力不够的亏，从头到尾没把腰上的短刀拔出，一正一反手持那对流线型白色长刀守死了一片较为开阔的地带，愣是一个人砍出一片尸山血海。伊欧玟在她旁边，长发和裙摆翻飞，像一只翩翩飞舞的金色蝴蝶。她的战斗风格攻守有度动作优雅，是很正统的人类剑骑士打法，一看便知她从小就接受过系统的训练。陶瑞尔时刻留了心在伊欧玟身上，随时准备上去救援，屡次化险为夷。两个姑娘语言基本不通，陶瑞尔一打起来就开始狂飙密林方言，一句通用语都说不出来，但她们慢慢地打出了默契来。拿到精灵长弓的临时弓箭手到后来越战越勇，虽然她们半弓都拉不到，但这威力在短距离下已经足够了。她们害怕误伤守军，也不想着帮助战士，就盯着突出防御线的敌人的下半身射，这样即使射偏了也不会给守军造成致命伤。

战斗在约摸两个小时后彻底结束，洞穴里浅蓝色的湖被强兽人的血液染成黑色。从始至终，没有一个强兽人活着抵达了伤员和妇孺的安置区域。守军的伤亡情况远比半夜的攻城战时好得多，死亡的人类战士多是体力不支的老人，而精灵们无一阵亡，最惨只是给哪个不致命的地方捅了几刀，冲出去的骑兵绝大多数也活着回来了。射箭的妇女有些因为长时间高强度的重复动作拉伤了肩膀，而伊欧玟除了裙子被撕破之外就只有胳膊上的一点擦伤，这都是微不足道的问题了。

陶瑞尔擦干净刀刃，走向安置地拿回自己的弓箭。用这把弓的是个十六、十七岁的少女，边揉拉弦的手和胳膊边将长弓递回。一个相貌和她有点相似的老人从后面走出，眯起眼睛试探性地叫陶瑞尔的名字。

“你是……”陶瑞尔努力把这张脸和她记忆中的各种面孔对上号，“你是不是沃德的伊薇？”

老人咧着嘴又哭又笑拼命点头，扑上来抱紧了比她高一个头还要多的精灵。六十年前，还是小姑娘的她也是这么把头靠在精灵的肩上、在法贡森林的枝头飞跃。伊薇这些年里学会了通用语，终于能不借助翻译和精灵说话了，嚎啕大哭着说：“我这辈子居然还能见您第二次……您比以前更高贵更美了！”

陶瑞尔像哄孩子一样轻轻拍着她背，笑得特别温柔，低声问着老人想不想吃烤鸡。向这边看过来的人都有点懵——这个红发精灵和其余的精灵不太一样，她战斗时会吼，身姿在血雨里飞旋，倒像个从鬼怪故事里走出来的杀神，大家都没想到她居然有如此温柔可爱的一面。

她和莱戈拉斯以及别的木精灵们汇合了，带过来的人一个都没有少，除了累得脸色有点差之外各个活蹦乱跳。潜入了艾辛格的精灵都已经裹了好久的土和灰，脏到了忍耐极限，说什么也要去深溪上游把衣服洗了。莱戈拉斯好说歹说才把他们劝住，先留下来帮着清扫战场顺便回收箭矢。

他们花了四天的时间埋葬死者、烧光强兽人尸体，才终于有了洗衣服的时间。这期间，陶瑞尔和伊欧玟成了好朋友，一有空闲就蹲在一起叽叽咕咕地说话，从吃的聊到衣服又到战斗技巧，精灵们去山里洗澡的时候陶瑞尔还邀请了伊欧玟一起。三月天气已经暖起来了，水边上生大大的一团火，在河里洗澡也不算太冷，又见同去的都是女孩子，伊欧玟便欣然应邀。刺客部队把带来的物资都藏进了深溪谷后方的山崖里，里面就有洗发水和沐浴露。伊欧玟好好地体验了一把正宗的精灵式沐浴，烘干头发和衣服之后整个人都在发光。

瑞文戴尔和罗瑞安森林的精灵最早启程返回。米斯兰迪尔和希优顿王要前往艾辛格，带走了护戒队成员，伊欧玟带领一部分骑兵护送妇孺和伤者回伊多拉斯，木精灵们也跟着这支队伍一道走。他们来的时候带了三倍于人数的马，驼了好些调味料和厨具，这一路上走到哪里烧烤摊子就架到哪里，伊薇如愿以偿地又吃了一次陶瑞尔做的梅子烤鸡。

伊欧玟一直想过来帮木精灵的忙，但每每被她哥手下的骑兵队长找个借口支开，直到回了伊多拉斯、开起了庆功宴才找到机会。

洛汗人爱喝酒也爱灌别人酒，这群漂漂亮亮、从头精致到脚的精灵更是大家的首要灌酒对象，莱戈拉斯都没被放过，谁知他们各个剽悍，酒量以桶计算，着实把黄金大殿的厨房总管吓住了。陶瑞尔自加入护卫队以来全天候值班，组起刺客队伍后又害怕酒精干扰神智，除了秋节这样有重大意义的节日不得不喝一点以外常年滴酒不沾，现在也不想冒险置身一群喝嗨了的木精灵中间——这帮疯子能在王宫宴会上把瑟兰迪尔拖下场跳舞——便躲去大殿门外，升起篝火给里面的派对提供新鲜烤肉。

说起来，她是真的觉得洛汗的菜太难吃了。新鲜的、烟熏的牛肉羊肉猪肉切吧切吧放上好多好多岩盐和酱炖一大锅汤就是宴会的主菜了，咸得要死，配干吃硬得割喉咙、泡开了直接变成黏糊糊一坨的粗面包和同样咸得要死的奶酪，剩下的就全靠好似不要钱的麦酒撑场子。她的烤肉火候把控到位、外焦里嫩肉汁满溢，还不咸得过头掩盖优质肉类本身的香味，收获了一致好评。派对狂魔木精灵们几串抹了好多辣椒的正宗密林式烤肉下肚，嗷嗷叫着冲回大殿里和两个霍比特人一起疯开了，简直把伊多拉斯的黄金大殿变成了密林王宫的派对厅，里面的吼声笑声要掀翻这金灿灿的屋顶。

伊欧玟带着满脸的笑意出来透口气，见到陶瑞尔蹲在火边，编在短发里的五彩宝石链子亮得要烧起来。她跑过来道：“我也来一起烤吧？”

陶瑞尔向旁边一挪，将烧烤架全权交给伊欧玟，自己负责切肉。这是一个非常非常可怕的决定，伊欧玟不知道对火做了什么，把肉全烧成了外面乌漆嘛黑里面渗血的模样。而洛汗人民为了对他们的王女表示敬意，把这批肉全给吃了。这场景太过震撼，硬是逼得一个木精灵实在看不下去，离开派对出来替换伊欧玟。

陶瑞尔走到伊欧玟身边，说：“我在六十年前来过洛汗，遇上半兽人洗劫村庄，除了一个小姑娘以外再没能救下一人。很高兴能看到那种事情没有再次发生。”

伊欧玟瞪大眼睛，良久才回应：“您觉得……我们能取得最终的胜利吗？邪恶的阴影已经覆盖了东方的天空，我越来越害怕……”

“可我并没有在您眼中看到恐惧呀。”陶瑞尔笑得眼睛弯弯的。

“我怕的是，到死都追逐不上我想要的荣光。”

陶瑞尔压低声音对伊欧玟耳语：“我悄悄地和您说一件事，先答应我不要告诉莱戈拉斯。”

“我发誓不向任何人提起。”

“我有一点预知生死的能力，我看得到您的命运之日一片光辉，而且，离现在还有很远很远。”

“这……这是精灵的魔法吗？！”伊欧玟激动之下抓住了陶瑞尔的手。

“可以说是吧，不过只有极少数的精灵有这样的能力，因为要付出的代价真的有点大。”她狡黠地眨眼睛，“所以我才让您别告诉小王子。”

“幽暗密林北有灰色山脉和冈达巴山，南有多尔戈多，两大半兽人据点。我们直面黑暗的侵蚀，已经战斗了几百年了。但是你看，这些精灵都是出没于最危险的战场的前锋，你从他们身上看不到一丁点的忧虑。因为那些事情都没什么好怕的，敌人来了就迎上去，败了就尽量撤退、卷土重来，哪怕死了，死亡是一份礼物，更不应对它产生恐惧。你就把自己想象成一团火吧，一团白色的或者金色的火，所向之处一片光明，放心大胆地烧下去。”

伊欧玟的眼睛亮闪闪的，里面有了泪光，盯得陶瑞尔脸皮发紧，道：“我的通用语是不是变好了？居然说了这么长一串！”

“是的！好了很多呢！”伊欧玟悄悄擦掉眼泪，顿时觉得，地平线上翻卷着的血色火光也不过如此，终究战胜不了永不缺席的黎明。


	7. 森林和岩石之下

第三纪元3019年3月15日，刚铎王城米纳斯提里斯之前的帕兰诺平原战役打响。像近百年来所有的大规模战役一样，帕兰诺平原战役也有着极其悬殊的敌我兵力对比。半兽人军队像海啸，而依山势立起的白城就是礁石上一片小小的叶子——哪怕站在最高层的瞭望台前，眼力最好的斥候也看不见本应是绿色的地平线。敌军的长枪、攻城塔和巨象乌压压的一片，甚至延缓了第二日黎明的到来。绝望之时，希优顿王倾尽洛汗举国上下的兵力，逆着血红色的晨曦冲入敌阵，随后是阿拉贡、莱戈拉斯和金雳从安都因河来援，带来了一支势不可挡的亡灵大军。人类在十六日的傍晚赢得了这次惨烈但至关重要的胜利，无冕之王带着重铸的圣剑——西方火焰安都瑞尔回归王城，这一消息迅速以各种渠道传遍了所有正和索伦抗争的土地，无疑给大家注入了一支强心剂。

与此同时，往北近八百里格，洛瓦尼安地区的林地王国也打赢了他们的战争。多尔哥多的军队兵分两路北上，一支走森林、一支走安都因河东岸的平原进攻木精灵的国度。林地王国早在七十年前就已打过一场情形相当类似的战争，对付起这次的情况得心应手。2942年，多尔哥多还未从圣白会议的进攻中恢复力量就送死式地进攻密林和罗瑞安，当时没有人理解它们的行动目的，后来被事实证明，多尔哥多是在为其主索伦回归魔多打掩护，借战争转移几位强大的精灵领主的注意力。那场战役打得非常轻松，实力本就不强的敌军撞上了一个一心找死的战斗力还奇高的疯精灵，从军需官杀到指挥，开战前夕军心大乱。这一次的林下战役，敌军规模是从前的几倍，更加有组织有计划，但林地王国的“疯精灵”的数目，却比七十年前多了百倍。他们占尽森林的主场优势，情报详细到好似把敌军摆在了瑟兰迪尔的眼皮子底下，依然在开战前给半兽人造成了巨大的损失。

幽暗密林的这支疯子队伍集结了最擅长潜行、侦查情报和刺杀的精灵，是一支真正意义上的、有名有姓有编制的刺客部队。其实精灵一般崇尚堂堂正正的对决，而不是藏在暗处捅刀子，但组起这支队伍的国王养女不按常理出牌，幽暗密林的木精灵们一样不按“常理”出牌，他们才不在意自己到底在用什么方式保卫土地，只要不伤害无辜、只要有效，那就是好办法。

幽暗密林的战场还未清理，东北边的河谷镇就传来敌情，北方的半兽人从凋零荒地南下，于午夜时分到达孤山一带。17日一天之内，河谷镇之王布兰德和山下之王铁足丹恩双双战死，活着的人类和矮人全部逃进伊鲁博，死守城门，漫长的攻城战开始了。孤山南边的平原上密密麻麻地堆满了黑色的方阵，昼夜不停地冲击矮人的城门，投石机、巨怪、攻城锤其上。而伊鲁博的防御非常坚固，矮人的工艺根本不是一群没带火龙的半兽人轻易攻得开的，撑上好几个月修养生息绰绰有余，等战损的装备重铸、伤员恢复好了再战。林地王国的确意图出兵救援，和人类矮人联军两面夹击半兽人，但是根本无法和矮人方面取得联络——伊鲁博只有一条通往外界的路，矮人们又封闭了所有结构薄弱的窗口，再者，根本没有信鸟能活着飞抵那寥寥无几的窥孔和箭孔，下面的敌军会将所有飞鸟打下来。

刺客部队的斥候兵分四路监控敌军动向，三支队伍负责北方的凋零荒地、刚达巴山和孤山一带，一支负责南方的多尔哥多，同时寻找传信进伊鲁博的通道。21日，南方的阿拉贡和米斯兰迪尔带领的人类联军抵达北伊锡利恩，几天之后就要到达魔拉南荒原、打响对魔多的总进攻。而负责监控刚达巴山的队伍传回消息，刚达巴白兽人从灰色山脉以北的荒原东行，大有和北方所有未出动的半兽人军队汇合的意图。22日，罗瑞安森林第三次遭到多尔哥多的进攻，又一次被水之戒庇佑之下的精灵战士击退，然而林地王国这边的情况远不如罗瑞安乐观。在西方人类联军抵达黑门的同时，刺客部队确认了半兽人部队即将集结、以“堪比最终联盟战役的规模”从北方进攻林地王国的情报。一旦他们集合完毕，林地王国将即刻进入战争状态。灰色山脉距离幽暗密林北部边缘最近只有十几里格的距离，不知疲惫的黑暗军队不到一天就能走完。唯一的安慰是，纵观历史，黑暗势力还没有在森林里用火攻的先例，这会让他们自己同样陷入危险。但是当敌军的规模大到一定程度，森林环境给他们带来的劣势就可以忽略不计了。斥候侦查到，敌军的具体兵力一时间还真数不清，反正是看得人头皮发麻的一大片，幽暗密林哪怕拿出极限出兵率也远凑不出这数目来。

半兽人和它们军队里的巨型怪兽都没脑子，死了指挥战斗力就要削弱近半，如果条件允许，刺杀指挥肯定是必选方案。而规模如此之大、光阵型就能排几里格的进攻行动，敌方必然要有一个高效的系统负责将最高指挥的命令无缝传递下去。五军之战时的半兽人选择了在制高点渡鸦岭上打旗语，这一次的说不定也会使用相近的方法。然而密林北境和灰色山脉南麓之间的地形复杂程度不如孤山一带，真像当年那样再来一次横穿战场乱军中取敌将首级，损失可能要比那会更大。

陶瑞尔的队伍一从凋零荒地撤回到王宫，就于密林边缘的岗哨处接到了敌军已有近四分之一开始列阵的消息，剩余的部队白天也要集结完毕。它们的队伍折出一个直角，紧贴着幽暗密林的东北角，后方直连孤山战场。十三座带巨轮的木石质高塔被巨型犀角兽和巨魔拉上阵线背后的一处处高点——有的在小山丘顶上，有的毗邻悬崖俯瞰战场。塔楼位置分布均匀，可以保证战场的每一处都有塔楼可看。它们外部被木板包得严实，无法窥探内里到底有什么，但斥候们能看到，塔楼顶部都有一些可以用以远距离传信的装置，比如旗子、篝火和镜子。它们应该就是敌军的指挥塔了，只是暂时无法判断最高指挥位于何处。而想要达到让敌军群龙无首的效果，得瘫痪整一个系统，如果不能一击解决最高指挥，就只能想办法同时破坏尽可能多的指挥点。

瑟兰迪尔召集所有军官商讨战略，大家几乎是一致认定刺客部队应当先行一步，在列阵完毕后、正面开战前的间隙赶到敌军后方潜伏好，观察敌军动向，一待判断出最核心的指挥塔方位和内部情况，就立刻行动。有反对意见者认为，这样绕远路插入后方是送死，还不如留在森林里负责守漏补缺，但直接被刺客部队自己的人给堵了回去——能进入这样一支队伍，正是因为他们由于各种各样的原因完全不适合正面战场，不听指挥不遵守规章制度的有，天生有严重的力量短板的有，年龄太小个子太矮的有，他们是一群难以把控的飞剑，就应该游离在人群之外。更何况，和大部队留在一起不见得就不是找死了。

会议途中，雨燕传来南方的捷报。佛罗多和山姆成功把至尊魔戒扔进末日火山，西方人类联军大败残余的魔多军队，护戒队成员全部生还。在座的所有精灵——尤其是瑟兰迪尔，面上的凝重神色飞快地被喜悦冲散。那边其实并不是打仗，是主动去找死，这都赢了，索伦最后的形体被打散了，幽暗密林这边没有理由被苟延残喘的半兽人毁灭。只不过，和圣盔谷战役、帕兰诺平原战役以及黑门战役都不同，木精灵是不会有援军的。

散会后，陶瑞尔准备出门召集人马，却被瑟兰迪尔叫住了，问她道：“你是不是有预知生死的能力？”

陶瑞尔咬着嘴唇愣了好半天，才说：“是。不过程度很浅，只是模模糊糊的感觉而已。”

“这一次，你看到了什么？”

“一线生机。我觉得，我们最后能化险为夷。”

“你自己呢？”

陶瑞尔笑着摇头：“陛下，我对自己的预感从来没有准过，现在已经懒得再相信了。”

瑟兰迪尔一双锐利的冰蓝色眼睛紧盯着她，她也坦坦荡荡地看过去，却不准备进一步解释。瑟兰迪尔最终放弃等待，说：“人员安排你自己决定，去领兰巴斯，已经做好了。”

“谢谢。”她低头轻轻鞠躬，出门之前本一冲动想告诉瑟兰迪尔，如果莱戈拉斯在黑门战役里遭遇不测，她应该会留在瑟兰迪尔身边。但这句话怎么说都显得不妥当。她最终说：“虽然我才六百多岁，您见过的经历过的远远比我多，但这种任务，还是交给我们来做吧。”

精灵王正在喝茶，闻言顿了一下，然后说：“我知道你一打起来就不要命。不是所有的东西都值得拿命换。”

“是，我会注意安全。”她离开了。

整一支刺客部队所有未担任斥候的正式成员都在一间大厅里，一百六七十个精灵，各色头发、各色身形，穿的衣服也什么样都有，有的还套着一身半兽人的盔甲没脱下来。

陶瑞尔说：“我们需要五十多个人，四到五人一组负责一座塔楼。无亲无故也没有喜欢的姑娘小伙子的优先。”十几个精灵站了出来，在屋子一边排好。

“受伤了还没好的、结了婚或者已经有孩子的出列。”一小半精灵站去了另一侧。

“还有谁愿意来，请自己决定吧，抽签、抛硬币、猜拳都行。”她说。因为日常任务的分配基本随机，刺客部队一直都有抽签盒，并且早就被抱来了这里。已经出列的精灵中最年长的一位上前，开始抽签，抽到已经入选的和退出的名字就放在一边，其余的人数一满就停。不参与此次行动的精灵跟着副队长离开，他们也有将在森林的各方有自己的任务。

分好组后，陶瑞尔指着地图上灰色山脉以南、孤山以北的一个红圈，说“这次的行动没有细节计划。抵达任务地，正面战争打响后半天为限，寻找潜入并破坏指挥塔的方法，然后一昼夜之内在这里汇合。如果不想或是因为某些原因做不到，请用雨燕给我传封信报告行踪。请务必尽量保持潜行状态不暴露，炸药是最后的选择。”地图上已经标出了十三座塔楼的精确位置，红圈的确是能让所有小组从后方绕开战场、再回归幽暗密林的最合理碰头点。

“大家有两个小时整备。”

大家四下分散着去换衣服、挑选用的最顺手的武器，陶瑞尔带着两个侍女从幽暗密林的医官长那里领回了最新做好的一批兰巴斯。医官长是随着欧洛费尔从多瑞亚斯来到洛瓦尼安的辛达精灵，德高望重，是雅万娜女神的追随者。先王后去世之后，她成为这个国度唯一一个可以制作兰巴斯的精灵。

整装完毕的精灵回到大厅，看见陶瑞尔已把各种口味的兰巴斯在长桌上一字平铺开供大家自行挑选。

“从左到右依次是蜂蜜蛋糕味，奶酪味，桃子味，多卫宁味，椒盐味，番茄烤肉味和泡椒炖鱼味。多卫宁味不含酒精，可以放心吃。”她边给精灵们分发打包布边说。

“还有烤肉和泡椒味？？！！”大家叫了起来，“这都能做出来？？”

“尝一下嘛，”陶瑞尔递过来一个小盘子，上面摆着一小块一小块掰好的兰巴斯小饼干，“左边泡椒右边烤肉。”

精灵们带着迟疑的表情上前，各自拿了一小块放进嘴里，然后就开始大声赞美医官长的手艺和大密林的特产美食。这些兰巴斯没有气味，找只座狼来都闻不出。但它和口腔一接触，就在一瞬间迸发出香得让人想流泪的味道来。吃的明明是饼干，但那样浓郁的肉香、层次丰富的辣、甜、咸和酸能让人完全忽略掉淀粉在舌尖融化的黏腻感，真的好似在吃一盘加里安亲手烤的热气腾腾的肉串。

大家打包好自己的兰巴斯，又领了可以提神的米茹沃——幽暗密林还是最近几十年才成功配出这种无毒无害的兴奋剂来，在陶瑞尔面前整整齐齐地站成两排。

陶瑞尔说：“我们花了七十年磨合，相信大家的能力和默契已经能撑起这样一次完全没有指挥、甚至无法互相联络的行动。想走哪条路线，想和敌人同归于尽还是保命优先都在自己。我们都是精灵，也没必要像人类一样把气氛搞得那么悲壮。所以动员词那些我就不说了，反正我也说不出来。”

“对啊！有什么好怕的，大不了几天之后曼督斯见，还省了造船航海的功夫。”有人这么说道。

“传说曼督斯里也有森林哦！还有给亡灵吃的各种食物！”

“哇真的吗！！那和在幽暗密林也没什么区别嘛！诶队长，这种传说你听过吗？”

“基本可以肯定是真的。”陶瑞尔笑嘻嘻地说，“至于我是怎么知道的就别问我啦。”

“啊？不骗人？”

“绝对不。你说我要是没点神奇的经历，哪里想得到要把我们这群人组起来。”她磨砂着黑色长弓，冲自己组里的精灵眨眼，“出发吧！”

陶瑞尔的小队里有这支队伍中最好的战士，都很年轻但全部参加过五军之战，相当熟悉密林东北方的地形，他们负责的塔楼位于孤山西北方十里格的位置，在陡峭的石坡之上，俯瞰下面的军阵和更远处向西延绵百里的森林，背对一个可以望见渡鸦岭、孤山和河谷镇的平缓山坡。面向森林，塔楼的右手边几百米处有另一座隆起的山崖，高度比塔尖略高一点，这才是这一带真正的制高点，但是攀爬难度太大，让岩羊和木精灵去都要费些功夫。这是潜入难度最高的地点，前后各有一片战场，从一路上的掩体也不多，只是凸起的巨石，并不像树木和草丛一样能完全掩盖木精灵的身影。小队穿出王宫的地下通道来到长湖东岸，拿一条安静无声的小船驶到河谷镇背后的山崖之下，借着夜色的掩护，再从这里顺山势隐蔽地穿向西北方，一路巧妙地擦过山谷以内所有的半兽人驻地。年轻的精灵战士行动起来非常迅速，破晓之前就抵达了塔楼后方的长坡之下。指挥塔上没有火光，漆黑的一片，但有十来双绿色和红色的眼睛发着荧光，那是十几个半兽人狼骑兵在下方巡逻，另有三五成群的半兽人士兵围在火堆周围，用精灵们听不大懂的北方黑语说话。拖塔楼上山的巨魔倒不知去向何方，估计半兽人是怕这群只知道横冲直撞的怪兽坏事，给赶去下面的平原了。

天很快就要亮了，剩余的黑暗时间远远不够小队安全越过最后的半里格而不被发现，他们躲进了一个洞穴，边啃兰巴斯边商量下一步的行动计划。一个精灵趴在地上听下面的动静，因为距离太远、敌军人数实在太多，并没有听出什么有用的信息来，只能判断还没有开战。

陶瑞尔想到了指挥塔北边的山崖，如果能爬到它上面，不仅能把下方的战况一览无余，还可以用滑索直接到达指挥塔顶。但是没有一条路线能让他们在被敌人发现之前爬上去。避开营地的北侧太过危险，没有人想一个敌人都还没杀自己就先摔死，其余两面都在敌人的监控范围之下。

“天亮之后会起雾吗？”陶瑞尔问。

“早晨不会，下午的情况现在不好说，我要等天亮了才能看出来。”一个叫梅鲁迪尔的精灵说，他是这四个精灵中对天气的变化最了解的一个。

“我们需要一个能看清战场的地方。”陶瑞尔说，看见剩下三人的表情，又加上一句，“不，别现在就想着去吸引敌人火力，太找死了，我都不干这种事。”

离天亮已经没有多久了，陶瑞尔看着洞穴深处的漆黑缝隙，绞尽脑汁地想办法。他们面对的是一座被木板挡起、布满箭孔的指挥塔，下面还有近两百个半兽人步兵、狼骑兵和哥布林。如果没有弓箭手，的确可以冲出去吸引火力，她自己就敢去。但加上占据高点的弓手，那就是另一个概念了。整个幽暗密林的东北角海拔都很高，这座山恐怕达到了两千米，天气情况瞬息万变，也许到了下午就会有云漫上来，能见度不过两米。邪恶军队有自己的传信手段，不怕雾和暴雨的遮挡，但精灵们可以在那时行动。可是万一，一整天都是晴空万里呢，就算云真的来了，他们也会错过战役开始这一最佳观察时机。如果有第二条路就好了。

她突然听到一个飘忽的声音，隐隐约约在喊她的名字。而洞穴深处的缝隙里随之亮起了一团雾似的白光，又转瞬即逝。

鬼使神差地，她对大家说：“我怀疑还有一条路，从地下走。”

三个精灵都微张着嘴看队长，问道：“你以前来过这里？”

“并没有，但是我知道这下面有路，我先去看看，马上回来。”她脱了斗篷和弓箭，只带着贴身绑起不影响行动的刀，转眼间就消失在岩缝里。

天光乍破之时，陶瑞尔回来了，脸上蹭了好多灰，但神采奕奕地冲大家挥手：“来！”整个小队都恨不得跳起来给队长开个派对，迅速清理干净痕迹，跟着陶瑞尔钻入岩缝。这是一条黑暗而狭窄的通道，日光完全无法到达，但精灵的夜视能力让大家能把一切都看得清清楚楚。通道的结构很稳定，除了一两处有构不成麻烦的挡路巨石以外，道路非常干净，直通目的地。岔道是有，但以精灵的体型完全钻不进去，自然不会走错。通道的尽头开口被一块石头压着，光线从其边缘落下，形成一个漂亮的光环。大家合力推开巨石，一个接一个地钻了出去，果真，熟悉的飘着晨雾的幽暗密林就在眼前。

他们趴在悬崖边缘，越过一地黑压压的半兽人，看到了几点隐藏在树木间隙里的金色，幽暗密林的军队是不准备冲出森林在平原上战斗，这样可以把战役的性质变成攻城战，一定程度上弥补人数的劣势。向西方和北方极目远眺，可较为清晰地看见五座指挥塔，再远的就只有一个不可分辨的影子。但若是能见度高，塔楼之上的火光和镜子一架起，消息传递起来毫不费力。大家看清了指挥塔的结构——最顶层里面有一个直径近一米的火盆，堆满了灰黑色燃料。油布遮挡的范围以外伸出了一面大小相近的镜子用以反射日光，还可以通过折叠的手柄收回，架在火堆附近。顶层地板有一个容一人半通过的洞口，连着通向下层的台阶。此刻顶部有四名弓手来回巡逻，另有五名强壮高大的半兽人守卫在火堆附近。长官还不在，但能听到塔楼内部有接连不断的沉重脚步声和一个粗俗得不忍入耳的声音在咒骂，估计这就是接下来要现身的指挥了。

悬崖的左侧离指挥塔顶有近三百米的直线距离，陶瑞尔的弓能将连着绳索的箭钉上去，踩着倾斜的绳索跑下，大概只要十几二十秒的时间。只要半兽人弓手的注意力有所分散，他们是能在足以造成威胁的箭矢射出前攻入塔楼的——然后就怕是要死翘翘了。如果这正好是最高指挥塔倒还值得去玩命，若不是那就真的死得太没有价值了。他们静下心来，一动不动地趴着等，灰绿色的长斗篷把四个精灵一盖，和周围长了苔藓的岩石一模一样。

指挥站了出来，是一个同时携带刚达巴山和弗洛威志地区标志的白兽人，两米过半的身高，身上的肌肉硬得像岩石，一个锈迹斑斑的铁笼子嵌进了他的半边躯干，伸到背后和头部的铁条上都连着密密麻麻的碎刀片，用短兵近身去打，根本找不到可以下刀而不弄伤自己的致命处。陶瑞尔又一次庆幸自己在七十年前就练起了长刀，一直随身带着。

太阳悬在山崖之上，下面的战鼓敲响了，最前沿的第一批巨怪冲进了森林，紧接着发出连天的惨叫声。金色和褐色的箭雨从森林射出，前方的半兽人像潮水一样倒了一片。

“火点起来了！！”最左边的梅鲁迪尔推大家。半兽人出动了投石机，眼见着林海随着巨石落下翻涌起来，森林的边界向后退了一点。然而倒下的参天巨树和石块形成了一道防御线，半兽人难以越过。又有一波箭雨放出，再次阻挡了第二波尝试攻入森林的敌军。

“这真的是智障吧，”一个精灵摇头感叹，“打森林用投石机，给自己找麻烦呢。”

“求你闭嘴，它们就应该这么智障下去！”梅鲁迪尔压低嗓子骂他，“它又把火堆盖上了，不没有，它拿出了镜子。”

巨魔把投石机拉到了队伍后方，大量半兽人再次冲锋，挡住一波箭雨之后，紧随其后的狼骑兵踩着尸体跨过挡路的树干和石头跃入森林。

四个精灵一直密切地观察着指挥塔上的动静，尽力不让自己去想象森林内部的战场是什么模样、他们的朋友有没有战死。中午时分，他们终于敢确认，自己负责的这座塔就是最高指挥所在地，信号的变化永远从这里而起，北方和西方依次响应，而他们也从零星听得懂的北方黑语的词句里判断出，上面的这个白兽人是弗洛威志地区的半兽人酋长，从前并没有参与过进攻幽暗密林的行动。小队决定炸了这座塔楼，把它烧成一根能震慑全体敌军的火柱。他们带来的炸药的前身是大绿林时代拿来挖山洞爆破用的，这些年里通过和伊鲁博矮人的交流改进了配方，体积更小性质更稳定，开山炸岩都可以，当然也能破坏一座塔楼。问题是，谁下去在塔楼基层的内部安放炸药。战斗力最强的陶瑞尔负责杀死半兽人酋长，人选只能从剩下三个里挑。

天公作美，日头稍稍一偏西，空气中的湿度陡然增高了一大截，梅鲁迪尔的声音里难耐兴奋：“最多两个小时之后，云就会漫上来！”

“能见度会低到指挥不能继续的程度吗？”

“不可能，”陶瑞尔说，“那堆火不是一般的火，是乌顿的邪火，浓雾和大雨都拦不住它。”

“但是可以给我们提供掩护啊！”梅鲁迪尔道，仰起脸笑出两排大白牙，“到时候连两米外的东西都看不清，要不我们就在那时候行动？我可以去放炸药！我跑得超快。”他并没有乱说，梅鲁迪尔的确有着惊人的速度，密林护卫队标配的短弓拉满了射出的箭只比他稍快一点点。他个子小动作轻，即使被座狼发现了也可能跑得掉。

“那我去掩护你。”另一个精灵姑娘说。

陶瑞尔看向队伍里的最后一人，见他点了头，说：“我们两个用绳箭从上面走，指挥交给我。刺杀成功后会吹哨子，你们就立刻点火引爆。”

“点火到爆炸只有十几秒的时间，我们来得及逃吗？要不要等汇合之后再说？”

“梅鲁迪尔肯定跑得掉。我们也来得及，去抢两匹座狼。”陶瑞尔说，收获了三个队友的“队长真的疯了”眼神。

“你直接翻上去，一刀捅它屁股上。”她说，“我骑过不下三十匹座狼了，次次都这样。”

过了一会，她补上一句：“要是我们都没死，别告诉陛下，千万别说，他会弄死我们。”

大家齐齐点头。

云雾如约而至，山崖上逐渐变成了湿羊毛似的灰白色，下面的半兽人大军和森林都已经看不见了，只能听到战斗和林海翻涌的声音，但那团红色的火光依然亮着，比之前稍稍暗了一点，也只是一点点。负责潜入放炸药的两人已经悄无声息地把自己挂在了面朝敌人的悬崖上，缓步下降。陶瑞尔二人将各自绳索的一头紧紧绑上箭尾，另一头连上那块他们四个精灵合力才能推开的石头。

刺客部队有一种用于短距离联络的特殊哨子，发声频率模仿了流水的语言，只有精灵能听到，半兽人、座狼、蝙蝠和乌鸦完全无法察觉。陶瑞尔听见梅鲁迪尔二人的哨音从下方飘上来，知道他们已经安全抵达塔底，便和队友同时提弓上前，在悬崖边缘分头而立，齐齐朝着熟记于心的方向和高度拉弦放箭。战场上不知有什么东西炸了，被其波及到的巨魔、犀角兽和半兽人发出一阵震天惨叫，如有神助地隐藏了箭头钉入木头的声响。两个精灵踩着绳索飞奔而去，同时仅仅依靠听力判断敌人的位置，在全速奔跑的十几秒里各放两箭，竟然命中了三个敌人。他们在绳索的尽头收弓拔刀，脚尖一钩绳子倒翻而下扑向塔楼，落地的同时利落地砍下两个弓手的头。台上顿时只剩五个敌人了。陶瑞尔拿刀试了试火盆的重量，发觉它超出了自己能一脚踢翻的极限，挥手劈了伸出塔楼的活动手柄，抓着木头栏杆翻出去一把捞起镜子，再度荡上来的时候狠狠将它砸向火盆隔绝空气，几缕火焰从镜子的边缘冒出，闪了闪就熄灭了，即使是乌顿的邪火也需要和空气接触才能燃烧。

队友已经在五个半兽人的围攻下解决了一个手持大斧的近卫，陶瑞尔抽出短刀扔死枪兵，长刀交叉自侧面挡住白兽人指挥的剑锤，利用身体旋转爆发出的力量将它从队友身边甩开。而它低估了这个精灵的力量，一个没站稳，整个后背和腿部都按在了被邪火烧得滚烫的镜子还有金属火盆上。陶瑞尔怕他吼叫发出太大的动静，当机立断，狠狠一蹬柱子飞身扑向火盆，一手劈向敌人的脖子，一手准备撑住哪个可以借力的地方保护自己不被烫伤。它见精灵提刀扑来，还没喊出口的嚎叫化作一股怪力，抡起沉重的剑锤横着扫过。陶瑞尔左手刀路一变拦上剑锤，在空中改变了行进路线，硬是将自己拨向右侧避开了白兽人的攻击，还顺手切入它的“盔甲”缝隙，在左腰上拉出一道黑血喷溅的口子。只听得“滋啦”一声，粘稠潮湿的空气中弥漫开来一股令人头皮发麻的焦糊味。腥臭的半兽人血液接触高热的金属，那味道没有人愿意闻第二遍。它从火盆上爬起，对着陶瑞尔咧开嘴，露出一口尖牙和蜥蜴似的黑舌头。

她身上一阵发麻，又想到了五军之战时的博格，也是刚达巴山的白兽人，也在身上插满金属利刃，也用这种剑锤，那场战斗毫无疑问地是她这辈子最大的噩梦。她回了指挥一个冷笑，上前和他缠斗在一起。

两个精灵的战斗风格都以闪避为主格挡为辅，这里发出的动静不大，但异常的脚步声仍然吸引了塔内敌人的注意，它们开始从那个小洞中涌出。队友杀了最后一个卫兵，跨步上前对着刚冒出的一颗脑袋狠狠踩下，断了脖子的半兽人滚落梯子，撞倒了下面的一片。上面的动静越大，下面安放炸药的两人就越安全。内部的敌人会被吸引上去，而塔外有可以通顶的几段梯子，拿着十字弓和短弓在手的狼骑兵即使不想着从下方射击也不会走塔内狭小逼仄的台阶。队友一边守住塔顶的入口，一边凭声音定位下方的敌人，抽空向下射箭。指挥全身上下可下刀的缝隙都给陶瑞尔划出了伤口，而精灵还毫发无损，反而越战越勇。她的兜帽滑了下来露出一头红发，像点燃了一堆晚秋的枫叶，在白兽人的眼中，那团火继而从她的头发烧到全身，最后甚至舔上了刀刃，将雪白的金属染上一层红色。它们每一次切入白兽人的皮肤，都给它带来一阵深入骨髓、无法忍受的烧灼剧痛。最终，那种疼痛超出它的承受极限，它双腿一软，竟然一头撞上了柱子，陶瑞尔的刀随即从未镶金属骨骼的脖颈侧面砍入，直接切断了它的颈椎。

“走！”她喊道，同时吹响了哨子。队友一脚踢飞一具尸体堵上塔楼入口，蹲身拔起还插在半兽人后脑上的短刀抛给陶瑞尔，和她一起翻身跳下塔，途中将匕首插进木头里缓降。

甫一落地，正好有两个狼骑兵一先一后向他们扑来。陶瑞尔蹲身躲过扑杀和骑士的长剑挥击，一伸手抓了一大把狼毛，直接借狼下落前冲的势头将自己甩了上去，落在半兽人骑士的后面。她夹紧狼腹，第一刀砍掉骑士的头，第二刀刺狼屁股，一尺半长的刀刃没了一半进去。而那狼果真乖乖地在她的刀下屈服了，一声嚎叫后指哪走哪。精灵学着队长的动作，也顺利控制住了后面那头座狼。他们接上冲出塔楼的梅鲁迪尔二人，催狼朝着来时的方向狂奔。而因为有大雾和座狼的气味掩护，一路上擦肩而过的狼骑兵竟无一个认出这两匹狼之上的不是队友而是四个精灵。

他们身后传出爆炸的巨响，分崩离析的厚重木板和连接处的大钉子好像被冲击波推着命中了不少敌人，惨叫声连天。精灵们已经跑出了几百米，完全处在爆炸范围之外。他们回头望去，只见整座塔都烧了起来，大概是气浪掀翻了火盆，邪火的燃料淋满了整座塔，又被爆炸产生的高热点燃。那血红的光芒穿透浓雾，好似近在咫尺，远处所有的敌人也一样能看见。他们绕开山崖后顺着孤山的山势一路往东北，花了几个小时跑完十三里格的距离，座狼因为流着血长途狂奔都已经死了，他们徒步走完剩下的两里格，抵达汇合点。那边已经有另外两个小队等着了，他们负责的塔楼离集合点更近，加上半兽人见到最高指挥阵亡陷入恐慌，他们正好趁乱而入一锅端。这三个小队都全员生还，十几个精灵见面之后激动难耐抱成一团，另外九个都直接忽略了陶瑞尔这边一身的座狼味。

为了安全和隐蔽性，精灵们没有聚集一处，依然按照小队分散开来，在互相的视线范围内休息，火堆生在无人落脚的山洞里，只用以给弄湿了衣服的烘干，三月末的夜晚对不怕冷的精灵来说已经很暖和了。陶瑞尔小队一起去把沾满座狼的毛发和气味的衣服洗了，蹲在火堆边上等衣服。她一晃头，又看见了那团模糊的白光在洞穴深处一闪而过，但那边并没有通道。

他们等到了第二天的日落时分，三支不完整的队伍回来了，另收到了两封信，都是从最西方传来的，说他们有人受伤严重无法长距离移动，在山里找了个安全隐蔽的地方歇脚。据目力最好的精灵观察，指挥塔方向的高处再没有任何不寻常的光亮，十三座塔楼大概都给破坏得差不多了。不管没有音讯那一半是死是活，这边的人现在必须启程返回，只希望他们是弄丢了信鸟，战争一结束还能回到密林。然而就在这时，走到高处的精灵们看见西方的天空亮了起来，先是零星的几点红光，而后逐渐连成一片触目惊心的火色——指挥系统一日之内瘫痪，敌军在恐慌之下竟然放起了火，几个精灵当场哭了出来。陶瑞尔的预知能力告诉她，这场火毁不了幽暗密林和林地王国，却不知道怎么让大家相信，只是说：“我们走快一点，赶紧回去。”

当他们走进孤山山脉，准备沿着陶瑞尔小队来时的路线南下进入长湖时，发现两个战场之间的空地已经不复存在了。不知具体为何，两支敌军在疯狂地乱跑，覆盖了森林和山脉之间的整一大片区域，还根本没有停下来的样子。难道是伊鲁博里的矮人和人类准备反攻？精灵们只有一个选择，掉头从孤山北部绕行到长湖的东岸，但这一条线足足有三倍长，路也不好走，不是要攀岩翻山就是要过湍急的河流，队伍里的伤员可能承受不了这样的强度，只能放慢速度。

陶瑞尔在山上第三次看到了那团光，她借口发现了一种草药想挖下来，让队伍先走，自己追着跑到半山腰的洞口处。光团在洞穴内部的黑暗深处静止不动，陶瑞尔走过去，冲它伸出手，而它仍然一动不动地飘在半空，就这么被陶瑞尔的手穿过了。

她感到一股暖意传遍了全身，舒服得她想哭，随之而来的，是一幅在她的脑海里缓缓铺开的波澜壮阔的立体画卷，竟然是整一个从孤山到河谷镇的地下世界。她在那一分钟里，像伊鲁博的矮人一样了解了岩石、洞穴、地底深渊，就像她熟悉跟着自己六百多年的刀一样——也许比矮人们看到得更多，因为没有矮人知道，在地下王城的东边、更深的位置，有一条直通河谷镇南方山崖的通道。这条路太深了，甚至位于伊鲁博葬礼大厅的深渊之下。但它看上去很安全，不像莫瑞亚的深处有炎魔。孤山的地底干干净净，只有属于另一个、精灵从未涉足的世界的壮美和神圣感。

她追出去叫住队伍，说：“我知道一条地下的路，出口在河谷镇南边，可以完全避开战场，很好走也完全没有敌人。”

梅鲁迪尔昨天已经见识过了队长的神奇之处，露出一个灿烂而期待的笑容。

依然有人问陶瑞尔：“队长以前去过伊鲁博吗？”这群精灵都没有深入了解过七十多年前的孤山远征队行动始末，否则他们应当知道，这条通路是“不存在的”，否则矮人们也不需要费那么大的功夫破解石门之上的密码。

她笑了，眼睛里开始有泪——不过正是午夜没有人留意，说：“对，我进去过。”

“如果大家相信我，就跟我走吧。”

精灵们你看看我我看看你，最终全部站在了陶瑞尔面前。她带着众人上山，又翻下了一座不高的断崖，对面有一块巨大的石头，它的后方，正是一条可以让精灵吸起肚子挤进去的缝。

精灵们都静默不语，只顾小心翼翼地走路。其实这条不断向下去的通道的路面情况不比地面差，都是一样的石块密布，对踏雪无痕的精灵来说反正也不可能踩滑。大家只是本能地对这样狭窄黑暗逼仄的地方感到不适。常年住在王宫的精灵倒还好，毕竟习惯和岩石相处，但绝大多数的刺客部队成员都住在外面的森林里。

陶瑞尔发觉，自己这队人居然也显示在了脑海中的立体画里——这应该叫活动地图了。它上面的一切细节都精准得和实物没有差别，所有的岔道和路面上的缝隙都能和现实一一对应。陶瑞尔的方向感非常好，哪怕在不见光和空气流通的地底也不迷失方向，甚至能判断出大致高度。她边走边小心翼翼地在心中绘制自己的地图，和那副莫名其妙地出现的立体地图完全吻合。

他们走了不过短短的三小时，居然跨越了三分之一的路程，已经来到了近两千米深的地下。她一开始怀疑那地图错了，但她能感觉到整个大地都压在她的头上。这完全超出了陶瑞尔对魔法的认知，哪怕是被精灵魔法笼罩的林谷也发生不了这样诡异的事。但她知道——是“知道”，不是“猜测”，活动地图就是对的。她不敢告诉身后的精灵这一情况，只问他们累不累要不要原地休息，得到否定的回答后继续向前。白光第四次出现，是在队伍之前，这一回，它的形状变了，从一个直径半米的雾球拉长了好些。身后的精灵竟无一个瞧见。

接下来的一小时内，他们所处的高度还在不断地降低，到最后陶瑞尔已经不敢再去想那个数字了。而地图显示，他们抵达了三分之二点。接下来，穿过一个石门和一条甬道，会见到一个巨型的空洞——林地王国、甚至是第一纪的多瑞亚斯和纳国斯隆德王宫加在一起都无法和它相提并论。然而，有一座笔直坚固的石桥横过它，一旦过桥，离河谷镇出口就很近了，就是干干净净的一条路走到底，完全没有岔道的麻烦。照他们这神奇的速度，半小时不到就能出去。

问题是，在这矮人都无法到达的地底，究竟是谁挖出了这样一个巨大的洞，又是谁修出了这座不论以精灵、人类、矮人还是邪恶种族之力都造不出的桥？没有任何材料的强度撑得起如此之大的跨度而不用任何吊索、立柱，哪怕是秘银。

黑暗大敌魔苟斯曾在地底挖出无数燃着邪火的洞穴，用以培育怪兽和巨龙，但这里真的太干净太神圣了——那巨大的空间神奇地让她感到安宁。

她告诉队伍大家即将过桥，隐瞒了它的来历不明，大家只当这是一座废弃已久的矮人桥梁——他们完全不知自己的位置早已超越了矮人的挖掘极限。为了应对其实不可能出现的突发紧急情况，陶瑞尔重新整了队，让天性乐观、不怕黑不恐高、身手和应变能力都足够好的梅鲁迪尔和另外三个精灵开路，受了伤的排第二，她自己断后。

在火把的映照下，发光的桥面和周围纯粹的黑暗形成了对很多精灵来说极其可怕的对比。精灵们发现，这里居然没有一丁点回音，可见这片黑暗不知有多深多广。队伍行进的速度越来越慢，陶瑞尔不得不在后面一遍一遍地骗大家，这里她来过，真的很安全。

这样的言语真的没什么用，一个小姑娘回头发现来路已经完全看不见了，当场哭着要回去地面。她的情绪失控影响了半支队伍，陶瑞尔喊着让他们原地停下休息。

意外就在这时发生。一个准备站起精灵腿一软，竟然翻出了没有护栏的桥面。离他很近的陶瑞尔想也不想，跟着翻身跳出，左手扣紧石头边缘荡下，紧紧地抓住他的领子将他甩了回去。

她的左手上有非常严重的旧伤，虽然在绝大多数情况下只是会有点疼和麻木，根本不影响战斗，但在这生死攸关之时恰好衰神附体，就足以致命了。她没能及时用力爬回去，手突然不受控制地松开了，失重感一下子压紧了她的胸腔，一点声音都发不出来。

而她很冷静，脑袋里丝毫没有“我要死了”的恐慌感，反正她比除了金花以外的任何一个活精灵都要清楚死亡是什么感觉。她在空中摊开四肢，尽力加大和空气接触的面积，而斗篷和长衣的下摆无疑帮了很大的忙，下坠速度并不快，如果有东西可以借力，还有缓降生还的可能。她一边尝试通过风声和空气的流动判断距离，一边紧紧盯着活动地图上那个不断下降的小光点。地图上刚才还一片模糊的桥梁之下部分开始随着她的下坠变得清晰。很快，她发觉这个空洞是一个锥形，底部是收缩的，她再下降一些，两边的石壁就近得可以钉绳索缓降了。

她动作飞快地抽出最后剩下的几十米绳索，在自己身上绑出一个可以分散受力的网，尽力避免让某一节脊柱承受所有的冲击力，然后将另一头连上箭尾，又取下了背后的弓。绳索的长度被这么一绑所剩不多，她必须等岩洞收缩到一定程度了才能射箭，而且只有一次机会，因为剩余的坠落时间不足以让她收回箭矢再射一次。

她默默祈祷着不要钉上秘银和金刚石矿，尽力找回左手的稳定，然后朝斜下方满弓放弦。几秒后，巨大的冲击力仿佛要把她勒断，而她的箭钉得太牢固，居然没被这一下扯出来，绷紧了的绳索扯着她结结实实地撞上了山崖。而她的运气向来不太好，右边肋下拍在一块凸起的石头上，不知道断了几根骨头。那根箭终于脱出石头，她重新开始坠落，用最后的力气拔刀插进石头，双手死死捏着刀柄，直至所有的感觉离她远去，只剩什么东西落地的声响在耳边炸开。

陶瑞尔坠落之时就知道自己死不了，但她非常后悔花了那么大力气缓降保命，因为醒来之后……实在是太他妈疼了，是一种大面积的能把人逼疯的疼，痛点太多了连成一大片，光靠感觉都找不到伤处在哪。上一次把自己搞成这样是在感官完全麻木的濒死状态，除了呼吸困难之外倒没觉得有多不舒服，现在真的……她宁愿直接撞死来个痛快。

很快，她好像有点适应这种感觉了，不再满脑子都想着怎么弄死自己。她回想起自己从小就特别怕疼，一点小问题都能哭得惊天动地的，莱戈拉斯就喜欢在旁边笑她。她为了不再被嘲笑努力训练，至少不能再爬个树都扭脚，但运气总是不好，全护卫队基本都看过她一脸鼻涕的样子。那现在呢……她一丁点哭的冲动都没有。她只有一个人，不能做这些浪费体力的事情。

她的思维还很清晰，明显没撞到头，那个活动地图也在，代表她的小光点位于最底部，锥形山崖的两侧和下方是一片迷雾，无论她怎么移动画面都是一样。其余精灵已经不再显示，肯定已经抵达出口，说不定正在王宫、甚至领到新的任务又一次出发了。她没有任何手段判断时间，也一时也想不到有什么出去的办法。

她有够撑近两个星期的补给品，精灵的天赋还可以将这个时间延长一倍，而西尔凡精灵有着所有种族中最强的自愈能力——大概是害怕被医生折腾所以先努力自己长好，待会狠狠心把断掉的骨头接回去，食物耗尽之前绝对能愈合到可以行动的程度，然后开始寻找出路。不用医生来检查她都知道这一摔有多严重，她能对自己用的救护手段远远达不到治愈的程度。但这个地方太深太深，她是等不到救援的，找到路出去了才有希望。如果发现真的无路可走，她就直接照着心脏捅一刀。

光团又一次飘来她的身边，然后慢慢地变大变长，最后居然显现出一个模糊的人形来。她目瞪口呆地看着，只见小光人的身材定型，高度约摸到她胸口，而后发型和衣饰慢慢地变得清晰。他一头毛绒绒的齐肩卷发，领子和袖口上也有毛绒绒的皮草镶边，背着一把造型棱角分明的古朴短剑——于陶瑞尔而言的确很短。

他走近靠在石头上的精灵，蹲下来把脸凑到她面前，眉毛一挑，露出一个能给整个世界挂满小星星的笑容。

陶瑞尔一下子泪流满面，她感觉右边侧胸中部有一根肋骨向内断裂、顶着胸膜，不敢哭出声音，就是眼泪在不受控制地流。她无声地叫着奇力的名字，眼泪掉进嘴里，居然还神奇地有点甜味儿。

“冷静冷静！！别乱动！”矮人毛绒绒的发光的手按上她的肩膀，另一只手在轻轻地拍她，都没有重量，但陶瑞尔能感觉到从他的灵魂中传出的热度——陶瑞尔能看到精灵的亡灵，圣盔谷的战场上她亲眼看着战死的精灵飘向天空，没入通往曼督斯神殿的雾。但她没想到自己居然能看见矮人的。

“你试试能不能和我用意念交流？这样就不用说话啦。”他一屁股坐在地上，腿一蹬地，轻飘飘地蹭到了陶瑞尔身边，还把头枕上了她的肩膀，又可爱又真诚又贱兮兮的，和以前一模一样。

“好像可以？”陶瑞尔听到了自己未出口的声音在脑海里回响。

“是的是的！！！”奇力特别兴奋，“没想到你居然能看见灵魂啊！”

“我幸好没把自己弄死，不然就再也见不到你了！”她一边哭得快断气，一边用完全不受影响的语调说话，感觉很奇怪，“这之下是不是矮人的亡灵神殿？这个洞穴和上面的桥，大概是奥力大神造的？”

“哇！！你怎么知道的！超厉害！”

“我见过精灵的神殿，挺熟悉那种感觉的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈我们的待遇比死精灵好哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”奇力爆发出一阵特别欠打的笑，“我们可以在地底世界随便游逛，想去哪里去哪里！哈哈哈哈精灵好像只能待在曼督斯哈哈哈超级惨的！！！”

“但是精灵可以重生。”陶瑞尔严肃道。而她发觉，有奇力在一边分散注意力，身上没那么疼了，轻微的活动完全可以忍受，便立刻开始复位。中间部位的肋骨没办法光靠手法推回去，得切开皮肤暴露出来，她把这样的地方留到了最后。

“这倒是，但是有了这整一个地球，谁还想复活啊！！有了身体的限制好多地方还不能去呢！跟你说哦，我看过地幔了！金子一样亮的岩浆的海，在里面游泳特别暖，超舒服！！再来个烤羊腿！天堂啊！”

陶瑞尔皱紧了眉头，神色诡异地盯着奇力，他赶紧中止岩浆泡澡这一可怕的话题，改口道：“你的灵魂里有火啊，比地幔还要暖和！”

他的笑声渐止，声音里也有了温暖的哭腔：“陶瑞尔，我一直在你身边。”

“离神殿越远，我的显形能力就越弱，所以你直到现在才看得到我。但我真的，一直在你身边，只要你没爬到几百米高的树顶上去。”

“幽暗密林山脉，你们的王宫，艾辛格，圣盔谷，刚达巴山，灰色山脉，我一直都在。”

他慢慢地说，陶瑞尔也边哭边听，等他说完了，陶瑞尔完全不知道该回什么。她刚下了狠手，在右边侧胸划开了一道暴露骨面的十字切口，半边身子都泡在血里。她想伸手搂着他，但是她既没力气又没有金花殿下那样触碰亡灵的能力，只是把胳膊移过去了一点，矮人的手随即覆了上来，握紧了她血淋淋的手。

“你想吃兰巴斯吗？”话一出口她就后悔不已，这什么烂话。

可是奇力却嘿嘿笑着把整只手伸进了她的包裹，神乎其技地抽出了一大块同样半透明、同样在发光的小饼干，一口下去咬掉了一半。

“啊……不对，你倒是可以随便吃不会撑着。”

奇力嚼了两下，然后疯狂地喘起气，还使劲对着嘴巴扇风，整张脸皱得像只沙皮狗。

她憋住一口气把最后一处错位的肋骨拉回原处固定，满头冷汗地靠在石头上喘气，脑袋里一遍一遍地回放手指擦过肌肉组织摸上骨头的画面，毛骨悚然，很久之后才有力气说：“你抽到泡椒炖鱼味的了吧？”

“估计是……”奇力一副很受挫的样子，看着剩下半块小饼干，在犹豫要不要吃。

“我还有桃子和蜂蜜味，你靠运气抽吧。”她歪着头笑。

奇力耸着八字眉，又一次伸手进包袱，这回一下拿出了四块兰巴斯。坐回去的时候，他看到陶瑞尔在给自己缝针，问：“你把骨头全部复位了？”

“对，过几天就能长起来，不过不知道有没有内伤。反正死不了。”

奇力塞了满嘴的兰巴斯，含糊不清地说着陶瑞尔没听懂的话。这回他吃到了甜味的，眉梢眼角都是笑意。他咽下饼干，语不惊人死不休：“诶，你上厕所的时候我会回避的。”

陶瑞尔的脸黑得要杀人，半天才说：“我们在紧急状态下并没有这个问题。”

他一缩脖子吐吐舌头，拿藏在刘海下的大眼睛仰视陶瑞尔，发誓似地说：“我会陪着你，再带你离开这里，那条路不会出现在任何图画中，但它是存在的。”

他果真没有食言。精灵把自愈能力催动到极致之时需要大量的睡眠时间来支持，陶瑞尔每每睡醒，奇力从未离开，或是躺在她旁边对天抛小石子，或是拉着她的手安安静静地看着她。不知过了多久之后，他问：“想不想走了？”

陶瑞尔点头。奇力带她先去把还插在石头上的短刀拔下来，又捡回掉到远处的弓。他拉着她的手走进一扇隐没在黑暗的中的小门，一路向上去。他的身形慢慢地变小变模糊，先是看不清五官，而后变成一个隐约看得出四肢的光团，最后又成了一个小小的雾似的球。而那时，陶瑞尔的眼睛已经感受到了强光的刺激。她遮着眼睛一步跨出，来到很久很久未见的阳光之下，紧接着被瑟兰迪尔一把抱住——动作很轻，一点都没勒疼人。他穿着日常的长袍而不是盔甲，还带着大戒指和项链，战役肯定已经结束了。旁边有熟悉的声音在对她说，今天是四月九日，战争胜利了。半兽人放的那把火逼疯了全体木精灵，大家的精神力让整一个幽暗密林的树木活了起来，当天就把十万敌军全歼。之后不知道是谁用音乐招来一场暴雨，又让森林北部的所有河道泛滥，很快就把森林大火灭干净。凯勒鹏和盖拉德丽尔殿下也在同时掀翻了整个多尔哥多要塞，于两天前和瑟兰迪尔汇合。

曾经的大绿林和幽暗密林有了新的名字——绿叶森林。

陶瑞尔扭头看回去，还未适应光线的眼睛睁不大开，视野里白茫茫一片，但那个洞穴里的小白光团仍然清晰可见。

她发现来到地面之后再不能用意念交流，拿口型说着：“我就不说再见啦。”他们不会在这里分别的，奇力肯定会大摇大摆地逛进密林皇宫，这里看看那里翻翻，进厨房捞个烤羊腿吃，把瑟兰迪尔的酒全喝一遍——他大概一直在这么干……

回家之后，林地王国和罗斯洛立安两边的医生一致对她的救护手法表示赞赏，说一刀切开自己伸手进去掰正骨头这么狠的事情真没几个人做得出，若不是她下手又狠又快，那根肋骨会捅破胸膜，还可能伤到肺部，再拖上这么久，那一边的肺叶会有永久性的损伤，那现在医生们也别想怎么救人了，直接准备准备西渡吧。有见过她七十多年前惨成什么样的医生还连连感叹她真的是小强命，将来得列入医院重点监控名单，不然怕是一个不留神就又把自己差点搞死。

米纳斯提里斯寄来了艾莱萨王加冕礼和婚礼的请柬，定在六月，具体的日期还要另行通知，因为现在还无法预测一个多月之后的天气。瑟兰迪尔知道陶瑞尔是关不住的，也对她保证自己生命安全的能力基本失望，说如果她这段时间不好好休息就别想过去，所以她乖乖地过起了养猪生活，每天就是吃饭洗澡睡觉，连林下战役的行动报告都没写。她头发蹭蹭地长，很快就从过肩的长度窜到肋下了，她犹豫了一下要不要再留一留，一次性剪掉再搓点弓弦，最终发现自己果真忍不了长发，又是一刀剪短。

她发现自己好像是受伤一次就长开一点，现在她可能真的是要比莱戈拉斯个子还高了，身材体型也越来越像诺多精灵，再配上红头发，想不让年龄大些的精灵怀疑身世都难。不过这也没什么大不了的，战争冲突都要结束了，他们早晚都要在大海的西边重新见面。


	8. 婚礼，午宴，主厨

林地王国给了所有人一个巨大的惊喜，离艾莱萨王的加冕礼和婚礼还有一周的时候，米纳斯提里斯突然飞来了一只胖乎乎圆滚滚的灰毛猫头鹰，背上绑着一个小盒子，里面是瑟兰迪尔那个镶满宝石闪人眼睛的山毛榉树徽章，还有一封到访人员名单和礼单。刚铎的人本以为绿色森林不会再派人出访了，毕竟他们唯一的王子殿下就在这里，谁知道不仅派了人送了礼，人家的小公主也过来了。

白城里的金雳从阿拉贡手里拽过单子，看完之后笑得胡子快要炸上天，到处跟早已混熟的刚铎士兵吹说林地王国的小公主超帅超美超可爱，射箭技术不比尖耳朵小王子差，还不跟他比杀敌数目，就是自己安安静静地砍，特别靠谱。后来就越讲越离谱，日常吹妹妹的莱戈拉斯都看不下去了。

骑兵们外出接应林地王国使团之前好久，每个人心里都有个完全不同的精灵，仅有的共同点就是红头发和会射箭。结果，等他们真的接到使团，却看到十几个精灵全蹲在地上，围着两个火堆吃烤串。红头发的小公主果真在，她面对道路，一眼看见骑兵盔甲上的白树印花，笑着冲他们招手，喊：“吃饭了没，来一起呀！”骑兵队长傻在当场，下意识地摇头，直接被跳到面前的陶瑞尔塞了一手的烤串，有鸡翅香肠茄子小番茄——而这哪里是“小”公主，她身高怕是要赶超艾莱萨王，这位骑兵队长得微微仰着头看她。她还说：“我在家里为了躲酒，一直负责在派对上做饭，手艺可好了，快吃快吃！”刚铎骑兵懵着懵着就发现自己已经跟这群超能吃的精灵坐一起了，还喝了他们的味道好到难以置信的低度数葡萄酒，酸甜平衡还有浓浓的花香。

队伍足足晚了两个小时才抵达白城，因为中午被精灵塞了太多吃的，骑兵们缓了好久才爬上马。等在门里的莱戈拉斯扑过来和大家抱成一团，说着一种听上去和瑞文戴尔的精灵语完全不一样的语言。陶瑞尔在小王子冲过来的时候闪去了一边，有效避免了正面撞击，她悄悄给金雳和埃斯泰尔解释道：“我上个月差点把自己摔死，再给他撞一下会挂掉。”

然后她当场就后悔了，金雳拉着她的手扯着嗓子喊：“啊？！什么？！你咋了！！！怎么摔的？！！！”

莱戈拉斯瞪了过来，她索性道：“没抓稳掉下去了呗。”莱戈拉斯难得没对她又一次差点弄死自己发表激烈的意见，估计是想到他也整天玩命半斤八两，实在没资格说那些话。

使团安置下以后，陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯提着礼物到处找满城乱跑的护戒队成员。她给每一个人都准备了礼物，包括只在贵族墓地里有一个衣冠冢的波罗米尔。莱戈拉斯有了新的、密镶白宝石的银制额冠，埃斯泰尔收到了一个祖母绿原石镇纸，米斯兰迪尔的是一根雕花的红玉烟斗，放在摄政王之子墓前的是一把精灵的短剑。四个霍比特人倒是一直聚在一起，特别好找，梅里和皮聘的礼物都是一根紫衫木镶玛瑙的烟斗外加一个山毛榉树叶形的戒指。陶瑞尔通过多方打听，得知佛罗多和他叔叔一样喜欢写诗，就带来了一支黄金镶多色宝石的羽毛笔头；而山姆是这四个霍比特人中唯一心有所属的，只等一回夏尔就去表白，陶瑞尔便给他带了一条项链头饰两用的网状链饰，色泽纯净的细银链串起了无数白宝石和欧泊，不管戴在什么发色和肤色上都能相配。梅里和皮聘在伊多拉斯就见过她，当时觉得这个特立独行不参加派对的精灵有点孤高、难以接近，这一下直接被收买得彻彻底底。

最后一个收到礼物的护戒英雄是金雳，因为陶瑞尔不太想大肆宣扬自己到底送了他什么，一直等到金雳独处的空闲才交出去——是一把紫衫木的单体弓，三角造型，握手处用金子镶了藤蔓纹饰。这对精灵来说是给小少年少女的练习用弓，刚好是适合矮人的长度，而弓弦正是陶瑞尔拿自己的头发捻出来的。之前一次性把到大腿的长发全给剪了，一下子搓了五十几条弦，刺客部队里的弓箭手们人手一条，正好剩了最后一条送给金雳。难得有一个想做弓箭手的矮人——虽然目的不太单纯吧，但好歹他还是愿意练的嘛。

拿到短弓的金雳开心飞了，圆滚滚毛球似的身体简直要飘起来，转着圈跑去了白城的靶场，拉起一个正要去和兄弟们喝酒的弓骑兵来教他射箭。精灵弓，哪怕磅数“不高”，也只是对成年的精灵战士而言不高，更何况射箭需要调动的肌肉，跟使斧子的完全不同，幸亏矮人一身的蛮力，把弓拉开倒不难。但这一下午练下来，金雳还是觉得整个上背部都不是自己的了。他引以为豪的圆润宽厚的背部肌肉整个被弓给扯平，下场之后就感觉整个人被削掉了一块，浑身不自在。

但金雳还是笑得炸胡子，因为头发呀！他连精灵里最稀有的红头发都拿到了，黑头发还会远吗？？！他除了吃饭砍半兽人挖矿之外，可以说是无欲无求，这辈子也就喜欢头发这点爱好了，总会有第三个可爱的精灵愿意满足他的愿望吧？？

他嘿嘿傻笑着把短弓拎进了餐厅，搞得好些人以为他要来射谁。法拉米尔倒是注意到了短弓这罕见的配色，过来问金雳这弦是用什么颜料染的，居然能有这么鲜亮的金红色，想拿去给伊欧文做条红裙子。金雳把弓往怀里一抱，道：“就不告诉你！这是世界上最珍贵的材料之一！才不是染的呢！”法拉米尔一见他激动成这样，反而猜到了个大概，回头望向正和自己未婚妻凑在一起的精灵。伊欧文露出了和他独处之时从未有过的诡异笑脸，然后红头发小公主跟着爆发出大笑。

法拉米尔的脸紧了紧，因为他分明听到，两个姑娘在讨论什么不得了的话题——陶瑞尔在说：“你可以往汤里放一点蜘蛛腿，但是我们那很快就没有大蜘蛛了，以后可能再也不会有这么好吃这么有地方特色的食物，你想吃新鲜的话，这下半年得赶快去一趟。”

然后伊欧文连连点头：“好啊！除了腿，蜘蛛还有哪里能吃？”

“有几种的眼球，味道也还行，和大鳟鱼的眼睛味道有点像，但是炖出来黏糊糊的。我们一般是在牛肉卷心菜番茄土豆胡椒汤里放一点增稠，很少直接炖了吃。”

“哇！我就喜欢粘稠的口感！”

“我手里正好有一点干货，你要不拿去试试？”

伊欧文目光如炬：“太谢谢了！！”

法拉米尔的手不知不觉地搭在了金雳的肩膀上，越抓越紧。金雳拍拍他，安慰道：“能娶上一个愿意做饭的老婆真好啊，我堂堂金雳，葛罗音之子，胡子长得如此浓密，却怕是要单身到死了。”

“咱密林的蜘蛛真的好吃啊！想到很快就没有了，好伤心。”莱戈拉斯端着银托盘在金雳这桌坐下。他拿了黑麦面包、奶油奶酪、石头烙的脆饼和一大盆新鲜的蔬果沙拉，最上面码了一层煎得焦黄又淋了蜜糖色酱汁的连皮鸡胸肉，脂肪已经焦脆，油脂完全和瘦肉结为一体，想想就觉得好吃。

“金雳老爷，单身一辈子怕什么？反正有我陪你单着。”莱戈拉斯递去一个宽慰的笑，开始把薄脆饼砸成细小的碎块洒在沙拉上。然后他冲陶瑞尔喊了一声，她抬手抛过来一个瓶子，莱戈拉斯从那里面挖出了一大坨鲜红的植物泥拌进盆里。一股刺激人食欲的酸香在桌上弥漫开，搞得刚吃了一整只烤鸡和半个头大的奶酪的金雳又有点饿了。

法拉米尔见伊欧文压根没有找他过去的意思，便由着自己的好奇心，也在这张桌旁坐下。莱戈拉斯完全不介意自己吃饭被人看着，还问法拉米尔要不要尝一点泡椒，而人类很有自知之明地拒绝了，表示自己看看就好。金雳早在护戒之旅一开始就领教过了幽暗密林的“黑暗料理”，碰都不想碰那一盆已经变红的东西，但他真的很饿，又跑去了厨房拎了两个裹着面糊炸过的烟熏猪肘子和一小桶麦酒出来，和莱戈拉斯面对面，啃得满胡子流油。刚铎本来是不这么吃猪肘子的，金雳把这道孤山的菜带来了白城，逼着人类厨师给他做，结果收获了民众的统一好评，几天之后就上了全年固定菜谱。

金雳一口猪肘子一杯麦酒，油面渣子和酒沫挂满了胡子，很是心满意足地“嘿嘿”笑。正好餐厅另一头，陶瑞尔和伊欧文说完了话，起身要出门，把矮人这可怕的吃相尽收眼底。她的脚步僵了一下，脸上的笑容稍微有点挂不住了。

作为一个对毛发有着严重的心里阴影的精灵，她一时间特别想一刀切了金雳的胡子。

当天晚上，正要去睡觉的金雳被莱戈拉斯叫住。金毛小王子一脸严肃地问他今天有没有好好洗澡，阿尔温明天就要到了，他必须把自己给理干净了才能去睡觉。

金雳胸脯一拍，大声道：“只要不打仗不旅行，我们矮人可是很注意个人卫生的！”

莱戈拉斯点头微笑，说：“那晚安。”他作势转身要走，却闪电般回手抓住了金雳的胡子，上下一捋，果真摸到了里面软硬程度各异的不明物体，粗略一算都快有十个了，往里面一探，居然随手就抓出了一根羽毛笔和一把叉子。

金雳还来不及抗议精灵这亵渎胡子的神圣性的动作，他的后肩就被另一双手按住，而他刚才……从始至终就没有察觉到还有第三个人在场——不，看这神出鬼没的模样，肯定不是人。

陶瑞尔的声音在他头顶上响起：“我们得把矮人老爷好好洗干净了。”

莱戈拉斯邪恶地眯起眼睛：“是的，我非常赞成。”

两个精灵一左一右直接拎起了金雳，把他拖去白城第五层，那里有一个专门留给精灵客人沐浴用的水池，正上方的山壁上就有冰雪融雪汇成的山泉的眼。保证水池里的永远是活水。如果没有精灵到访，居民倒是可以随意从这里打水用，但绝对不会有人学着精灵也在这里洗澡，因为实在是太冷了，洗一次简直要命。万一受了寒感冒了，又引发了肺炎，那就惨了……但是矮人远远没有人类容易生病，他们的抵抗力甚至比精灵还强，比如对火焰和高温有着超强的耐受力。矮人是怕冷，但冻一冻也出不了任何问题嘛。

金雳先是被两个密林恶霸搜刮了一遍胡子和头发，清出了一大堆诡异的物体来——不知道多久之前卡进去的小酒杯和骨头都算正常的东西了，最可怕的是一把小刀；而后又给莱戈拉斯几下扒了外衣扔进水里……他皮糙肉厚，一时间倒没觉得冷，等挣扎着从及腹的水里站起来惨叫开了、给夜里的山风一吹，才发觉这水冷得他浑身打颤。

莱戈拉斯裤腿一卷也跳了进来，手拎一个瓶子对着金雳的头发就倒，倒出了一片浓郁而清爽的草木香气。

“自己好好搓。”他抱着手臂盯住金雳。矮人在这目光和寒冷的双重夹击之下，哆嗦着伸手上头，把那堆稠稠的滑滑的液体抹开，硬着头皮揉起来。

“一点泡沫都没有？？！”坐在石墙顶上的陶瑞尔震惊道。

莱戈拉斯拎着一个大桶结结实实把金雳浇了个透，又给他倒上精灵的洗发水，这回，大半瓶都下去了，终于搓出了沫子。

“金雳老爷，”陶瑞尔意味不明地笑着说，“这才是洗澡。”

金雳气呼呼地杵在原地任由莱戈拉斯泼他水。不过冷劲儿过去，身体适应了这个温度，反而有种奇异的温暖感，还挺舒服的。

陶瑞尔在外面的空地上点了堆火，全身滴水的金雳给莱戈拉斯提溜过来，陶瑞尔递给他一把梳子——天知道金雳多久没碰过这玩意儿了，或者说，这辈子到底有没有碰过它。等身上烤干了，他惊恐万分地发现，自己的胡子和头发居然能一梳到底！没有一丁点的打结！滑得根本不配称之为毛发！！

他失魂落魄地回到房间，点起蜡烛，绝望地看向镜子，却开心得差点跳起来——程度当然比不过收到陶瑞尔的礼物，但也相当高了——被精灵恶霸蹂躏过的胡子和头发依然那么丰美蓬松，但是亮了好多好多！在微弱的烛光下都这么有光泽了，明天往太阳下一站还不知有多帅呢！

瑞文戴尔的队伍早上到达，三十几个精灵、五十来匹马，骑兵的盔甲锃亮、文职人员的长袍上绣满了含蓄又华贵的暗纹，队伍之首的阿尔温美得真像一颗星星，把白城带进了静谧的入夜时分，而她就在天边亮着。她穿着一身夜空似的深蓝色绣银线和水晶的丝绒长袍，及腰的黑发里编着细银链，珠宝的光和她明亮的灰蓝色眼睛交相辉映。她用舞蹈般优美轻盈的动作下马，向前来迎接的阿拉贡等人行礼，然后和未婚夫紧紧地抱在一起。在场的所有人顿时爱上了这位美得惊天动地的未来王后，齐齐鼓起了掌。

陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯用戏谑的眼神怂恿金雳上前去要头发，金雳连连摆手拒绝，说这样太唐突了，来日方长，等熟了一点再说比较妥当。陶瑞尔毫不留情地说：“那你怎么第一天见我就光明正大地打起了我头发的主意？对我怎么就不觉得唐突啦？”

金雳涨红了脸，“唔”了半天才回答：“这……这不是觉得您和蔼可亲嘛。”

金花殿下突然朝这边过来，上下打量一番陶瑞尔，说：“唉你还真和悬崖过不去，这回怎么能掉到那么不得了的地方。”不等她反应，又大笑道：“哈哈哈哈不愧是我教过的人！我教你的缓降技术怎么样？用上了吧？”

“全都用上了！”陶瑞尔道，“不然绝对要去见曼督斯。”

“我最近在开发更安全的降落伞，哪天我们可以一起去测试一下！我已经和关赫说好了，要是那伞不好用他就在下面接人。”

阿拉贡和阿尔温、法拉米尔和伊欧文两对新人要同时举行婚礼，四方的当事人、礼官和白城的各位管事们立刻聚到一起，对早已确定下来的婚礼流程和细节进行进一步的确认。莱戈拉斯跟金雳作为阿拉贡的挚友兼绿叶森林和孤山的代表，尽管去了也是纯围观，还是被拉进了会议。他们二人又强烈要求陶瑞尔也得在场，将正往厨房钻的姑娘拖了过去。两个精灵一个矮人就坐在会客厅的角落里，吃着咸的甜的小点心、喝着酒和红茶，优哉游哉地听着一群人类和精灵对着长长的卷轴说个不停。

白城的厨师长开始报婚礼后的午宴菜单，而后是晚间全体民众都可以参加的派对菜单。他说这场派对的规模之大史无前例，厨房的人手很可能不够，害怕菜品和酒水会断供。莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔当即表示他们可以派几个精灵去帮忙，西尔凡精灵随便拉一个出来都特会做饭，哪怕别的完全不行，烤肉的手艺绝对棒。

阿拉贡的加冕仪式将在日出时分开始、上午九点十点的样子结束，之后是婚礼。婚礼午宴邀请了所有到访的人类和精灵贵族，厨师里也有人类有精灵，他们会非常和谐地把刚铎、洛汗、瑞文戴尔和罗林四地的饮食风俗融汇在一起，创造出中土大陆历史上前无古人的新式融合菜肴。这是一场八道菜的正式宴会，有开胃菜、汤、冷盘、第一道主菜、清口用的冰沙、第二道主菜、一道甜口菜品和点心。其中前三道菜是宴会的神秘菜单，由一位尚未露面的神秘精灵厨师亲手制作，埃尔隆德领主坚持保密，不到晚宴开始绝不透一丁点口风，白城的厨师长暗自撇撇嘴退出会议厅。

午宴的第一道主菜是牛排，用的是刚铎境内高山草场八个月小牛的肋骨肉，由瑞文戴尔和刚铎的厨师共同发明的低温技法料理。牛排先防水密封，然后放入恒定在六十度的热水中两小时，等整一块肉从内到外都变成了均匀的粉红色，再取出下锅，拿泡了混合香料的油大火煎至两面焦黄，在肉排的成熟度加深之前迅速取出装盘，撒上现磨海盐和黑胡椒，最后以水萝卜叶和芝麻菜两种略微有辛辣味的蔬菜点缀，另配红酒洋葱汁和辣椒汁装在小碟子里供客人自行选用。

罗瑞安的精灵厨师负责接下来的冰沙，他们将完全没有杂质的纯净水冻到零度以下，再从高处缓慢倒入放了梅子酒冰块的冷盘里，过冷水会在碎冰周围凝成口感非常非常细腻的冰沙，最后再浇上蜂蜜柠檬汁。树莓酒和柠檬的酸味会清除上一道红肉菜品残余口中的味道，为下一道菜做准备。

第二道主菜是一人一小锅的奶酪火锅，配肉串、蔬菜串和脆面包块。洛汗的厨师快马运来新鲜的牛奶、羊奶和马奶，在白城里现场做起了地道的洛汗软奶酪。他们把奶煮开，倒入一种特制的酸液，然后迅速搅拌至乳清和蛋白分离、结成一个个又大又软的白团子。这种酸液的配方非常奇特，竟然一下锅就把羊奶的膻味除得差不多，只留下一丁点极轻不会让人厌烦、还能增加风味的气味。他们还带来了成熟期从一个月到五年、盐度硬度各异的牛羊奶酪，分门别类地摆在厨房里。届时，这十几种奶酪将按照特定的比例先后下入酒里煮化成滑腻的黄白色，在油脂和蛋白分离前上桌，用无烟蜡烛保温。洛汗人的奶酪火锅用的是成熟时间以年计算的咸奶酪和高度数的葡萄酒，并且放生蒜，一煮开，满房子都是酒味和蒜味。为了让所有客人都能接受，厨师们研制出来这个革命性的配方，削减了咸味、苦味和生蒜的辛辣，让奶酪更顺滑易入口，并改用罗瑞安森林提供的较低度数果香葡萄酒增加甜味。

倒数第二道菜用以承上启下，帮助客人从主菜过渡到甜品。瑞文戴尔的精灵把他们的醋渍树莓酱汁里混上了硬奶酪屑、胡椒和蜂蜜，浇在甜椒、水萝卜、黄瓜、苹果和多汁的生菜茎上。少量的一年份硬奶酪给上一道火锅留下一点余韵，果醋可以把人的味蕾重新唤醒，新鲜蔬菜的清甜和蜂蜜则呼应了最后的甜品。

甜点也是一道全新的原创，以前从未在中土大陆的任何一个角落出现过。介于所有出席婚礼午宴的人类、矮人和精灵都早已成年，刚铎和罗瑞安森林的厨师大胆地用了高度数的苦艾酒，取它浓郁的草木香和苦味，对撞上甜甜的炼乳，先后浇在巧克力熔岩蛋糕和冰红茶慕斯的周围，乳白色翠绿色泾渭分明，像白色山脉的积雪和高山针叶林。中间的蛋糕都不怎么甜，意在让人先品尝纯粹的可可和茶香，再蘸着酱汁吃，体会三种苦和甜蜜的奶香的交融，以及一冷一热下的不同风味。

陶瑞尔来到白城的第二天就跟厨房里的人混熟了，宴会还有两天才开始，她已经把这五道菜都吃了一遍。刚铎洛汗伊姆拉催和罗斯洛立安四地的传统菜肴里，陶瑞尔最喜欢罗瑞安森林的，其次是刚铎，林谷菜于她而言就是淡而无味的代名词，至于洛汗，就是“炖肉奶酪啤酒”。不过厨师们把四种烹饪风格结合之后，味道还出人意料的好。她开始按捺不住自己的好奇心，想打探神秘菜单里到底都有些什么，把这些年里练出的情报收集手段全拿出来了，仍然一无所获，因为就连对埃尔隆德的事情了如指掌——甚至比领主本人更清楚的林迪尔，都不怎么知道。她只好和所有人一起期待着婚礼的到来。

日子是精通天象的甘道夫挑的，那天阳光正好，东方的天边有稀疏的云朵，正好被朝阳染成漂亮的金黄和粉红色。阿拉贡在红日之下戴上了纯银的天鹅翅膀环绕而成的冠冕。刚铎的皇家乐团奏响了婚礼配乐，阿尔温举着她亲手绣出的刚铎旗帜，在大群精灵的簇拥下站上红毯的开端。阿拉贡走向她，牵住她的手，两人步调一致地缓步朝着主婚人甘道夫而去。他们之后是法拉米尔和伊欧文。伊欧文在伊欧墨登基之后便是洛汗名正言顺的长公主，现在也以这一身份、带着黄金环扣额冠嫁给刚铎的摄政宰相。尽管阿拉贡和法拉米尔有君臣之别，但所有人都清楚，这两对新人可以说身份相当，全都是已经被记入史册的英雄。

陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯站在精灵队伍的最前排，和埃尔隆德、格洛芬德尔、盖拉德丽尔以及凯勒鹏四位领主并排。四位领主间，最年轻的埃尔隆德都是第一纪出生的了，盖拉德丽尔和金花殿下更是见过了日月诞生之前的明辉，见过中土大陆上的一切悲剧和荣光，而他们此刻都神色复杂，欣慰、悲伤、惋惜和欢乐混杂在一起，毫不遮掩地外露着。

半精灵阿尔温就在不久之前选择成为人类，这其实是一件值得精灵们为她开心的事情，甚至都可以给她开一个欢庆派对——她能和自己的挚爱携手白头共度一生，然后脱离世界的束缚获得真正的自由，免于被逐步衰弱的土地拖入难以承受的悲伤中。但这也意味着，她的时间已经不多了，而那之后，她将永远离开这个世界，在飞向广阔的、充满无数未知的可能的新天地的同时，和大家永别，直至阿尔达的终结之日也不一定能相见。

两对新人已经交换了戒指，甘道夫也一一为他们挂上了象征神圣的伴侣身份的缎带，他们拥抱亲吻在一起，阿拉贡甚至直接把阿尔温抱起来转了两圈。广场上掌声、笑声和哭声雷动，行事最为矜持的精灵们都加入了鼓掌的行列。

陶瑞尔由衷地觉得自己也是一个幸运的精灵，因为她爱的人也在自己身边，也将永远在那里——哪怕她西渡，他们仍然处在同一个世界，天涯海角总能找回去的。

格洛芬德尔把她拉到后面，远离另外三个上古精灵领主和莱戈拉斯，耳语：“我有没有和你说过，我能看到所有生物的灵魂？”

“有吧？”陶瑞尔微微歪头看他，懵懂着不知他为何突然来了这么一句。

“那我应该不会吓到你了。”他大大地咧着嘴笑，两排大白牙和酒窝晃眼睛，“你那个小帅矮子正在拉你的手呢。”

陶瑞尔一把捂住了尖叫声，然后连珠炮似地问：“他在左边右边前边后边？拉哪只手？哦肯定拉不到右手，那就在左边？啊，您居然能在这里看到矮人的灵魂？不是只有在神殿附近才可以吗？”

“在你左边，并排站着呢，现在正把头靠在你胳膊上。唉你这几年突然长高了好多，你的小矮子靠不上肩膀啦。”金花调侃道。

“至于灵魂显形的问题，你还太年轻了，力量比较弱。等活到我这个岁数就什么都能看到啦，到时候不用千里迢迢地去玩命跳地心，随便在哪里都行。”

陶瑞尔顿时红了眼眶和鼻子，使劲憋着才没哭出来。

格洛芬德尔又道：“他说他马上就要走了，和兄弟约好了去世界另一头看海底火山。还有……”他一副欲言又止的样子，陶瑞尔拼命追问才把话吐出来：“他还说，他昨天过来找你的时候，不小心撞上你洗澡……”

陶瑞尔摆手道：“没事儿，我都穿着衣服洗，反正也什么都看不到。”

“好习惯！”格洛芬德尔拍她肩膀，“就是要这么干，哪怕真在一起了也要永远保留一点神秘感，尤其是对咱这种得一路活到世界末日的家伙来说，日头越长越不能无所顾忌。”

她愣愣地盯着前面精灵的银色后脑勺，不明白金花殿下怎么听起来这么有经验的样子？他不是单身了一辈子吗？听瑞文戴尔的第一纪精灵们八卦，他上辈子就没女朋友，这辈子更没有了。难道是理论知识非常丰富但从未实践过？

她给两对新人分别送上结婚贺礼，吃了他们的结婚蛋糕，然后心情大好地随着一众人类精灵贵族、一个巫师和四个霍比特人前往宴会厅。原本是想让人类和精灵分桌座的，但礼官们一致决定，除开必须一起坐在首位的新人，将宾客按不重复原则穿插着排座，陶瑞尔左手边是金雳，右边是伊欧墨。他们三人都曾在圣盔谷里战斗过，虽然陶瑞尔从未出现在正面战场上，但伊欧墨早就听自己妹妹无数遍说起这个精灵，一直很喜欢陶瑞尔，而金雳更是开心飞了，规规矩矩地坐着，完全没去作势动手敲杯子——这是矮人的宴会规矩，越是高规格的宴会越要敲，声音越大越能表示对主人家的尊重。但整个中土大陆仅此一家，出了凯萨督姆、孤山和铁山这三个矮人王国，跑去别的地方这么干是要被打出去的。

阿拉贡坚决贯彻了辛达精灵“吃饭前不废话”的优良传统，就说了简简单单的几句感谢之词便拍手示意侍者上菜。十几位黑白长袍的男女侍者鱼贯而入，前一半人迅速摆放好开胃的葡萄柚汁和面包篮，后一半人捧着银制的大盘子，往宾客的餐盘里一一分入开胃菜。

这是一道烟熏鱼肉和蔬菜沙拉，鱼切成约摸三分之一厘米厚的片，还连着银色的鱼皮，用的大概是苹果木冷熏的手法。肉还是生的，但呈现一种柔软结实的冷调深红色，色泽和新鲜的生鱼肉大不相同。这明显用的是极度新鲜的海鱼，只有咸鲜的海水气味，还丝毫未现海产品的腥臭味儿。下面的蔬菜里有水嫩的红白两色萝卜块、芝麻菜和烤过的秋葵，散发着清甜的辛辣味，用以搭配生鱼。沙拉的酱汁是用橄榄油、酸橙汁和一种味道有些冲鼻的植物泥调制，磨入黑胡椒碎和柠檬橙子皮屑提味，完全压制了生鱼肉上可能出现的一切异味，彻底突出了厚重的木质烟香和鱼肉的鲜甜。

第二道上桌的汤有着温暖明亮的橙黄色，散发着五彩光晕的长贝壳立在汤盘边缘，它之下是半露出汤面的花刀鱿鱼、大量色泽质感各异的鱼肉块和呈环状点缀在最中间的黑、绿、黄三色藻类。一口下去，最先品尝到的是番茄的酸甜味，海产的甜咸鲜随即在口中迸发，隐约透出某种草本植物的奇特香气和极淡的苦味，最后是淀粉带来的甜，大致是土豆。煮汤用的蔬菜全都被打成了极细腻的泥，完完全全彻底化进了这酱汁似粘稠顺滑的汤里，连一点渣子都找不到。鱼肉都炖得酥烂，叉子都不用，拿汤勺轻轻地以压，肉就像布丁似地化开了，那色泽像极了黄奶酪，合着一点汤，一起涂在烤得焦脆的大蒜罗勒叶小面包片上，一口全吃进去。

第三道冷盘的主角依然是海鱼，而这道菜真的将原料的新鲜展现到了极致。深红的、粉红的、半透明的、乳白色的生鱼肉薄片层叠码在黑石盘里的小冰山之上，最高处正中间挖了一个小小的洞，插着一种带有烧焦痕迹的树皮似的植物。肉类里有章鱼、龙虾、鲷鱼和金枪鱼，而那“树皮”其实是烤干的蘑菇丝，撒上了椒盐。用以搭配鱼肉的正是开胃菜酱汁里的那种气味冲鼻的植物泥——一黄一绿两种，在石盘边缘摸出两个守卫巷口的蝌蚪形。黄的味道更温暖，绿的要冷一些锐利一些，但都用冰柚子汁稀释过。挂上酱料的鱼片放进嘴里，还能咬到饱满的柚子颗粒，“噗”地一声在牙齿间爆开。

所有人都对制作这三道菜的神秘厨师佩服得五体投地，不说这样的菜品以前从未在内陆地区出现过、着实让大家大开眼界，光是海鲜的新鲜程度就足够昭示这位厨师的手段了。海产是最容易腐坏的，深海鱼类更是一出水就死，想养在海水箱里、走安都因河直达奥斯吉力亚斯渡口都不行，没有人想得通厨师到底是怎么把如此之多的新鲜海鱼带进白城的。而谁也无法将这样一个神通广大的人——或者别的什么种族，和人际圈里的任何人对上号。阿拉贡派去厨房盯梢的人回来了，附在他耳边说，那位厨师实在把自己藏得太好了，连上菜都是通过一扇只能从内向外开的小木门，而料理工作一结束，他就从厨房里消失得干干净净，那么多双眼睛竟无一抓到了他的动静。

埃尔隆德无疑是知道厨师身份的。陶瑞尔坐在他对面，分明看见，开胃菜一入口，他的神色明显变得更温柔更怀念。她找个了借口暂时离席，溜到了白城顶层的瞭望台，正看见一匹载着灰衣骑士的黑马消失在奥斯吉力亚斯的废墟中。

当天晚上，金花转交给她一个长包裹，里面竟然是一对金属外贴皮革的刀鞘，形状和她那对来源不明的长刀严丝合缝。

“这是你爷爷的礼物。”他这么说道，“这套刀弓终于齐了。”


	9. 孤山

人类有婚礼之后休假一个月的习俗，俗称度蜜月。但是阿拉贡身为一国之王，并没能享受到这个待遇，甚至连精灵的三天休假都没有，婚礼的第二天和暮星王后一起可怜兮兮地重新投入工作。让他感到安慰的是，刚刚册封的伊锡利恩亲王和刚铎摄政宰相法拉米尔，带伤陪着他一起不休假。战争刚过，有太多的事情要处理，全刚铎上下从国王到平民都有得好一阵要忙。

精灵们在加冕礼之后不久就离开了一大半，留下了身份最高的几位，还有好些能工巧匠来帮助刚铎开展战后重建工作。瑞文戴尔的首席秘书林迪尔也在这其中，他几千年的丰富工作经验着实帮了刚铎人很大的忙，经年积下的旧账被他一周之内理清，还迅速根据各地今年的天气、受损程度，推算出了三年内的大致恢复情况。好一部分参与了米纳斯提里斯初期设计建造工作的精灵工匠就在这里，他们对这座城市的内内外外，从初始外观到水利设施的情况了如指掌。帕兰诺平原一战严重破坏了城市低层，损伤波及到了房屋层面背后、深埋于岩石里常年无人涉足的通道、废弃的仓库、下水道，造成了一定的结构隐患，必须要对照最早的图纸进行修复。大家现在都不用小心翼翼地去翻那些文物级别的老图纸了，这些精灵直接现场画了一份新的，拜他们永不遗忘的超强记忆力，新图纸的精确度分毫不差。精灵铁匠也马不停蹄地开始和人类展开合作，重铸短缺的生活用品和武器。

银树夫妇、埃尔隆德和格洛芬德尔四位领主更是全能，上至政务下至怎么铺水管样样都懂，格洛芬德尔还曾全程一线参与刚多林的设计建造工作，有着非常专业的建筑知识。陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯顿时成了最清闲的精灵，他们两个对建筑、铸造和财务一窍不通——莱戈拉斯的数学其实“还行”，勉强可以算算账，陶瑞尔是真的除了打架和带队直捣敌后、乱军中取敌将首级之外……什么都不会。金雳都乐呵呵地去对付石头了，起早贪黑地，他们两个却过起了夏尔里的霍比特人般的日子。

这种感觉相当不好。几天之后，莱戈拉斯就把自己弄进了巡逻队，日常负责监控安都因河以东、尚未完全净化的地域，而陶瑞尔依然被留在城里。她上个月差点弄死自己，还没好透就赶着来参加婚礼，跑了快一千里格的路，之前摔伤的地方又开始疼了——而实际情况其实比看上去听上去的还要严重得多。一群受到了阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯再三叮嘱的王宫侍从时刻紧盯她，完全不给她乱跑——爬个树下面都响起此起彼伏的“殿下求您注意安全赶快下来啊”。幸好白城的王宫里还有个同样受伤未愈哪里也去不了的伊欧文。但她很快就得到了医生的许可，开始处理一些较为轻松的文职工作。她以前可以说是主持洛汗王室中馈的人，地位好比林地王国的加里安，是把算账管事的好手，工作一开始就停不下来了。

无聊得快要崩溃的陶瑞尔终于还是找到了可去的地方——厨房！切菜煎蛋搅奶酪给肉上抹盐这种活动绝对安全，侍从们是没有理由制止的，她便开开心心地在刚铎当起了厨师。还联合金雳一起，成功地让人类厨师们接受了拿杀人无数的战斗用刀切菜。护戒英雄说的话没有人会不信，他向大家传播孤山矮人的优秀风俗，所谓“砍过半兽人的斧头才能劈出最香的肉”。陶瑞尔的短刀，以矮人的标准而言绝对是值得传承下去的厨具，死在它们之下的半兽人、座狼、蜘蛛和别的什么怪兽数都数不清，洗干净之后拿来切菜当然是最好不过的啦！

一下子好几个月就过去了，已是盛夏时分。陶瑞尔终于得到了阿拉贡的一句“已经完全没事了”，从监视之下解放出来，如脱缰的野马一般直接钻进城市背后的山崖里没了影。她对植物了如指掌，自告奋勇地承担了采药的工作，天天往悬崖峭壁上爬，把北面那片延绵的山脉和森林好好逛了一遍。白城低层的废墟差不多清理完毕，因战争中断的粮食供应和商道重新开始运作，草草地埋在了米纳斯提里斯墓地里的洛汗先王希优顿的正式葬礼也要在伊多拉斯举行了。伊欧墨带来了皇家仪仗队，在伊欧文演唱的苍凉悲壮的赞歌里，将希优顿的骨灰盒从坟墓里启出，准备护送回国。

白城的繁忙事务告一段落，法拉米尔和伊欧文这对新婚夫妻正好随着送葬队伍去趟洛汗，再过安都因河北上，把焕然一新的绿叶森林和孤山逛一圈，修一个四十多天的长婚假——迟到的“蜜月”。而他们还完全不在意蜜月其间有旁人在场，正好和准备回家的莱戈拉斯、陶瑞尔还有金雳结了伴——金雳听说这件事之后幸福得简直要晕过去。有一个陶瑞尔当旅伴就够开心了，居然又加了一个伊欧文！！！简直是被高贵的公主们环绕不知所措。他们和洛汗大部队分开后会穿过法贡森林，沿着河道东行过安都因河，这是一条非常安全的路，小队伍里就五个人五匹马，再无别的护卫侍从。当然，这五个人的中有四个的名字能让现在的半兽人闻风丧胆，自然不会有哪群找死的家伙不开眼来骚扰。陶瑞尔的知名度要低得多，毕竟她都是摸黑干活，捅了就跑，脸都不露一下的。

然而……艾莱萨王，还是没有，婚假。暮星王后，依然，没有婚假。

最惨的是，伊欧墨启程回洛汗那天一大早的第一件事情，居然就是签法拉米尔递上来的婚假申请书。

阿拉贡把王玺盖在暗红色的蜡上，将申请书放好归档，然后看着面前容光焕发的金发夫妻，微笑道：“注意安全，玩得开心点。”

法拉米尔和伊欧文都作一副旅行的打扮，穿开叉的长衫和裤装，身披绣白树的防水黑毛呢斗篷，挂着弓和剑，脚蹬及膝的马靴。顺着他们肩膀往门外看去，两个精灵一个矮人正笑嘻嘻地冲阿拉贡招手。

希优顿王的死讯很早就传了回去，有这几个月的缓冲，所有洛汗人都能坦然接受这一事实，更何况希优顿死得光荣，按照洛汗的传统，大家不应当为他感到悲伤，而应该欢送他前往阿尔达以外更广阔的新世界。从米纳斯提里斯到伊多拉斯的旅途里，整支队伍都高高兴兴的，还真有长公主蜜月护卫队的感觉。伊欧墨其实对妹妹的这段闪电式婚姻略微有点不满——从见第一面到决定结婚居然只花了两个月，简直丧心病狂！但平心而论，他发自内心地欣赏法拉米尔，那么一个品行端正、又才华横溢又温柔的人的确值得托付终身。只是……真的很不爽，才两个月就把伊欧文拐跑了，还跑得死心塌地。

这是陶瑞尔第三次见伊欧墨，上一次是在婚礼宴会上，那时他看着美得发光的妹妹，满脸的感动和欣慰，还没来得及回过神来对如此之快的结婚速度表示震惊。陶瑞尔在一次吃饭的时候对伊欧墨说：“伊欧文的这个速度在精灵里都算慢的。我们是会先订婚，过一年两年再正式结婚，但是对精灵来说订了婚就再也不会有变数，和你们的婚礼其实差不多。”

伊欧墨一脸震惊，明显有种被刷新了认知的感觉，说：“我还以为，精灵会花个几十年几百年在这上面呢……毕竟你们拥有全世界的时间。”

“精灵爱上一个人可能只要一瞬间，一个眼神看过去，你立刻就明白——‘就是他了’。而且拖延不是个好习惯。不把机会抓紧，可能就再也没有了。”

“您说得有道理！”伊欧墨一锤手掌，皱着眉头傻笑，不知是不是有个喜欢已久但一直藏着还没说的姑娘。说到这个，四个霍比特人应该就在这时出发回夏尔。陶瑞尔听说山姆喜欢了五六年的那个姑娘叫萝丝，金发雪肤，开了全夏尔生意最红火的酒店，笑起来像块橘子草莓奶油蛋糕。她很希望自己送的那条项链能帮助山姆表白成功——肯定可以的！她很笃定地告诉自己，没有男人或者女人能拒绝那条项链。It just goes well with everything！

启程之前，陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯霸占王宫厨房做了一大堆木精灵常带的旅行干粮。在路上，他们用了两天时间把法拉米尔的口味带跑了，他以前还誓死不碰任何带“辣味”的食物——是木精灵意义上的辣，自然不是刚铎人的辣，现在吃着泡椒小鱼干配红糖浆小糯米团子吃得不亦乐乎。而金雳还是接受不了绿叶森林的口味，离三个泡椒狂魔远远的，还不停地念叨着他们孤山的美食有多好，辣椒就是辣椒，没被折腾成酸不拉几臭不拉几的糊糊。

沿途经过督伊顿森林和费里安森林，莱戈拉斯说什么都要让金雳进去看看，直接拿精灵语对矮人的马下了个命令，那小红马咧着一口大白牙撒开蹄子就跑，金雳只能惨叫着死命扒在马鞍上。伊欧文想打马上前营救，被陶瑞尔坏笑着一把拉住。最后，他们五个人全都脱离大部队去逛森林，约定好一个时间和地点汇合。伊欧墨其实很想一起去，倒不是因为他没进过这两座位于刚铎和洛汗边境上的森林，但他是最最走不开的那个人，只能看着妹妹和法拉米尔同骑一匹马，甜甜蜜蜜有说有笑地跟上前面两个跑得飞快的精灵。

费里安森林正中有一条从哈维费里安山峰上发源的小溪，水很冷，现在这盛夏天伸手进去都觉得刺骨。两个精灵不怕冷，说不能放过这个洗澡的好机会，找了个水深的地方，外衣一脱就蹦进去了。金雳已经对“精灵洗澡”产生了严重的心理阴影，一溜烟躲到了几十米开外的地方，就怕两个精灵恶霸突然扑出来把他拉下水。伊欧文和法拉米尔找了块平整光滑的大石头，脱了鞋在水里泡脚，踢出一串一串亮晶晶星星似的水花，说到情投意合处之时两人相视一笑，那笑容里满溢的幸福感又是一串串的小星星。

金雳远远地蹲在地上啃咸肉，看着看着就露出了痴傻的笑容，幻想着自己在这条河——一样美，河面上洒满斑驳的阳光碎片，但是一定要暖和一些——里面游泳，和矮人姑娘互相泼水。那个姑娘一定要毛绒绒的，头发胡子最好是红色或者金色的，个子要矮，皮肤要白，还要圆圆胖胖的，这样就像颗毛绒毯子里的珍珠，太可爱了。

他决定这次回孤山就把自己的终身大事解决了。陶瑞尔说得对，要把握好机会，下手快准狠。金雳现在名声响彻世界，又正值盛年、长得最帅的时候，活力和风度并存，这趟回去大概还真能找到个对象。毕竟想想看，他老爹葛罗音的好兄弟庞伯，一个得拿麻袋当裤子的大胖子都有姑娘喜欢，他这么帅身材这么好，怎么会没有呢？？

金雳发觉自己的审美观在护戒之旅的这一年里产生了巨大的变化。毛绒绒的圆姑娘依然是他的第一选择，不过要是能碰到一个长得稍微有点像精灵的女孩子，那也很好啊！精灵们的脸天生就带着一种神秘感，温柔又能锐利，看盖拉德丽尔殿下就美得能让任何种族的人第一眼就爱上她，再比如陶瑞尔，面无表情绷着脸的时候锋利得像把刀，一笑开了就可爱得冒星星。精灵还胸是胸腰是腰屁股是屁股腿是腿的，一眼看过去轮廓分明。想到这里，金雳突然发觉，都灵一脉已故的王子们里还真有长得像精灵的。他在皇室族谱里看到过，是收复孤山的索林的小侄子，叫奇力，八十多岁了都没长多少胡子，按照矮人的正统审美他不算长得多好看，大家会可惜地说“胡子应该多一点”，但他真的像精灵。和莱戈拉斯混了一年多，金雳现在能欣赏奇力的帅了。

一行人抵达伊多拉斯，参加了希优顿王盛大的葬礼，当天晚上，按照洛汗人对待英雄之死的习俗，大家又在黄金大殿里开起了派对。毕竟是葬礼的派对，不能玩得太过火造成失态，伊欧墨禁止大家互相灌酒，都自己喝自己的，挑事的直接扔出去。金雳终于不去和莱戈拉斯死磕，他直到这时候才注意到，陶瑞尔可以说是滴酒不沾——放了酒的菜品她照吃，但是不在这之外碰一丁点酒精。金雳顿时来了好奇心，他早都听莱戈拉斯描述过林地王国的酒有多棒，和他们那边的木精灵从平民到国王各个都是好酒友，居然能出个陶瑞尔这样的神奇人物？

他问莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯匆匆说了一句“职业病”，然后抱着盘子去抢新出炉的烤鸡腿，金雳决定直接去问陶瑞尔——他们应该已经熟到可以聊这种话题的程度了。

陶瑞尔也是一句：“职业病。”见金雳一副摸不着头脑的样子，惊讶道：“莱戈拉斯没和你说过吗？”

“嗯？说什么？”

“我是个刺客啊，以前还是王宫卫队长，全天值班。酒精会干扰身心灵敏度，还会留下可供人追踪的气味，除了拿来消毒绝对不能碰的。”

“原来如此！”金雳恍然大悟，然后露出了心疼的表情，“真可惜。”

“还有不用香水发油和别的化妆品，平时吃饭也都要注意，少碰气味重的东西，不然出任务的时候都不容易借当地环境掩盖。如果任务危险级别太高，我们还会用一种消除气味的药，吃了之后你在别人鼻子里就是完全隐形的。不过它有毒性对身体很不好，还是平时尽量小心。”

“可是殿下，现在仗都打完了，您总能放松点吧？”金雳一脸惊恐地摇头，“想想让我几十年不喝酒简直要我老命呢！！不对，你这得有两三百年了？天啊！！！你怎么忍下来的！！”

“成习惯了，没那么容易改回来。”她耸肩笑道，“没关系啦，还有很多饮料呢。”

金雳突然一脸严肃地问：“您还是能喝一点的吧？”

“啊，应该……还可以吧？如果真是‘一点’大概没事。不过我记得我戒酒之前酒量就不太好。是有快三百年了，不知道又退化了多少。”

“我们孤山的正式宴会，第一道菜里就有酒，而且……不喝完会被认为是对主人的不敬。”金雳抓抓头发，有点不好意思，“是一种土豆和大麦酿的度数非常高的白酒，大概……大概有六十多度？四分之一升一杯。如果您真的不接受，我现在就给家里写信！！”

陶瑞尔一听到脸色就变了，忙说：“请你务必这么做！这真的有点可怕，让以前的我来喝都不行。而且……我喝多了之后挺疯的……”

金雳表示他第二天就写信，一定会把前因后果解释得清清楚楚，绝对不让孤山矮人对精灵产生什么意见。至于一行剩下的三人就让他们喝去吧，他们又没有正当的理由逃。莱戈拉斯那真是千桶不醉，伊欧文也酒量贼好，至于法拉米尔……虽然他是个好人，但根本不在金雳的关照范围内。

他们在伊多拉斯呆了三天，装上足有十公斤重的洛汗奶酪，去往法贡森林。法拉米尔和伊欧文的婚假时间不长，正好五个人都是体力特别好、习惯长途跋涉的战斗人员，在马匹的承受范围内拿出了骑兵奔袭的速度，两天就到了森林，自然又是和树人们一通好聊。伊欧文和法拉米尔都是第一次见树人，居然没对他们的超慢语速有任何不耐烦，说得可是开心。树胡子白天在迷雾山脉西麓的森林里清扫一批半兽人，于一行人抵达的第二日中午才到，一看到陶瑞尔就惊喜地“啊”了出来，说她看着比上一次见状态好太多，那会看得树胡子胆战心惊的，偏偏还不敢提出来。陶瑞尔用毕生功力才成功在莱戈拉斯和金雳打猎回来之前转移话题，引着树胡子去夸赞伊欧文和法拉米尔在魔戒战争时的功绩。再让老树人说下去，她接下来的几天是别想安生了，莱戈拉斯本来就对她和瑟兰迪尔的守口如瓶非常不满，没有导火索还好，一有树胡子挑起话头，他绝对要追问到底。

但她发觉自己将来可能得应付伊欧文了。伊欧文是真的把她当朋友，一听到树胡子那番话，她揪心的眼神就朝这边看过来，一副想问又不敢问的样子。伊欧文这次见她，态度比起上次发生了一些微妙的变化。陶瑞尔不给人距离感，伊欧文刚和她正经打交道的时候就自动忽略了她的种族和年龄，直接把她当一个同龄的姑娘。但是这回在白城，伊欧文带上了一点她自己都可能没有察觉的尊敬。不知道伊欧文是不是从谁那里听说了什么。陶瑞尔想来想去都不明白为什么，她自觉要说战功，杀死戒灵之首安格马巫王一条就顶得上她这辈子打出来的全部了。不过幸好伊欧文什么都没问，更没有在莱戈拉斯面前问。

有个善解人意的朋友就是好——陶瑞尔由衷地感谢金雳喜欢粘着莱戈拉斯这一点，不然就麻烦了。

因为盖拉德丽尔殿下准备西渡，宰相夫妻的时间又不是很多，赶紧抵达林地王国和孤山才是正经事，他们绕开罗瑞安森林，沿着安都因河东岸的平原北行。他们把马匹留给了比翁，徒步沿精灵小道抵达瑟兰迪尔的皇宫。绿叶森林里再没有致幻的毒气，虽然树叶子还是深得发黑的颜色，但只会让人觉得清幽而神秘，一点都不恐怖。两个精灵说有种果子特别好吃，但长在很高的地方，让三人在地面上稍微等一下。两个人类一个矮人终于见识到了传说中的木精灵式爬树，惊叹连连，怎么也想不通他们到底为什么能在密得遮天蔽日、感觉根本钻不过去的树冠里跑得那么快。伊欧文就跟丈夫说起了陶瑞尔在圣盔谷战役时的行径——带着一群精灵弓兵藏在悬崖峭壁上，帮了洛汗守军大忙，后来还以匪夷所思的方式穿过战场前去支援岩洞。法拉米尔对圣盔谷的地形谙熟于心，原本还想质疑一下，但抬头一看精灵是怎么爬树的，立刻明白那悬崖对他们来说可能比平地还平。

莱戈拉斯先下地，放下斗篷打成的包袱，架起金雳重新窜上高处，只听得矮人的欢叫从头顶处逐渐飘远。伊欧文听着听着就是一副跃跃欲试的样子。等精灵和矮人都回来了，她问两个精灵能不能也带她上去看看，陶瑞尔一口答应，当场打横抱起伊欧文，蹬着树干上大块的结节就上去了，一跳能窜个三四米高，都不用抓的。法拉米尔见莱戈拉斯冲他微笑，连连摆手说自己恐高，坚决不上去。

宰相夫妻和金雳在瑟兰迪尔的王宫里受到了最高规格的款待——一场盛大的篝火派对，规模比得上秋节。大多数木精灵依然对矮人没什么好感，但金雳可不是一般的矮人，是护戒英雄，还是他们小王子殿下的生死之交。一大群精灵姑娘小伙子围着要给金雳敬酒，各种颜色的头发各种质感的美妙嗓音里里外外地围着金雳，让他一下子幸福得不知所措，人都傻了，只顾着嘿嘿傻笑喝酒。精灵们也特别喜欢法拉米尔和伊欧文，拿出了两套全新的正式礼服改了尺寸给他们穿，配全套首饰——额冠、项链、手镯和戒指，还是林地王国国徽的颜色，大颗小颗的白宝石和祖母绿镶在色泽最纯的银上，美不胜收。当两人得知这些东西是直接送给他们的，都吓得惊叫出来，王宫侍从连忙给他们看自己身上配的宝石，说林地王国啥都不多就是宝石多，让他们安心收着。

精灵们没有给姑娘灌酒的习惯，伊欧文成了第二天早上唯一起得来床的非精灵。她在餐厅里遇到了身穿作战服的陶瑞尔，上来就问她想不想一起去打蜘蛛，正好可以吃新鲜的蜘蛛腿。伊欧文早就馋得不行了，连声答应，飞快地换上有迷彩效果的护卫队制服，从兵器库里挑了把她用得顺手的直刃短剑，配她从洛汗带来的双手骑士剑。绿叶森林里的蜘蛛已经不会再生了，现在这些都是强弩之末，危险性比起它们的巅峰年间小太多，所以陶瑞尔才敢带一个不会爬树和潜行伏击的人类去。他们杀了五只蜘蛛，把腿肉全部剔下来包好扛回皇宫，立刻送进厨房料理。

法拉米尔甫一起床就得知妻子跟着精灵护卫队打架去了，登时吓没了酒劲，但他又不敢直接表现出这种情绪，毕竟失礼，只能闷在房间里胡思乱想。他也没急多久，伊欧文很快就和七八个精灵有说有笑地回来了，金发打了几条精灵式的辫子固定，忽略耳朵的形状，她还真的挺像精灵的，至少美貌程度一点都不比他们差。他满腔的焦虑和气愤顿时没了个干净，笑着迎上去，张手把伊欧文抱了个满怀。

当天晚上他们吃到了五花八门的蜘蛛腿肉。精灵们一致对法拉米尔和金雳保密，只说这是绿叶森林味道最棒的肉，让他们放心吃。两人都猜是某种优质的水产，比如巨型的扇贝和大螃蟹肉。当谜底揭晓之时，桌上有了许久的静默，然后金雳居然带着哭腔说：“这么好吃的东西……为什么马上就要没有了……”

金雳用瑟兰迪尔的猫头鹰给孤山发了信，得到答复后，一行人走水路直达河谷镇。整座山城上是一片欣欣向荣的景象，尽管战争毁了快一半的房子，但这不影响热爱的生活的人类和矮人一边重建房屋一边开市集。新继位的河谷镇之王巴德二世出面招待一行人吃了顿午饭，席间少不了对着两位护戒英雄一通赞美，贵族们乌压压地涌上来围成一大圈，其余三人乐得清静，满桌的菜品随意挑选，笑看莱戈拉斯和金雳全力应酬着人类的疯狂示爱和敬酒、连顿饱饭都吃不上。

他们休息了一个下午，日头偏西时离开河谷镇前往伊鲁博。矮人的建设速度和质量没得说，在林下战役最后时分被从内炸得粉碎的山门重建一新，看上去还比从前那副更结实，就是上面的雕刻和金属的装饰还未完成。两个目力好的精灵率先看到大开的山门之下站了一排矮人，为首的是一个须发半红半白、乐呵呵的胖老头，正是金雳的父亲葛罗音，和现在的山下之王索林三世·石盔并排。他的五官比起年轻时没什么变化，反正露在外面的只有一双眼睛和一个大鼻子。金雳吼叫着以短跑冲刺的速度上前，和大家一一碰了额头，发出一声又一声响得吓人的“咚”，最后和父亲抱在一起，一老一小两个矮人哭到一处去。

他们这队人身份很高，有王子有公主有宰相有大英雄，孤山矮人肯定会拿出正式的礼节来欢迎。而骁勇善战的矮人习惯拿战功论高低，依次给客人送上进门酒。这样很得罪人，但毕竟是人家民族的习俗，大家还都是尊重的。陶瑞尔知道自己打的都是不为人知的仗——当然要是连保密都做不好那她也别干了，在矮人这里估计要排到最后一位，自觉地躲去了宰相夫妻的身后。

这是她第一次正式到访伊鲁博。尽管从前无数次从这边经过，还两次差点死在附近。

而这一回，矮人居然没搬出那套挑事的礼节。五个同样要么是功勋贵族要么是伟大战士的矮人和他们五人面对面，同时递来了精铁制成的方锥形大酒杯，里面装着香甜的低度数调味麦酒。矮人的进门酒都选用温和容易入口的品种，意在欢迎而不是一杯放倒给个下马威。然而陶瑞尔一口下去，发现自己这杯里装的是无酒精的起泡麦芽饮料，立刻低头用眼神向面前的矮人战士询问，果真得到了一个代表肯定的手势，看来这边的矮人们真的把金雳的寄来的信放在心上了，干脆全给她上无酒精特供饮料。

矮人喜欢算着客人抵达的时间料理食物，等人一来就直接开宴。五个人斗篷没脱、鞋底上沾的土都没擦便被推到了宴会厅。这是一间十米高的地底大殿，用石头立柱和顶上的方缘穹窿承重，照明靠自下而上插满所有石柱的特制火把，远比一般的火焰要亮，而且烧起来没有任何异味。那上千根火把将大殿照得灯火通明，一点死角都不留。矮人要招待的是刚铎、洛汗和幽暗密林的一批贵族，搬出了最大号的椅子摆在最高的一张桌子前，和五人同桌的矮人都跟着一起坐高椅子。索林三世入席的时候还对着四位个头都特别高的客人调侃了一句，他今天要尽量中途不下桌，不然再坐上去有点困难，完全看不出矮人曾和精灵有世仇的模样。

上菜的侍从扛着一个一个有他们半个身子大的盘子，在过道的尽头列队站好，席上的全体矮人都举起了刀叉，随着索林三世举起的手落下，大家抡起餐具开始敲桌上的酒杯和盘子，还有人下了椅子，拿贴铁片的靴底跺地，然后大家分了三个声部唱起了歌，低沉沙哑的男生为底，男女中音唱主旋律，花腔高音唱变调的和声，没有指挥都配合得非常和谐，完全有瑞文戴尔的精灵乐团的水平了。这首歌曲调特别欢快，甚至有长达一分钟的一整个唱段都是“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”和“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”，听得四个客人全都有了爆笑的冲动。而矮人还真的以放声大笑收尾，金雳用眼神示意客人们想笑就笑，已经憋到极限的莱戈拉斯边拍桌子边发出一种令所有矮人叹为观止的魔性笑声，公鸭嗓和精灵特有的空灵声音无缝切换，听得矮人们都一愣一愣的，纷纷起立冲精灵小王子鼓掌叫好。

莱戈拉斯脸上的笑意久久不退，对金雳感叹道：“没想到你家的风俗这么好玩。”金雳骄傲地一锤他胳膊，转头冲上菜的侍从说了什么。

等开胃菜的盖子一揭开，莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔都有点笑不出来了。任陶瑞尔还是个刺客，什么恐怖的残忍的恶心的尸山血海的没见过，但这第一道菜就超出她的承受极限——

裹满了海量粗盐和胡椒的生肥猪肉块，配一种质地粗糙、谷物壳子都清晰可见的黑面包。陶瑞尔说过她不碰酒，所以她面前的是气味略微辛辣的冷茶，别人的全都是满满一大杯水一样的酒，闻着就知道度数高得可以拿去给人类清洗伤口。幸好矮人不是分餐制，上菜都是四个人共享正中的一大盘，想吃多少取多少，不然就真是噩梦了。

侍从过来教她怎么吃，让她拿刀切一片肥猪肉下来夹在面包里，咬一口喝一口饮料。她切了尽可能薄而小的一片肉和尽可能厚的面包，一口全塞进嘴里，胡乱嚼了两下，连灌几大口茶强行咽下去，总算是糊弄过了这第一道菜。她和莱戈拉斯对视一眼，齐刷刷地摆正刀叉坐好，微笑着听众人谈话。

旁边的伊欧文正吃着第二份，跟桌上的矮人们说洛汗也有类似的吃法，只不过不用椒盐腌，而是冷熏，夹面包的时候要配陈年奶酪屑。矮人们就喜欢她这种胃口好酒量好的豪爽姑娘，连连说着哪天一定要去洛汗做客。法拉米尔在她说完之后向矮人们表示感谢，他以前还从未听过猪的脂肪也能生吃，这么一处理既不油腻也无异味，嚼起来口感出乎意料的脆，值得在刚铎推广一下。

金雳大声说：“他们米纳斯提里斯都在吃咱的猪肘子了呢！”

矮人们发出哄堂大笑，纷纷探手过来拍法拉米尔，一个比一个拍得用力，叫着今天就要让他看看正宗的矮人猪肘子是什么样。精灵的冷淡矜持闻名世界，哪怕莱戈拉斯刚才笑成了那样都没有矮人来主动跟他们两个搭话，正好他们求之不得。

第二道菜还是生肉，但比起肥猪肉来说要友好太多，堪称可爱了。优质的精瘦生牛肉切成细条拌上大量调味料腌入味，盘成一个小山包，正中打一颗蛋黄。大盘的边缘花一样地摆了一圈半圆形的火腿片，切得很薄很薄，像粉红色的膜翼，对光能看见大理石般的肌肉纹理，闻着酱香扑鼻。牛肉在切条之前明显捶打过，非常的软嫩酥烂，咀嚼两下就仿佛要化开在嘴里，铁质丰富的带血肉汁只剩一种微咸醇美的肉香，还有就是各种滋味复合得极好的腌料味儿，一丁点腥气都没有。把肉条包在火腿片里吃更是另一种美味。猪腿风干后滋味高度浓缩，融化在新鲜牛肉的汁液里一下子爆开，相当刺激味蕾，而咸味较淡的牛肉中和了火腿片里的盐分，让咸度正正好好。

矮人们发现莱戈拉斯的话明显多了起来，陶瑞尔西方语不太好不怎么主动抛出话题，但是有问必答，便问他们是不是这道菜很合口味，又是互相间一通情真意切的赞美。金雳趁机向矮人们吹这两个精灵有多厉害，尤其是没那么为人所知的陶瑞尔，从她支援圣盔谷说到送自己的那把漂亮得堪称艺术品的弓。吹完了精灵又开始吹伊欧文，夸得洛汗长公主笑成一朵花。

至于法拉米尔……

金雳并不了解他啊，连战友都没当过呢。

第三道菜是一人一个单独的大盘子，大得惊人的那种。盖子一揭开，比两个精灵的脑袋还要大上一半的大猪肘子险些蹦出来。做法和金雳带去刚铎的是一样的，先腌制烟熏，再烤，然后裹上面衣炸成金黄色。但孤山的猪肘子足有人类世界的三倍大，看来矮人真有养猪独门秘籍。猪肘子众星拱月地高耸在那里，旁边簇拥着小堆的腌圆白菜丝、炸土豆、炖土豆、煎土豆、烤土豆、猪肉肠、鸡肉肠、鸡肉玉米肠、猪肉牛肉肠和羊血肠。四个客人全都傻了，索林三世连忙大笑着让他们吃多少算多少，每种都尝一点味道，撑坏人了这命可赔不起。陶瑞尔从善如流，真的一样切了一小块，全部轮了一遍之后就放下了刀叉。矮人的饭菜好在分量足用料实在，但坏在味道实在太重，一端上来就熏得人一身味。她太久没碰过这样的食物，本能地觉得不舒服。而且七十多年前那次受伤太严重，之后她吃饭就特别注意，这一堆多得吓死人的食物让她隐隐地开始胃疼，索性不再低头了，喝着饮料听别人聊天。莱戈拉斯倒是吃得特别欢，见她不准备继续吃，果断伸手叉走了她盘子里所有的炸薯条。

她怀疑自己出了幻觉。因为她看到了奇力，挂在高处的一根火把上冲她做鬼脸。不，不是幻觉，他拎着一个半透明的缺了一块的大猪肘子，和她盘子里的这只一模一样。奇力举了举锤子似的猪肘子，咬了一大口。

她这是力量变强了？居然在这么接近地表的位置看到了矮人的灵魂。她试着在脑袋里对奇力说话，还真听到了他的回音！

奇力给她透露了接下来的菜单——牛肉猪肉混合丸子，烤土豆内填棉花糖和巧克力外裹饼干碎，黑陶罐闷羊肉汤，最后是烤奶酪糊香蕉。他还附送了友情提示，说丸子对精灵来说会特别咸，香蕉的口感黏糊糊的有点恶心，颜色也不好看，但羊肉汤真的不错，让陶瑞尔放心地等它。

那丸子的质感其实相当不错，肉块锤成细细的茸再团紧了，外形光滑紧致不散，但咬开了之后会惊喜地发现内部的口感特别松软，比喻得夸张一点，像吃一块发泡得极好的舒芙蕾蛋糕。而酱汁是真的咸，黑亮的大滩，里面不知道放了多少豆子发酵成的酱油和别的什么矮人特制的老酱。烤土豆巧克力棉花糖杯对陶瑞尔这种非常讨厌高甜度食物的人来说，可怕程度就比生肥猪肉差一点。但这道菜着实做得特别可爱，法拉米尔都当场表示他晚上一定要趁着记忆还热着将它画下来。土豆专挑矮矮的圆圆的，连皮烤。顶盖烤得更发干，像一顶皱巴巴的毛线帽子。雪白的棉花糖和黑巧克力熔成绵密的胶状液体，那黑白的纹理和土豆壳子一样又软又圆。

羊肉汤终于来了，装在一个一个矮矮胖胖的黑陶罐里，侍从上菜的时候大喊着让大家千万小心烫。奇力飘到她背后，讲起这道菜的历史——这就是矮人工匠们的盒饭。矮人不怎么怕热，可以在烫得死人类的环境里呆得舒舒服服的，但那温度足够做闷罐菜了。矮人出门上工之前就把想吃的食材装进一个个容易受热均匀还能长效保温的厚陶罐，带去工地放在火炉边上，等饭点到了，罐子里的食材也熟透、闷出了汤汁精华。这道羊肉汤果真和明火直接炖的大有不同，明明放了好些红白萝卜全都炖烂了，但因为汤水不沸腾，固体物全都安静地沉在地下，上面的汤汁非常清澈。化开的羊脂肪溶进了红萝卜里的色素，像一朵朵暖黄的小花飘在汤面上。汤的量不多，毕竟小陶罐装满了大骨头和萝卜之后也不剩多少空间了，味道极其浓郁，香得人想连着勺子一起吞了。一罐热腾腾的汤喝完，人却不觉得燥热，就只有暖和和舒服。

而最后一道甜品，就连伊欧文都看不下去了。说得不好听一点，奶酪下的香蕉，那质感色泽，真的很像某种固体排泄物。但这菜全体矮人都喜欢，甚至直接准备了两倍人数的分量，吃完了便叫人再添上一份。

奇力大摇大摆地双脚各踩陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯的椅子边，半趴在桌上用手抓着香蕉吃，吃完了跳下去，将脑袋搁在陶瑞尔的肩膀上。

“我算了一下这顿饭的热量，如果全吃完的话，大概顶得上我三天的。”她对奇力说，“我就很好奇啊，难道精灵和矮人的身体结构就这么不一样？你们是怎么消耗掉这么多的东西的？还有，你吃着这些长大，到底是怎么长得这么好看的？”

“所以你看啊，”他隔空指了一圈在座的矮人们，“大家的胸和肚子都挺大的。至于我啊，我基因好啊！我爸我妈我舅舅都长得好！你要是想再跳一次那座桥的话可以拉他们出来给你认识一下哦。”

“不！”陶瑞尔借用餐巾擦嘴的动作挡住黑成一片的脸色，“在降落伞做出来之前杀了我都不跳。”


	10. 伊锡利恩老农民

魔戒战争结束，人类的时代真正来临了。精灵三戒失去力量，再不能延缓时间的流动，而这个世界的更替速度正在悄然加快，反映在精灵们身上的就是难以言喻、找不出源头的悲伤和疲惫。瑞文戴尔和罗斯洛立安的精灵接连前往灰港出海，几年之内就只剩下寥寥几十个精灵了。绿叶森林里的精灵对大海的西方没什么向往其实不大想走，但瑟兰迪尔一句“留在这里呆久了会变幽灵”着实把大家吓得不轻，齐刷刷地开始做西渡的准备。

新纪元最初的一年里，北方的邪恶力量又和林地王国打过两场规模不大的战争，精灵们当然是大获全胜。瑟兰迪尔在梦中得知他的妻子已经在维林诺重生了，又见北方剩下的力量再造不成什么威胁，便带着一群愿意先走的精灵去了灰港。走之前他再三叮嘱莱戈拉斯和诸位领袖，要让林地王国的精灵一个不差地在西边重聚。另外，他还特别嘱咐王宫的一众管事和侍从，一定要看好陶瑞尔，别让她乱来。

陶瑞尔在新纪元第一次和北方半兽人的战役后就彻底退役，把队伍交给了以前的副队长，还将自己的名字从在役战士名单里划了。她的身体状况不太好，倒不是说旧伤复发严重到干扰日常生活的程度，就是会无法预测地头晕、胃疼，而那场战争刚结束后的一天，她又一次在饭后吐了血，时隔八十年了。她立刻想起医生曾说的，一些后遗症会跟她一辈子，除非西渡，那边的医生也许可以解决。她的身体比灵魂更早地察觉到了世界的变迁，逐步加快的时间给她造成了很大的负担，而情况只会越来越严重。她的灵视能力在变强，慢慢地能看到模糊的影子一闪而过，而奇力的身影特别清晰，还能畅通无阻地用意念聊天——已经不用跑去孤山了，就在绿叶森林的王宫里。她不知道这到底说明了什么，从她第一天发现自己能看到灵魂起，至现在也才七十多年，而就在这最近的几年里，她的能力突飞猛进。精灵的力量和时间直接相关，她不认为两三年足够完成这样大的飞跃。

瑟兰迪尔知道她不可能现在就西渡，绝对会在这片大陆上呆到实在不行的时候再出发，便没强求她跟着一起走，只是下了那个命令。林地王国的医生早就说要把她作为重点监控对象，得到王令之后立刻开始付诸于行动。王宫的侍从也高度响应国王的号召，恨不得全天寸步不离地跟着她，什么都不让她做，擦把刀切个菜都紧张兮兮地盯着，好像她随时会划到手。格洛芬德尔来找过她去测试降落伞，她是觉得自己没什么问题，但躲在周围的大批侍从近是哭号着冲出来劝她，金花殿下一看这阵势也不敢再多说了。莱戈拉斯批评过他们行事太夸张，但他其实是支持的，他太害怕陶瑞尔一转眼又出什么事情——

莱戈拉斯第一次离开幽暗密林，她把自己搞成那样，花了快十年才恢复；第二次离开，她又差点死了，在暗无天日的地下呆了十几天，带着满身的血和内伤摸出来。而她最痛苦的时候一直是孤身一人，莱戈拉斯偏偏全都错过了，他一想到就怕。

陶瑞尔真的很爱这片森林，当然更爱里面的精灵，但她已经到了忍耐的极限。她问加里安到底还有没有能让她做的事情，王宫总管想了半天，说她可以去算账。陶瑞尔脑袋里的那根弦一下子断了，当天她就逃出绿叶森林，刺客部队的前大队长想走还真没人拦得住，大家直到一天以后才发现，终于意识到他们做得是有点过份了，关心则乱。但现在就连莱戈拉斯也追不了她，只好等着她的信。

她去了伊锡利恩的艾明亚南，法拉米尔和伊欧文就定居在这里，将这座山城建立成了大伊锡利恩地区的首府。这里靠南而且就在大河沿岸，气候温和冬暖夏凉，正处于建设初期一片欣欣向荣的状态，到处都是生机。刚铎的宰相夫妻当场就说陶瑞尔在这里想住多久住多久，有什么想做的事情尽管说。她考虑了两天，最终向两个领主要了一块靠近伊鲁伊河口的荒田，在附近的林子里搭了个树屋定居下来。她给绿叶森林寄了信，说伊锡利恩很安全也很美，自己最近不打算回去了。

宰相夫妻以为她是要建房子，准备帮她招募工匠，没想到，她居然去了买了套农具开始翻地施肥，又培育起苹果和橘子树的种苗。木精灵天然就有守护土地和植物的力量，她的果树长势非常好，个头和叶片的色泽都比别家果园的好得多，还就是没有害虫骚扰完全不用驱虫药。这一批小苗下地一年里疯长，到第二年秋天就开始结果了，那苹果各个又圆又大，表皮红亮光滑好像能发光，橘子的色泽却不是一般的黄色或者绿色，却神奇地有点像她的发色。这批水果有着奇高无比的含糖量和水分，掰开之后轻轻一捏就能挤出大泡的水，一口咬下去简直要在嘴里炸开、甜到人心里去。这期间，莱戈拉斯和金雳又从大陆东北部来了刚铎，正好赶上果园的第一次丰收，吃霸王水果吃得根本停不下来。莱戈拉斯连连感叹，陶瑞尔就不应该去当战斗人员，完全是天生的农民。

莱戈拉斯每每在人前介绍陶瑞尔的时候都说她是林地王国的小公主，虽然法律意义上她的确是瑟兰迪尔明文收养的女儿，但她自己其实不大喜欢这个称呼，私下里和法拉米尔还有伊欧文说了。这两年里，伊锡利恩的平民都以为她在林地王国里大概也是个从事农业生产的，知情者多半是刚铎的高阶军人，自然不会到处喊她殿下。她在大伊锡利恩地区人气非常高，人人都知道南边突然跑来一个会种水果的精灵，口耳相传一段时间后，逐渐有人来找她买种苗，请她雇点帮工扩大种植面积，好让更多人吃上这么好的苹果和橘子。她答应得毫不犹豫，还手把手地教别人养护作物的秘诀。精灵的育苗天赋人类学不去，种出来的东西总是比她亲手栽培养护的要差一点，但这一带的水果质量和产量的确在飞速提高。她还教了大家西尔凡精灵降低滩涂含水量、方便农业种植的办法，如何用亲水的木头扎成细密的网格篱笆，然后将它们插在沼泽地势较高的地方，滤出多余的水分形成新的水沟，留下粘结成块的土壤。和她呆上一段时间，刚铎的农民逐渐明白了顺应自然和“听天由命”之间的区别，不仅仅是水果，那一年整体的粮食产量都有所提高。

其实这是陶瑞尔第一次正经地种地，但她没和任何人说实话，因为谁也不信只会觉得她装。

伊欧文倒是知道陶瑞尔真是除了打架带兵烤肉以外什么都不会——她亲口讲的，也听过金雳和莱戈拉斯花样吹她怎么怎么敬业、办事如何靠谱，不禁开始奇怪——和刚铎一样，林地王国那边也没有完全和平下来，依然有挺多小规模的冲突，陶瑞尔一个责任心那么强的领军人物，为什么突然间孤身纵穿大陆来了伊锡利恩，留她的亲族和土地在背后。伊欧文一直记得树胡子和格洛芬德尔的话。医术全中土排得上第二的金花殿下带骑兵支援了帕兰诺平原战役，战后留在米纳斯提里斯的医院救护伤员，伊欧文和他在那时认识了。她无意间提起陶瑞尔有预知死亡的能力，金花殿下便告诉她，这种力量很少会出现在一个这么年轻的小精灵身上——拿他出生那会的时间和现在的时间换算，陶瑞尔甚至都算不上真正成年了。伊欧文追问他，这种力量的获取条件除了时间还有什么，金花笑哈哈地说“我是死了一次再回到中土就突然可以了”。伊欧文当时心就狠跳了一下。之后又在法贡森林听到了树胡子那一大堆话，她一下清楚，陶瑞尔以前肯定遇到过什么程度非常严重的事情。再综合她现在的举动，伊欧文推断出陶瑞尔的状态可能不是很好。

号角堡大殿里陶瑞尔冲着她的那个笑，还有精灵和她并肩战斗的样子，全都深深地刻在伊欧文记忆中最显眼的位置。十几岁二十出头的伊欧文渴望用战斗证明她的力量，证明她不只是一个会管家、也只能留在后方管家的“女人”，一样可以一身荣光地和英雄先祖们站在一起，陶瑞尔很懂她，几个照面就看出了她的心。她也是有史以来第一个正面对伊欧文的追求表示支持的人。那会陶瑞尔真的是光彩夺目，明知前方就是战场还那么平和快乐，她笑的时候、发号施令的时候、提刀转开了砍出一片血雨的时候都在发光，令观者激动得想屏住呼吸。

她现在整天笑嘻嘻地拎着筐子爬树摘水果、在林子里上蹿下跳，还是一个看上去永远快乐得甚至有点没心没肺的精灵，伊欧文就是觉得她变了，一种她暂时还看不清也描述不清的微妙变化。

第四纪的第三年，伊欧文二十九岁，陶瑞尔先于所有人看到她和法拉米尔马上就要有儿子了。她一大早跑去领主的宫殿告诉伊欧文这个好消息，伊欧文根本不信——法拉米尔回白城代出征的国王处理政务，还有几天才回来。但两个月以后，她发觉陶瑞尔的预言灵验了。精灵不仅能看到死亡，还能看到新生命的诞生，大概是真的可以预知生死。长达八个月的时间里，整个伊锡利恩一片欢乐，所有人都由衷地为领主夫妻感到高兴。

伊欧文的大儿子生在第四年的三月份，冰雪融化、小嫩芽最是毛绒绒的时候。伊锡利恩的小王子被命名为埃尔伯隆。精灵和刚铎还有洛汗的人类对字母的念法不一样，陶瑞尔口中的埃尔伯隆有两个轻灵的弹舌音，而按照西方语的发音规则，这个名字听起来要更为庄重。小王子就是对精灵的这种读法更感兴趣，一听到有人这么叫他便一下兴奋起来，拍着床板咯咯笑，还努力探头出来朝外看。法拉米尔和伊欧文干脆用了精灵的发音，后来全伊锡利恩人都开始这么读小王子的名字。

陶瑞尔很喜欢小宝宝，正好埃尔伯隆从小就特别稳重不哭不闹的，她跑来宫殿的频率比前两年大了好多。精灵身上有特别好闻的清香，她又整天和水果待在一起，闻起来甜甜的像吃的，小宝宝特别喜欢爬她身上啃头发，偶尔还吧唧一口啃她脸上，糊一大堆口水。她一点都不恼火，擦干净之后继续陪埃尔伯隆玩，都快把小王子的正经爹妈挤到一边去了。伊欧文让她别光顾着逗孩子忘了果园里的正事，她一挥手说精灵种下的树绝对没问题，继续每天往这跑。伊欧文干脆把儿子的小床搬到了自己的床上，省得她和法拉米尔一天到晚不跟儿子亲密接触，孩子都快认个精灵当妈了。

埃尔伯隆周岁生日派对有莱戈拉斯和金雳到访，带来了一大堆林地王国和孤山的特产当礼物——头大的烟熏猪肘子和屁股宽的大火腿、真空包装加热就能吃的炖烤鱼、精灵的矮人的珠宝，甚至还有一把可以切水果用的精灵小匕首，刀鞘上镶满了宝石。为了避免大人身上的复杂病菌传到宝宝身上，伊欧文就把孩子抱出来了一小会，没让任何人接触他，随后就重新交回给保姆哄他去睡觉。她穿过人群，看见精灵姑娘的眼神一直追着小宝宝动，待他完全消失在视野里，陶瑞尔的目光逐渐变得特别悲伤。她仍然是一脸的笑意，但已经和周身鼓乐齐鸣的气氛格格不入了。莱戈拉斯从后面冲出来拍她肩膀，居然把她吓得一僵，神态动作完全出自下意识不似作伪——她本应闭着眼睛也能对别人的行动了如指掌。圣盔谷战役之后伊欧文还问过她到底该怎么预判背后的敌人的动向，她说经验丰富之后，耳朵和皮肤是完全可以代替眼睛的。

伊欧文纠结着她到底应该去当面问陶瑞尔，还是应该跟莱戈拉斯说。她作为人类都觉得躲在当事人背后议论相当冒犯，绝对不敢贸然对精灵做这种事。一纠结，结果莱戈拉斯和金雳又走了。她看着怀抱毛绒抱枕和孩子对视的精灵，更不知道怎么开口。伊欧文观察过，精灵不仅仅是喜欢她的儿子，还喜欢艾明亚南附近每一个宝宝和幼儿，那种喜欢太外露了，总是让伊欧文不由自主去猜测她是不是有什么过去，然后莫名地觉得很难过。但她真不了解精灵的风俗和生活习惯，也许永生的精灵各个都非常看重年幼的新生命呢？莱戈拉斯也喜欢小孩，虽然没到陶瑞尔那个程度吧。战争期间，人类精灵矮人谁都不愿意生孩子，可能林地王国那边很久没有精灵宝宝诞生了。

新纪元里出生的这批孩子和他们的家长一样喜欢这个精灵，长大点、到了可以结伴出去疯跑的年纪，他们就特别爱去陶瑞尔那。她的果园范围扩大了好多倍，现在已经成了一小片森林了，有了点绿叶森林的味道，除了冬季全年都有新鲜的水果蔬菜可吃。春天有大黄、芦笋、甜菜和草莓，夏天有小南瓜、西瓜、小香瓜，黄桃、水蜜桃、蓝莓和桑葚，秋天有苹果、橘子、大南瓜、茄子、土豆。小孩子跑到她那里去吃东西不要钱，而大人来就要论重量收费或者等价交换。林子里没长有毒的植物，所有的东西哪怕不是正经吃的也伤不到人，她就放心让小孩到处乱跑，想吃什么自己去摘，别摔伤就行。她有时间的话还会给孩子们做点小点心，用的都是新鲜收来的最好的蔬果，夏末秋初的时候有抹满混合梅子泥的布朗尼蛋糕，秋天是各种口味的苹果派和南瓜派——脆的、软的、放蜂蜜的、放焦糖的、加奶酪不加奶酪的。哪怕她刚开始学做甜点手艺不怎么样，那味道也特别棒。

埃尔伯隆长到四岁，也加入了果园白吃白喝这个行列。他精力特别充沛、手脚高度协调，真的像个小精灵一样，别的孩子在他这个年纪还会平地摔呢，而他已经能爬树了。伊锡利恩的孩子们完全没有因他领主之子的身份排挤他，都对他崇拜得不得了，因为他哪里的东西都够得到。他还找到了高处的小树屋，那是陶瑞尔照着幽暗密林前锋队宿舍的模样搭的，好几年过去，房顶上也长出了那样毛绒绒绿油油的厚苔藓，小房子像只可爱的小怪物。树屋的门用精灵的魔法藏起来了，但窗口还在。埃尔伯隆趴在那，看到屋里靠墙立着一把黑色的长弓和一对收到刀鞘里的刀。准确来说刀是三把，还有一把短刀，而它的对刀就带在陶瑞尔身上，用来劈砍树枝和切瓜。

他趴在窗口上走不动路，被那刀弓霸气的流线牢牢地吸引住了，目不转睛。陶瑞尔在下面喊他回家，他一低头才发觉自己爬了这么高，开始寻思着怎么下去。精灵笑着让他直接跳，小王子想也不想地就一步跨了出去，然后被精灵稳稳地接住。她顺势把埃尔伯隆抛上天，又抓着他的手让他荡起秋千，问起他想不想学射箭。法拉米尔和伊欧文双手支持——有个正经的精灵弓箭手在，射箭师父哪里轮得到他们两个剑骑士来当。小王子一满六岁，胳膊上身上都有点力气了，开始两到三天去上一次射箭课，而宰相夫妻自己负责教他近身战技和骑术，精灵的那套人类毕竟学不来。埃尔伯隆自己倒是对双刀非常感兴趣，但领主夫妻和精灵都不同意他学。等他的箭术可以射中移动目标，陶瑞尔偶尔会带着他去近郊打猎，在河滩、芦苇荡、森林和平原上一点一点地教他怎么寻找各种动物活动的痕迹、设陷阱、如何下刀可以最快解决猎物不让它痛苦。随着他逐渐进步，野外授课的内容多了生存技能、追踪、潜行和急救，埃尔伯隆认下了大量植物和它们的效用，捕猎也不再单单靠陷阱了，开始能埋伏在隐蔽处、冲出来一刀毙命。

莱戈拉斯每年都会来一次到两次，有时候和金雳一起有时候一个人。有一年他可能是和陶瑞尔起了什么冲突，走的时候脸色不大好看，两天之后他把艾莱萨王带了过来，晚上的派对陶瑞尔没来，后面一连消失了好几天无人知晓她的行踪，直到阿拉贡又回了白城、莱戈拉斯也离开了，她才重新出现。

那几天埃尔伯隆没有上课，也因为主人家不在不敢进果园，很是寂寞，等精灵一回来他就忙不迭地跑过去。不知道是他的本事大有长进，还是精灵心不在焉，他接近果园的时候陶瑞尔没第一时间发现他。所以埃尔伯隆隔着十几米，看到自己的老师在对着空气说话，而她的一手的血，侧脸上也沾着好些。她擦干净血迹，让他想吃什么自己去摘，这两天都不上课了，随后便回了她的小房子没出来。埃尔伯隆回家之后将这事告诉了妈妈，伊欧文愈发坚定地要打探清楚陶瑞尔到底怎么了，哪怕她会因此讨厌上自己。

陶瑞尔参加派对和聚会的次数越来越少，只有新年聚会和秋天庆祝丰收的派对一定会来，但很少在派对上吃东西，一道一道菜上到人面前的正式餐会更是绝对不参加。如果此时有艾莱萨王在场，那她就真的失踪得彻底。伊欧文刚认识她就知道精灵因为特殊的身份不喝酒，但现在，她的战争都打完了，身处全刚铎最安全的地方之一，周围全是老实可靠还那么尊重她的人，她真不需要随时保持头脑的绝对清醒。如果说是打了一辈子的仗，习惯改不回来，可是她并不会带以前从不离身的刀弓出门，身上只留一把短刀。整个刚铎都没有武器禁令，伊锡利恩满大街都是背着双手大剑、斧头、长弓、钉头锤、狼牙棒的人，法拉米尔和伊欧文都会佩剑，但精灵从来不，除非是出去打猎，然而她也不会带那把能射杀半里格外敌人的黑色反曲长弓，用的是她过来之后新做的紫衫木单体短弓，无论是射程、射速还是稳定性都比不过旧的那把。

伊欧文给艾莱萨王寄了信，言辞恳切地向他表达了自己担心朋友的心意。阿拉贡回复说，他的确在很多年前就认识陶瑞尔了，大概了解她的生平过往，但精灵和人类太不一样，很多事情他不能乱说，建议伊欧文要是觉得时机对了可以自己去问，精灵反而更欣赏这种坦率的表现。她却久久地没开口的勇气，害怕自己的关心会再往别人身上捅一刀。

埃尔伯隆被陶瑞尔教得越来越像一个木精灵，他已经开始爱上大自然，在人类聚居地之外的危险重重的荒野和森林里怡然自得。他不再觉得自己是一个闯入野地的外来者，要用尽手段活下去，而是真正成为那个世界的一员，和在自己家里没什么太大的区别。他毕竟是伊锡利恩的王子，将来是要继承领主之位的，也没有努曼诺尔的长寿血统给他充足的时间去做游侠走遍世界，陶瑞尔在他真的变成一个野孩子之前收了手。法拉米尔教他如何行军布阵、处理政务，马上就要变声的小男孩没那么多时间往精灵那边跑了，整日留在父亲身边观察学习。陶瑞尔给他打下了很好的基础，让他先学会聆听自然，对世界的基本规律有了概念，再去学习政务，会轻松不少。至少，伊锡利恩的小王子懂气候变化和其影响，知道如何挑选行军路线既可以保证补给又能避敌耳目，他还看得明白人与野兽的共性和异性。他长大之后，一定会成为一个非常好的王子和领主。

护戒队的四个成员都到米纳斯提里斯长住，莱戈拉斯到访艾明亚南的次数一下子变多，他不待久，住一天就走，有的时候还当天往返白城，就跑去伊鲁伊河口找陶瑞尔，完了去领主宫殿里吃顿饭。他有一日提起北伊锡利恩还没太多人居住，好多木精灵们都很想到这边来。艾莱萨王和刚铎的一众大臣、贵族哪里会说不好，只问他精灵什么时候到，想把北伊锡利恩建成什么样。永生的精灵除了打仗，做别的事情都不紧不慢的，莱戈拉斯说至少也要过个十年，但刚铎这边已经把建造人类和精灵的混居地提上日程了。

目前白城和艾明亚南的首要战事便是彻底清扫东北方山脉里苟延残喘的邪恶之力，十五岁的埃尔伯隆加入了这支队伍，师从刚铎摄政宰相、洛汗白公主和精灵战士的他小小年纪就大展头角，立了不少功，很快就被艾莱萨王册封了中阶的军职。他穿着一身崭新的将军制服，跑回果园向精灵展示他的新徽章。陶瑞尔给了他一个大大的拥抱，当场去河里抓了两条大草鱼，又捞了不少虾和螃蟹，在林中溪流旁边升起篝火准备做饭。她在果园入口处挂上关门的牌子，找了只猫头鹰去给艾明亚南宫殿送信，让伊欧文夫妻一起来吃。

密林精灵的烧烤只要吃了一次就终身难忘，陶瑞尔十几年没做过这些了，伊欧文早就想得不行，一见信当场拖起想睡懒觉的法拉米尔，带着最好的牛肉和洛汗寄过来的奶酪跳上快马往伊鲁伊河口跑。陶瑞尔的衣服差不多都是同款，各种绿色的长衣，搭棕色小马甲和护臂，但她现在换了件领口袖口都有刺绣的较为正式的衣服，还往头上戴了一条欧泊和月光石的链子，为了和一身正装的埃尔伯隆相搭——伊欧文和法拉米尔都是一身家常的衣服，如果精灵再穿成平时那样，小王子也许会有点尴尬。

伊欧文没带酒过来，大家都喝煮好放凉的水果茶，雾气弥漫的石车谷出产的小叶红茶，配上陶瑞尔这里的水蜜桃、黄桃和樱桃，又甜又清爽。伊欧文做饭着实可怕，但她的刀工是真的好，切出来的新鲜牛肉片片都一样厚，处理鱼是直接在鱼的头骨边缘环着切一刀，然后整个儿将内脏和骨头连头扯出来。法拉米尔在旁边切素菜，陶瑞尔现场处理各色新鲜香料、磨出各种粉状的调味料。埃尔伯隆在家的时候，烹饪上菜都有厨师和侍从负责，想吃什么去说一声就行了，从来没见过父母亲自下厨，而照今天这么看来，他们两个大概都是厨房的老手了，一个切肉一个切菜动作都特别麻利，出品也是专业级的。

伊欧文留了一块脂肪呈雪花状分部的好牛肉没切。陶瑞尔把剖开的鱼压平了放上烤架，再摆上茄子、南瓜和大颗的青椒，拔出了她的短刀放到火上烧，直到古铜色的刀刃热得红亮起来。她拿高温的刀刃横着切进那块牛肉，缓慢地向前推动。生的牛脂肪本身没什么气味，但一受热就会散发出无比诱人的浓厚焦香，混着瘦肉在高温下迅速焦糖化的香味，真是诱人到了极点。锋利无比的战斗用刀切片薄牛肉轻松得要命，切口非常的平滑齐整，还呈现出均匀的焦黄色。那一层很薄的脆壳儿之下是一线粉红色的肉，比起纯生肉稍微要熟上那么一点。她按照顺时针将片下来的肉递给三个人，蘸着现磨的黑胡椒粉和盐吃。用的全都是颗粒比较大的海盐，在口中的融化时间慢，留给人时间品尝未加任何调料的单纯的肉香。茄子烤软了，她把茄肉挖下来搅成泥，混上切细的牛肉馅压成薄饼、面上再贴上纸一样薄的蒜片，下油锅炸脆。草鱼的大鱼头也留下来了，拿一种酸但不怎么辣的绿色泡椒炖，鱼头里的胶质完全溶在了汤里，呈现可爱的奶绿色。精灵将鱼脸上的肉挑下来搅进汤里，拿来当烤鱼、脆饼和细面条的蘸汤。这几道菜三个人类全都是第一次吃，以前闻所未闻，果真发现是陶瑞尔自己想出来的。精灵很爽快地答应今天晚上就把菜谱写了，以后随时可以让厨师们做。

陶瑞尔光给大家做饭，自己基本上没什么都没碰。这不是她第一次这样，法拉米尔都知道她从前为了躲酒，一直在密林的派对上当厨师。但伊欧文就是觉得不对劲，决定晚上留下来。他们一起把厨余垃圾清干净，伊欧文问陶瑞尔能不能让她在这里住一晚上，精灵当场说她有合伊欧文身的睡衣。父子俩骑着马回艾明亚南宫殿，伊欧文和精灵脱了鞋坐在水边泡脚，都一言未发，沉默地踢着水花。

林子里天黑得特别早，现在外面应该还挺亮的，正是阳光的色泽最暖最绚烂的时候，而两人身边已经黑了下来，火光从她们背后照来，勾画出精灵漂亮的下颚线条和侧脸。伊欧文一直觉得陶瑞尔的鼻子长得特别好看，鼻头尖尖的还翘起来，有些可爱的孩子气。她突然觉得，这个精灵真的不年轻了——当然不年轻，刚长开的小精灵都比伊欧文大。陶瑞尔以前能让她忽略掉年龄和种族的差异，因为她又活泼又可爱又爽朗，看上去真是个十几岁最多二十的小姑娘，可是她再不给人那种感觉。刚才吃饭的时候她还不是这样，父子俩一走、天一黑下来，她一下子变了。

“我要西渡了。本来还想再多待上几年的，现在真不行了。”

“发生什么了？”伊欧文听出了她的疲惫，压着声音里的焦虑，尽可能平缓地说。

“怎么说呢……”陶瑞尔把腿从水里抽出来甩掉水珠，盘腿坐在草地上撑着下巴，神色有些苦恼，憋了很久才说出来，“时间流逝的速度在变快，可能你没有这种感觉吧。我们绿叶森林里的精灵不像瑞文戴尔和罗瑞安森林的，我们不怎么信仰西方的那些神，也对那边的世界没什么向往。但现在就是累了，不想留在这里了。”

她说完，匆匆地看了一眼伊欧文，见她脸上只有一点好奇，明显想继续听下去，没有不耐烦也没有过分的、令人心慌的担忧。陶瑞尔犹豫了很久都没有开口说下去，伊欧文便说：“无意冒犯，我也觉得……你最近几年，好像一直挺难过的。”

陶瑞尔猛地转头，带着略微的惊讶直直盯住伊欧文，眼睛慢慢地红了。

“是有什么事吗？不介意的话可以和我说啊。”伊欧文又说道。

精灵重新低头看回水面，沉默了半天，带着浓重的鼻音说：“我不想走啊。”

“西边没有一模一样的洛瓦尼安森林，没有伊鲁博，没有伊锡利恩，没有白城，没有洛汗的堡垒和黄金大厅。”

“我爱这个世界，真想再多留几年。莱戈拉斯他们是永远不会弄丢的，大不了就曼督斯里见，但是，你啊，法拉米尔啊，埃尔伯隆啊，还有这里的每一个人，我一走就再也见不到了。”

伊欧文一把搂住她，轻拍她的肩膀。精灵的这种悲伤其实超出了她作为人类所能理解的极限，更何况，还明显有牵扯得更深广的前情。她只好说：“要不要吃点东西？我难过的时候就去吃奶酪火锅。”

“不……可能会吓到你。”精灵扯出一个有点难看的苦笑，“伊欧文，你是不是一直想知道我到底怎么了？”

伊欧文十多年的心思被一下戳穿，顿时有点窘迫，然后索性用力一点头。

“我也正好想找个人说说。不是什么开心的事情，一点都不开心。”

“你想说我正好想听，快讲吧。我提心吊胆了这么多年，你都快走了总得把这个坑给填上吧。”

陶瑞尔的语调突然一低，小心道：“我以为我藏得挺好的，你是怎么看出来的？我有没有太麻烦法拉米尔他们？”

“没有，除了我应该没人知道，就是直觉。你一来伊锡利恩我就觉得你有哪里不对，一直找不到证据。”

精灵吐吐舌头，总算有点回到从前的样子了：“这些事情我不可能告诉莱戈拉斯和ada，还有我们那边的任何一个精灵。前因后果加起来会很长，而且真的……”她第三次重复，“不开心。我吧，也不一定能讲完，不太习惯把这些负面的事情说出来影响别人的心情。你要是不想听了随时打断我。”

“好，但我应该不会的。”

“啊，让我想想该从哪里讲……先说我自己吧。”她突然盯住前方不动了。伊欧文顺着她的目光看过去，那边什么都没有。

“当事人在这里，”精灵冲她抱歉地笑，“等他走了。”陶瑞尔又看回那个地方，几分钟之后解释道：“你是不是奇怪我为什么会这么喜欢小孩？”伊欧文点头。

“要说一直还没遇到喜欢的人也就罢了，我遇到了，他也喜欢我。然后他就死了，年龄那么小一个。但是，哪怕他一直活得好好的，我们真的在一起了也绝对不可能有孩子的。”

“你喜欢的人不是精灵？”伊欧文想到暮星皇后身上的人类血统，“也不是人类？”

“是个孤山的矮人，一个不像矮人倒是有点像精灵的矮人，个子高还没什么胡子。据说矮人们都不觉得他长得好，但是我喜欢啊。”她眯起眼睛笑，“我们两族的命运不会相交，能互相爱上已经是一件很神奇的事情了。”

“他就是你所说的当事人？？你……能看到灵魂？像金花殿下一样？”

“以前要到特定的一个地方去，但最近几年真的可以了。大概是因为，我离亡者的世界越来越近。”

伊欧文一下紧张得咬住了手指，陶瑞尔却放松了好多，把她的手拉下来，说：“所以我才要西渡啊。因为……我怕我一死了，以后再也回不来中土，一直到世界末日都见不到他。”

精灵突然深吸一口气截住了即将出口的话，转而讲起了第一纪的事情，从黑暗大敌破坏双圣树、诺多精灵向他宣战、亲族残杀、诅咒，一路讲到了那些力量之戒指的诞生——诺多皇室第一家族的最后一个子孙死在索伦的手里。伊欧文知道凯勒布理鹏，却是第一次听说他的身世。这都是四千多年前的历史了，她为什么如此跳跃地开起了精灵史讲座？伊欧文心里“咯噔”一下，果真听到精灵说：“我就是那一家的直系后代，身上大概也是带着那个诅咒的，不过至今还没害过任何一个人。”

伊欧文鬼使神差地接道：“除了你自己吧。”

陶瑞尔一下沉默了，开始跟伊欧文一起啃手指，下口狠得伊欧文都看不下去了，扑过来按住她的手。

精灵低声说：“应该是这样。”她皱着眉头，一会紧抓着自己的衣服，一会看看伊欧文，嘴巴张了又张，就是说不出话来。伊欧文不急，握住精灵的手等着她。

“你想听得多详细？”她舔舔嘴唇，搬出这句话来缓冲。

“这个……”伊欧文迟疑，“你讲就好。”

陶瑞尔又憋了一下，然后眼睛一闭，几句讲完她是怎么认识又爱上奇力的，随后是五军之战里发生的那些事情。她把太过血腥的地方全都跳过了，但同样经历过不少战争的伊欧文一下子就能还原出言语背后的画面。陶瑞尔是真不大记得战后到来年开春之间五个月的事情，说起她一路朝南走到洛汗、怎么认识了树胡子和石窟里的那个老人——当年才五岁，又为何突然回了密林，之后是人类们所知甚少的那场战役始末。她把那场奔着死去的鲜血淋漓的战斗压缩成了“我杀了他们的指挥”一句话。然后她就又说不下去了，怀疑自己略过的部分是不是有点太多。伊欧文却已经想象出了大量的画面——和实际情况都差不了多少，血腥味重得要冲出她的思维来到鼻尖之前。她紧紧抱住面前的精灵，后者开始在她耳边用梦话一样低而快的语速说着后面的故事——阿拉贡来了，漫长的绝望的恢复期，组建她那支在后来的战争里功劳累累的队伍。

精灵放开伊欧文，垂头坐着说：“你听得出来吧，我干了挺多没什么意义的事情。”她的神情有点尴尬，话语间无奈的自嘲味道越来越重：“就比如我去杀那个指挥，就真的……没必要。不知道会不会有人觉得我自主主张、不自量力，想去搞点什么大事将功补过，结果玩脱了。我……”

她咬着嘴唇沉默了很久，捂住脸，低而细的声音从指缝里飘出：“我就是在找死，没想什么别的。”

精灵终于哭了出来，几乎是喊着说：“我真的不想活了啊，我不要那么好的运气遇上埃斯泰尔，可是我不能跟他还有我们那边的医生说你们给我滚啊！后来也不想活了，真的太累了，但我怎么下手……我ada、莱戈拉斯、阿拉贡，还有那些在我身上费尽功夫的医生护士都会伤心死啊！现在我也不敢死，怕再也回不来见不到奇力……”

她的声音低下去，搂着伊欧文的胳膊又用力了几分：“我想多待几年，和你们相处的时日过一天少一天，真的……不想走。”

伊欧文轻声说：“总还有几天的吧？这几天我们多做点好玩的事情嘛。”

陶瑞尔趴在她肩膀上摇头：“可能今天晚上明天就出发，真的没有时间了。”

伊欧文身子一僵。

“我已经拉不开埃尔伯隆用的那种猎弓，快两个月基本吃不了东西，旧伤复发，一碰就出血。我……再不走，可能会死在路上。”

伊欧文没想到分别的时刻来得这么快，她脑袋一片空白，但很快，她憋住哭的冲动，说：“有什么想带走的东西吗？我帮你一起收拾吧。”

陶瑞尔摇头。她是真没什么东西，一个精灵一匹马一个小包裹装了几件衣服就来了伊锡利恩，拆出来的东西装一装打个结就又能上路了。

“莱戈拉斯很快就过来。他一来我们就出发去灰港。陪陪我。”

“没问题！”伊欧文想拉她靠在自己肩膀上，精灵却俯身下去在河里洗了把脸，等水珠子都干了才靠过去。一会后她又爬了起来去拿纸笔，开始写菜谱，边写边交代伊欧文一些注意事项，让她务必转述给厨师听——

“我那把刀的材料你们做不出来，最好换成陶瓷或者石头的刀，烧的时候注意，受热一定要均匀。”

“这边不吃鱼头，这道菜让人接受应该要花点时间。去腥可以用酒，拿高度粮食酒就可以，鱼头对半切开泡一会，酒里可以放点香料，比如姜就很好，要用黄姜，红的没什么用。”

“鱼头还可以和白萝卜、几片小红辣椒圈儿一起炖，放胡椒、欧芹、香菜什么的，炖到汤变成白色。下水之前先过一下油，煎或者炸都可以，汤容易炖白。怎么都不白其实也不影响味道，就是撒了菜没那么好看而已。想要白汤就可以加点牛奶或者大豆浆。这道做冬日宴会的汤很不错，又暖又开胃。”

“茄子还可以和鱼干一起做！”

她说了好多，觉得有点不妥当，便另抽了一张纸，又写了满满一页。

半夜时分莱戈拉斯到了，不仅人到了，还带来了一只巨鹰，鹰王关赫和兰多瓦尔的族人，陶瑞尔并不认识他。巨鹰说不管是走水路还是骑马都要来不及了，他在第二天的下午飞抵林顿的灰港。米斯龙德常年停着大批的船，从单桅的小纵帆船到三桅大舰全部都有。船王瑟丹建议他们等一天，再没有结伴西行的精灵就让陶瑞尔一个人走。这条航道直接受主神的力量保护，船一离开港口就自动进入笔直航道直达维林诺，什么危险都不会有。

她已经来到了中土大陆的最西边，却仍然能看到奇力。他陪她一起坐在码头的栈道尽头，看着面前银麟麟的大海，和逐渐移上头顶、再渐渐西沉的满月，然后是日出和日落。这天没有西渡的精灵抵达，灰港的水手带着陶瑞尔上了一条小帆船，帮她调好起航的帆位，解开了绳索。

她回头冲着岸上的莱戈拉斯和奇力喊：“以后再见！”莱戈拉斯大声回应她好，奇力什么都没说，对她飞吻，然后高举手臂挥起来。

小船乘着风渐渐驶出峡湾，面前的天地骤然开阔起来，极目望去只有天和海，还有正中间的一轮金红色落日。她有点困，回到船舱里抱着毯子睡着了。

她是被人钻进来喊醒的，一睁眼便看到一头和她极像的红头发，还有一双温和的灰蓝色眼睛，是一个长得非常非常英俊帅气的精灵。他个子很高，在船舱里几乎缩成了一团，见姑娘睡醒了，自我介绍道：“我叫梅斯罗斯，昆雅语名Nelyafinwë Maitimo，我是……”

“大爷爷。”陶瑞尔笑着说，她其实早就见过他了，只不过是在另一个地方以灵魂的形态。

红发精灵连道“好好好”，拉她爬出船舱。她一出来便被满沙滩的珍珠和宝石吓了一大跳，这是一个充满光辉的世界，到处都亮堂堂的，一片光明和平和。海上有巨鹰那么大的白天鹅在优雅地游动，天上有一艘白焰缭绕的帆船正缓慢朝着港口的另一头降落，一只巨大的白鸥腾空而起，飞向云间的帆船。大鸟的羽毛被日落的太阳染成比云霞还要绚烂的缤纷色彩，毫发无伤地穿过火焰、落在船上，变成一个白裙的女精灵。

梅斯罗斯拉着她的手走过栈桥上了岸，那边站着五个精灵——瑟兰迪尔在最前面，和后面两个黑发两个红发的精灵拉开了好远的距离。梅斯罗斯松开她的手，她飞跑过去扑到瑟兰迪尔怀里。


	11. 小公主

陶瑞尔发现，瑟兰迪尔和费诺里安的关系没她预期的那么剑拔弩张。也许是瑟兰迪尔已经和这四个诺多精灵相处过一段时间的缘故——而他父亲欧洛费尔的时间更长，也许是大家都想让以前那些糟心事过去，他们之间除了不多讲话之外，其实一丁点火药味都没有。两拨精灵在海港上分别，五个诺多因为众所周知的原因，一把见面礼塞给陶瑞尔就立马上路返回提里安城。梅斯罗斯临别时抱了她，说等她安顿好了之后再来——听到这话的瑟兰迪尔还微笑了。礼物是费诺亲手打的一个杯子，任凭你怎么晃怎么倒，只要你不想让里面的水洒出来就绝对不会。费诺和自己的五儿子、孙子都留在曼督斯神殿没有重生，祖孙三人都是工作起来废寝忘食的大工匠，说里面清净、工作效率特别高，吃饭洗澡的时间都可以省掉，根本不想出来。

西尔凡精灵在阿门洲的领地位于澳阔隆迪西南边，从欧罗米森林中分出了一片比洛瓦尼安森林面积还要大的林子，离这边有一定的距离，得走上好久的路。所以他们要在澳阔隆迪停留一段时间，主要是因为陶瑞尔的身体状况非常不好，总得治得差不多了才能上路。澳阔隆迪之王欧威算起来是瑟兰迪尔的长辈，关系还真不远，都没出四代，他带着海港一带最好的医生亲自来了瑟兰迪尔的临时住处，拉着陶瑞尔说她是个好孩子，总算到了，以后要过得开开心心的。

医生叫奈努瓦尔——意为一大盆百合花，梵雅和帖勒瑞精灵的混血，明明是黑头发，浑身上下却金光闪闪的。他检查了陶瑞尔的情况，连连感叹她明明身心状态都糟得要死，居然还能一路撑到现在，简直是属蟑螂的——这个比喻还是从最近西渡过来的精灵口中学到的，阿门洲本地的说法一般会用“阿夕拉斯”。他几百年没遇到这么“对得起”他的医术的病人了，相当上心，每天都过来复查、酌情调整当天的药剂配比，务必保证她既能有充分的休息又不一下子睡过头——精神状态很差的精灵容易陷进噩梦里出不来。陶瑞尔曾以为西渡之后很可能无法返回中土大陆，这些天却听港口上的水手说其实想回去完全可以，就是回程没有自动导航，必须得会航海才行。她一下子有了盼头，加上她本就一直非常配合医生，医生让她干什么她就干什么一句话都不多说，整个人恢复得非常快。

她和瑟兰迪尔在澳阔隆迪待了二十来天，医生建议她回自己最熟悉最喜欢的环境慢慢养着——另外还加了一句，五六十年之内别想着乱跑，不然除非被乌欧牟大人看上了就得去曼督斯报道。她知道自己是真的和伊欧文永别了。不过这本来就是注定的事情，或早或晚的区别而已，她也能坦然接受。他们带着医生写的立起来跟梅斯罗斯差不多高的病历、恢复期食谱和注意事项、药品建议，骑着马慢悠悠地从澳阔隆迪逛了过去。注意事项的第一条就是尽量待在低海拔平原上，别乱爬山，这样对心脏的负担重。所以他们没去图那山顶的提里安城，直接从下方绕开了这座诺多精灵的主城，贴着佩罗瑞山脉的西麓到了新的林地王国。

欧罗米森林像极了邪恶被完全驱散之后的绿叶森林，只不过有许多未在中土大陆生长的奇特植物，树木的个头也更高更大，却不让林间的空地过分黑暗，白天的时候满目青翠透亮的颜色，而夜间的星光和月光也能投下来，一片雾蒙蒙的银光，特别舒服。死于最终联盟战役的精灵们复活后重建了林地王国，宫殿仍然修在地下的石窟里，结构和室内装修风格都尽量还原了绿叶森林里的模样，熟悉从前王宫的精灵在里面绝对不会迷路。林地王国两代的国王和王后全都住在这里，瑟兰迪尔的妻子去当年多瑞亚斯精灵那边走亲戚，这里只有欧洛费尔夫妻，他们早就通过各种手段得知了陶瑞尔的存在，也一直隔着片海关注她的动向，此刻见到真人之后都感叹不已，赶紧命人带她去房间休息、泡澡——然后等她人走开了，一边骂费诺和他家那群崽子当年的破事隔了快六千年还在害人，一边说着都第三纪了她还能把自己搞成那样也是不容易简直惨绝人寰。

欧洛费尔夫妻拖着她去了王宫的裁缝部，丝绸的天鹅绒的棉布的细麻的纱的光面绒面皮的每样各挂满几柜子，随便她挑。这对爷爷奶奶絮絮叨叨地说什么，既然是小公主衣服就绝对不能少，现在仗都打完了，干嘛整天穿得跟要随时拔刀上阵似的。陶瑞尔还真对衣服首饰没什么爱好——一条项链戴着六百多年不摘、常服全是同款礼服就两件，给拖进去之后当场看晕了，懵懵地任他们一件一件地拎衣服出来往她身上比划，最后选定了一条最接近她平日风格的墨绿色的天鹅绒长裙今天穿，另有几十件衣服改好尺寸之后送她房间。挑完了衣服还有珠宝，陶瑞尔就更傻了，光听着爷爷奶奶和老爹在那边讨论哪个的切工更好，哪个成色好纯净度高，一会说不见得色纯通透就配她的人、也不是越闪越好看，最后又一个一个地往她身上挂。瑟兰迪尔知道她不喜欢戴太多东西，试完之后只是让侍从全打包送走。而陶瑞尔终于明白，瑟兰迪尔那喜欢往手上套六七个大戒指的穿衣习惯果真不是凭空冒出的，他父母真的一模一样啊！

她看这架势，以为派对狂魔们要给她开个宴会，都准备好了要应付一群从史书里跳出来的精灵，没想到只是一家子在一起吃了个饭。欧洛费尔亲亲热热地搂着她，说要见的人反正都在那，干嘛第一天到就搞得那么累，有得是时间。她的饮料是水果奶昔，上来的一道一道菜品也全都是严格遵照医嘱做的，而四个精灵面前的东西还全都不一样，各吃各的——她哪里不明白这是为了不让她感到自己被特殊对待了。欧洛费尔一早听瑟兰迪尔讲过，这个小丫头心思重，人又温柔敏感，很多事情都憋着不说，而且还藏得特别好。他干脆做了个一视同仁，正好都是自家人，哪怕有人说想吃蛇都绝对没人笑话。如果今天就把派对开起来，陶瑞尔少不了要应付别人的关心问候，往往是说者无意听者有心，西尔凡精灵多数心直口快——有的还脑袋里缺根弦，说不准哪句话就成了捅人的刀子。

她在王宫里住下了，生活很是清闲，因为精神一直不太好倒也没觉得闲得发疯。快入冬的时候她又恢复了不少，不过离可以爬树射箭打架还有很长一段距离，她开始正儿八经地学起昆雅语了——这边的精灵大多在曼督斯神殿里待过，现在虽然还是不喜欢诺多的语言，但昆雅语书还是找得到不少的。她之前都住到刚铎去了还是没把和辛达林有莫大渊源的西方语说顺溜，昆雅语却是一学就会，还能毫无压力地捕捉到文字背后的美感。

提里安城那边的五个叔爷爷不方便上门来，一直和她书信联系。人情往来、政务处理这些多由梅斯罗斯出面，卡兰希尔管着整个第一家族的财政，日常采买、管铺子、谈生意、算账都是他的活，每天都很忙，不怎么给这边写信。梅斯罗斯的最多，写了一手字帖般工整有力的楷体字，内容多是关心她的日常生活和转述提里安城里的事情，经常代卡兰希尔寄来点好玩的东西，有首饰有新奇的小玩具和摆件，当然还有留在曼督斯神殿的三个大工匠新发明的什么东西。字写得最豪放不羁的是凯勒巩，他总是和双胞胎联笔发信，向陶瑞尔描述阿门洲有多棒多美，让她赶快好起来带她出去玩。他们最开始写的都是辛达林，十几封信之后就换成昆雅语了。陶瑞尔光靠看书和写信学了两年，居然得到了梅斯罗斯的高度赞扬，说她的行文措辞非常古典优雅，看起来完全像母语者写出来的。陶瑞尔知道自己一开口就露馅，西尔凡语的口音非常的……霸道，导致所有母语者说任何别的语言都是一口浓浓的树林子味儿，想改还真不容易。但这也没关系，谁没点口音呢？发明并改进文字的语言大师们至今都还没就字母“s”到底读“嘶”还是“th”达成共识呢。

人到了阿门洲这个又美又充满快乐的地方都变得坦率不少，她向长辈们直言她有点不想在王宫里住下去了。她很感谢这里的侍从、厨师和医生都对她特别好，但她对被一群人围着看护这件事情有挺重的心里阴影，总让她回忆起这辈子最狼狈的那段时间。她现在完全可以照顾自己，但留在皇宫里的话，现状肯定会持续下去，直到所有医生都一致认定她完全恢复为止——大概还要过个几十年。她向长辈们再三保证她绝对不乱来，瑟兰迪尔完全不敢信，所以她最后发了誓还签了一份协议书，方才搬进了离王宫不远的一栋小房子。它建在直径足有七八米的空心巨树里，三层，保温干爽通风，顶层上头还有个可以直达树冠的升降梯，都不用她自己爬。她在伊锡利恩的那十几年里爱上了种菜，现在便继续种，正好新家周围的树木间隙大阳光充足，还有条小河方便取水，很快生活就走上正轨，蔬果都能自给自足了。肉倒是得麻烦王宫那边定期送来，因为她既对养殖一窍不通，医生又不给她打猎。

阿门洲植物的生长规律和中州的大有不同，她头几年的收成并没让自己满意。倒不是说水果的味道不够好——阿门洲哪里会有不好吃的东西，只是她知道还能更好。一路摸索试验着前进，又过了几年，终于有了第一批能让她一口下去眼前一亮的大桃子和大苹果。她给提里安那边写了信，说自己已经不住在王宫了，请他们来吃水果。趁着爷爷们还没到，她骑马驮着一筐果子回了皇宫，给一众精灵试吃，收获了让她难以置信的一致好评。两代王后都建议她去追随百果之后，就凭这种水果的天赋，雅万娜女神绝对会喜欢她。很快，叔爷爷们都到了，他们很小的时候就跑遍了整个阿门洲，哪怕欧罗米森林里的地形有变化，想避人耳目地溜到这里来易如反掌。他们在路上打了兔子和野鸡，梅斯罗斯钻进厨房炖汤，凯勒巩连吃三个桃子之后也进去帮大哥忙。卡兰希尔把一箱子的珠宝首饰和美学意义大过实用性的杯子碗碟刀具一样一样地摆出来，让陶瑞尔喜欢什么随便拿。双胞胎爷爷刚把头发染成了一样的红色，拉着陶瑞尔教她怎么分辨自己。结果事实证明，没有发色差异的阿姆罗德和阿姆罗斯实在是像到一定境界了，哪怕穿着不同的衣服也像一对镜像。

梅斯罗斯的厨艺好到人想哭。他先把野山鸡放上葱段小火隔水炖，等到炖出一层浮油、汤变成黄水晶似的颜色，再拿这汤去炖兔子。兔肉腌过，汤里不用另外加盐，等兔子熟了，调料连着肉汁全都融进了鸡汤，盖子一开满房子都是扑鼻的浓香，但真正喝进去了却一点都不腻味，连喝一大锅都行。他另起一锅，用预先留出的肉汤将洋葱、芹菜、芦笋和西蓝花煮到口感不硬不烂最是适中的半熟状态捞出装盘，然后把山药煮软，搅成泥拌上融化的鲜奶酪当主食吃。看着陶瑞尔明显被惊艳到了的表情，凯勒巩开始说起梅斯罗斯年轻时当奶爸的事情——妈妈搞雕塑爸爸是工匠，都是钻进工作室就出不来的人，梅斯罗斯常年承包一天三顿饭。后来家里人口越来越多，第三代都有了，他的厨艺也越来越棒。

自从五个叔爷爷搞清楚了陶瑞尔的详细住址，时不时就过来找她，梅斯罗斯每一次都在，来了就给她做饭，说陶瑞尔让他找回了无忧无虑的少年时代模样。陶瑞尔顺便问了梅斯罗斯，她为什么在接近六百岁的时候突然长高了好多，身材也发生了变化，百思不得其解。梅斯罗斯解释说这是返祖现象——日月诞生之前，就有一小部分精灵要花上一百年才完全发育成熟。双树纪的一年是太阳纪的八年多，直接换算成太阳纪时间，就得要八百多岁。这样的事情比较罕见，但陶瑞尔并不是唯一的一个。她在接下来的一百多年里还有可能再长一点，如果真这样的话，那等莱戈拉斯到了……会看到一个身高赶超他的妹妹。那样的话，她身上就根本看不出什么木精灵的特质了，随便哪个路人都只会觉得她是个诺多。凯勒巩就说再长长好，提里安里训练成熟的猎马个头都特别大，她现在这样得花点功夫才能挑到合适的马。三六七爷爷几乎是眼巴巴地等着和她一起打猎的那天到来，医生一允许她上靶场，凯勒巩就给她送了一把通体纯白的秘银长弓，是费诺出曼督斯神殿去和曼威讨论学术问题的时候亲手打的，配上特制的箭矢，满弓的射程远得吓人，当然磅数也非常高，陶瑞尔还要点时间才能驾驭它。她倒是能用那把来源不明的黑色反曲长弓了。凯勒巩一眼便看出这是她亲爷爷梅格洛尔的手艺——用一层薄薄的秘银包着木头弓面，再涂上一种特殊的黑漆，既能做伪装又能帮助金属和木料贴合得更加完美。凯勒巩的原话是“虽然二哥的技术在咱兄弟间排最末，但毕竟也是咱兄弟嘛，总比中州那边的手艺好”。

陶瑞尔七百二十岁那年，两代木精灵之王终于给她开了那场迟来的派对，好些精灵早就咬着手指盼这天了。她换上阔袖的正式礼服，露着属于弓箭手的漂亮挺拔的背、三角肌线条圆润而极其清晰的肩膀和骨骼感不重的锁骨，红头发在宝石和火光的映照下亮得仿佛能让人感受到热度，一身的容光迫人的气场，瑟兰迪尔终于接受了她一看就是个诺多的事实——还是第一家族的诺多。梅斯罗斯用最为正式的渠道、以第一家族长王子和陶瑞尔的大爷爷的身份给这边寄了信，信封以火焰八芒星家徽的红色火漆封口，公开邀请陶瑞尔去提里安，并欢迎她随时长住，欧洛费尔爽快地给了他们肯定的答复。

生日派对结束的几天之后，四个叔爷爷上门来接人了，卡兰希尔倒是又抽不开身。跟着瑟兰迪尔过来的精灵见到这一幕傻了眼，以前大家都以为她就是个父母双亡无亲无故的普通西尔凡精灵，谁猜得到她居然真是有血缘意义的正经公主，还是做尽坏事、全是疯子的费诺家族的小公主——并且，活生生的费诺众子也完全不是史书上记载的罪大恶极面目凶恶的模样，都又高又帅又温柔。这些年轻的西尔凡精灵中，有在王宫或者军队和护卫队里长期任职的，对陶瑞尔的印象基本是“动不动就差点死掉的倒霉队长”，现在见她和亲的养的两家都团聚了，皆为她感到高兴，颇有点苦尽甘来的感慨。

诺丹妮尔在赶一场年底的美术展，日日待在工作室里，还经常睡在里面，一听说她的曾孙女到了，洗干净满头满身的石屑、换套衣服到城门口接她。当她见到小姑娘居然还是红头发，当场乐得不行，让几个儿子赶紧回家买菜做午饭，自己拉着陶瑞尔逛起了提里安城。她们去了晨间集市，在人气最高的点心铺前排了快两个小时的队，终于吃上了这家的酥皮馅饼当早午饭，又带了好几个热腾腾的回家去。诺丹妮尔自带打包盒，材料是特制的，全提里安仅他们一家里有，可以最大限度地保鲜吸湿，拿回家后酥皮还是脆的。

诺多第一家族的宫殿建在提里安城主道离王宫有一定距离的地方，是一栋带大花园、靶场和工坊的四层楼大房子，白色大理石为主体，简简单单的没什么繁复的装饰，就是正门的门廊上用宝石镶了一个小小的家徽。门口没有守卫，家里也没有侍从，常年无人打理的花园都长成森林了，还有青藤越过边界线爬上了石墙，倒特别符合陶瑞尔一个木精灵的审美。诺丹妮尔见她喜欢这片疯长成乱糟糟一团的植物，当即放话，这片花园就交给她了，想在里面干什么都行，反正放着也是放着。

整栋房子里只住了诺丹妮尔和五个儿子，日常起居买菜做饭搞卫生都轮着来。白天的时候，卡兰希尔的雇员和生意合作伙伴会把一楼的一间大客厅当做办公室，等下班时间一到、或是休息日里，便真的只有他们六个。今天小孙女要回家，卡兰希尔给全体放了假，带着她参观屋子熟悉环境。午饭的时候她在桌上提起了关于花园的问题，说现在这样其实也很好看，松树、云杉树、橡树、蔓榕树都长起来了，配上贴地生长的灌木、藤本植物和青草，非常的错落有致，她都想搭个树屋住到花园里去。凯勒巩也喜欢森林，和她一样不怎么想特意打理花园，却一直对欧罗米森林里的果园念念不忘，提议她可以清理一小块地出来种水果蔬菜，这样他们家就不用每天出去买菜了。大家一拍即合，当天下午陶瑞尔就在屋后选了一块地，和凯勒巩一起翻好土，还搭了一个葡萄架。这里没长出大树来过度消耗土壤养分，却积了经年的落叶，土质非常好，而且离马厩很近，堆肥施肥都很方便。“花园”里已经长出了桃子和苹果树，味道比起专门培育过的当然要差一些。第二日天刚亮，她出去买了种子和橘树苗，回来就种上了。

她光着满是泥巴的小腿从后门进屋准备洗澡，撞上一个一身银蓝长袍、头发里编金线的精灵从正门进来，梅斯罗斯立刻迎上去。这居然是芬巩，来给他们发家宴的请柬顺便给堂兄家万年才出一个的小公主送见面礼。宴会在第二家族的宫殿里开，一个外人都没有，陶瑞尔过去也不觉得尴尬。反而诺多皇族的公主数量稀少，她一进去便被一大群祖父辈的传说级老精灵围了起来。他们开口说的是辛达林，却收到了小丫头流利的昆雅语回复，大家都惊喜万分，把她推到屋子的正中央。第一代诺多之王芬威留在曼督斯神殿还没有出来，在场辈分最高的是芬国昐和费纳芬，两人给她送了象征身份的额冠和胸针，欢迎她回家。然后她就见识到了金光闪闪的第三家族是如何把第二家族灌趴的，以及……诺多公主们的酒量到底有多可怕。二家和三家倒很厚道，就互相灌，基本不来招惹一家的六个。她的五个叔爷爷中有四个乐得置身事外，只有凯勒巩被雅瑞希尔整得不轻，但他自己是笑呵呵的。

回家之后，凯勒巩被梅斯罗斯拖去洗澡，卡兰希尔给她讲了一些她没有从史书中看见的恩恩怨怨。雅瑞希尔当年在森林里被一个叫伊欧的精灵施法困住了，半强迫半自愿地嫁给他还生了孩子——这个自愿还是因为伊欧的黑魔法，后来又死于他的毒枪。凯勒巩一直自责雅瑞希尔第一次到希姆拉德的时候他不在，结果伊欧来追人的时候他还是不在，没能将他拦下来。

卡兰希尔一提到“伊欧”这个名字就骂人，直接拿“诱拐犯”和“强奸犯”指代。雅瑞希尔的儿子梅格林不想复活，但伊欧重生了，并且他还真认为自己什么错都没有，对雅瑞希尔就是感天动地的真爱，至今还戴着当年的结婚戒指——诺多精灵会亲手打造银戒指给伴侣，这枚婚戒会刻进灵魂、带入曼督斯，塑造身体之时跟着一起重造。雅瑞希尔身上是没有那枚戒指的——她自己的态度是儿子要，伊欧必须滚。伊欧住在图那山下不知哪个角落里，早就被禁止踏入提里安城一步，雅瑞希尔这些年出城游玩、打猎的时候都和兄弟朋友结伴，也没再遇上伊欧，但谁知道他何时会从阴影里钻出来恶心人。

陶瑞尔知道梅格林要为刚多林的覆灭负很大一部分责任，但想一想，他可是够可怜的，从小家庭不和谐、有那么一个阴鸷诡异的父亲和不开心的母亲，后来一天之内父母双亡，母亲还为保护他被父亲杀死。她直接将伊欧看做万恶之源了，想着如果撞上他一定要揍他一顿。

她到提里安的第二年秋季，最后一个至尊魔戒的持戒人山姆抵达了阿门洲，身为为数不多同他有交情的精灵之一，陶瑞尔和弗罗多、埃尔隆德一等瑞文戴尔精灵去了澳阔隆迪迎接他。山姆已经成了一个金发花白的老人，像年轻时一样矮矮胖胖的，佛罗多的相貌却没太大变化——持戒人都得到了伊露维塔和一众维拉的特殊许可，永生之地的光辉并不会让他们更快消亡，反而延缓了衰老。两个霍比特人一见面就抱着哭成一团。等他们的情绪平复到只剩重逢的喜悦时，陶瑞尔过去问了中州大陆现在的情况，得知那边一直和平，夏尔以东的事情山姆不清楚细节，但他知道伊欧墨兄妹和法拉米尔都平平安安的，曾孙子孙女都有了。艾莱萨王和暮星王后现在儿女双全，护戒队的大家也都活得好好的。

山姆也要住在提里安城，和佛罗多当邻居，费纳芬给生性爱热闹的霍比特人开了一场盛大的派对，一如当年欢迎佛罗多的那场。诺多精灵们搬来帖勒瑞的和梵雅的酒，拿出了最好的手艺，特别做了不少夏尔的招牌菜，就比如土豆胡萝卜炖兔肉和胡萝卜霜糖蛋糕。而晚宴上的蔬菜沙拉和果盘的原料全出自陶瑞尔的小果园。她种的蔬果俨然冠绝提里安城，无奈产量极低就供自家人吃，答应把全部的生菜豌豆菜花玉米洋葱送出来上晚宴还是高价才买来的——芬罗德送了她双树纪的古刀。整个第三家族一个双刀流都没有，稍微一想就知道他花了多大功夫才翻出这对刀来。

尽管陶瑞尔长得越来越像诺多，但她骨子里就是个木精灵，这一点永远都不会变。凯勒巩很快发觉，她从未见过欧罗米也能和动物交流，最可怕的是，她还能和植物说话，经常在菜园子里摸着大花菜神情温柔地低声自语。凯勒巩一开始还以为她魔怔了，问过去才知道，很多西尔凡精灵都有这种能力。凯勒巩这才想起来多索尼安森林里的绿精灵应该也可以，他大概是没和他们怎么接触，一直不知道这一点。他缠着陶瑞尔让她教，陶瑞尔一脸迷茫地想了几天，最后答复他这好像没法教，凯勒巩开始严肃认真地考虑要不要学学种地，然后去跟雅万娜女神混。

曼督斯神殿里有能让亡灵看向外界的镜子，费诺里安们重生之前整天拿着它看自家的小公主，都深知她的野外技能已经好到了不叫“野外生存”而叫“回家”的程度。凯勒巩亲自证实了她的狩猎技术确实好之后，每次出城打猎都来叫陶瑞尔，她因为有块地要管不能长期走开，答应的几率大概十之有六。他们经常和阿姆罗德、阿姆罗斯、雅瑞希尔结伴，整个诺多皇室就属他们最喜欢狩猎。陶瑞尔和堂姑奶奶雅瑞希尔都是性格爽快行事麻利的姑娘，诺多白公主特别欣赏小丫头小小年纪战斗力就这么高，还敢冲开偏见、新仇旧怨和种族的差异爱上矮人，两人几下就熟了，又因一件事情，她们直接扔了什么辈分什么年龄变得跟好姐妹似的——

陶瑞尔拿费诺打的那把秘银弓，一箭将伊欧的结婚戒指射飞了，而那戒指直接在空中碎成了粉，找都找不回来，再没有修补的可能。

遇上伊欧的那日，出城打猎的只有凯勒巩、雅瑞希尔和陶瑞尔，双胞胎被诺丹妮尔拉去工作室里帮忙，别的人也因为各种各样的原因来不了。陶瑞尔一进森林深处就觉得这边不对劲，倒不像是有危险，毕竟这里是图那山的脚下，就是觉得林子里藏了东西，还来者不善。木精灵的本能和刺客的职业素养让她当即不说话了。发觉有人要冲他们一行过来，她迅速翻身下马，将野炊用具全堆上了自己的这匹马、伪装成无人骑过的样子，然后猫进了不远处的灌木丛藏好。精通痕迹追踪的凯勒巩也觉不对，顺应她的动作，装作什么事情都没有发生。

伊欧站到了堂兄妹面前，他果真是个肤色灰暗还驼背的精灵，浑身上下阴惨惨的，就一双眼睛亮得吓人，直勾勾地盯着雅瑞希尔。凯勒巩没有下马的打算，拉着缰绳横在雅瑞希尔面前挡住伊欧的视线。不等他开口，伊欧开始大声向雅瑞希尔表达他的爱意，说什么她是自己的珍珠是自己的光明女神，在曼督斯的这些年他没能留在雅瑞希尔身边保护他云云，俨然把还在灵魂神殿里的自己描述成了一个受到爱人的恶霸亲属棒打鸳鸯、为爱苦苦等待几千年的可怜人，着实恶心得不行。他此刻的行为和凯勒巩从前听闻的大相径庭，不知道伊欧到底是大脑和灵魂的结构一直同常人不一样、真的以为他的行为一点问题也没有，还是他变得更恶心更可怕了。

凯勒巩看见雅瑞希尔脸色发白，扭头对着伊欧破口大骂，凯勒巩的口才不逊于任何一位兄弟，骂得气势磅礴、对方根本没有插嘴的余地。他把昆雅语和辛达林的博大精深体现得淋漓尽致，先骂较为文明的，再上损人用的俗语，见伊欧毫无退却之意，最后各种引经据典的粗口海啸般喷出，听得伊欧和雅瑞希尔全傻了。伊欧见他无论如何都不可能和凯勒巩对上话，干脆从领口里拽出了用银链子贴心口放着的结婚戒指，高高地朝马背上的雅瑞希尔举起来，一脸苍白病态又狂热的诡异微笑，更加疯狂地诉说他的爱意。

陶瑞尔看不下去了，她半跪在灌木丛里搭箭开弓——曾祖父亲手打的秘银弓，瞄准那枚露在空中的戒指，满弓放箭。只见得一道模糊的银光自下而上飞出，箭矢破空的声音迟了一会才在空中响起，伊欧这才发觉，他高举着的手上只有一条断裂的链子，而戒指已经消失了。他脸上的疯狂愈渐加深，眼睛里要喷出火来，随后慢慢地蒙上阴影，最后一脸的绝望。凯勒巩心情大好，吹了声口哨召猎犬去追回箭矢，随后他死死地盯着伊欧、拔出了背后的长剑。伊欧冷笑着质问罪大恶极的费诺里安难道又想残害无辜吗，陶瑞尔不等他说完话，横提着箭已上弦的弓从暗处站了出来，右手三指垫在箭羽之下，是最稳定、用于狙击的手势。她也是个真正上过战场杀人无数的精灵，怒火上头之后一身浓烈的杀气挡都挡不住，和凯勒巩的叠加在一起，仿佛有一把火“腾”地一下炸开了，要把这整片森林烧个干净。伊欧顿时吓破了胆——这两个疯子真的想杀他，也真的做得出来在阿门洲杀精灵这种事！他再也不敢看他们，转身逃进了林子的最深处——这大概是他最后一次出现在雅瑞希尔面前了。

陶瑞尔在诺多皇族间的人气瞬间高涨，如果说以前的程度是“一家的小公主”，现在便是“这丫头是个好精绝对有前途”。她身处这群精灵间也越来越自在，慢慢地将他们都划入了亲人的范围。串门串得多了、也对提里安贵族间的人员构成有了了解，她自然而然开始帮着梅斯罗斯处理人情往来的工作，当然她的主业还是种地。毕竟，维林诺里大王领主遍地走，公主王子多如鸟，还是种水果种菜有前途。她雇了人，在提里安城边缘地带的荒地上开出了一片更大的菜园子，这下，办宴会想用她的蔬果就不用拿古刀来换了。雅万娜发现了这个农业天赋高得可怕的小精灵，来问她愿不愿意做自己的学生，陶瑞尔忙不迭地答应，从此种地的水平更是突飞猛进，培育出了七八种颜色功效各异的苹果，有防止晕船的，有助消化的，还有可以帮助提高记忆力的。

陶瑞尔七百八十多岁的时候，莱戈拉斯带着因为某些无人知晓的缘故同样得到了主神许可的金雳抵达阿门洲。果如她几十年前预料的那样，莱戈拉斯一眼发觉她又长高了，身材长相完全不像西尔凡精灵。小王子抓着她的肩膀好一通摇晃，喊着他在这边一定也能长高。金雳除了头发胡子的颜色淡了点之外还是以前那样，露在外面的眼睛和鼻子上的皱纹一条都没多，他想到马上就能见到那位金灿灿的盖拉德丽尔殿下，笑得眼睛整个皱进褶子里去了。

天鹅港的帖勒瑞精灵为庆祝最后两位护戒英雄抵达，开了一通宵的派对。第二天，芬巩、芬罗德和埃尔隆德过来将他们接进提里安城。两代西尔凡精灵的国王和王后架不住这一众诺多精灵的邀请和莱戈拉斯的兴奋，也跟着去了。整个诺多皇族对他们——尤其是莱戈拉斯——的态度热情得可怕，梅斯罗斯看着莱戈拉斯那眼神特别温柔，简直把他当亲孙子待了。欧洛费尔他们都理解，莱戈拉斯是陶瑞尔喜欢得不行的哥哥，那不也是他们的孙辈？大家却心照不宣地搞了个恶作剧，谁也不向莱戈拉斯解释这重关系。等到开宴前，陶瑞尔从果园里回来、换好衣服出席，对着五个费诺里安一圈爷爷喊下来，莱戈拉斯的脑袋罢工了。他整场宴会都糊里糊涂的，彻底忘了要向金雳介绍这群精灵都是谁。结果金雳眼中的诺多男女精灵都是长头发一般高，穿上亮闪闪的正式礼服长袍后更是一个样，更别提区分男女了，除了芬国昐、梅斯罗斯、卡兰希尔和盖拉德丽尔之外，他愣是一个人称都没有叫对。

自此，欧洛费尔一家子彻底团聚了，在阿门洲里快快乐乐地生活下去。

奥力早就认识了陶瑞尔，第一次在雅万娜身边见到她便是一句“你就是那个和矮人谈恋爱的精灵！”——能和矮人谈恋爱的精灵完全是整个阿尔达的褒义的旷世奇葩，想记不住都难。他真的想帮这对一把，毕竟……谈了两天恋爱连个手都没牵上就死人这种事情实在是太惨了。正好陶瑞尔本就能进入亡者的世界，想办法让他们经常见见面也就够了，涉及不到需要上报伊露维塔的更改种族、复活矮人的麻烦事。跟一众维拉商讨后，他便给奇力引了条路，让他找到阿门洲和地球的海底大陆之间依然存在的、但只容精神和灵魂通过的连系，能从中州的地底直达维林诺。陶瑞尔也去学了航海，准备等技术好了以后多回中州看看，这样就不用光奇力来回跑了。

她还想试着去找找自己的亲爷爷——无人知晓其行踪、传说终身徘徊在海边的梅格洛尔。她至今和梅格洛尔一次未见，但她总觉得，爷爷从未离开过她。她现在回想起来，当年她整个人从内到外的情况都糟成那样，却一路安然无恙地直穿半片大陆，身边应该是有人在守着的，那应该就是梅格洛尔了。

她和莱戈拉斯，还有几个对大海另一边的世界充满向往的帖勒瑞精灵，摸索着开出一道返回中州的航线，维拉们也同意未重生过的精灵随时过去，只要别大批大批地干扰那个世界的人类社会。她拿着金花殿下的降落伞，带莱戈拉斯跳了孤山地底的桥，抵达矮人神殿的上方。莱戈拉斯在阿门洲呆久了，也逐渐能看到灵魂，在这里又一次见到了分别已久的金雳。然后……他就认识了金雳的列祖列宗。他陪着陶瑞尔走遍中州的海岸线，尝试找到那个传奇的游吟诗人的踪迹，当然一直都是一无所获，哪怕有个奇力帮忙也不行。

不知不觉，离人类时代伊始过去了九百多年。一个普通的清晨，一条小船在浓雾中驶入了天鹅港，背着琴盒的黑发精灵把船拖去小艇的区域绑好，悄悄地走上了岸。他自觉自己来得神不知鬼不觉，却不想乌欧牟早已把他的行踪告诉了一众家人。他一上沙滩，有男有女的七个精灵朝他扑过来，还有人用力过猛将他按倒在地上。

诺丹妮尔弯腰将他拎起来按进怀里，雕塑家的力气可不是盖的，差点挤扁他一身的骨头。梅格洛尔看到了有哭有笑的五个兄弟，最后是长得和梅斯罗斯像如亲生祖孙的短发小丫头。她一见诺丹妮尔放开儿子便撞过来。这也是个力气贼大的主，又一次抱得他喘不上气。


	12. 番外1 歌手，歌迷，海鲜

这里是位于贝尔法拉斯湾北岸的安德拉斯特，在艾莱萨王时期才真正变成人类聚居地——准确来说，用“才”不太对，因为那已经是几十代人以前的事情了，近五百年。

安德拉斯特虽然靠海，但因为自身是个远离要城的半岛，礁石遍布，完全不适合大型商船往来，又面海背山、道路崎岖、浓雾满地，一直没有发展起来，现今还只有渔民沿着海岸线定居。他们会在午夜开着吃水相对浅、无惧于暗礁的小船出海，于太阳初升的时候回来。如果当天天气好风力足，长岬的渔民会把新鲜的海产送去安法拉斯地区的海边大集市上卖，如果天气不允许，那就做成鱼松虾干鱿鱼丝这样的小零食再卖——安德拉斯特海域的水产的确要比贝尔法拉斯湾里的要好得多。贝尔法拉斯湾水不太深，还有世界别处来的大型船队，把鱼虾都吓跑了好大一部分。

人类的世界的五百年，足以让有着明确记载的历史模糊得不成样子。书会被虫蛀、被火烧、被水浸，歌谣会在传唱中变得它亲爹亲妈都不认得，人类还没有不衰老不遗忘的记忆。就连伊锡利恩人都把五百年前的精灵领主当成了可有可无的传说，更何况是远离“文明中心”的长岬——提起这个地方，刚铎人和洛汗人都会说一句“哦打鱼佬啊”，就像以前的长湖镇一样，当然现在已经没有这个地方了——长岬人基本不知道精灵到底是个玩意儿。

不过当他们发现这里来了个弹竖琴的游吟诗人的时候，还是挺高兴的——天天听水手们一把破锣嗓嚎出来的船歌谁不烦。这个游吟诗人的声音特别好，开嗓讲话像大夏天正中午里浇身上的一瓢凉水；轻吟低唱比你老妈的摇篮曲还温柔可爱；共鸣全开之后，那就是真正切金断玉般的好嗓子——文化水平不高的安德拉斯特居民其实做不出这样的形容，他们只会说，“我的心被他捅了”。

尚未偶遇游吟诗人的妻子丈夫们，刚听到这形容还一度以为自家人出轨了。但等到他们亲临演唱现场，回头就开始向身边的每一个人疯狂阐释自己对那歌声的爱。

歌手的名声就逐渐从南往北传开了。不过没有人出轨，因为歌手拿一块破烂的布挡着脸，手上满是密密麻麻的伤疤。长岬人都把他想象成了一个可怜的毁容者，同情有，欣赏有，但谁会去喜欢他？这人的个子不寻常的高，估计还有点什么病吧，当地人想。

他们听完歌，哭着笑着请歌手去家里吃饭，全都被他拒绝了。

“您的盛情邀请让我感到非常荣幸，但我不太习惯去别人家里叨扰，实在抱歉。”他这么说，用词文雅，口音平和悦耳，温柔而疏离，像个东边来的有身份的人物——或者说，曾经有身份。

歌手这样的做派激起了爱心泛滥的淳朴渔民们的好奇心。他们发觉，自己从没见过歌手吃东西——难道是在日落和出海时分之间偷偷吃一顿？但那哪儿够啊！！别给一下撑死了！

渔民要打鱼，所以他们派出了自家丫头小子去监视游吟诗人，务必保证他有好好吃饭。但歌手行踪飘忽不定，刚在这个村子里唱完歌就消失，两三天之后出现在或南或北的另一个地方，没人追踪得了他。渐渐地，“猜猜今天谁听歌”就成了长岬地区的保留娱乐项目之一，中奖地区的人会高兴得像过节一样——如此保守甚至排外的地方为何会如此喜欢一个身份不明的流浪汉呢，因为他唱得实在，实在，实————在太好了。没有人能拒绝。

第一个看到歌手吃饭的人是个小姑娘，半大不大，称不上少女，又比小丫头片子稍大。那天她的父兄出门的动静大了点，把她吵醒了。她翻来覆去地睡不着，冒险偷溜出门，在村庄边缘的林子里发现了一点火光，稍微走近了一看，火边就坐着熟悉的游吟诗人。说熟悉，是因为小姑娘已经见过他三次了，而且火正好清晰了照出了那个大琴盒的剪影。除了歌手，这里没有人会弹这样的竖琴，更不会扛着它跋山涉水。

她还没走到多近，就被背对着她的歌手发现了。高大的歌手打手势让她回家，而她却加快了步子，蹬蹬蹬地冲了过去。

歌手戴兜帽的手顿了一下，然后索性把斗篷脱了，叠了两叠铺在地上。

“坐吧，地上湿了，衣服会沾泥巴。”他冲小姑娘点头，对方“腾”一下红了脸，不知所措了好久，直到他做了一个邀请的手势，女孩才坐下来。

“别说你见过我，家长们不会想知道自家宝贝和一个流浪汉接触。”

小女孩懵懵地点头，但看得出她很认真。

“吃过饭了吗？”他问，一边打开琴盒的暗层，抽出一只亮银色的平底锅来。

女孩满脑子都是“他真好看他真美他真帅他的眼睛里有星星他的头发里也有星星妈妈说他长得丑都是骗人的骗人的”，说不出话来，下意识地摇头。

“正好，今天的东西太多了，我吃不完。”歌手又提了一个原木砧板出来，之后，伴随着一声金属的铮鸣，他拔出了一把雪亮的长刀，着实把小姑娘吓醒了。那刀不同于村子里的菜刀杀鱼刀砍柴刀，它很细，很长，很新，很锋利，有着微风和海浪一般的弧度，上面没有任何岁月的痕迹。

女孩见歌手没想砍她，便指指歌手身边的绳编篓子，问：“是这位先生带来的吗？”

歌手举着刀一僵，看向身边，又看回姑娘，道：“你看得到？”

“是啊。我听过三次你唱歌，每一次，这位大胡子先生都在场，手里就抱着这个小篓，里面全是海鲜！！大胡子先生肯定好喜欢你的。”

她所指的人坐在火堆的对面，她能看到那人火光都照不亮的深色装扮。定神细细一看，那并不是衣服，而是颜色好似深海的皮肤和毛发。他的胡子和头发又长又蓬松，卷卷的，里面爬着红彤彤的海星和黄灿灿的海葵，都是活着的，仿佛它们还在水里，海葵的触手还在动来动去呢。

歌手点头：“的确是大胡子先生带来的，我们都要谢谢他。”

小姑娘拍拍屁股站起来，隔着篝火冲大胡子鞠躬，说：“谢谢大胡子先生！”

大胡子哈哈大笑，空气里的海水气味也变得特别令人欢愉，一直神色忧郁的歌手也笑了。他的脸颊瘦削，笑起来之后没有酒窝，倒有两道不算深的笑纹，整个人一下子鲜活起来，眼睛和头发里的星星就更多了。大胡子抛了个小包过火焰，女孩接住，发现那是一整包干脆的海带，上面还洒满了盐巴、黑红椒粉和磨碎的芝麻，香气四溢。她道谢之后就忙不迭地嚼了起来，等歌手做饭的功夫就一点也不难熬了。

歌手脱下一枚带活扣的银戒指，从左右鬓边各拉了一缕头发到脑后束起来。藏在头发里的一条细银链露了出来，上面缀满了小小的八角星。他从小篓里捞出三只龙虾在砧板上并排放好，长刀水平一划，从龙虾的背部切入腹部切出，仿佛没受到任何阻力，连虾壳的碎裂声都没怎么响。他挽了个刀花，又给龙虾钳上切出了蜘蛛网似的裂纹。

小姑娘一眼就看出，这是一种非常难捕捉的冷水龙虾，生长在百米深的海底，用网是捞不上来的，得亲自潜下去，然而没有几个渔民能安全到达那个位置。她哪里吃得起这么稀有的龙虾，但她听说过，它们的肉质非常奇特，明明生活在冷水海域，但很嫩很软又不松散，相当好入味。

“奶油蒜香龙虾，放点别的香料。”歌手解释着他手里正在搅拌的黄绿相间的粘稠调料，拿小抹片将它糊满龙虾身上的每一处肉和裂纹，“稍等一会，然后就可以煎了。”

他提出一只还在动的活章鱼，两刀剔除内脏，以风一样快的动作把它片成了厚度极其均匀的薄片，撒两把胡椒，挤上依然不知道是从哪里摸来的黄柠檬，最后抹了一种散发着刺激气味的酱料，乳白色中泛黄，看上去像是某种植物新鲜磨成的泥。

小姑娘和大胡子都凑向木板，直接下手抓了往嘴里塞。极度新鲜的章鱼肉是软而紧致的，有种糯糯的口感，带着海水的层次丰富的咸味，植物泥闻起来味道冲，但入口其实很柔和，而且完全激发了章鱼肉的甘甜。

“这叫什么？”小姑娘指着植物泥。

“东边的人叫它马萝卜（horseraddish）。还有一种磨出来是绿色的，那个味道更好，但是带不了。”他说完话便埋首切下一只章鱼。

吃完了章鱼，龙虾也腌好了。歌手的银色平底锅早已在火堆边高温的地面上预热好了，糊了奶油酱的那一面一入锅，就发出了一股香甜的气味，随着时间，一种难以言喻的美妙肉香出现了，令人想到过大节时才能吃到的煎牛排和羊排的气味。但龙虾是煎不出这种味儿的，一定是那些不知名的绿叶香料的功劳。

黑脸大胡子瞪着平底锅，怀里抱着一只大海葵，似是不耐烦地捋着它的触须。然后他和歌手说起话来，小姑娘也是去过大城市的人，却从来没听过他们这种语音格外饱满、又带着轻灵的弹舌音的语言。

她看到歌手笑了，不住地点着头，像是做出了什么保证一样。

“味道怎么样？”歌手的心情很好，带着笑意问她。她已经一半扫荡一半细嚼慢咽地吃空了所有的肉，正拎着龙虾壳子舔上面的酱汁，连连点头，还竖了个大拇指。

“如果能捞到一只还在发育期的龙虾，带回家养起来，在它刚蜕完皮的时候烹饪，可以连‘壳’带肉整个一起吃。”他说，“不过这样不好，大胡子先生不赞同这么做。”

“吃饱了赶快回家吧。”他帮女孩擦干净手，拍掉她小腿上粘着的泥和沙子。女孩很有礼貌地向大厨和原料供应人道谢，转身要走。歌手叫住她，站起身，说：“另外，幸运的小姑娘，星光和海浪会指引你方向。”他按在左胸上的手朝前方摊开，是小姑娘没见过的一种礼仪。

她被这古老而正式得不寻常的动作惊到，结巴道：“我，我是——幸运的？”

“Annali len，再见。”歌手歪头一笑，小姑娘一下子捂住嘴，愣了两秒后掉头就跑。

“我该换地方啦。”歌手伸展一下身体，对大胡子说。

“小Kano，我要听诺多兰提里的海洋赞歌，你都多久没唱了。”大胡子抱起手臂。

“下一次就唱，但我想吃北边冰海里的橙色肉鲑鱼，还有想和粉红海豚还有白海豹玩。”

“好啊好啊！”大胡子一拍手，远处的海随之发出一声来源不明的轰鸣，“你想吃什么都给你带！乌妮最喜欢海洋赞歌的第五篇章了，她也来听！你一定要唱到第五啊！”

“那我要加条件，不许趁我睡觉把我卷回维林诺。”

大胡子的心事好似被拆穿了，忙说：“好好好。但我必须得再说一次，我一旦发现你的灵魂开始衰弱，你不回也得回，你躲去沙漠我都能把你带走。”

歌手低头沉默一会，说：“我是罪犯。”

“这都多少年了，那牟那边都放人了你还在纠结。没得说，就这样。等你下次开唱哦。”大胡子拎起鱼篓，突然消散在了湿润的海风里。

歌手灭掉火，收起所有的餐具，背起琴盒走到海边，开始洗碗。

然后他沿着海岸线走向绝对不会有人的安全区域，面朝西方的海平面，在一块礁石上坐下，直到初升的金粉色太阳点燃了大海，他朝北方而去。


	13. 番外2 炎魔爷爷和石头小精灵

精灵能看到曼督斯并不代表他们就已经死透了，在濒死状态的梦境里，灵魂是有可能暂时离开身体、半只脚踏进神殿，然而能走到这一步的精灵绝对已经生无可恋了个彻底，哪怕让忧郁萌妹子涅娜拉着他们的手哭得泪如雨下他们也说什么都不回去。但是，如果这群精灵，一进神殿，就看到一群身形高大浑身冒火的东西站成两排夹道欢迎，跟让你下火海似的，那就是另一种完全不同的情况了。

整个诺多第一家族除了诺丹妮尔和梅格洛尔全死进曼督斯了，并且他们家好像就没有生女儿的命，七个儿子一个孙子，就是没姑娘，一个都没有。时间进入第三纪的后期，这群死精灵发现自家老二居然留了个儿子在中土，这儿子还成功娶到老婆，还生了个孙女！！孙女！！！这是珍宝啊！！！大家都兴奋得要死，尤其是费雅那罗·库路芬威，连曼威亲自上门来找他讨论诗歌都不咋理，就想全天候拿着能看向外界的镜子盯着小姑娘看。

“红头发！不错不错！一看就是咱家的精！”他拍着大儿子宽厚的肩膀感叹。

“阿塔，我倒希望她是黑头发。”梅斯洛斯叹气，“这样二弟会被人怀疑绿脑袋的。”

“不会不会！认识你和老六老七的基本都死进来啦！”费诺哈哈大笑，“孙媳妇和你外公有点亲缘关系，携带隐性红发基因，卡诺他再给孙子传一个隐性红发基因，曾孙女完全有可能红头发！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真好看！！你看她的小雀斑！矮马可爱死了！哈哈哈哈哈我当曾祖父啦哈哈哈哈！”

曼督斯神殿里的时间流速和外界的不太一样，费诺没守着镜子看多久，二儿子家的孙子和孙媳妇就死了，并且死进来之后直接要求睡到世界末日再不醒来，一家这群精一句话都没能和孙辈的两个说上。然后梅格洛尔狂奔千里把小丫头送给了瑟兰迪尔那个辛达精灵。

费诺在镜子前痛心疾首地拍大腿：“他怎么能把孩子交给一个辛达！！一个辛达！！”几个儿子从后面扑过来把他从镜子前拖走，连连道：“阿塔阿塔你别喊这么大声小心给别人听到啊不能在这里煽动民族仇恨啊！”费诺里安们再三保证他们会把陶瑞尔的事情无缝向父亲报告，让他放心地去和曼威和奥力开研讨会，毕竟还是技术发展比较重要。

然后儿子们也开始边拍大腿边吼——当然关起了门窗铺好了隔音挂毯，不让曼督斯大街上的精灵听到。

“她要你抱抱！快抱啊！她多可爱啊！我们都抱不到啊！快啊快啊！啊啊啊啊！！！！瑟兰迪尔有种你别西渡！！！！”

“瑟兰迪尔你你你你你你看看你儿子！！你儿子多好！！！”

“哎哎哎！她开始练双刀了！双刀好啊！”

“好个屁！一砍到就要死！”

“但是咱家就一个双刀流二哥生还了啊，你拿着盾都没活下来啊！”

“靠！瑟兰迪尔！你对她好一点！！！我堂堂诺多公主给你这么怼来对去你想干什么？？！！”

“啊啊啊！！侄孙女当队长了！！这制服还蛮好看的！！快去叫阿塔！”

结果费诺一从奥力那边回来，就看到曾孙女在和一个矮人谈恋爱，并且六个儿子一个孙子还在那说哎这矮人长得可爱啊胡子刮了挺像精灵的。

所以他把自己家炸了。还好曼督斯神殿里修房子很容易，对这一家子灵魂冒火的大工匠来说。然而并不是因为“和矮人谈恋爱”这一事实。

“只要这矮人一死，不管她是死是活他们就再也不可能见到了！”费诺吼这一屋子的崽，“好个屁！想让她伤心死啊！”

“也没啥不好啊，你看咱全家除了一个二哥和老妈都进来了。神殿里有吃有喝还有森林，阿塔和老五还能打铁，挺好的嘛。”凯勒巩笑眯眯地说。

费诺突然觉得无法反驳，还隐隐地有点期待。

结果矮人小兄弟真的死了，小丫头也真的要进来了。费诺拉着六个儿子好好给各自捏了套新衣服，头发打理得锃亮，跑去入口处欢迎。

然而他们忘了，神殿里的他们全身冒火，灵魂中的火焰没有身体的束缚，一览无余。

小姑娘迷迷糊糊地掉进来，当场给面前这一排火棍吓清醒了。遗传了梅格洛尔的大嗓门放开了一嚎，整个曼督斯神殿从神到精都听得清清楚楚——

“炎魔啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”

“不不不不！！！”梅斯洛斯伸手上前，“我是你大爷，真不是炎魔！”

陶瑞尔又发出一声震天的尖叫，手一撑地，连滚带爬地往后逃，“噗”一下没进了入口处的迷雾，再没有出现。七个“炎魔”和站在审判席上的那牟面面相觑。那牟默默地把手中的命运之书合上了。

而同时，位于中土世界地底的矮人神殿里也乱糟糟的，新死进去了孤山一家子。菲力死死盯着索林和奇力，索林则在和年幼的侄子互瞪，眼神里都是“卧槽你怎么死了？！！！”

索林的愤怒程度在这一家中最高，他几乎是和奇力脸贴脸地吼：“你个小兔崽子居然真跟精灵搞上了？！还他妈死于救人？！你忘了那个金毛臭老头怎么对咱的了吗？！连件皮草都不放过！！你你你你你你你你你——你忘恩负义认贼为……”他发觉最后那词咋说都不顺溜——认贼为“女”？认贼为“爱”？认贼为“女朋友”？？全都不对啊！

“索林！”奇力带着哭腔吼回去，“你才是智障！你比尖耳朵恶霸都智障！你为什么不补刀？！！精灵都知道补刀你为什么不补！！”

索林哑口无言，顿时觉得自己没脸指责侄子和精灵谈恋爱了——他这丢脸程度远远超过还没亲上就死翘翘。

他们的老前辈那维闻声钻了过来，上下端详着奇力，然后大力拍着奇力的肩，感叹道：“你小子不错啊！虽然是死得太早了点，胡子都还没长多少呢。但看看这五官，难怪能搞定精灵！”

“小子你可是古往今来第一矮啊！以前最多最多就做到我这程度。唉，凯勒布理鹏多好的一精啊，怎么就上了索伦的贼船呢。”

“老前辈啊，我觉得，您和凯什么鹏都是异性恋，否则您才应该是古往今来和精灵打交道的第一矮。”奇力一本正经道。

那维哈哈哈哈哈地笑，扯着奇力往派对厅去，里面一大群一大群的死矮人正喝酒吃烤肉聊天吹水唱歌跳舞。他勾着奇力的肩道：“你喜欢的那姑娘，是凯勒布理鹏的二伯的孙女。”

“这么有来头？！！！”奇力的眼睛瞪得溜圆，“她那一家是和马哈尔大神关系很好吧？”

“是啊，你小子再努力一点，说不定能找马哈尔大神给你开个后门，方便你去找她约会。”

“可是她不是看不到我了吗？”

“那可不一定。”那维叹了口气，不等奇力再说什么，将他推进了人堆里。

奇力不是派对狂魔，很快就不想在大殿里长待了。他开始探索这个世界里那些生前没能见识的地方，第一个便是幽暗密林的皇宫——地牢和酒窖以外的地方。他现在有了无视任何障碍物走直线的本事，根本不怕迷路，没花几天就把石窟的里里外外都转了个遍。他发觉自己还能吃东西，准确来说是吃出味道来，和活着的时候并没有什么区别，开心坏了，把瑟兰迪尔的酒一样一样地全尝了一遍。

整个皇宫里都没有陶瑞尔的身影，莱戈拉斯的也没有。他找到了王宫卫队的住处，里面一件她的东西都没留，倒是有绣了绿叶图样的几件衣服，大概是那个金毛恶霸小王子的。他又摸去皇室的寝宫附近，发现了莱戈拉斯的单人卧室。奇力的好奇心一下子涌上去，当场开翻小王子的东西，发觉这精还真有点无趣，这么大一间卧室里连点好玩的东西都没有，除了衣服就是刀弓，书倒是有一些，翻开一看里面都配着食物的图画，大概全是菜谱。

只会吃饭和打架的无聊王子。奇力这么给莱戈拉斯下了定论。

他非常迫切地想挖一挖陶瑞尔的生平过去，他对她的了解真的太少了，仅限于她的名字意为森林的女儿，还有她是幽暗密林的王宫卫队长。他们已经到了能为对方去死的程度，但真的才认识了三天啊，真正相处的时间算下来十几个小时都没有。

功夫不负有心人，他真的找到了陶瑞尔的住处，离莱戈拉斯房间还不远。奇力一开始略过了这里，他压根没想到陶瑞尔居然也是林地王国的皇室成员。这件卧室的陈设比莱戈拉斯的要可爱不少，床上地上都堆满了毛绒绒的毯子，还有好些用绒毛线扎的玩具狐狸兔子，都胖胖的大大的，可以抱着睡觉那种。陶瑞尔房间很久没有人进去过了，这个时间可能要以百年计算。

奇力去看了日历，发现精灵的历法和矮人的完全不一样，问了好几个矮人才搞清楚怎么换算，意识到，现在离五军之战已经过去一年了。那两个精灵到底去了哪里？一个是王子，一个是身处要职的王宫卫队长，怎么全都不见了？

奇力见等待无望，出去逛起了这片广袤无垠的森林。他听说多尔哥多那边有亡灵法师，没敢往南走，行动止于幽暗密林山脉附近，还是没找到两个精灵，干脆回神殿，跟菲力一起一头往下钻去泡岩浆澡。

奇力和精灵谈恋爱早就魂尽皆知，从外面回来的矮人都会顺便告知他有没有发现那个姑娘的行踪。某一天，他得知多尔哥多要和林地王国开战了。这回那两个精灵总该回来了吧？他一进森林的范围，立马感应到了陶瑞尔的存在，一刻也不停地钻地跑过去，结果从石壁里一冒出头就正好看到她撞在地上，飞溅的血噼里啪啦地落地，点出一条宽而长的线。他脑袋里一片空白，等回过神时，他已钻进了瑟兰迪尔的帐篷。

他为什么本能地要去找瑟兰迪尔那个又高傲又冷漠的老精灵？他只和瑟兰迪尔打过一个照面啊。他读懂了桌子上铺的战略地图，找到那个坐标，不停地在瑟兰迪尔耳边重复那两组数字。精灵王一开始毫无反应，但在奇力喊到第一千遍的时候，他动身了，骑着一匹快马飞奔去了那边。莱戈拉斯带来一个人类，已经给姑娘做完了一整套急救。结果人类一口精灵语说得贼溜，奇力一个字也听不懂。他又跑去了精灵的皇宫，天天趴在地上的毯子堆里看着陶瑞尔，看她的情况慢慢好转。

那个浑身冒金光的短头发老精灵用意念和他说：“放心吧，她早晚有一天能看到你的。”


	14. 番外3 Being Your Guardian

这世界上就没有梅格洛尔找不到的人。

第一纪之前，中土大陆上追踪能力最强的当属他的三弟凯勒巩，但六千多年过去，所有欧罗米的学生都已离开这个世界，于是便是梅格洛尔排第一了。乌欧牟非常喜欢他，教会他流水的另一种语言，出口的每一句都有命令的效应，所以再没有人能逃过梅格洛尔的追踪，因为无人能完全避开水。

他听说陶瑞尔是从渡鸦岭西行，不像幽暗密林的战士们那样从她的起点开始追踪，而是直接自密林河道北上，穿过森林，一路听着空气和大地里的水传来的消息，准确无比地在凋零荒地中南部边缘的山上截住了陶瑞尔——他其实没有用自己的双眼看到，因为他无法确定陶瑞尔能看到多远，会不会发现这边有个人，他只是借着水，非常确定她就在那里。梅格洛尔为了彻底打消瑟兰迪尔的顾虑让他收下孩子，狠心发过绝对不出现在她的视野里、不干涉她的生活的誓，他比谁都清楚誓言到底有多恐怖，不敢违背，即使是在这样的情境下。

他们已经处在雪线以上，没有可以藏身的针叶林了，梅格洛尔只能尽量和陶瑞尔拉远距离藏在她所处的岩洞的背面，这样即使她走了出来也看不到他。他命令地上的冰雪和天上的小雪花向他报告陶瑞尔的情况，传回的信息他一听到就快疯了，再也顾不得什么誓言不誓言的，当即冲向山洞，然后硬生生地在洞口收住脚步，闪身贴着石壁屏息藏好，因为他听到陶瑞尔的呼吸频率变得不规律，幅度加深，现在应该是清醒状态。

她在里面大概是换了个位置，又抱着膝盖坐了下来，并没有走出去，更没有发现外面站了个人。她一动，些微新鲜的血气传到了外面，被梅格洛尔捕捉到了。冬天的低温和大风让和流动的空气接触的血液很快干燥，气味不明显，但是梅格洛尔不仅有天下最灵巧的音乐家的手，还有相当敏锐的嗅觉。这样的天气条件还算不上太过极端，只要他愿意全神贯注地去分辨，能闻出七天之内的血，他判断出陶瑞尔在这里呆了至少有四天，进去就没再出来。这周围没有狩猎的痕迹，他也闻不出任何食物的气味，洞穴里还没有水源。四天不吃不喝是问题不大，只会有点不舒服，但这是对一个健康的精灵而言，不是一个一身伤、这么多天过去还没止住血的精灵——而且，稍微一想就知道她现在的精神状态可能更差。

她绝对需要食物，既然她不愿意、或是走不出来，那就让梅格洛尔来做吧。

他让水监控洞穴周围的情况，一有敌人或者大型野兽出现就向他报告，朝着山下走寻找猎物。他很快定位了一头正值盛年的饥饿的独狼，无声地摸到他背后，猛地朝地面一跪，一手已经死死按住了它的脖子。

他单手将狼举起和他对视，眼里那片万年前的星光骤然大亮，逼得狼呜咽着一动也不敢动。他提（？）狼在周边寻找能长在雪地里的草药。这里没有阿夕拉斯，倒是有别的几种能消退炎症、止痛和促进生长的东西。他拿新鲜的植株和身上带着的药品煮了一小锅浓度非常高的药水，水分被尽量烧干，剩下深褐色略显粘稠的液体。他等药水凉了，拿起小锅对着狼嘴全灌了下去。药水很刺激，狼本能地想吐出来，然后被梅格洛尔一把捏住了嘴巴。他算着狼的胃壁吸收完药水的时间，另取出一支插空心银针的注射器，抽出满满一管另一种药剂，找到狼颈部的静脉尽数推进去。

他终于放开了狼，让它顺着山势朝上跑，说那边有一个山洞，还有非常好下手的猎物，够它吃几天的。等森林狼跑远，他以更快的速度绕路追了上去，赶在狼抵达山洞之前躲好。

他没有错估陶瑞尔的战斗力，她从发现野兽、清醒过来到杀死孤狼，只用了不到十秒，一个错身闪过野兽的扑杀，手里的刀就从它背上落下，直刺脑髓。她没有生火的工具和材料，梅格洛尔正愁着怎么给她送过去还能不和她正面接触，就发现她切开了狼的静脉，开始喝尚未凝固的狼血——接近四十度的高温，是相当好的热量来源。她随着血液喝进去了梅格洛尔给狼下的药，里面有催眠的成分，很快就靠在石头上睡着了。

梅格洛尔一直守在这周围，杀光了所有循着鲜血的气味追来的猛兽，又清理干净一切战斗的痕迹。她不受打扰地睡了两天，醒来之后身体状况好了很多。狼血是药物浓度最高的地方，她喝了不少，进入身体后迅速起效，成功地唤醒已经接近停滞的机体自我修复能力，伤口已经不再有新的出血了。

狼的尸体冻在了地上，她没花力气去砸开狼肉做储备食物，直接出去了。梅格洛尔躲在远处，终于看到了她——时隔五百八十年之后。

上一次，她是个被父母藏在衣服堆里的宝宝，粉嫩可爱毫无戒备心，对死亡全无察觉，看到梅格洛尔来了就冲他咯咯地笑。这回，她已经经历了几百年的战斗，从身材到气质都变成一个真正的战士，锋利如刀，但是从头到脚都是血，一层又一层地干在头发和衣服里，一身的黑色。她并不是全然绝望，因为她的眼里还有那团火，快灭了但仍然在烧着，那是一种执念，驱动她不停地朝西走。

梅格洛尔觉得，还没出过幽暗密林的她，大概是想多看看这个广阔的世界。

他一路跟上去，缀在她身后几百米的位置，静悄悄地杀死了大量致命的敌人，一见她的身体状况恶化就用各种隐蔽的手法送药，再帮她掩藏行动痕迹。他们一路就走了四个月，足迹横跨整个灰色山脉的南麓，在开春时抵达了河道的源头。

她的感官已经恢复到了从前的巅峰状态，甚至听力和直觉更胜从前。梅格洛尔知道自己大概是藏不住了，也没有必要再这么暗中守着她，便从灰林河一路南下，穿过整片大陆，又回到了海边。

日月初升往后，被人知晓、感谢从来就不是梅格洛尔需要的。


	15. 番外4 阿尔达世界非物质文化遗产之木精灵爬树

陶瑞尔来到提里安城以后，这座城市里的居民们开了一个赌局，赌这个红头发小公主的第一个堂弟或者堂妹出自谁家。最被看好的其实是第二家族，爷爷辈的亚刚重生后不久就和一个梵雅年轻姑娘打得火热，没几年就结婚了。姑娘年龄很小，对孕育新生命充满了热情，估计过不了十几年就能生个宝宝。而另一个有老婆的爷爷芬罗德，婚礼都是第二纪元的事情了，几千年里只想和阿玛瑞依过二人世界，迟迟没动静。至于别的未婚爷爷，就没人指望他们能在世界末日之前找到命中注定的那个姑娘了——他们也真的不需要。

然而，第四纪的某一天，芬罗德突然公主抱着他金闪闪的老婆冲上王宫门口的大街转起了圈——他们居然要有孩子了！

爹和妈都是金发蓝眼睛，这孩子自然也是金光闪闪的梵雅精灵模样。提里安里的诺多小姑娘还就好这口，喜欢抱个能代替费雅那罗灯的精灵大灯泡。芬罗德的儿子年龄个位数的时候就被一个姑娘看上了、十几岁确定恋爱关系，堪称精生赢家。他的对象是诺丹妮尔新收的、和他一般大的小徒弟。这一对小情侣的恋爱经历还真和诺丹妮尔费诺夫妻有点像。三家小王子路过第一家族的大门，瞧见小丫头在院子里抡着大锤子敲凿刀劈石头，她小小年纪力气贼大，那开山破海的气势一下子震得小王子路都不会走了。小姑娘回头看到一个圆滚滚亮晶晶的小孩流着口水盯着她傻笑，她嘿嘿扔掉锤子，跑过去吧唧亲上小王子的脸。

然后他们一成年就结婚了，一结婚就有崽了，还是双胞胎，不过是异卵双胞胎，一个金色大灯泡，一个黑发雪肤的正统诺多模样，正好省了区分谁是谁的麻烦。姑娘婚后继续在诺丹妮尔这里学习，她的双胞胎就在院子里到处跑着玩。陶瑞尔的果园一如既往地对小屁孩限时免费，但只能现场吃不给带走，两个小精灵呼朋引伴地来玩。托他们的福，第一家族一下子变成了“可爱”、“亲民”、“好精灵”的代名词。

后来陶瑞尔在提里安北边郊区找了块更大更好的地——三方被森林和河流圈着，南方正对着角门，阳光充足、昼夜温差较大利于蔬果生长。她好说歹说拉过来了两个会种地的木精灵帮她忙，两个木精灵打死也不住到城里去，她在附近的林子里建起了小树屋才成功挖到人。她又从提里安城里雇了几个人，加上励志要多挣一个“农业专家”头衔的三爷爷凯勒巩时不时来帮忙，大规模的种植便顺顺利利地开始了。

对城里的小精灵来说呢，可以免费吃吃吃的地方一下子变大啦！！！还有了一块可以不用家长陪同自己去玩个爽的森林！！

陶瑞尔突然觉得自己种着种着地突然变成了文化交流大使，极大地促进了阿门洲的内部和谐。

一日，双胞胎照常领了几个小精灵钻林子里玩，到了中午吃饭的时间，黑头发的小王子突然汪汪大哭着跑了出来找他的红毛堂姐和堂爷爷，说小伙伴们吵架了快打起来了。两个大精灵跟过去一看，孩子们竟然在为一棵树上到底有没有某种鸟的鸟窝争得面红耳赤，有一个还边哭边嚎嗓子都哑了。

陶瑞尔就愣了——这也能吵？自己爬上去看看不就好了嘛。那棵树是比中州的高大，但也才三百来米，树干是又高又直，可是能供人借力的小坑和木质结节相当多，这样的树她十来岁的时候就敢爬到顶。

结果她这么一说，小精灵们和大精灵凯勒巩都用一种关爱神经病的眼神看着她。

“这树怎么能爬？玩命呢！”凯勒巩摆出了爷爷的口气。

“我昨天还上去摘了果子啊，就晚餐那个粉红色小葫芦”

“摘？？”凯勒巩瞪大了眼睛，“你没用垫子接着？”

陶瑞尔这才想起，去年的夏初结果时分，提里安城里的精灵就会在这种树下铺上厚厚的缓冲垫，等着果子自己掉下来。但三百四百米实在有点高，不少果子会摔裂摔烂，没烂的那些也因为受到了冲击、果肉被破坏，口感远远不如新鲜摘下来。她在提里安城里还没住多久，就见过一次这样的收获季，只奇怪他们为什么不直接上去采，还没想着要搞懂这一问题。

“你们爬不上去吗？”她也瞪大眼睛，扫视一遍面前的精灵。他们的眼神终于不再关爱智障，大家开始意识到，陶瑞尔大概真的能爬。

“我去看看有没有鸟窝呗，打架多伤感情啊。”

她说话间已经找好了攀爬路线，扭头一蹬地面跳上了第一处落脚点，然后紧紧贴着树干，像飞一样几秒就消失在了高处的绿色里。地上的凯勒巩爆了句双树纪的昆雅语粗口，这词因为太过古老、发音太过优美，小精灵们并不知道他正在做带坏孩子的事情。

她下来的时候更吓人，两手齐上抱着一兜果子，就靠脚踩着维持平衡，速度居然比上去更快。

“有鸟窝哦，还不止一个呢，我数到了五个！”她对小精灵们说，摊开手里的包裹让他们随便拿水果吃。小孩却谁也不朝果子伸手，全围上来，有的抱她胳膊有的抱大腿，叽叽喳喳吵着要学爬树。

“堂姐你不能再教别人了！！！！！就我们！！我们要做提里安城最炫酷的诺多精！”金发小王子嗷嗷大叫。

“这不会也是教不了的种族天赋吧？”凯勒巩道，又想到了他至今还没学会的和植物交流的能力，“大家都是精，居然差别这么大？”

“这么多代了，这是叫进化还是演化来着？适应环境？”陶瑞尔歪歪头道，“可是这树真的不难爬啊，怎么就不会呢？？”


End file.
